Danganronpa V3: Reimagined Slaved Harmony
by MisterSeason171
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede was supposed to meet her end. She was to be the first of the executed, the first taste of 'Despair' for all to endure. However, an intervener steps in with a button press. And causes a rift in direction. The plan, and layout, had Ultimately Changed. (Temporary Cover Pic, Fanfic Request from Shiranai Atsune with my own twist. Currently on Halt)
1. Ultimately Changed Plan

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DANGANRONPA, DANGANRONPA V3, OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS. THEY ALL RESPECTFULLY BELONG TO SPIKE CHUNSOFT. (Don't really know if this is needed, but might as well get it out of the way. Apologies.)

* * *

Convicted. Charged. Confined.

Those labels were what Akamatsu Kaede, the SHSL Pianist, had been made to bare. For unintentionally murdering Amami Rantarou, with an ironic intent to end the killing game. Betting that if she'd kill the Mastermind, just before the kill countdown could reach zero, she'd save everyone. Everyone would be set free, and would be able to return home. Free of this...nightmarish reality.

However, her high hopes were easily destroyed. Amami was dead by her hand. The Mastermind was still alive. And she was about to pay the price for her failure, her drastic action, her sin. With the duration of the whole class trial just hammering down, over and over, on what she had done.

Despite this damnation, she forced her nearly shattered character, to smile though waterfalls of tears. To still project her cracked voice, towards the 14 other students, whom she considered all to be her 'friends'. Urging them on, with her specifically focusing on Saihara Shuichi, the SHSL Detective. Saying she believes in him, and that Saihara should also believe in himself. Believe in his talent, and his abilities.

Death unfortunately, wielded by a half black and half white bear animatronic, lost its patience. Casting forward a neck leash, with the circular end opening up wide. Before it found the sweating Pianist's neck, and latched on and around. Pulling her ruthlessly into the air, preventing her fingertips from touching Saihara's distraught and reached out hand.

Then her execution ground was revealed to all who were watching. A humongous piano, with multiple ropes hanging to the side on small platforms. Said platforms and ropes being for the Monochrome Bear's children, the Monokubs. The platforms purpose being to obviously stand on, while the ropes were to pulled up and down.

After making the blonde girl labeled accused and 'guilty', soar through the air, the metal leash brought dropped her down onto the piano keys. Moving up right after to connect itself to a set pulley system above. While the background was invaded by a forceful wall of spikes. The Monokubs quickly made their way to their platforms. While the Monochromed Bear placed itself 30 or so feet away from the piano. Wearing a outfit similar to one of a musical conductor, a instructing baton in hand. It waved it left and right while moving from side to side twice, testing out the cubs' obedience. The five of them responded in turn, pulling at their respective ropes.

Akamatsu was forced onto her feet with the tips of her shoes barely touching the piano keys. Followed by the metal collar on her neck seemed to tighten its connection to the upward pulley. Making the poor girl instinctively try to dig her fingers behind the metal, try to pull it off.

And just seconds after, did the execution begin. The SHSL Pianist was lifted up, right or left, and then down. Her feet pressing into each piano key her body hung over. The Monokubs' individual pullings of the ropes being the factor on which key she would land on. The red, yellow, and pink half colored three, directed Akamatsu left and right. While the blue and green half colored two made her go up and down. Over and over, with their 'father' directing them with ease. With now, a sudden crowd of other monochromed bears being an audience.

The pace was slow at first, giving the blonde girl a few seconds of relief before she'd lifted up again. But the crowd of bears began to get inpatient, and began to voice their dissatisfaction on the tune that was being made. Which made the speed of the hanging process go much faster. In just a blink of an eye, the slow pace transcended onto a sprinting like-fast pace. The girl being particularly dragged and then her feet dropping down for just 3 seconds. With the collar' seeming to tighten and squeeze more and more, sealing off pockets to small intakes of air by an increasing number. The color of her face turning darker and darker. Inching closer and closer to death.

With the intervention in the form of a button being pressed however, the blonde was brought onto the keys one last time. Even though the cubs were about to pull down on their ropes once again, a held up paw halted them. An red lighting shaped eye letting itself shine a second, evilly staring at the victim, whom was staring right back. The Monochromed Bear, ignoring the rioting and throwing of foods and junk from the crowd behind, had froze in place. A deep rumble sounding out and into a chuckle, before a series bursted out. Keeping it's paw out while the baton stayed low, it's head slowly turned upward. Giving the pulley sort of system a stare. Before the leash connected to the metal collar, found itself disconnecting automatically. Retracting upward while the girl fell forward on the piano keys, hands going to her neck. Wheezing and coughing out saliva and in air. Her violet eyes peering over the front edge, seeing an apparent bottomless pit.

Just as she was regaining her breath, her attention was drawn back. Snapping her head to look behind, eyes widening as the wall of spikes was about to tip over. And onto her.

She almost let out a low powered scream at the sight. But the surface underneath her suddenly gave away. Flipping downward with no really object for her to grasp onto. Her body rolling off and down into the dark abyss, as if it was a ragdoll.

Dry eyes from crying numerous tears feeling more moisture ready to spill. Mouth opened wide emitting the strongest scream she could muster. One hand remaining on her neck, while the other had its respective arm wrapped around herself. Legs wildly kicking at the air in terror. Innerly and fully taking back her earlier statement, if she did make it, she didn't want to die.

As she fell to her next apparent demise, she couldn't notice that she wasn't the only one descending

* * *

After watching the whole ordeal play out, one peculiar thing- the intervener made its way towards the bottom of that said pit. Bright eyes being dimmed down, due to the simple pressing and twisting of the right hand's two fingers' tips. Their location being underneath the right sideburns' associated hair. Though the certain groupage of hair could barely be called a sideburn at all.

Proceeding down long corridors, the intervener could not stop the frown forming on its' lips. Nor could it prevent the heavy intaking and outaking of air. Along with both now lowered hands clenching and unclenching over and over. Stomping and stomping.

As the intervener passed more pairs and pairs of ceiling embedded lights, the pace it was going forth slowly increased. Along with the strength placed behind each time a foot met the floor. Reaching a 8 placed stairs going down leading to a set of double doors, the stomps turned into fast steps. A sudden gentleman front nature guiding each step down, with the left hand planting against the nearby wall. Sliding down as the intervener went. Before it pulled off and was reposistoned on the left door, as its kin pressed against the right. With one hard push, the doors opened. And were made to stay open for a selective time, as both hands reached downward along a crouching body. Simultaneously grabbed ahold of two floor attuned door stoppers, and shoved them into the bottom of each door. Pressing in with great strength, before their respective arms were pulled back and dropped back to hang at the sides. With the body standing back up.

Continuing on, needing to only walk 15 feet in length or so before reaching the next set of double doors. The intervener gained thoughts, thinking back to the events leading up towards the trial. The moments where Akamatsu was subtiling building up her plan,piece by piece. Hearing Shuichi's own plan, deciding to push the vent down so something could roll on through, setting up those books to create a pathway, then actually getting her hands on and stashing the shot put ball. Clever and a high risk, but she should've went over her odds, more carefully. If she did, she would have or could have seen that her plan would likely fail. But all that built up hope, on it succeeding, along with the driving reason being to get herself and everyone out of there. It just...blinded her. Blinded her with hope's positivity. From any source of negativity involving the plan.

The intervener shook its head, having its arms automatically push open the next set of doors when close proximentation was reached. Doing the same with the floor door stoppers as with the previous pair. Before scanning the following room's surroundings.

Trash upon trash littered a half of the room's length and width, forming a mountain pile. Most of it being building materials used to construct the school and grounds above. While the rest were room furnitures, tossed away pillows, broken toys, and the usual pieces of what defined trash. Some pieces of glass were also present, a majority from bottles that were crushed in bags, holes being ripped open by other glass shards or by how hard the bag hit the ground. Upon taking sight of said shattered glass, the dim lit trash room not being a real problem, Akamatsu nor the pushed Monokub, the blue one, were located near any.

Speaking of them, the intervener immediately sprinted over, not minding the bags and meat and other items his shoes crushed or climbed up. Telling from his sight that neither of their stomachs and legs were brutally harmed. The reason being the recently placed bags serving as their second fall break, no sharp or potential to be sharp objects being seen. Though there were some pieces of the girl's vest that were banged up, and lightly torn. The reason might be where she landed on the mountain pile, before the bags as the second fall break.

After reaching them both, It checked them over fully. Wiping off some rotten food pieces off their backs, while looking for any major injuries. Finding out that besides some bruises and scrapes, the girl was fine. While the Monokub on the other hand, had a small hole pierced in its shoulder. The cause not being anything from around there, telling by sight. Which left the metal spiked wall, and the green cub, as the causers of the injury. The latter must've wished to kill 'his' brother by pushing him in the path of the former, but the way he was pushed gave one spike the opportunity to pierce. However, there was no rip, so this bear must've been facing sideways. Because after the spike would've pierced through, the falling direction of the bear would have made 'him' push off it. As well as how hard the green one pushed. Anyways, the wound won't be that much trouble to fix, or at least patch up.

After examining them both thoroughly, along with checking to see if the human of the two was alive, the intervener guided his arms underneath Akamatsu. Specifically the back of her heavily bruised neck and her legs. And then slowly lifted her up. Eyes focused on her wet cheeks, and her nearly cut off point of breathing. Staring at her for some seconds before it also picked up the blue Monokub as well. Sliding 'him' onto Akamatsu before leaning it's body back a bit. Adopting a position similar to man beginning to struggle with carrying something. While the weight of them both actually, caused no big strain on It.

Turning around carefully, the intervener began walking from whence it came. Opting to do a full mechanical check up on the Monokub, while also planning on how It would deal with Akamatsu now she was down here.

If there was one thing more certain, than these two still being alive/visibly functional, it would be:

That the plan and layout, has ultimately changed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Readers, with an Author's Note and whole new fanfic instead of an update for my other stories!**

 **Long story of explanation: For sometime, I've had to deal with a family member being in the hospital for the majority of my time in hiatus. Not being able to focus or put my attention towards writing because I wasn't able to. However, two weeks or so ago, my said family member had got out. And I've been putting most of my attention towards taking care of him, helping him out with tasks he isn't able to do on his own, such as cleaning up the apartment here, or shoving away snow here and there. He's getting better after his surgery, specifically leg surgery thwt admittedly, I was to worried about. But he's family, and I needed to take care of him. You know? So I hope most of you don't hold anything against me. I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, and boys and girls.**

 **Now...for the reason why I've posted this up instead of an update for Danganronpa-Mindset or Ultimate Gingerbreads(beyond what I've already said). Is because a certain someone gave me a request list of Fanfics that I could change(and tune a bit on my end). So seeing as its almost the end of the year, I've decided to post this first part for a new story idea. One I've been wrappin my brain around along with those I've already worked on, and some more ideas I usually think about. So I've started this. And I hope that my requester sees this, and finds some enjoyment from it.**

 **For updates? Like my other stories now: Hoping at least weekly or two weeks update. If not, whenever I can.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading this introduction to my Different Mastermind AU for Danganronpa V3, and thank you all for taking the time to read this Author's note. And in the future, and as of now, I hope you all find some entertainment from this(the story). So...I wish you all a entertained reading. See ya.**


	2. Irritations, Wonders, and a Replacement

Pale as snow long attached skin. Differing in size by a inch in width fingers, and hands. Fingernails having no long extensions, or any painted colors. Knuckles looking more stronger, more readier to throw a punch even while the hands were unclenched. Barely visible small hairs residing against the pale snow skin, going all the way from the palms and wrists, to the arm sockets.

Heaving in one long, almost calmful breath, the intervener let it out. Arms slowly sliding down with open palms leaving its face. Fully exposing the left eye, while the right remained covered. Many hairs forced over it, stitches entwined at the upper left and lower right spots next to the hidden eye socket. The put together Black hair forming an currently permanent eyepatch.

The left tool of sight blinked like any other eye. As well as moved about ever slightly, at the command of its owner. Paying close attention to the dark brown iris, set in the center of a solid white background. Though, there seemed to be something covering the upper half of it. Continuously appearing, barely.

Shaking its head, the Intervener let its left hand rise. The middle and index fingers softly drumming up pass the chin, pale pink lips, the somewhat pointed nose, and then stop on the nose bridge. Halting their action before resting flat against it. While the right hand resting upon a sink's right knob. The only seeable eye having no need to follow the action. Staring at the mirror beforehand, thinking.

Just then, with a small twitch of the eye, the resting fingers resummed movement. Brushing upward until they dug into the flock of Black hair. Driving slowly through and pass many strands, before being stopped by one apparently standing above the others. Excluding one just like it, though it was off to the side and was half its size.

An ahoge, shaped like an lighting bolt. Barely making any movement as the head tilted left and right. As if a strong gel or something of the sort kept it in place. Of course, It knew how. But wouldn't think of it, not too important.

Shaking its head a second time, the intervener made both hands meet by raising the other. Pulling them both inches away from its face, placing them directly across from its cheeks. Clenching and Unclenching, with a few more deep breathes following. While the mind was sent searching and pushing through information, stored in memory. All the way until a particular set was uncovered. Though, the Intervener prevented its mental self from gazing at said information for long. It just took note of everything required, before pulling its thoughts away from said information.

Walking out of the private restroom, the intervener pulled the sliding door close. Pinching and Pressing the hidden spot under the sideburn, causing Its eye to brighten. Leading It to loom around, and fully re-take in the next room's proportions. While Its feet found its way over to where the half blue Monokub was resting

A bedroom, no windows on any walls. Everything being mostly neat, besides the singular beds' sheets having been ruffled. The cause being the small Monokub that It brought in, and had roughly put down onto the bed.

Beyond that, a few drawers and shelves were present. With books that were divided into two groups of either being touched and read, or were left to simply take up space. Then there was cd cases, jars of sealed honey, and broken pieces of an long ago trashed guitar. On the opposite of the room, folded clothes rested on top one dresser. An squibbled on sticky note placed on top of the pile. Intended, if they were wanted, for the other unconscious being located in another bedroom.

Stopping at the side of the bed, The single dark brown eye returned towards Its next self-assigned objective. Looking the 1 foot beartronic up and down, before reaching to the left. Hand making contact with a handle, and then immediately pulled out a whole drawer. Placing it down in front of the dresser whence it came. With fingers quickly pushing themselves into the wooden, rectangular container. Brushing and pressing back and forth between various placed tools. Feeling around for an specific, familiar handle, or at least the metal shaped end.

After a minute of pacing the fingers back and forth, eye still focusing on the Monokub, the intended tool was found. An screwdriver with a special, bumpy pattern inscribed on the handle. With a very narrow pointed end, the only use being to use it on one or all Monokubs, since they're outward designs have four or so screws embedded in. Their exact size hiding them from plain sight, and unless one would have an amazing sight, no one would be able to spot them.

In the Intervener's case however, that wasn't too much a problem. Getting down It's knees, the process began with using one hand to pull the Monokub around and over. Having its eye scan about before finding those screws. And then went to work. With its singular eye turning away, not needing to watch the action unfold. As the hands seemed to operate quite well without visual guidance.

Regarding the Monokubs: Ever since they made their first appearance, they've grabbed ahold high levels of attention from all who first laid eyes on them. With said attention being a huge mixture of different reactions and feelings. Amazement, Intrigued, Curiosity, Joy, Blank faces, etc. Afterward, those said feelings began to churn and twist around. Either changing and becoming different feelings entirely, with the first few experiences of their attitudes and voices. Or, those borned feelings were dug in one or two levels deep, some alterations still happening but not exactly affecting the overall opinion.

Moving on and through the Curiosity viewpoint. The question of how do the Monokubs operate may have been mentally asked. Did they work entirely like their 'father' from within? Or was there some alternate setup with the inner wires and metals?

Though the question basked some pressure on the intervener, to just turn Its head over so Its eye could watch the unfolding work. The Intervener was able to put up a struggle, keeping it all in its brain. So the pressure doesn't leak out onto Its physical body, and tamper the hands. More importantly, not mess up on doing the checkup to see if the Monokub wasn't in a dead state.

As the physical digits continued exploring the beartronic's inner back, the facial features of the tiny machine caught the Intervener's attention. Although It had already taken note of the two different shaped eyes, the individual stars painted around each one, and the close resemblance to the monochromed bear, seeing these details up close was peculiar in a way. It had never encountered any of the Monokubs, face to face. The only ways It could and actually did got a look, was in secret blueprints within manuals, and by watching through a screen.

This first encounter was...a loose possibility to be expected, checking out the system and all. The entire makeup of the Monokub however, the blue and white colors being divided right down the middle, the tiny unique details put into the face to differentiate it from the others. The experience caused...some bout of interest, that seemed to clash against an set expectation. Like a tearing between three feelings: confusion, indifference, and intrigue. With the occurrence not necessarily being unnatural, for It had gone through similar times again and again previously. While also...not bringing about a large distraction to It's work.

Despite the fluctuation of clashing impressions and feelings, the intervener eventually took this first(or technically second) in person occurrence all within. Its outside character still holding an neutral and calm demeanor, with the lips remaining a thin line. And as some few minutes went by, the hands-on check up procedure finished. Resulting in finding no major interior damage, the Monokub was just in a deep sleep as a result of the fall. Though there was something off about a section of the inner systems. Nothing too big, just something particularly questionable. Something that would have to be looked into later, privately.

Reattaching and closing the back piece, along with carefully reconnecting the screws back in place. The intervener finally let Its eye gaze on the bear's back. Suddenly earning multiple, tiny irritations affecting Its brain. Causing Its eye to shut forcefully, and a hand to lift up and plant itself against the forehead. Feeling as if many needles were being injected together. With the pain being leveled worse than some migraine.

And the cause was pretty obvious. The pressure previously, acting like a tight hold of sorts. When said hold would loosen and seem to dissipate after moments of resistance, the irritations would take some more minutes before attacking the brain. Quickly bringing about hurt, as if it was sometype of punishment.

The Intervener stayed kneeled like that for a full minute, fingernails scratching against the forehead. Before the irritations suddenly went away, needles being pulled out one by one and two by two. Until none remained injected, providing some sort of peace. Along with a silent warning: Resist an urge and this may happen.

Releasing a grunt, the intervener turned Its attention to the drawer to the left. Deciding to place it back in the dresser, dropping the screwdriver back in. Then made sure to close it. Not fretting that the Monokub would try to use any of the tools inside as weapons. 'He' would prefer crushing someone with one of those robots, the giant machines only he and his siblings could pilot, the Exisal. Or perhaps his personal guitar, using it to bash someone's head or face.

Moving on, the intervener walked over to the neatly stacked clothes. Lifting them up with one hand, resting on the palm. No difficulty experienced in balancing the clothes. Then began to head to the only other door in the room.

About half way, It stopped itself. Giving the half blue Monokub one last look. Checking to see if It did cover the hole in 'his' shoulder. And in fact, there it was. A quickly made and set down bandage to stop the blood and oil pouring out, was present. Something It had made sure to do first after dropping the Monokub down here. Though the action had faded from memory, for just a bit.

Now that was done, It left the room and exited out into a dim lit corridor. Closing the door behind with Its free hand, It look down the right and left pathways. Before recentering It's sight in front, the next destination being the door right across.

Slowly pushing the dark door open, the light from the corridor and from Its visible eye, giving the dark room some illumination. The Intervener left the door open, and immediately approached the bed. Re-noting how it was similarly set up, pressed against the left wall, while two dressers pressed next to the wall facing end. Three drawers assigned to each, with nothing resting inside each.

Bringing the clothes down onto the left dresser top, the intervener gave the bundle a single pat. Pressing Its palm down an inch, before It felt a small object resting underneath the sticky note. Nodding, It pull the hand away. Then looked over to the unconscious blonde, covers having been placed above her. To keep her warm from the usual cold temperature that resided in the air there. Or more appropriately, to add on, due to the pink sweater vest and love sleeved white shirt she wore. Them both providing some efficient warmth.

This bedroom the Intervener placed her in, was mostly the same in comparison to the previous room. The only differences being that the books were neighbored by a few old comic books. Along with a two musical instruments sprawled against the corner of the room, specifically a flute and violin. Then there was a small, dirty square box, housing something within that only needed a particular set of batteries. Batteries that were either still hidden amongst the garble pile some corridor's distance away, or were located somewhere on the surface. No matter, that wasn't important.

Taking a few steps until Its legs pressed against the bed's edge, the intervener stared down at the SHSL Pianist. No emotion shown, just one eye looking the girl up and down. Re-noting that the collar she was forced to wear was ripped off, by Its own hands. The action taking approximately 49 seconds, the tiny touch of difficulty being the result of said collar having been tightened. An effect of the execution, and the duration of how long it went on. Each minute having added a more stronger grip around the neck. Until the resistance diminished, the air was fully cut off, and the victim was left hanging dead.

Of course, she was spared from it. And the collar was kindly ripped off, but not thrown away. The Intervener didn't have any clear idea on what to do with it. Either destroy it, or keep it for another future execution. No punishment awaited if It went with the first choice, at least to Its knowledge.

As It continued staring at the blonde, another build up of pressure was beginning to form. Making a grunt leave Its lips, while acting on instinct to look away. It's task and purpose being there was already done. It turned a full 180, and then walked back out of the room. Shutting the door behind It, with Its right hand swooping down and into a pocket. Not taking too long in finding a key. And then forced it in the spot located in the center of the door knob, twisting right. With a quick push to test the lock. Success.

Just as the key was returned to the right pocket, The building pressure slowly dissipated. No resistance needing to be put up, causing a twinge of inner curiosity. With a question popping up after, wondering if the mental needles would still return, even after the pressure's short lived existence with no struggle really put up.

Although a good question it was, The intervener had no answer. Only a guess, since It never really experienced this certain scenario. And time, a few minutes, was the only thing that could offer an answer.

Whatever would happen, it should matter little. It had a new objective. And It won't let anything halt the completion of said objective. Nothing.

* * *

For the next 3 hours, the Intervener had kept itself seated, eye fixated on the giant screen showing live footage of one of many tiny cameras. This certain one, had located itself in the bedroom of Shuichi Saihara, the SHSL Detective. Hovering near the ceiling, looking down at the majority of said room. Everything being silent, including the dark haired boy, who actually cried himself to sleep. Even after an much earlier scene, where he listened to a certain piano song playing off an audio player, and vocally declared he would not look away from the truth anymore, along with believing in himself again.

At first glance, the scene gave the impression that he began a steady, slow path to getting over Akamatsu's death. Taking one step forward in reminiscing. But that impression immediately crubbled, as said boy fell down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His beige-grey eyes finding a way to full up with tears again, and then there were let loose, with him mouth remaining shut.

Even though he was on a Emotional high, rightfully so, he should've developed the possibility that Akamatsu might still be alive. The pit she fell down into did look bottomless, yes, but there are two rules regarding dead bodies.

The first: if you don't see the bloodied, without any sign of breath or sign of life body, don't automatically assume the person is dead. There are indeed situations where the way someone is disposed of, labeling as dead is not uncommon. However, unless you have a visual witness of a death, DON'T let yourself fall into depression. And no, that type of attitude isn't full on stubbornness or denial, it's majorly skepticism.

Now, the second rule: If there are unknown factors involved in said death, such as the executor halting in their action for some moments or more. Or perhaps the victim being released from their torment, though the tormentor carries a sadistic but focused on slaughter persona when it comes to KILLING. Or maybe, just maybe, the ground distance between the tormentor/executor and the tormented/victim, deciding to suspiciously open itself up RIGHT AFTER the former was relieved of pain, even though it was a normal piece of ground not needing to open in the first place beforehand. If actions with unknown, suspicious causes happen in relation to a death. That might lead to someone possibly SURVIVING. Don't let emotion shut off all possibilities from you.

You can weep, you can hit yourself, and you can place the blame on the apparent death on whoever. But as someone labeled the SHSL Detective, you'd think he would have let the thought of her possible survival, slip out after the execution. Let it take the front of denial, but have the intention be doubt.

Alas, he is human. A teenager, almost reaching the age of an young adult. A boy whose character can't just think of possibilities, while going through a sea of sorrow. It can't forget that, nor could It forget the connection Saihara and Akamatsu had made. A quick bond, something divided between acquaintances and friends. Not leaning one way or the other.

Sighing with firm, thin lined lips, the Intervener changed to a new camera feed. Index finger tapping down on a number pad right next to one glowing keyboard, punching in a certain two numarable number before pressing enter. Watching as the screen immediately switched feeds, no static servicing as a transition. And was now looking through another tiny camera, hovering next to the ceiling like the previous. The current location being the bedroom belonging to Toujou Kirumi, the SHSL Maid. Her state being asleep as well, not surprising considering the time.

Taking a minute, the Intervener watched the maid in slumber. Its three pointer finger drumming slowly against Its head. Going over her previous actions for the past few days, and how the recent events may affect her onward. What will she strive to do? Will she be stronger against future motives? Will she fall victim to committing, or will she be a straight victim of murder? How will the interactions between her and the other 'students' play out?

It sat there, wondering and theorizing. Until it softly pushed those inner actions aside, and gave the SHSL Maid one last look. Before typing in another 2 numbers and pressing enter. The screen's feed changed over to a different feed. The next being camera located next to the wall, specifically residing in the bedroom of Gonta Gokuhara, the SHSL Entomologist

Thus a process began. Having the Intervener watch over the sleeping teenagers. While thinking of the same questions involving each individual. Then moving on to theorize, to wonder and ponder what the future held for each one of them. Which of them would become the murderers or the slaughtered, for whatever motives and whatever leverage was present. Them either being the same ones that were planned out, or were in fact different ideas that were stashed away at the ready for usage.

As It reached an half hour ongoing said process, a blinking light from the corner of Its one eye's view caught Its attention. Turning away from the screen up on the wall, and had looked upon a large board located just off to the side. Connected to the camera system, with the light sending a clear message to the Intervener. Camera feed 105 needed to be viewed.

Resetting Its view to the screen, fingers fastly inputting 105 into the number pad before slamming down enter. The resulting feed carving some expected interest.

The camera being at the trial room, the feed caught sight of the green colored Exisal. Standing near the still opened up floor. Looking up at the camera, or at least the part of the wall where the camera was located. Waiting while having a leg in Its clenched, metal hand. Said leg belonging to the present, dead Amami Rantarou.

Consciously, the Intervener nodded again, directing Its free hand over to the keyboard. Fingers lingering above, before drifting over left and right. Waiting before a new objective formed itself in the brain. Leading the fingers off to the left, now hovering over a few buttons that glowed similarly to the keyboard, with them placed in a way making out a diamond outline. The top button was pressed down, locking it in as the camera feed zoomed in to focus on the Exisal. Then the upper left was pressed down, causing a signal to reach the said Exisal. Which lead the machine to turn around, dragging Amami's body with it. Making it hang over the abyss, before the hold on the leg was released. Letting the body fall, as if it was just another bag of trash.

The Exisal stood there and watched the descent. Though the 'head', the currently sealed cockpit, was more focused on the abyss. And then it turned around, giving the camera a look. Before wandering off camera.

As it left, the Intervener did the same. Standing up just as It pushed back the Its chair seat. Quickly making Its way over to the right and towards a chest. Easily flipping the top open and had reached inside. Grabbing two belts occupied by small, rounded, and glowing green Xs. Throwing the belts over and onto Its shoulder. Then It reached into the chest again, snatching out two keycards among a few. Turning both over as It brought them close to Its eye, reading the 6 numbers settled on the first one's back. And then examined the pattern replacing the numbers' place on the second keycards' back. After that, It pocketed the first next to Akamatsu's room key, while keeping hold of the second.

Collecting what It needed from the chest, It shut the top back down with a slam. Then It left the room that had access to the camera system. Shutting the metal built entrance and exit door behind It. Making sure it was locked by inserting the on hand keycard into an available port. Letting seconds tick by as the card was scanned. When two beeps sounded, It pulled the card out and placed in an different pocket.

Finally, It set off. Keeping a strong hand on the belts on Its shoulder. New objective acquired.

* * *

The setup just needed some quick work.

After retrieving Amami's corpse from the garbage pile, The Intervener went down more corridors. First passing, after five minutes of dragging the corpse along, the first left hallway leading to Akamatsu's, the half blue Monokub's, and all the other bedrooms. And then It passed the first right hallway, where the Camera access room, and some other resided. Going on for another 18 minutes before It reached Its next destination. Pulling out and using the other keycard to unlock another metal door. And then pushing it open with one leg, before heading inward, flicking a switch located to the right.

A gigantic, metal warehouse. The lower left wall occupied by a long, bulletproof glass case. Weapons ranging from small knives to grenades, pistols to rocket launchers, swords to chainsaws, all residing inside said case. Separated into multiple, different groups, with there being 2 of each weapon, and stitched onto the wall were boxes of required ammunition. Not unlimited amounts or overall many, just 3 to 4 storage boxes of ammo. And to keep in handy, there was also chest, shoulder, and back holsters and sheaths. For the whole lot of weaponry.

Looking towards the center of the warehouse, It advanced. Seeing 3 hanging ropes, metal spikes attached to the ends of two of them. Those two being tied to the third up a ways, with the end of the said third had been tied into a noose. Tape covering it, though some pieces were awaiting to either placed above the others, or for something else to be placed upon and stick to.

Above, the ropes were all connected to a elaborate pulley system. Them all able to be lifted by their other halfs. All having been stretched out somewhat, waiting over a few feet looped around metal latches, which also held them down to the ground, awaiting to be released.

Dragging the light green haired boy to the center, the Intervener quickly got to work. Wrapping the noose around the corpse's neck, and had tighten it enough so it wouldn't let Amami fall out easily. Followed by wrapping around the rest of the tape, providing a small increase to the tightness. And then came the spikes, stabbing them through Amami's cold hands. Burying them in deep fully, just enough that the rope went through.

Seeing that the body was hanging, the Intervener then decided to put the belt's occupants to use. Resting both belts on Its arm, it began to pick and pull off each little green X. One by one, It found an ideally spot for each X. Pushing in the little pins attached to the backs, stabbing them each past the clothes and then into the skin. Working with about 32 X's in totally.

After setting those in, giving the glowing liquid inside them all a look, It went over to the other ends of the ropes. Slowly and carefully undoing the loops around the middle metal latch. And then pulled and pulled in small bursts, raising the noose bit by bit. All the way until Amami hung 4 feet above the ground. Then after relooping and retying the middle rope to its corresponding metal latch, It proceeded to release the left and right rope ends separately. Needing to only give each one one pull and tug, eye watching as each hand lifted. Making sure they were high enough, and close to being in a specific position. When they were, the two ropes were retired and relooped around the metal latches.

Giving the whole area one big 360 turn around look, The Intervener nodded to itself. Strolling over to the light switch and flipping it off. Then shut the door It came in through with the body. Enveloping the warehouse in a majority darkness. The only sources of light being the glowing Xs on Amami, white lights illuminating the gun case wall, and the singular and visible bright eye belonging to It.

Making Its way over to the gun case wall, It threw open the glass doors. Grabbing two sheathes and one holster, one pair of guns, one pair of daggers, and one pair of hammers. Also taking two magazine per gun, estimating the certain amount of bullets. And then, reaching behind the boxed rockets, pulled out a pair of headphones, permanently connected to a small rectangular device by a cord. Attached to both the headphones and the small device. Before turning away from the wall case, It picked up and pulled out a special weapon. Quickly pocketing in Its pants' right back pocket for some time later.

Leaving the case open, It checked the guns' current ammunition. Full clips were at the ready. Holstering the guns, It unsheathed the knives, swiping the air with both before examining the metal closer. Sharp as they can be. Then as the knives were sheathed, the hammers were about to visually examine them as well. But halted Its hands, changing Its mind. Hammers were weapons and tools, used to smash things, they were fine.

Turning around, It placed the headphones on Its ears. Adjusting the volume near high. Before turning on the small device, swiping the lock screen away immediately. Quickly opening up the music app, and hitting play on the first song. Breathing in and out. As it safely tucked the device away in Its coat zipper pocket, making sure to close the said zipper up for safety.

* * *

Electric-like thumps sounded through the headphones, matching each step the Intervener took. Pulling out the machine guns from their hoisters, fingers softly drumming next to the triggers. Bright Eye entirely focused on the hanging corpse. Marking each green X as a target.

Feeling Its next step touch a strange part of the floor, It stopped in Its tracks. Not bothering to look down as Its feet slide around, tracing a hidden engraved circle. Both feet tapping down multiple times, acting out a particular, memorized pattern.

After the last foot tap, the area around the secret circle lit up. The rest of the floor slowly following, area by area. Each added area of an bright, white-blue light, seeming to follow on with the non vocal track, that was intensifying each passing second. Building up and Building up, causing the Intervener to clench and softly unclench Its fingers around the machineguns. Whole body tensing up, feet getting ready.

 **BULLETS, BULGING, AND STABBING GALORE! REPLACEMENT STARTER SLAUGHTER PUNISHMENT!**

(Warning: Reader/Viewer Exquession advised. Explicit gore, violence, and slaughter description ahead-)

Then, the beat dropped.

Rushing at the speed of lighting, music blaring, The Intervener took aim and opened fire. Bullets flying out together from each gun. Hitting and Missing the intended targets. Passing right through flesh and blood or staying stuck within. Many brothers and sisters joining in every second and a half.

Rounds ran dry. Twisting Itself around, the Intervener forced the current magazines out, brought out the new 50 rounds mags, and injected them in. Automatically sliding to the side to avoid colliding with the wall, before twisting right around. Resuming fire.

Blood and green glowing liquid covering the hanging, currently being destroyed corpse. Skin and flesh being blown apart bit by bit. Head and body becoming undone.

Then the beat dropped once again with a muffled bear giggle, forcing the machineguns to be holstered and for the knives to come out. The Intervener halting Its running before jumping right at the corpse. Swinging and Slashing at it with precision and incredible speed. Over and over. Slash, Swing, Slash, Swing.

The beat dropped, the bear laughed. Knives back to machineguns.

Emptying the previous magazines and then replacing with the last, the Intervener jumped back. Holding arms out before raising them up and down, bullets soared through the air. Embedding themselves in and blasting there way out. Tearing apart more and more flesh, making more blood and green glowing liquid to spill. Piercing rapidly through the chest, stomach, and head. Deconstruction the whole upper body ruthlessly.

Beat dropped, Bear laugh, Throw away empty machine guns for Hammers.

Jumping back into the fray, It swing and smash the Hammers against pounds and pounds of exposed meat. Slamming down and obliterating more than half of the skin that remained. And giving the human, bleeding meat hell of an impact. Repeatedly, repeatedly, repeatedly. Being able to dent and then break through to and on the bones. Trashing and Bashing the ribcage, slamming the left hammer first before cycling the action to the right hammer. Going back and forth on decimating the protection and support for a long dead heart and lungs.

When It finally managed to destroy said ribcage, the heart and lungs felt their first two slams onward to destruction.

Beat drop, Bear laugh, Hammers to Knives.

Finally targeting the legs, barely hanging onto the still connected pieces of the hips. Twisting Itself around the hanging legs on Its foot, It moved about and around the body. Slicing and stabbing up from the feet, making short of the shoes, all the way to the leg sockets. Eradicating pants piece by pants piece, and then skin piece by skin piece, it all seemed to swiftly come apart. Flesh and blood facing the onslaught a mere minute and few seconds after. But the daggers couldn't cut through the bone.

Letting a growl out, stopping itself stop spinning around behind the mostly now bone body. The knives were stabbed into what remained of the fleshy head, with the hammer's coming out moments before the beat drop and next bear laugh.

Multiple, chaotic ducing smashes obliterated and broke apart the legs bones. A few more slams effectively disconnecting what remained of the lower body. Before It returned The blood covered Intervener went back to the upper body. Destroying the arms next, starting from the sockets down to the hands. Setting the spikes free right afterwards, after the skeletal hands broke apart from a combined smash.

Beat drop. Bear laugh. Throwing the hammers behind it, before pulling out the knives and doing the same. Now using Fists.

With rapidly radiating power, fists collided again and again with what bone and flesh remained. Punching through and through the chest and stomach, before It physically went about tearing apart bits and pieces. Crushing each pair in the clenched palms of Its hands. Watching as the blob of blood once known as a head finally fell through the noose. But didn't reach the ground, as Its hands caught what remained and smash the pieces together. Blood spurting all over Its face, not giving a damn.

As the bear laughed once more, The Intervener stomped furiously on what resided on the floor. Leaving nothing but blood, small bits of still together bone and flesh, and that glowing green liquid each X carried.

Hearing the music die down, The intervener slowed Its rampage to a halt. A emotionless expression having found a way to stay prominent on Its blood covered face. Staring down at Its handwork.

Wiping a tinge of blood from Its cheek with one hand, the other automatically reached down into Its back pocket. Pulling out a single grenade. Quickly removing the pin, before dropping it amidst the pile of what survived of Rantaro Amami. Before the Intervener walked away at a brisk pace, recovering the weapons It strategically threw towards the gun case.

Listening to the music fade away, walking back to the gun case most of the weapons in hand. Not flinching when the explosion occurred right behind It. Normally placing the weapons back into the gun case wall. Followed by removing the headphones and pulling down the coat pockets' zipper. Placing the headphones and small device back from where they were retrieved. All before the glass doors were shut, body turning right back around. Sighting some of the smoke that resulted from the blast.

After taking some seconds to relax Itself, It went back and onto the circle. Tapping down the same pattern down, causing the blue lights to all slowly turn off. Concerns about cleaning up the warehouse were not top priority. The objective was completed. Despite many builds of pressure and injecting irritations that occurred during the execution. What was done, needed to be.

As the last of the floor lights went out, the next destination for It to head to was the restroom belonging to it. Specifically, the two showers placed across from each other. One normal, the other being one involving removing chemicals or very terrible stenches.

That destination in mind, with no new objectives available at the moment. The Intervener took one step forward to the door. Stopping Itself strife, bright eye catching some blood covering a finger. Not from the slaughter, but from a cut. Caused by the same dagger.

Indifferently, It pulled at the cut and forcefully ripped it open. Not caring that Its own stored blood came out. More interesting in removing the skin. Off the whole index finger.

After doing so, using Its teeth in assistance, the skin was discarded. Left to fall to the floor. And the finger was brought close to the brightly, shining eye. Looking beyond the curtain of pouring blood.

Metal. Metal that resided underneath human skin. Metal that was connected to more Metal, all underneath the rest of the human body skin. Metal, the stronger in comparison to bone.

Belonging to a human constructed, human designed, and human looking like _**Machine.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Spent most of yesterday and today typing this up! Deciding to update this story instead if Danganronpa-Mindset. Apologies everyone, but I just couldn't disconnect myself from this story, not yet to work on another one. So consider this a Happy New Year gift! If you want.**

 **Happy New Year, I hoped you all enjoyed this part, and like always: I wish you all a entertained reading!**

 **(P.S. No apology for making the replacement execution gorey in description. That's my sort of thing, when lots of violence is involved in one scene. Might change this story to a M rating later on. Depending on what happens, and what follows the guidelines.)**


	3. (Reposted) Beginning of Arc 2

**(EDIT: Apparently, this story disappeared off from the search results, from my end. So I decided to reposted this. Apologies everyone.**

* * *

Tick, Click, Tick, Click.

Those two sounds, changing from one to another with each second passing, were the sounds occupying a newly working clock. The 'Tocks' having been silenced, with Clicks serving as a replacement. Due to the object telling time being constructed somewhat differently. No apparent reason coming to mind besides a want of change.

The two dark brown lines serving as hands, making the time to be 5:50AM. Though midnight had passed, that time was still an acknowledgement. That a new day was here.

As the clock counted to count each passing second, it remained fixated in place up high on the wall. Said wall being covered by a half beige, half brown, and a small percentage of purple wallpaper. In which, had occupied all of the other walls. Stretched out and nailed down, carrying a design made of lily flowers, with dark purple eyes resting inside. Individual squares separating one 'flower eye' from others. Making out the number of every single one to be about 1000. Which, would definitely cause uneasiness to surface, on any individual that walked in and noticed.

A thousand flower eyes all constantly watching, unmoving as the clock continued to tick and click. With no other sounds going off. Just a clock working away, followed by majority silence.

That was, until a knob was turned. Causing small blue flames, forming a circle altogether, to come alive. Followed by a sink being turned on. A fridge opening and closing within moments of certain items being retrieved. Cabinets as well, with more items being pulled out into the open. And having the two ceiling lights shine onto them.

As all of the items were laid before It, the Intervener gave each particular requirement two visual notices. While removing and then throwing behind It, the dark coat It had chosen to wear in replacement. Hearing the heavy in layer, piece of clothing successfully land atop of a chair. Then It rolled up the sleeves of Its button up shirt, pulling them back as far as the shirt allowed.

With all of that done, work then begun.

Following instructions imprinted in memory, as well having programmed experience, the human-looking machine swiftly went along. Placing a pan above the circle of flames. Then mixing with a whisk, gained water from the sink, and one cup of a box's packaged batter. Twisting and Twisting around a handle to make the whisk go to work. All the while giving the placed pan a glance every half minute. As well as testing its heat every 1 minute and a half, by getting one drop amongst a rushing flow of water. Via an empty bottle(though more water was obtained then needed.) And dipping the said drop onto the pan's surface, watching it to see it make the pan sizzle.

After It got done with the mixing, and 30 seconds past testing a third drop of water, ¼ of the batter mix was gently poured onto the pan. More sizzles being heard, with the bowl filled with mix placed down and aside. And then a spatula was picked up, left hands strongly gripping the handle.

Watching the stirred up batter take up shape of the pan, It got the new cooking utensil at the ready. While making sure It's right hand rested around the pan's handle. Focusing with sight, with the mind going over the events of the previous night. Based on some, projected and interior demands.

Though It did not let any revisitations surface. Instead, It laid out a line of reasoning and meaning. The simplicity, of an objective being an objective. Which, caused Its eye to squint and then to slightly twitch. With another bubbling set of pressure.

As it came time to perform the needed flip, seeing the forming batter was also bubbling, It deeply breathed as the spatula was slipped underneath. Before lightly raising the constructing one of a few to be made, pancakes. Then played out the flip, quickly tossing the circular and golden brown 'hotcake' upward. Catching it as it landed on the opposite side. And then set the breakfast meal down onto the pan.

Due to providing visual and mental focus onto Its cooking, the building pressure successfully faded away. Continuing to follow on with this logical option for the rest of Its cooking, that being 20 minutes, It was able to put those swirling thoughts to ease. Although more eye twitches had occurred. Along with fingers clenching and unclenching. Not on a level of disrupting the cooking. Not causing any problem as the first pancake, soon to be followed by 4 more, were all placed on 2 at the ready plates. Placing 3 on one and 2 on the other.

Overall, as It proceeded to head into creating the last pancake, the experience went as expected. Mild resistance against the work. But the work itself proving to end up as excellent. Each pancake matching in color, both tops and bottoms being golden brown. With warm air emitting upward, and then outward a bit. Presumingly spreading their aroma out to the rest of the room.

Making sure they were in good condition, not deciding to just determine success on a visual examination, It doubled check the prepped meal. Using the spatula to lift each pancake up. It took hold of fork, and lightly pricked off tiny bits. Placing them each, one by one, in Its mouth. Extremely being carefully as to not let anything touch the fork itself. Before finally digesting each little bit. Letting Its inner workings analyse. With each bit coming back in confirmation, no result of big dissatisfaction, no terrible after effect or following faltage.

Breakfast was ready.

After placing down the fork and spatula, having the silverware rest on the plate of three pancakes, the sinks' water was given a bowl as company. The rushing, clear liquid filling up the said bowl at a quick pace. As both palms were redirected to the bottoms of the plates, and then lifted them with ease. No shaking coming after. Not even as It ears picked up the door, left slightly open, being pushed open. With shoesteps trailing right along.

Nodding, It turned Itself right around. Going left upon the turn, before having Its feet direct It to the center table. Picking up a responsive gasp, it looked over and made eye contact.

There was no surprise in seeing Kaede Akamatsu, standing in the doorway. Hair being disheveled, iliac eyes wide, cheeks stained recently by tears, and whole body frozen in place. Left hands' Fingers grasping and pressing themselves against the metal door's vertical stile. While the right hand slowly rose, lightly rubbing her neck. Which, not surprisingly, beared a skin reminder of her planned execution.

It continued on to the center table, which had two chairs residing on both sides, napkins laid out, and a folded piece of paper. As It reached said table, It looked her clothes down and up. Noting that she still wore her pink sweater vest, having her 'previous schools' insignia present. Along with the dark purple skirt having lines of musical notes as the design. The same high knee socks, and beige shoes covering her feet. And the same pink backpack, that once held her choice of a murder weapon.

Then there was the only difference in attire, the long sleeve shirt that rested under the vest. Instead of it being the long sleeved, white undershirt, one of the button ups took its place curiously. Carrying a light grey color, with the wrists' individual buttons lying undone.

In front of the Intervener, the one who spared the blonde from a hanging demise, was a mess of an accused murderer. Reasons only being laced back to the actions she took. And the regret that she tried to bury underneath crying, and a 'fearless' guise of being ready to die. When in reality, she seemed to be far from forgiving herself. Along with her will to die being quickly retracted, evidence being her facial expressions during her in-motion execution.

Broken, in a way, was what It labled her as. For now at the very least.

Finally being able to tear Its gaze away from hers, It placed down the plates. The one with three pancakes in front of Akamatsu's seat, the other with two before the Intervener's. Then It turned on Its heel, heading back over to the counter. Cleaning up after Its work in full. Turning the sink off, placing the box that still had some batter within away, and adding the pan and spatula to the drainage. Followed on by retrieving a fork for Itself, and the syrup. If the SHSL Pianist desired to any amounts of drops to her pancakes. As well as one pizza cutter from a drawer, deciding that it could be put to use cutting pancakes too.

With those items, with one glass of swiftly but gently poured juice, It returned to the table. Seeing Akamatsu had occupied her seat, a nervous lump formed in her throat. Shivering hands that laid flat on either side if her plate. Confusion surfacing more than caution on her facial features.

After setting down everything Its hands, and before seating Itself across from the blonde, The Intervener noticed one error. Something It should have done before bringing the plates over. For Itself and Akamatsu. Since her current state of mind was predicted.

Using the pizza cutter, It went out of Its way to cut the stacked pancakes for her. Stabbing Its own fork through them to hold them in place. Slicing the stack four times horizontally and four times vertically. The slight narrow of Its eye might've gave the impression of frustration, but It didn't feel as such.

As It finished slicing her pancakes, It quickly did the same for Its as well. And after, set the cutter aside on the nearby napkin. With It finally occupying Its seat. Lifting one leg up to make it lay across the other. Leaning Its back against the coat hanging on, and around the chair's own back. Passing the bottle of syrup over to Akamatsu, with a simple push of two fingers. Making sure It's exposed index digit would catch her attention.

Not too long after pushing the bottle, did some surprise light up in her eyes. Locking onto the slender figure of metal. Following its movements for a few moments, before looking back up at the Intervener. Realizing she was face to face with what she was presuming at first judgement, another robot. Though obvious mannerisms had differed It from K1-B0.

They stared at one another, the female not moving an inch at first. Not sure if she should comply with what was placed before her. Reason being far from disliking for pancakes, her opinion on them was actually a good preference. She didn't know if she could trust this other robot. Having made herself familiar with all the others for the past few days. With the fact that the machine standing before her, was an complete unknown.

However, as her sight shifted downward. And then to the bottle of syrup to her right. Her expression shifted, softly swallowing down a gulp. Deciding to accept the meal, as she took of her backpack and laid it down. Picking the bottle up before flipping the cap open. Gently tipping it over and then watched as the thick, sweet liquid slowly poured out. Landing on and covering her pancakes.

Then they both began to eat away in silence , the Intervener letting Its eye watch the other. Detecting that Akamatsu wanted to ask questions, but after breakfast was done. However, as It looked to the clock. Noticing the time being 5 minutes from 6, It decided upon something. Letting the girl satisfy her hunger for about a minute. Until Its lips parted.

"Questions. Not able to pop out from up and down, as you've prevented them from leaving the boxes of your heart and brain. Though you focus on your hunger and on ceasing it, you want to ask away. Wanting to know answers to half of the questions first formulated, when you awoke inside a locker. Wanting to know answers to questions you've created recently, after returning to the physical world in this place. On this, 6th day, of your imprisonment and placed participation in a killing game. One of those questions being: 'Why am I alive?'...correct?"

An emotionless, soft spoken tone was what Akamatsu heard. With her fully taking in stone like face, as well as noticing other noticeable features. Hands now ignoring Its food, with the elbows setting themselves on both sides of Its plate. Fingers belonging to Its right hand, drumming against and past the temple. With the left hand now holding the fork, which now resided vertically in the gap of the middle and index fingers. And the visible Eye, giving off a cold stare.

In comparison, this Robot was not like K1-B0 at all. And that fact had caused some anxiety to surface. Leading it to place itself amongst her own facial features. Even though she gave some effort to hide it.

Seeing that It was awaiting her answer, she settled on simply nodding.

"For that question, This It will answer you this: You're fate was changed. Originally, due to how events unfolded, you were meant to die in that execution. Body hanging from that metallic noose, before being crushed underneath the weight of the spike wall. No funeral, or any proper respects to be given to your remains. They were to be left splattered, painting the execution ground as a reminder to your fate. As well as serving as a example, a glimpse to what amounts of torture any other murderers would have to endure." It said. No flinches or cringing formulated right after. No care for the human girl's now petrified eyes. "However, that path has been averted. Reason being that this It-" It pointed to Itself with the three fingers halted mid motion. "-was provided a new objective. This It is the machine that spared you, the machine that intervened before you lost your life." It lowered the fork back towards the plate. Automatically stabbing it into a stray piece of pancake. And sticking said piece into Its mouth. "Think over all of these words and sentences, would you kindly." It advised, before chomping down and began to chew.

Akamatsu unconsciously accepted Its request. Looking down as her fingertips gently touched. Taking a few moments before her iliac eyes went wide as saucers. Her gaze snapping back up.

"Y-You're working with...the Mastermind?" Her voice, though carrying alarm and shock, came out horse. Not unexpected, it was only roughly 11 hours after her near completed execution.

"If that's what you've deduced, then affirmative. However, this It advises that you take this fact calmly. Don't begin to panic, your stress must not pass your mental boundaries. Or else you'll cause more harm onto you, then what has already taken action." It twisted the single piece of sliverware around. Slowly pulling Its left elbow back until it met the table's edge. "This It also advises against running away, or trying to attack this It. Both actions will cause you to waste energy. Since there is no seeable exit to the surface down here, and that trying to hurt this It will end up with you, getting hurt instead. Severely."

Slam! The fork was ruthlessly brought down onto the table. Making Akamatsu almost jump in her chair, and for a shriek to leave her mouth. With It forcefully pulling the imbeded untensil left and right. No hint of a care formed if the fork was forever damaged, or in how It caused the blonde's of fear to rise.

As if nothing had just happened, It continued on. "To answer another question you certainly have swimming around, no. To confirm for you, in defienite certainty, this It is not the Mastermind. This It is not trying to pull onto you, some sort of twist on that matter. The Mastermind is Human, they are alive, and they are within the premise of the upper surface. And no, to answer another question, this It will not reveal the Mastermind's identity. Furthermore, this Its' reasoning behind such will not be told to you." It tilted Its head, with the visible eye twitching. "Do you understand me, human girl Akamatsu Kaede?" No hesistation held her back from nodding.

It nodded in turn, before It pulled the fork up with great force. Causing some wood of the table, to disconnect from the rest. Splitting apart and launching little bits in all directions. Leaving a hole, and the cause of it having its four pointed ends crooked slightly. Despite that, the intervener showed no reaction. And brought it back down to the plate. Jabbing the pointed ends through two pancake pieces, and then delivered them back up and into the mouth.

After digesting the two pieces, Its head tilted back up. "Concerning any other questions you have, you may ask them of this It. The amount you will get answers for being-" It glanced up at the clock. Noting the time was 6:20PM. "- four to five at the most." It looked back to her. Pointing the crooked ends of the fork at her, the hand's grip being more tight then it should have been.

She glanced downward, deep breaths calming her still shaking body. Gazing at her far from finished meal, it no doubt being as cold as her apitite. Twitching fingers locking together before they were set aside. Thinking over her questions, innerly and outerly complying with the machine's request again.

Then her eyes met Its. "O-...Okay." She whispered to herself, letting one last breath settle her nerves down. Deciding on her first question one minute past: "What is going to happen...to me?"

"You are to stay here, below the surface. Using the bedroom you awoke in as a sleeping, relaxing space. You will be fed or if you decide to, feed yourself. Clothing is yours to wash and dry. And tasks will be handed to you each day. The specific tasks not to be revealed until each other day's morning, after breakfast. At 7 AM." It replied. Not needing to take a breath before, during, or after.

Akamatsu nodded, some insunificant and false optinism appearing evident in her expression. Whispering "okay" to herself once more before asking her second question: "What's going to happen, to the others?"

"They will continue the killing game, obviously. However, this It has no infomation on what will happen exactly to each one of them. Just numerous predications."

That wasn't really what she was looking for. Akamatsu however, took that answer as it was. Thus she let out another whsipered okay, followed by another question. "What happened to that Monokub, Monokid?"

"That Monokub, 'Monokid', was about to face death just like you were. The causer being the green one, 'Monodam'. However, 'he' avoided death, substaning only a spike wound through the shoulder. And was knocked unconcious, just like you. This It checked 'his' systems after retriving you and 'him', and placing you both in your individual bedrooms. No major damage to interior systems, though 'he' needs to rest more longer then you. The Monokub will join us, sometime this day, this night, or tomorrow morning."

The news of a Monokub trying to kill another, wasn't that much of a suprise to Akamatsu. She had no reason to be, nor to not be. Their small group was just...strange. Nothing more, nothing less. Monokid being down here however, she was not sure about. Not sure if 'this It' would keep him down here, or help him return to the surface.

Concerning the half blue Monokub, she was about to ask another question about him. Wanting to know out of curiousity why did this machine, the one who saved her, seemed to lower Its tone when mentioning the Monokub. But she stopped herself from asking, swallowing the whole question back down. Noting that the next one she would ask, would proabably be her last. So she furrowed her brows, hands moving up her arms. Before stopping midway to her shoulders, digging her fingers into the sleeves of her shirt. Biting her lower lip.

Thinking over what to ask It, trying not to blurt out a question that wasn't importtant. Then she looked the human in appearance machine, up and down. Lips trembling as her curiosity took over. "W-What...are you- w-what type of robot are you exactly? What's your name?"

At hearing her, Its eye squinted somewhat. "This It is a human constructed, human designed, and human lookalike machine. Not a robot, for this It does not follow the three common laws of robotics. For classification, you could say that this It is a multi-purpose creation. A watcher and examiner, a assassin and a combat ready machine, a socializer and conversationist. Among so other things, nothing along the lines of commiting inappropriate actions." It glanced downward, hands clenching and unclenching. Seeing that 90% of Its food was successfully digested. Before It glanced back up. Directing Its head to looked about the room. Gazing leftward and at a twelfth of the many flower eyes watching. Taking 2 seconds to gaze at each flower eye in Its vision, before turning Its head clockwise. Doing the same for another twelfth of the flower eyes.

Not surprised at hearing Akamatsu gasp, for she didn't take time to notice the flower eyes upon entering the room. It was able to break Its eye off from staring, and watched as she turned herself around in her seat. Looking at all of the still flower eyes, face wretching itself back to express anxiety. Along with uneasiness.

Nevertheless, It did not let her stay staring. Drawing her attention and eyesight back to It.

"Concerning what this Its' 'name' is, there are some. However, this It has been to referred as only two words. You may pick which one you may identify me as. If you wish to do so, at all." Finishing up the rest of Its meal, It pushed the plate and fork aside. Bringing both of Its elbows down in front. Both sets of fingers drumming across past and back Its temples.

"First: Label T.R.A.S.H. Standing for Technologically, Rationale, Assassinator, Servant, Human-machine. The first designation created for this It, by the Mastermind. Some days after this It's creation had began. Or Second: T.H.I.N.G. Standing for Technologically, Hiveling, Intellectual, Nexus, Grievous-machine. Second designation, also created by the Mastermind. On the same day."

Akamatsu blinked slowly, mouth managing to form a slight frown. Her arms crossed over her chest. She held back her thoughts on those names, though It was able to read her easily.

"Those designations are not cruel. They are this It's labels, and hold truth. Unlike human's choosing of 'names' for their young. Such as your 'name': 'Red Pine Maple Tree'. You are not red, nor a pine, or made of maple or bark. You are a human, a female. Having purple irises, bright yellow hair, and pale white skin. With a persona containing Optimism, and pieces belonging to a hard worker." It paused, lowering Its hand down back down to the table. Taking seconds before: "H, F, P, I, Y, H, P, W, and S for physical features. O, H, and W for persona features. A designation to provide you with from those letters, might be impossible, or may take some time to formulate." It shook Its head.

Just as Akamatsu was about to reopen her mouth and respond, It looked towards the clock. Eye narrowing upon seeing the displayed time was 6:40AM. And interrupted the human girl.

"Hold back those words and sentences. This It has to show you about." It stood up, plate and fork rested in Its palm. "This It suggests you don't throw away your food. Place it in the heat generator next to the oven. Make sure to pick up your backpack. And do not stay in place, you need to follow after This It."

She was about to question It, but ran Its words through her head again. Deconstructing the said question, and replaced it with: "Alright…"

She did as It suggested, or more like requested, again. And seeing no reason as to defy It, besides wanting to cause trouble she didn't want to cause, she followed It out of the kitchen. But not without giving the flower eyes lining all the walls a glance.

It shut the door behind her and seeing that the hallways were still dimly lit, brighted Its eye in front of Akamatsu. Getting a gasp from her. It ignored her and pointed down the left path of the current hallway.

"Two doors are down from here. You have firstly, a living room. The things you will find in there are: A couch, a TV that have no television channels but has a video game system hooked up, some exercise equipment in the upper left corner, a desk that has drawers full of paper for hand illustration art and batteries, and a chess and checkers board. That room is there if you want to find some different outlet, for entertainment. If not for entertainment, then for coping. Moving on, the second room is specifically for you. For inside there is a piano, a normal sized one. But This It advises you to not go in there, despite your talent being connected. Give yourself a day, then you should be optimal enough to step inside the room."

It stepped aside, pointing out each individual door for Akamatsu. Watching as she nervously rubbed the front of her neck again. Remembering her execution clearly. And with no response from her, particular in the form of asking why, she seemed to silently agree with Its suggestion. Again.

Gesturing towards the opposite end of the hallway, It and her set off. Having the Intervener point out the other door connected to this hallway. It gave the room a designation beyond its true label, calling it 'This Its personal quarters', which can only be opened by It. What the room was actually, was the Camera access room. But Akamatsu had no need to know that, not yet at the very least. She just took the first designation as the truth, and let her eyes stray on looking, before she returned her vision to looking forward.

Then they came to a three way crossroads. It pointed out the other two directions, and only needed to head down only one of the hallways. The first hallway was easy to identify, since Akamatsu came from that way. It mentioned her and the Monokid's bedrooms, as well as telling her that they both had restrooms. Quickly going to the subject of her being the only to lock her room, not bothering to explain why Monokid also had a restroom. With It saying that the key lay within the room itself. Which, Akamatsu had pointed to a pocket hidden against her dark skirt. Saying she had found it.

It nodded, and looked further down the left leading hallway. Having Its eye twitch once again before It told Akamatsu, that past two double doors and a few steps, lied a whole room being used as a garbage storage. Piles and piles of filth, trash, and rotten foods took up one quarter of the storage room so far. And if Akamatsu was to wander into that place, It suggested that she cover her nose with either some strong paper towels, or placed a gas mask over her face.

She dismissed that the place smelled THAT bad. Making It further advise her to really consider some sort of protection for her nostrils. But did not pushed her into agreeing with It beyond that.

Turning around to the hallway, It lead her forward. Taking 2 minutes worth of walking before 2 metal doors came into view. Some feets distance of each other, both attached to the left wall. With electronic locks relying on keycard to be insert into a visible port, in which will be scanned and slide the doors open. It explained that this system was the same one connected to 'Its room'. Eyeing Akamatsu as she nodded, gaining the info. Then she asked what the doors lead to.

It said that information was classified until a much later day. Staring the SHSL Pianist down as her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips formed a frown. She tried to press It, asking why. It merely stared her down, emotionlessly. No answer to give right then and there. Leading her to drop the question, and to gain some fear at how dead It appeared before her, being so silent with unmoving eyes.

Casting that event aside, they both continued on. With Akamatsu commenting that the hallway seemed to stretch on forever. It replied that it didn't, telling her that it was merely long. With good reason. For as they walked for about forty two seconds, four more doors came into view. Two each lining the left and right walls, that actually pulled back a bit. Allowing more space to be had for any individuals that walked down this hallway.

It spoke before Akamatsu could. Saying that what lied behind the closest doors, matched what lied behind the first metal down this hallway. Getting a curious glance from the girl, with her question from earlier just wanting out. Her being more interested in what lied behind them, if the rooms beyond were the similar. With It adding onto her want to reask, saying the same thing for the farthest doors from them as well.

Before they continued onward, Akamatsu a different question, although It expected it at some possible point.

"Is it going to take us another minute of walking, just to reach more doors?"

"What do you think?" It asked back. Leading her to look back down the way they came, before she gazed down the forward path.

"I...don't know. I have a feeling it will though." She looked back again, scratching her head. "And...why is there is so much space between the doors? I mean, it might mean nothing, but I don't think that any simple rooms lie behind any of the doors."

"What do you think?" It replied. Refusing to give her a answer.

"I...don't really know." Her cheeks puffed up, crossing her arms as she looked at It. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"This It already told you why."

"Sure, but something big has to be lying behind these walls. And I want to know."

"You want to know lots of things. Such as why were you brought to the surface setting, why you're staying down here with this It, why is the killing game even in existence, and so forth. This It told you before, It can only answer four to five of your questions."

"You were on some type of time limit. Due to you looking up at the clock." She countered. "And maybe you're still are. But this one thing you can tell me."

"This It cannot tell you."

"Yes, you can-"

"Don't start being stubborn, and stop your persistence." It voidly retorted. Causing Akamatsu to groan. "There are many pieces of information that can't just be given or told to you. When time comes, you will either get or find the answers you want. Here and now however, this It cannot answer you." It paused, gazing down the ongoing hallway. Before speaking again. "You had enough patience to wait until the time limit motive was almost up. Before you tried to kill in order to find the Mastermind. You had patience to let your selfishness on killing the Mastermind to cause Amami's murder, something you apparently caused, to lead onto a Class Trial. A Class Trial that could've meant the end for all of your 'friends', to the people you attached yourself to. People who you grew attached to, people who you were willing to let die so you can kill the Mastermind." It snapped Its head back, gaze setting itself on her. "You have enough patience to wait. So stop being stubborn, and wait. Wait until this It can give you the answer to your current question. Wasting your oxygen will not accomplish anything."

Akamatsu was shut down into silence. Eyes going wide again, feeling the full weight of Its words. Hurt resurfacing to daunt her facial features. Gluping as she remembered the steps she took in preparation, the setup, all to kill the Mastermind. But what happened? She killed Amami Rantarou, and became the first blackened. Among other things.

"Listen, Akamatsu Kaede." She blinked away some building moisture, meeting Its bright eye. "This It needs you to follow It, side by side. We have about some more sets of doors to pass. The action may be pointless to you, but this It needs you and It to follow through. Necessary, it is. So This It would like you to kindly continue on with this It. After we're done, It will bring you back to your personal quarters. This It will leave you alone then, to do as you wish. Do you understand?"

She could only nod with trembling lips, and teary eyes.

* * *

Some more minutes passed. And as It said to Akamatsu, It indeed brought her back to her room. And left her after she went in. Knowing what she planned on doing right after closing the door. Considering that her earlier tears would return, purpose being that she fully looked over the consequences of her plan, that she sprung just yesterday.

After It left her to cry out more tears, and to truly regret what she had done, It returned to the Camera access room. Gently sitting down onto the single chair within. Before pushing Itself forward, letting the little wheels below roll It to the screen. Pushing the incident involving It and Akamatsu out of Its mental focus, despite some more eye twitches and forced hand clenchings. Leaving it with the knowing thought, that her current condition will change in time. And re-set Its focus on the time displayed on the lower, right corner of the screen. 6:55AM.

Swiftly, Its fingers glided over the keyboard. Typing in some commands in a certain pattern, it being implemented in Its brain amongst much more information. After doing that, Its eye quickly closed, bringing darkness into view. Followed by letting Its fingers operate themselves, typing up some words sent to It as an objective. There was some typing, then some backspacing, and then some more typing. Moments needing to spent in adjusting a certain type of 'card'.

Sensing that It was done, Its right index finger flew over to the enter key. Pressing down on it twice in succession. Before it was pressed down a third time, and Its eye shot open. Intently staring and focusing on the screen.

Three colors: Purple, Green, and Blue. Taking up the background of the screen. A noise playing out, a starting up sound in some ways. With a rectangular box coming into view, with letters coated in one or more of the three colors. The first formed word being crossed out and replaced with the second. Saying 'Arc' instead of 'Chapter'.

 **Arc 2: Deaths of Dreams, A Saint and Sinner.**

And just after seconds of the title card's lasting existence. It blacked out and away, with a familiar sound playing out. Specifically for the mornings, serving as a announcement. Then, the screen was forcefully changed. Showing four half colored bears, all sitting on a couch. With their signature tune and soundtrack coming into play.

A new day, and Arc, had began.

* * *

 **A/N: First Vocal exchange between Akamatsu and The Intervener. And yep, things are definitely starting bad off for them. Somewhat.**

 **Anyways, I have something to tell you all. In a day or two, a poll will be posted on my profile. The poll will be about which two, out of my three stories, you all want to see more of. Normally, I would be making the decision, but I wanted to hear from you all in which stories you're all more interested in reading(This one being a obvious choice, possibly.). And after some days of the poll being up, I will post the results on my profile. Then, I'll think up a good schedule plan on updating the two chosen stories.**

 **I hope you all vote on the poll once I put it up. Because as a part of being a writer, being it fanfiction or actual books, the writer wishes to entertain his/her readers. For me, I want to allow you people a choice on what I should work on. For your benefit, as well as my own.**

 **Besides all that. There is another thing actually. If some of you would kindly do me a favor/solid, I would like some feedback(Thank you to the guest that reviewed, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.). Be it criticism, or just general thoughts. Though flames are not welcome. And yes, I know the difference from criticism and flames(if those are even around any more).**

 **That's all from me! I hope you all enjoyed reading, and I wish you all a entertaining reading. Read on ladies and gentlemen!**


	4. Arc 2: Early, no difference Morning

Quick note:

"Normal" equals Speech, specifically in person and not through viewing a screen.

Underline equals written notes or anything written anywhere. "Underline" equals spoken/read notes

 **BoldUnderline equals something displayed on a screen or something electronic. While this: "BoldUnderline", represents people being monitored by a camera, talking. Or by a radio like device, having someone speak through.**

* * *

 **7:00AM, Day 6.**

 **Camera 100**

 ***~"Rise and Shine Ursine!"~***

As all of the monitors came alive, four Monokubs known by annoyed and well means, appeared on screen. Seated side by side, like most times previously. Each right paw attached to their assigned, favorite drinks, like most times previously. All staring at the camera that recorded them live, like most times previously.

However, this certain occasion, as well as many more, had only one difference. There was four Monokubs, and not five. The half blue one having been 'killed' off, by the half green one.

And honestly, such a fact did not bother any of them. Neither did it bother many of the people, who all merely stared back at the screen. It was just an apparent difference, with its worth simply being insignificant.

 **"Wake up you'se bastards! This is an offical announcement from the Ultimate Academy!"** -The half yellow, with some black stripes was the first to speak. 'Name' being Monosuke.

" **Yea- Wait. Why is our announcement going off early?"** Next was the half dark red, Monotaro, slurping on 'his' drink using a straw.

" **Really? I thought we did this at this time, everyday!"** Then the half pink colored one spoke, Monophanie, stroking the flower stuck tp her ear.

 **"We did? But I swear, we did this announcement one hour ahead. And come to think of it, didn't we have more Monokubs?"**

 **"Yeah! 8:AM sharp was the time this was supposed to go off. And...we are missing a few of our group."**

Monotaro turned right and then left, laughing out uneasily before taking another sip. " **Y-Yeah...its like the other two just vanished!"**

" **You guys aren't talking about me, right?"** Monosuke asked, paw pressed against the center of 'his' glasses.

" **Of course not! You're right next to me. I'm talking about the other two."**

" **R-Right!"** Monophanie stuttered, with sweat somehow running down her face. Her and Monotaro ignoring Monosuke's stare.

" **Are you two alright?"**

Suddenly, the half green Monokub to Monosuke's right, spoke up. Ignoring the ignoring game that was being played " **YOU-BASTARDS-HAVE-BEEN-GIVEN-A-EXTRA-HOUR-OF-MORNING-TIME! TAKE-THIS-EXTRA-HOUR-TO-GET-ALONG."**

" **H-Hey guys, did you two hear something?"**

" **N-No! N-Not at all! Nothing b-but us three talking."**

 **"Oh...I see. I see what you two are doing."** Monosuke let out a gulp, and then a sigh. Shaking 'his' head before refocusing on the camera recording them. The others all doing the same, stares carrying an neutral aroma. Just like machines.

 ***~"Byekuma!"~***

They all said together, in complete sync. And then, all monitors on the surface shut off. Followed by the camera turning to static.

* * *

 **7:04AM**

 **Camera 015, Dormitories.**

Another camera's feed took the previous ones place. Showing a large portion of one of the dorm rooms. Perched just above the bed, by some inches. The audio picking up the breaths of one particular teenage girl. Who, with a glance downward, had pushed the covers off of her. And had proceeded to get out of bed, exposing her currently being worn, long dark grey bedwear.

Sight refocusing on the girl, the camera pushed off from the wall. Itself now hovering in the air, the view being kept steady. Watching the near adult female, in both age and her mind's maturity, cross the room. Making her way to a sliding door, in which upon instant opening, revealed to be a sort of closet. A storage of clothing, with the many neatly folded articles all sharing the same specifics, the same design. With a side set of towels for showering and bathing.

Taking one of the outfits fitted to her and her alone, and a towel, she shut the sliding door. She headed towards the bathroom. The apparently miniature recording device, not flying over. Placing itself just behind her, a inch above. No whispers or faint sounds of thoughts slipping out underneath her breath, being picked up. Just her silent breathing, and a bare hand brushing through hair. Gently, over and over.

Once she stepped into the restroom, the tiny flying camera slipped in after her. Carefully avoiding her reaching out hand, closely watching her close and lock the door behind her. The camera flew about, until it settled for hovering just above the sink. Seeing her place the clothes and towel down on lid covered the toilet. Along with three pointer fingers reaching behind a long, dark blue curtain. Leaning rightward and forward to catch said fingers pull, and to turn at a handle. Thus, causing water to start flowing.

Turning itself away, the camera's controlled sight was set on the mirror. Attached to a medicine cabinet. Noticeable signs of faint markings on the sides, as if the dorm room's owner tried to pull the mirror out. With little knowledge on how to carefully detach the object of reflections, hanging somewhere in their brain. Or, such markings were meant, no intent of not causing damage present at the day of this action.

Out of the corner of the camera's view, the girl had proceeded to fully undress herself. Her back facing the mirror the whole time, her own eyes having not paid the object any mind yet. With her continuing to do so, as she entered the tub. Roughly pulling the curtains closed right after.

As she bathed, the camera looked back and forth. To the mirror, then to the curtain that matched the tub length. Mirror, curtains, mirrors, curtains. The operator behind it not showing any interest in what the movements implied. In fact, It was just providing some action, without going on to satisfy any wants.

For the whole bath, lasted time being 6 minutes, looking back and forth was all the camera was made to do. Despite the operator's resulting...displeasement effects. And when the teen girl gently pushed the curtain aside, revealing her soaking body, the camera was forced down onto the faint markings. No corners of reflection of the girl's figure being aloud any viewing. Respecting the girl's privacy as she went on to change. The feed being forced to stare at one of the faint markings that, considering the girl's talent, might've been cleaned.

Hearing her heels approaching, the camera peaked out from its centered point of sight. Before it swiftly flew onto the center of mirror's surface. Twisting itself around to see gloved hands adjusting a purple tie. And then watched as it was placed underneath a black, buttoned up pinafore.

Toujou Kirumi, the SHSL Maid, stared into her reflection's own eyes. Unaware of the tiny camera that was also staring at her, and of the operator who did the same. Regarding and examining her facial features fully. Green eyes, pale skin, and pale green desaturated and drenched hair. Said hair usually having some bangs kept together on their own, normally covering her left eye. However, water was dripping from many strands, along with lines forming and rolling down from her front hair bangs. Rolling down, as if they were tears. Of course, they weren't.

After gazing at herself, presumingly having some inner conversation with herself, or just finding interest in her post-showered state, she opened up the cabinet. Causing the camera to fly up, and then to land on the ceiling. Looking downward, catching the Maid girl take out a hairbrush. Back of her hand closing the cabinet, with the other already directing and putting the brush to use. Remaining silent with each group of hair brushed, entirely concentrating on the task at hand. Like most of her other tasks, specifically those within the 'Academy'.

After that, the brush was put back from whence it came. Then after making sure everything of her clothed person was in order, grabbed ahold of her sleepwear and the towel, and unlocked and left her bathroom. With the camera speeding through the air, and had passed by the closing door. Seeing Toujou place the towel and sleepwear in a laundry pail. Amongst some other clothes and towels. And closed the lid, leaving it alone after tapping on an attached sticky note.

Gathering her personal tablet device known as a Monopad, and her room key, she then had left her dorm.

 ***Static***

 **7:11AM**

 **Camera 001, Dormitories**

-Her mind probably thinking on the hour early Morning Announcement, and why she and the others were all awaken at this time. Was there something the Monokubs had planned on showing them all? Or were they uninformed by their 'father' Monokuma, and were told to go about with the early morning announcement. Or was there no reason whatsoever, besides causing most of her 'classmates' to become early risers.

Whatever her thoughts were, her expression showed no settled thinking. Prompting her to move on from her guesses on the Monokub's action. Instead turning her attention to the other 15 doors within the dormitory, each one leading to a bedroom owned by her 'classmates'. Maid's mind causing her to shift to her duties, and for any rationale requests that might be made of her. Instinct causing one step to move her towards one of the neighbouring doors. Until her eyes found themselves glancing across the circular in wall design dormitory, and at the dorm door belonging to Saihara Shuichi.

Shifting her path, she seemed decided to check up on him first instead. Not at all forgetting the previous day's events, nor how heavily he was affected by it all. Thinking on how it was still affecting him, and how the next few days will be hard for him to get through. She would know, having an apparent list of the many people who hired her. And how they all underwent a similar scenario, along with their amount of time spent grieving differentiating by mere seconds and days.

Going across one end of the Dormitory to the next, she stopped at his door. Pressing down on his intercom three times. Patiently awaiting him to open up. Which wasn't long, as he opened the door right after.

Before Toujou could greet him, her words were held back. Concern spreading throughout her facial features. The camera above flying over, and around her to see what she saw.

Clothing being all disheveled, most of the buttons on his school blazer being undone, exposing bits of a white undershirt. Hair matching in status, being unkempt with numerous strands curled about. Eyes carrying dark circles underneath, and weariness indicating that only a tiny amount of sleep was gained. Current Attitude trying to be 'fine' with a smile, although his whole body gave off an aura of one emotion: Depression.

 **"M-...Morning Toujou-san." **He greeted first, hand hovering itself over his yawning mouth. While the other stayed attached to the doorknob. Almost giving the impression he was about to keel over. And fall back into slumbering.

Her body going tense, she seemed to internally ready herself for that outcome. Face going serious with lips pressing together, forming a thin line. **"...Morning to you as well, Saihara-kun."** She greeted, hands squeezing each other tightly. **"You...had trouble sleeping."** She stated, both towards him and herself. Although the pointing out of the obvious, was more so directed at herself.

He nodded, rubbing his shoulder. Almost averting his gaze away from the SHSL Maid. **"Y-Yeah."** He stuttered, noticing her eyes give the top of his head a stare. Though he didn't bother bringing that about. **"Um...do you need something?"**

She reset her gaze immediately, making eye contact. Then she cleared her throat. " **Well, due to the early morning announcement, I wish to see if anyone requires any assistance. Before the Dining Hall opens. So, is there anything you need?"**

He yawned again, although he held the sound of it back. Then he replied: **"N-...No thank you. There's nothing- I'll be alright."**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"Yes Toujou-san. I-...Just need some time. Okay?"**

Though the frown her lips produced showed some disappointment, she accepted his answer.

 **"I understand."** She was about to turn and leave, but another question and her general concern kept her in place. **"However, I have another question. When the Dining Hall is unlocked, will you joining the rest of us for breakfast? If not, and if you wish, I'll gladly prepare, package, and bring a meal to you."**

Saihara fidgeted, giving his cheek a scratch. Before he pulled the door back, and pressed himself against it. Having his eyes go into a struggle. To either stay open, or to close and 'rest'. A tiny, groan resulting from it.

 **"I…I don't really eat breakfast."**

At that, Toujou's eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed. Frown deepening, with her free hand lightly brushing a strand of hair past her ear. Staring him down doubtfully.

 **"Ah…"** He averted his eyes again. **"I-I mean, I usually don't take time to eat in the morning. I just, I consider waiting for lunch…"** He trailed off, before forcing himself to look at the Maid. Her still holding the same look, hands now a side her hips.

Taking a breath after a minute, he sighed. **"I...okay. Okay."** He pulled at his collar. " **To answer you, I might come over when the Dining Hall opens. If I don't, you don't have to or need to bring me anything. I'll provide for myself, when I'm hungry."**

Although instinct provided a strong want to assist, Toujou resisted it. Frown dissipating back into a thin line. Doubting, stern gaze switching to neutral. **"Understood, Saihara-kun. I'll comply."** She said, followed by giving him a respectful bow. **"Just know that if there is anything you need, you're free to ask me."**

 **"I know, Toujou-san. Thank you."** He answered, lightly pushing himself off the door. Sadly smiling while rubbing the back of his neck. **"I'll come out and talk to you, and everyone else, later. Just need-"**

 **"You don't need to repeat yourself."** She interrupted. **"Take as much time as you need."** Then returned his smile, with a genuine one.

They exchanged some final words, before it looked like their conversion would end. However, Toujou gave the top of his head another look. Asking him: **"Before I go, do you intend to forget your cap?"**

 **"Oh, well I'm not actually forgetting it. I-"** He paused, having a finger lightly glide against his fully visible black hair. And then poked at the small ahoge underneath. Finally bringing himself to stare the Maid, right in the eyes. **"I-...just don't need it. Not anymore."**

* * *

After directing reattaching the camera's back to the ceiling, keeping the sight centered on Toujou, the Intervener glanced downward. Seeing that Its left leg was again, resting on top of the right leg. Feeling Its land hand's three center fingers drumming against the temple. Processing the events that just unfolded. Thinking on possibilities, and the probabilities of success for each one. Not bothering to mentally dissect the Mastermind's reasoning, concerning the hour early morning announcement.

As It was placing happening percents on the possibilities, eye was forced to twitch. In which, made It return to the cameras. Typing in a few more numbers, corresponding with about half of the other cameras in the Dormitory. Checking on, and gave a minute's worth of watching to: Momota Kaito, Shirogane Tsumugi, Chabashira Tenko, Shinguji Korekiyo, Yonaga Angie, and Hoshi Ryoma. Certain set up angles preventing any possible spoilers or confirmations, regarding one character's persona or possible secrets, from being revealed. As well as the volume being quickly adjusted, lowered down somewhat.

After checking on those 6, the main camera's feed regarding the Dormitory center area was returned to. Toujou going about before Gokuhara, the giant male of the group, had greeted her. She did the same and after some short conversation, Gokuhara doing most of the talking, they parted. Camera now being made to follow the SHSL Entomologist. Who just said he's going outside, to see if he can't find any bugs.

As the camera's switched, the current feed being outside and attached to a pole, the Intervener leaned in slightly. Pressing down on the ctrl and Z keys together. Making the recording device center on Gokuhara. Interest generated on wandering if this giant, lacking in speaking lessons and his mind not having developed as other persons, could find any of tiny cameras. Due to his exclusive knowledge on insects, specifically on how small they could be.

Lowering Its right hand, the Intervener slide Its fingers over. Setting the hand above the top positioned keys on the keyboard. Hovering for a moment, the exposed metal digit was brought down. Tapping and pressing in on the 7 key, holding down shift in the meanwhile. Bringing the volume back to its previous state. While the left hand stalked off to the side.

 **"Hey! Bugs! Come on out! If any bugs here, come out! Gonta want to talk to you!"**

As Gokuhara called out and shouted, the Intervener divided Its mental concentration. Index and middle fingers strolling along a cool surface. Until they were halted, tips nudging a small blockage. However, such a thing was not much of an obstacle. Fingertips sliding themselves upward and then met a outline, belonging to another surface, this one being made of out strong glass. Continuing the stroll, tracing out the rest of the outline. Connecting the second surface to that of a rectangular, electronic device.

Fingers going on to slither amongst the device's side, few wires were felt. Along with two empty ports, and three buttons to be pushed in gently. The first two being for volume, were ignored. While the third's purpose being power, was attended to.

Moments after of holding down the startup control, a pale violet shined out from the corner of Its eye. Causing sight to shift over, with ears picking up that Gokuhara had found something of interest. Automatically concluding that the device's start up was more important.

As said device came alive, a double clicking sound signaled that the battery was at full. Trailed by a dark, instrumental jingle. Words and letters filling the screen immediately, going through diagnostics of systems and many check up, concerning temperature and the like. And then a sign in was required, username and two passwords.

Shifting Its gaze back to the screen upon the wall, the left fingers slowly typed in what was needed, while the right fingers entered another camera number in. Feed changing to one hovering just over Gokuhara's shoulder. The giant teen being silent, focused on a clearing aside the grass. Frowning, able to read but unable to understand what the two words engraved below, were meant to mean.

Horse a

Suddenly, Its left eye widened. Silently reading out numerous words that popped into Its mind. Turning back over to the electronic device, noting that each word matched the ones now fading in and out on the corresponding screen. With static forming a background, not intended to last.

Processing...Processing…-

* * *

 **Process on hold.**

 **Connecting...20 percent. Connecting 40 percent. Connecting 59- 74 percent.**

 **Connecting: 100 percent. Connection established, Process...completed.**

 **Sight on, movement functionable, no damage detected. Operational.**

Blinking away static and fading words, a pale violet tuned sight came to life. Snapping metallic lids open, dim light shining out in full. Located in a corner space, with ceiling, right, left, and ground spaces occupied. The first, third, and last being constructed wood, forming a product used for storage. With the second space having one of the items set in place. The back of a book, particularly covering some part of the ceiling due to a leaned posture. A novel, the summary taking center place.

Looking and glancing around at the spaces once more, the newly started up camera finally looked forward. Darkness rested ahead, but due to some quick familiarity transmitted to it, said darkness resided in a bedroom. Although knowledge of the owner was held back. A layout was still sent and received.

Slowly, the special camera rolled forward. The approaching darkness increasing and increasing, until a edge was met. Movement stopping, sight made to glance about. The layout telling the camera, that the current position was up high, on a metal shelf. A book shelf, made up of three levels. With the present level being the top one.

White outlines filled the tool of sight, identifying various objects scattered in many places. Nothing resulting in a recently trashed room, the owner had kept it in good condition. Identity not being revealed until the bed was looked upon. Sight making out...a human figure.

Obvious to who it could be, the camera and the operator behind it needed to look at her. Closely, distance being some inches or some feet. For confirmation of outward emotions.

Glancing down, the ground camera followed the shelf downward. After determining the height, it rolled carefully across the edge. Bottom still staying attached, due to the source of movement being a miniature set in continuous track. Having a sort of...stickiness implemented and exploited, on any liable surface, and anytime when edges would be crossed. Which, saved it from numerous falls.

As the camera proceeded to head rightward, before switching direction and then proceeding downward. Staring forward as it descended. And just as it reached a acceptable height, the spikes pulled out. The round device of sight falling some inches before meeting the ground. Immediate check up showing no major, or little damage.

After taking some seconds to adjust to the floor, it went on. Making its way over to supports holding the bed up. Attaching itself upon close contact, and then rolled upward. Built in speakers, tiny as the tiniest of creatures you'd imagined, picking up sounds of feet being pulled back. When the camera reached the top, it stayed absolutely still. Focusing on the human girl.

Legs pulled towards her chest. Arms folded atop her knees. Hands trembling while fingers pressed against her skirt. Eyes blinking out the last of silently cried tears. Lips parted slightly, although they seemed to just breathe in and out air.

How many times in this girl's life, had she thought about she done? How many times did she go over her own actions, and was able to see negative and positive consequences? Why was she portrayed this way? These questions were allowed to be thought on by the operator, even though It already had a answer for the third. It was allowed to ponder, and wonder on what she was exactly thinking.

After the questions were asked and left adrift, the camera continued rolling on. Destination being the right sided counter, its surface being occupied by just a lamp and a alarm clock. Being able to make it there with ease. No fear of being spotted was formed, since the Pianist was too busy staring ahead, deep in thought.

Setting itself up against the alarm clock's back. It continued to watch the girl. Vision centering on her upper face. The operator, the owner- the machine behind its movement gazing through it. Regarding the girl, her condition, and thinking up ways on how she'll be able to recover. Be it her moving on from her apparent crime. Or her deciding to carry her guilt around forever, in a fashion of finding eventually peace. Or something of that matter.

She let out a shaky breath. Moving her hands upward, before placing them on the sides of her head. Shutting eyes before burying her head into her knees. Body jittering, grasping fistfulls of hair. And then, she let a frustrated groan.

Opening her eyes, she wiped away the last of her tears. Maneuvering herself so she now sitting criss crossed. Hands clapping together once, looking around her room. To the bathroom door, to the floor, to the ceiling. Until her sight set on the door leading out.

The camera moved fast, a guess at her thought leading it to leap back onto the bed. Following Akamatsu as she moved herself over, bringing her legs to at first dangle over the edge of her bed. Kicking her shoes together before she reached down, and pulled her backpack up from underneath. Slipping her arms back through the tight straps before hosting it onto her back. Then stood up, aura of determination sparking through her previous mood.

The camera made its way to the floor as she stomped off. Reaching it as she went over to the door leading out to the dim hallway. Hand at the ready to twist the knob, and pull back. Her want only being chalked up to finding a way out, foolish.

Before opening up the door, she was stopped. Hearing rapid, loud knocks and pounds coming from the other side. Causing her to let go and step back. Left foot landing inches away from the rolling camera. Itself passing by her legs and heading over towards the near wall. Not needing to stop moving, the knocker being more than obvious. Considering who and what occupied the undersurface.

Knock then pound, knock then pound. Akamatsu frowned and shook her head. Returning her hand to the doorknob. And pulled it back without haste.

 **"ROCK ON RAAAAAAGGGGER!"**

 **"AAAAAAHHHHH!"**

'Hilarity' commenced as the half blue Monokub charged on with a yell. Knocking 'himself, into Akamatsu's knees. Causing her to scream at the yell, and as she fell backward. Landing on the ground with 'Monokid' falling onto her legs, screaming as well. Her hands desperately trying to push 'him' off. With 'his' paws doing the same in turn.

Resulting in the human and the bear in smacking at each other. Before the girl starting kicking at him, forcing 'him' to back away. Paws trying to protect the face, with failure being the direct result. 'He' backed up and up, before his small form went out the door and hid behind the wall. Paws clenched and ready to throw more attempts at punches and smacks.

While Akamatsu just sat up, quickly breathing. Whole body shaking, with hands instinctively and frantically feeling around. For anything that could be used to hold the bear back. Should 'he' try to attack her, again. Finding nothing after moments, instead relying on her feet.

They both waited, and waited, waited. Calmed down and calmed down. Bodies ceasing to tremble. Her breathes returning to their normal pace. While 'his' paws unclenched themselves.

A few minutes passed. Not one of them making a move. The scare seeming to seal them in place.

Until 'Monokid' cautiously poked half of 'his' head out. Left eye staring straight at Akamatsu while his left paw sat on the doorframe. Unconsciously rubbing it, waiting some more for her to make a move. She didn't. And that lead 'him' to anxiously poke the rest of his head out. Then the rest of his small form.

They stayed staring, recognition of who each other were was working onto their facial features. With Akamatsu whispering to herself, looking past the Monokub and presummingly at the bedroom 'he' came from. Making herself stand back up, hands dusting herself off. Then she noticed the bandage applied to 'Monokid's' shoulder. Curiosity begging her to ask him where he got that.

 **"U-Um…y-you're one of the Monokubs. R-Right?"** She asked nervously, causing the bear to jump a little. Not expecting her of all people, being able to speak a bit after her planned execution.

'He' tried to respond, but out came another "Rock Hard Rager!". Causing both 'him' and Akamatsu to flinch slightly at his tone. He tried again, getting a laugh instead. Then again, "PapaKuma!" coming out right after.

Frustration lead red to color his forehead. And then made 'him' raise his arms up, following the action. With Akamatsu staring at him even more curiously, questionably. Before her eyes widened.

 **"W-What happened...to your voice?"**

* * *

 **A/N: Admittly, I had some struggle in trying to potray Toujou and Saihara right. I mean, the day after witnessing a friend's(acquaintance's) death isn't something anyone can just hop back from. Well okay, not anyone with some heart and attachment to their emotions. So I apologize if Toujou and Saihara are both a bit...OOC.**

 **Also, if anyone was wondering, some events from the game will go about the same. An example being Gonta finding the 'Horse A' in the ground. So keep a eye out for similarities.**

 **I was actually waiting for people to contribute to the poll, so I could get a feel what you guys prefered me writing more of. But...there was nothing, no one dared to take it. So...here's the plan: I'll be updating this story more frequently then the other two. Since I feel a bit more comfortable working on this one. And the others will receive updates when they'll get them.**

 **Anyways, if you can, leave a comment or criticism. I'd appreciate it, I wish to improve a bit. And...that's all for now. Thank you all for reading.**


	5. Arc 2: A pianist and a Monokub

If 'he' could properly express it, Monokid would be able to rightly show that he was more than just enraged.

Starting off, 'his' right paw was forcefully pressing against 'his' forehead, with squinted eyes and grinding teeth suggesting a simulated migraine. Something 'he' received from chugging down lots of honey. Although this after effect indicates that something along the likes of alcohol, was mixed in with the yellow-brown fluid. Purpose put to work when the half blue Monokub drank a whole pot worth. Becoming a drunken bear robot shouting out rambles, something to serve as a entertainment piece. And the very reason as to why a hangover was even possible, was linked to some sketched designs attached to some folder collective. The physical location however, was unfortunately unknown, and rightfully classified.

Second problem, 'his' damn voice was a mess of itself. The vocals worked just fine, in volume and functionality. The connection between the chosen words by the bear, and the resulting speech however, was the issue. Every moment 'he'd' tried to open 'his' mouth, a phrase 'he' already said would flow out. Phrase after phrase after phrase, all of them 'he'd' freely let out previously. Always at the beginning of whenever 'he' would speak, before saying whatever 'he' wished to say. It was similar to the product of a videogame designer, say one that people would call 'bad' and not experienced enough to create games. They'd create a character that would just say one common phrase after another, attuned to their persona. But they would sound similar to a broken record player. One that if possible, would be destroyed due to a human's irritation reaching past a peak.

And now thirdly, as he now stomps back and forth in front of a now seated Akamatsu, is how he almost died. Being pushed out, to be crushed by many metal spikes. Just like that, just so damn simple. With a cotton cloth wrapped around his shoulder as a reminder. All because of one, other, Monokub. For, from what Monokid seems to be emitting by his arms thrashing about in the air, 'no reason at all.'

As the tiny beartronic continued yelling, meaning to be in frustration and not in excitement, Akamatsu just watched him. Unlike the one who understood the reason for the frustrated and angry moments, she was still trying to fully process what the Monokub was trying to say. During his gibberish rant, she actually tried to ask him to explain his problems by finding a piece of paper, and spell them out with a pen or pencil. 'He' however ignored her, and his ranting pressed on and on. Causing the girl's expression to wither from confusion, to showing her own frustration upon a dry frown. Until she got tired of his antics.

 **"Stop!"** She yelled, fingers clenching at her hair and pressing against her head. Managing to make the Monokub stop, one stomp ready leg hovering as 'he' looked over. **"Just stop. I-I get that you're upset. I'm...a bit upset too. But shouting out random things and pacing back and forth- it isn't going to help you. Okay?"** She lowered her tone, lowering fingertips to pinch the bridge of her nose. Before letting out a agitated sigh. **"Look, I'm trying to understand you. Since I think...you and me are in a similar situation here. But you need to stop yelling-"** 'He' yelled back, finally stomping his foot back down onto the floor. **"-Because something is clearly wrong with your voice!"** That caused a simple, surprised 'Eh?' to emit from Monokid. Which, almost made Akamatsu facepalm. **"Yes, I can see that something is wrong. But I don't know what it is, or how to fix it. I can't help you out with that. I'm a pianist, remember?"** 'He' kicked 'his' feet together and looked ready to yell again. But stopped 'himself'. And then decided to just cross his arms, making 'himself' fall silent for a short while.

Thankfully thinking up a calming tune, Akamatsu was able to slowly dismantle her frown. Along with making her head to clear up, and for stress to die down. Getting a better grasp on what she should say. And when she did, she cleared her throat.

 **"Listen: if you want to know why you almost died, or why you're here, I can't help you. Admittedly, I had a chance to talk to the...thing that brought us here. Though that...didn't really end well."** Monokid perked up, walking over with paws clenched. Pulling his arms away before he pounded said paws together.

 **"Hell Yeah!"**

 **"Wait, that's why you attacked me? You were planning on fighting...It?"** Monokid halted 2 feet in front of Akamatsu, expression puzzled. **"What is it?"**

 **"Gaaah!"**

 **"You...don't know about the robot down here?"** Monokid nodded. **"You're...sure? I thought you and the other Monokubs knew mostly everything? Just like Monokuma?"**

 **"Gaaah!"**

 **"Okay...that's** **interesting** **."** Akamatsu glanced around at her bedroom. **"What about this whole place down here? This...underground base area? Did you know about this?"**

Monokid responded with another "Gah", stomping the ground. Paws trying to magically pull out a guitar, like 'he' could do many times before. However, nothing of the sort appeared. Gaining another stomp.

 **"Well...all that I know is that our 'host' looks like a human, like Kiibo. Even though Its not really friendly and...very cold. It apparently...works for the Mastermind, who decided that I shouldn't die yet. It has plans for me...but I have no idea about you. But I got a feeling that It won't let you leave."**

Monokid yelled out and turned right around. Punching at the air. Looking ready to just head out, and to try and find the Intervener. But stopped 'himself' in front of Akamatsu's door, and kicked at it.

 **"You're not the only one who wants to get out of here."** Monokid turned right back to Akamatsu, who was able to fabricate a determined expression. **"I...I know what I did. But I can't just stay down here and follow some thing's commands, when I could be up there instead. With the others, who might all that I'm already dead. They need to know I'm still alive, that I can still help. So I can...try to make up for what I did. What I did to...Amami-kun."** Lips trembled as she spoke his name. The image of his body probably coming about in her mind. But she didn't break down again, her tear ducts had already ran dry. All self pity tears had been spilt.

After taking a few breaths, she looked ready to resume speaking. She instead, bit her lip. Sight drifted to the ceiling. Thinking over what she was about to say, no matter how absurd it might be. And after that, she looked back to Monokid. **"W-We both want to get out of here. Me being for my friends, and you for the other Monokubs and...to get revenge on whoever pushed you right?"** Although 'he' wasn't able to tell her that, 'he' merely nodded. Not thinking or bothering to try and question her on that reason. **"So for the best outcome on getting back to everyone, I think we should team up."**

Not surprisingly the Monokub spewed out whatever sounds and phrases of dismissal. Immediately Doing a 180 and delivered more kicks at the door, repeatedly and aggressively. Before leading onward to Hopping upward over and over, reaching out both arms in an attempt to grasp onto the doorknob. Overreacting 'his' clear refusal to the idea. Reasons for it being more than obvious.

 **"Hey- Hey! If we both want to have the best chance at leaving, we need to cooperate. Even if we don't like eachother. I mean, do you have any other plan? Besides going ahead and attacking the...thing."**

Of course, Monokid shook 'his' head once. However, 'he' leaned a paw against the door, while the other pointed at her. And began to rapidly shake 'his' head, voice letting out a sound similar to that of a dying whale.

 **"What?" '**He' faced Akamatsu and pressed 'his' free paw's palm against 'his' forehead. Before stepping forward, and proceeded use what intelligence 'his' mechanical brain held. Turning 'himself' to the left, 'he' began to play a scene to the best of available ability.

Beginning with a jog in place. Raising and lowering one arm after the other with the same movement, at the same exact angle. Each second and a half one foot touched the floor, and then was replaced by the other. The actions not really making sense to Akamatsu, not really getting why 'he' was doing this.

Then came various motions. The first one had 'him' slap his arms at his sides, before halting his jogging. Followed by jumping upward. With 'him' falling right back down, landing on his feet. Before descending downward, body slightly jerking forward and backward, as if 'he' was sinking.

Then the second motion. Involving 'him' to jump up again, arms not needing to be at the sides. However, as 'he' met the ground, he flew 'himself' backward. Flopping paws around at his feet after meeting the ground, if sometype of flame had came up underneath.

Furthermore, many more motions came and went: Clenching 'his' paw and making it form a outward fist, 'he' made go in a rectangular shaped movement pattern, before running 'himself' into it and flew backward again. Forming his arms together into a platform, leaning 'himself' over, making the connected arms move back and forth slowly, before he attempted and failed to jump onto the platform. Then there was more imaging sinking, more occurrences of feet catching fire, and on and on.

Akamatsu didn't get it a first. As she watched however, she dug into her memory. Taking some minutes before realization hit her. Eyes widening, gulping down a uncomfortable lump in her throat, and shivers crawling down her whole body.

The Underground Passageway. The countless upon countless of failings on trying to work with her classmates. Them all wanting to escape, with her making herself be their leader. Forcing them to press on, every single time. Telling them that they'll surely get through the passageway, 'next time'. Over and over, not letting them give up. No haltage, no long rests.

As Monokid flew 'himself' backwards again, bruises covering 'his' chest and stomach, Akamatsu forced a hand to reach out. Palm first, followed by a whispered tone. **"P-please...stop. I-I...see what you're getting at."**

 **"Hell Yeah!"** Monokid shouted as 'he' sat up. Paws rubbing his stomach while glaring at her.

Akamatsu took a deep breath, fingers grabbing handfuls of hair. Her raised, hopeful spirits instantly shattered. Sending her attitude back to her previous, miserable state. A mental state that she's been growing accustomed to.

 **"I-I was just trying to-"** She trailed off, abandoning her attempt of a defense response. Tightening the hold on her golden hair strands. Sniffing, self pity returning to take ahold of her. Before she let a different response leave her lips. **"You're right, I'm...not really the best person to work with."** She winced, mind making remember how she work- no. How she USED Saihara, and twisted his plan to catch the mastermind, into attempting a murder. Which, furthered her sorrowful mood by a tiny margin.

She however, didn't fall silent. Not letting the hard truth sink her speech, unfortunately. **"But...what are your options?"** She asked, tearing both herself from her gloomy thoughts, and her fingers from her hair. Diverting attention from her faults and back onto the current situation. ** "Do you really think you can get out of here? On your own?" **Using the bed to support her shaking legs, Akamatsu stood up. **"D-Do you have any idea on how big this place is? Do you know where to go?"** Monokid reluctantly nodded at the first two questions. And then shook 'his' head at the last two questions. Leading the Pianist to take 2 steps toward 'him'.

 **"If you don't want to work together...fine."** She forced herself to say. **"But unlike you, I was given a small tour of this place by...the robot. So at least let me show you around. And then...you can go off and try to leave. If you want to do it on your own-"**

 **"Hell Yeah!"**

 **"Okay...okay."** She uttered, wrapping one arm around herself. Slowly moving towards her door. **"I-I...can open the door for you. Just give me a few seconds..."** Akamatsu breathed in, and out. Letting her own, cobweb of depression finish its covering of her normally bright persona. Feeling absolutely terrible, her previous determination on wanting to leave dying out.

Then, she proceeded to open up her bedroom door. Stepping out first before she held it open. Waiting a few moments until Monokid walked out. Slamming his clenched paws together, shouting: **"Papakuma!".** In contrast to her, his persona still carrying lots of enthusiasm. His desire to leave and beat the living, imaginable shit out of Monodam shining. Though he had to level his excitement down, the bruises taking their toll after he hopped up eagerly.

After Akamatsu closed and locked said door, she and the half blue Monokub advanced down the hallway. Neither of them noticing the round camera now pressed lightly against the right wall. Slowly following them, keeping constant watch.

* * *

Minutes after Akamatsu had showed 'him' about, 'he' immediately rushed over to the Garbage room. The blonde girl on 'his' heels, due to 'him' needing her to open up the doors for 'him'. Along with her having curiosity, and a tiny wish. Some piece of hope clinging itself to a want for the Monokub to succeed. So she could regain a sense of determination, to find a way to escape from the hovering and covering depression.

When she pushed open the double set of doors, her hands immediately went to her nose. The stench lying beyond forcing the action. While the Monkub wasn't affected in the slightest, and had jogged over to the towering piles of trash and waste. Gazing upward to see what, at first, just looked like a normal ceiling. Taking some more moments then just a few to stare however, 'he' and Akamatsu both noticed a line going straight down the middle. Leading to the assumption, from the Monokub's expression and logic, of a way of escape. Though no thought seemed to go towards a way to open up the ceiling.

Monokid just went onto climbing. Starting off with getting on top of one bag, before leaping over to another. Then onward to grasping onto a higher up black bag, and pulling 'himself' up. Forming a process and causing it to come into fruition. Though, 'he' ended up slipping over 'his' own feet, and had tripped over. Causing 'him' to fall down, and for 'his' back to meet the harsh ground.

Akamatsu just watched as 'he' got back up, and gave the few feet of height mountains of garbage, another try. Climbing up to the same amount of height, before the current bag beneath 'him' gave away. Due to not enough of trash being stored inside, leading to the said bag to flop over and send the Monokub falling. Then 'he' tried again, taking a path of destroyed boxes and some garbage bags. Before 'he' fell again, 'his' foot meeting and slipping off a banana peel hiding in a box.

After multiple tries, and some break moments of dispensing anger onto the floor and some rouge bags, Monokid actually made it to the top of the garbage piles. Body covered with disgusting food and pieces of cardboard. 'He' reached up and tried to force the middle metal line on the ceiling, to open. Placing and pushing 'his' paws in small indentations, yelling out as 'he' tested out his strength. With absolutely, no progress being made in the effort.

Akamatsu almost made herself rush over and try to climb up and help him. But held herself back, not wanting to become a possible distraction for the Monokub. Or to make 'him' even more angry, by trying to give 'him' even though he hasn't asked for or wanted any. So she just stood there, taking one step back. Breathing in her hands, hoping that 'he' could at least open the ceiling...door, by a inch.

Unfortunately for her and Monikid, that hope was destroyed. Just as Monokid was still trying, he tried to position him in different standing postures. While doing that, his feet had broke away from the plastic below him, and met the air. Which, caused him to fall back down, once again. Smashing into various of different decayed foods, some plates of glass, and bounced off a few garbage bags. Before 'his' back re-met the ground. And a frighteningly loud: **"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** left his mouth. Followed on by paws and legs slapping angrily against the floor.

Monokid gave up. And uttered nothing but pre-recorded sounds of rage as he passed Akamatsu. Who just looked down at the ground, her hope destroyed.

* * *

Taking a few minutes after that to cool off, Monokid decided to retry 'his' escape plan. Choosing the living room as 'his' next destination.

With the stench of the Garbage room still following 'him' Akamatsu kept a hand over her nose. Standing in the doorway of the room while she watched, again. Her free hand gripping and holding onto the door frame. Her eyes somehow being able to emote a new hope. Although her thin lined lips and frowned brows showed a preparation for disappointment.

As Monokid began looking for a way out, Akamatsu let her eyes wander. Taking every aspect and noticeable item to note. Remembering the Intervener's description of the room's contents. Being able to confirm that It wasn't lying. Furthering this with her physically investigating the single desk present, opening and closing drawer after drawer. Seeing stacked line and sketch papers, and packages of some batteries. With the addition of many pencils and pens, at the ready for usage.

A sudden crash sound made Akamatsu's heart jump. With her looking over her shoulder. Eyes widening as Monokid tossed aside a rubber coated dumbbell. Throwing it at the wall, followed by a few more that he could lift. Each one hitting around and about the same area as the first. The reason being that the dumbbell sets were covering a part of the wall. One that the Monokid was intent on searching, and feeling out.

The blonde merely acknowledged his method looking for a passageway, before turning back to the bottom drawer. Rubbing her teeth against the inside of her cheek. Thinking until she squatted down, and grabbed a bundle of the line paper. Along with a few pencils. And then she closed the drawer and made her way over to the couch placed in the center of the room. Sitting down while resting the papers on her lap. Looking back and returned to watching Monokid.

'He' investigated every available inch of the wall. Every inch of the floor. And had went onto trying to get up to the ceiling. Tried jumping up from the couch. Climbing on top of the desk and then attempted to reach out for a nearby shelf. Try and try and try. That was all the Monokub did, with every time being met with defeat. Leading to rage being distributed onto many objects. Before Monokid fell forward in front of Akamatsu's seated person. And yelled out another: **"Gaaaaahhh!"** and signaled 'him' giving up.

Rather then immediately joining Akamatsu on the couch, 'he' was far from done. Not trying to pay the more permanent and new bruises any mind. As 'he' pushed 'himself' up from the ground, and stomped out of the room. **"Hell Yeah!"** being what he shouted, apparently still having energy to go on. Akamatsu didn't make ay movement to follow, leaving the small round camera to be the sole watcher.

Monokid's final attempts at finding escape, were the most pathetic out of them all. Trying to break down all of the other doors. The ones having electronic locks that identified keycards. The ones with normal key needed locks. And the ones that didn't seem to have locks, but just needed to be turned and pushed.

More bruises, more fits of rage, and more fails. Paws pounding, legs kicking, and some headbutting. Numerous hops, leading to attempts at wall jumps. And then onto knocking on each door, desperately. Not wanting to give up, not again...

* * *

Almost half an hour had passed before Monokid stumbled back into the living room. Whole body being bruised, with the earlier gained trash and decayed foods seeming to be forever stuck. Legs dragging 'him' over to the catch, where Akamatsu was watching with pity. Hand not even bothering to cover her nose anymore, taking in the stench.

She scooted over, giving Monokid space to push 'his' face into the couch cushions. 'His' legs giving away, making 'him' resort to falling onto 'his' knees. A cracked cry like sound emitting from 'him'. Having 'his' paws pat at the back of 'his' head, before arms shot upward. And then they slammed down, on either side of 'his' face.

 **"Nothing huh?"** Monokid merely raised a fist, and proceeded to bring it down aside 'him'. Causing Akamatsu to lean back, hand finding her forehead. While the other took a paper from her lap. And placed it on the Monokub.

'He' took a few moments before feeling the thin material with a paw. Then 'he' grabbed it, helped himself onto the couch entirely, and looked at it. Leg nearly making contact with the round camera, in which made its way upward and behind Monokid's form.

 **"I was thinking...if you can't find a way out. At least you can have a way you talk to me. Instead of you...hurting yourself."** 'He' firstly and questionly, pointed at her. And then at the paper. Pressing the front of 'his' paw against it. **"Yeah. I found some in the desk over there and was thinking...you might as well have something. To make up for...finding no way out, finding nothing."**

Monokid merely shrunk 'his' form until 'his' back met the couchs bottom cushion. Waving the paper around before setting it on 'his' chest. Then 'he' showed Akamatsu his right paw's, singular pointed digit. Resembling a thumb, now pointing up.

 **"You're welcome. And...you don't need to repay me. This was just...something."** She responded, before she attempted to hand 'him' a pencil and some more paper. But 'he' just gestured to 'his' chest. And Akamatsu did as he suggested, getting a second thumb's up from 'him'.

 **"Hell Yeah!"**

 **"Yeah..."**

And there they both were, one sitting upright somewhat, while the other stayed in laid down. Much space between placed between them both. The human staring straight at the shut off T.V. screen, while the Monokub gazed up. Both feeling the lost of hope just relax itself in thoughts, and heart. Letting silence set in.

A pianist. Who presumingly murdered her friend and classmate. Having now lost most of her charisma. And didn't have no thoughts of escaping the underground area.

A half-blue beartronic. Who was almost murdered by 'his' brother. Having already gave and let out 'his' rage. And had gave up on 'his' want to find a way out, from the underground area.

What a duo these two made. And to think, they'll be permanent neighbors.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! I just finished typing this up this day, and doubled checked it to the best of my ability. Monokid was cool to write, with his speech impairment and all. And honestly, the last half of this part were difficult at first to get down. Needed to think some more beyond the garbage dump. Thankfully, music is a great help to get the mind to race.**

 **Got nothing much to say for this A/N besides thank you all for reading.** **I welcome any comments or criticism. And that's all for now.**


	6. Arc 2: Amnesia

Although it seemed like every step taken showed struggle, Saihara Shuichi didn't allow himself to backtrack. He didn't go back and stay locked up in his room. Instead, he cleaned himself to the best of his ability. Made sure to leave a particular item behind. And noted that the time was just a few minutes after 8. The others all probably already at the Dining Hall.

Once he made his way out of the dormitory building, the sun almost seemed to glare down at him. The heat brought on by the shining rays, causing sweat to begin formulating. Along with a blinding effect. Caused by both the SHSL Detective's lack of headwear, and his instinct to gaze up at the ball of eternal flames. Having not really felt the heat breeze pass all of his hair. And not letting the majority of his upper facial features, have the sun's light shine down. Not for some time, at the least.

Breaking his gaze away from the sun, and stopping the motion of the weird action, Saihara resumed walking. Turning left and then moving forward. Along the way, not catching a glimpse of anyone on the path. Nor were any of the Exisals, performing any 'daily' duties. Making the School grounds resound in silence. Some factor of the day that in overall, didn't bother the teen. In fact, if he were to think on it, he'd probably consider it as normal.

After he gave the round sized, heavily glass cage that had imprisoned him and the others within the school grounds, a look, he made it to the front entrance. Slowly opening the doors and strolled inside. Sight reattaching to the surroundings of the entrance hall. Giving the look around a few moments before moving on, advancing down the left pathway within the school. A school that, by the name, was supposed to be meant for Juveniles. However, from his knowledge and what was presented as truth, neither him or any of the others were necessarily criminals. Excluding a proclaimed 'SHSL Supreme Leader', and his 'secret society'.

Passing by the two single restrooms located so far in the School, Saihara gave the settled in plantlife a few glances. Having giving himself time to question many unknowns. With a normal-to-come into existence want itching him to to ask for answers from the Monokubs or their 'father', Monokuma. However, he didn't bother. Knowing that beartronics wouldn't provide anything of the sort. They haven't done so before, and probably won't ever. In fact, it wouldn't be that surprising if another motive would be given, right after Saihara settled down in the Dining Hall.

Of course, that wasn't what would transpire. Unlike the It that watched him, Saihara had no expansion to think on more generated guesses or ideas. Nor did he had a close examination of the various first steps of the Mastermind's plans. And he wouldn't ever.

Despite that fact, the tired lingering and somewhat depressive SHSL Detective, had a new purpose lit up in him. Installing some determination to work his lower body limbs, and some grasp of good spirit. A determination to seek out the truth. Behind the killing game's creation, the mastermind pulling the strings, and all of the other mysteries that surrounded the killing game itself. Something that was a first, brought about by a hunch from his 'skills'. That transformulated into a currently, weak in strength driving force. Reason for that being the 'death' of Akamatsu Kaede.

His attitude during his clean-up daze luding to such. Not giving the thought of hope of her survival any full thoughts. Expected, but still disappointing of a mind process.

When Saihara made his into the Dining Hall, hand rubbing away what bits of tiredness resided in his eyes, everyone was indeed present. No one at first turning towards him, them all deep in discussion. The subject supposedly being something along the likes of some 'writing'. With Kiibo, the 'SHSL Robot', Gokuhara Gonta being the only ones taking guesses towards its meaning.

However, when the large male simply looked off to the side, he acknowledged Saihara's presence. Giving him a happy but short lived wave. **"Oh! Morning Saihara-kun!"**

Everyone else slowly turned their attention towards the Detective. Some eyes lighting up, noticing the full exposure of his hair. Their stares making Saihara almost act on instinct. To reach up, and pull down at a hat that wasn't there. Resistance of course, fully prevented the motion. And he stared at them all back, eyes to eyes.

 **"Ah-...Good Morning."**

 **"Saihara-kun…"** The first to respond was Tsumugi Shirogane, the 'SHSL Cosplayer'. Letting out only his surname and nothing else. Giving Ouma Kokichi, the 'SHSL Supreme Leader', the chance react vocally next. His comment causing Saihara's facial features to wince.

 **"Oh hey! You finally got rid of that emo hat of yours! Was it cuz Akamatsu died-"**

 **"Quiet you degenerate!"** Chabashira Tenko, the 'SHSL Aikido Master', interjected. Glaring at the blackish, purple haired boy. **"Learn some manners why don't you?"**

 **"Ah-ha! Auta said that something would develop today!"** Yonaga Angie, the 'SHSL Artist', proclaimed right after. With said claim being somewhat shot down when Momota Kaito, the 'SHSL Astronaut', asked a question of the SHSL Maid. His hand rubbing the back of his neck.

 **"Hey Tojo, is this what you meant when you said Saihara would be 'different'?"**

The tall, thin young woman nodded. Setting down what seemed to be the third last plate of food, in front of Shirogane. **"Yes Momota-kun."** Then she turned around and glanced at Saihara. Her upper body bowing slightly in greeting. Sight lingering on the ahoge a top of the Detective's head. Before she proceeded to head back into the kitchen. The only people not having food before them were Yumeno Himiko, the 'SHSL Magician'. Harukawa Maki, the SHSL Child Caregiver. And Tojo herself.

Although his cheeks blushed of some embarrassment from the stares, Saihara didn't let himself fall silent. **"You all don't need to stare. I just...took off my hat. No big deal."**

 **"I don't think that's correct."** Kiibo repiled. **"Ever since we all first woke up here, you've been wearing that hat everyday. None of us has seen you without it before. So, in fact, it is a 'big deal'."**

 **"Way to go Kiibo! You were able to read the air, maybe you aren't just a robot after all!"**

 **"What do you mean by that?"** Ouma just chuckled and planted both of his hands behind his head. Shaking it lightly. Making Kiibo ask him again, eyes narrowed by some margin.

Not minding them, Saihara finally walked over to the table and took a seat. Sitting next to Momota and a empty seat, one that was usually occupied by someone that wasn't there anymore.

 **"Hey man…"** Momota started, catching Saihara's attention. **"Listen I uh...wanted to say sorry. For slugging you yesterday."**

It took Saihara some moments before realization doned on him. Finger patting his cheek, where the spiked haired Astronaut had punched him. **"Ah...that. Its fine."**

 **"Really? I-I see."** Momota attempted to shrug off the small guilt he was feeling. Changing the subject. **"Well, good to see that I didn't need to come and get ya."**

 **"Wait, you were going to bring me over here?"**

 **"Yeah man! I mean, Tojo told me that I should just let you come over on your own. But since yesterday, you were probably not gonna try. Even though breakfast is important to have."**

Saihara almost repeated himself from his earlier talk with Tojo, but shut the acquainted words down behind his lips. Laying his hands down flat onto the table's surface. A slight grimace suggesting his hunger was tugging at him.

 **"You okay man?"**

 **"Honestly? I could be better. A lot more better."** Saihara admitted, wiping the clenching expression with a nervous one. **"I'll be fine though."**

 **"You sure?"** Saihara merely nodded, getting Momota to gaze at him for a while. Before gaining a smile and gave the short haired male a pat on the back. **"Well, if you say so man."**

Saihara sent him an uneasy smile back, before turning his attention to everyone else. The SHSL Anthropologist, Shinguji Korekiyo, tipped his green cap and exchanged silent nods with him. Harukawa merely sent him a indifferent stare before returning to her meal. Hoshi Ryoma, the SHSL Tennis Pro, didn't say much beyond "Morning", with his black eyes lingering on the Detective's viewable hair. Touching his own two pointed, black hat, thinking on some sort of thought before he pulled his sight aside.

After those three, Saihara turned his attention to the SHSL Inventor. However, her face was beginning to contort with frustration. Focusing entirely on a flashlight-like contraption before her. Whispering vulger words every now and then. Iruma Miu honestly, didn't even notice that the Detective had entered the Dining Hall.

 **"Ah, Iruma has been working on getting that flashlight to work."** Shinguji informed for Saihara. **"Angie was the one to find it."**

The artist nodded enthusiastically in turn. **"Atua had led me to the Shrine of Judgement, and on top of a bench, there it was! Covered in multiple layers of plastic. Along with a blank note."** She pulled it out from her within her smock and kindly passed it to Saihara. "Angie hasn't been told what it means by Atua yet, but you might be able to use it Saihara-kun."

 **"How is he going to use a blank piece of paper? Besides drawing on it."** Shirogane asked, eyes attached to the object.

 **"Maybe some type of secret message in it. My magic sense has...been weird lately."** Yumeno guessed, letting out a yawn.

 **"Huh? Is something wrong Yumeno?"** Gokuhara asked. With the mage girl setting her head down, cheek first.

 **"I didn't get enough time to recharge my MP last night. Needed to rely on some special ponder."** She showed everyone a few empty candy wrappers. Along with some that still housed round mint-like treats. While poking at her hair with a finger.

 **"You know…"** Saihara started, ignoring Yumeno's tired state. Giving the void of writing note an examination. **"I do know of one method to test out. But I'm entirely sure on it working."**

 **"It's better then nothing right?"** Momota cheerfully said.

 **"Right."** Saihara placed the paper down flat, before bringing over and down into his pocket. **"Thank you, Yona- Angie."**

 **"You're welcome Saihara-kun!"**

 **"Anyways, besides that note and the flashlight, there was something else that was found."** Shinguji tilted his head towards Gokuhara. With the giant staring back puzzled.

 **"Something else?"**

 **"You don't remember? The writing in the grass?"**

An imaginary light bulb went on above Gokuhara's head. Prompting him to clap his hands together. **"That's right!"** He turned to Saihara. **"Gonta find letters in grass, not knowing what they mean."**

 **"Horse A."** Kiibo pronounced, having ended the small "argument" with Ouma. **"And we were all trying to figure out what it meant."**

Just then, Tojo came back out. Carrying the last two plates of food. There being no trouble in keeping balance. And when she set the first of the two down, she gave Harukawa a serious apology. Regarding how long it took for her to bring out Harukawa's meal. With the Caregiver simply shaking her head lightly, mummering "It's fine". Then when she gave Yumeno hers, the mage girl straighten her sitting form to the best of her ability. Mouthing a 'thank you'.

 **"No one has any idea on who put that there, honestly."** Yumeno informed, glancing at Saihara. **"** **Especially** **me. If only I wasn't so drained…"**

 **"You shouldn't had even relied on sweats in the first place. They only caused you to stay up longer."** Shinguji commented back.

 **"You don't think I don't know that now?"**

 **"Yeah, Quiet you degenerate! If Yumeno-chan wants to have sweets, she can!"** Shouted Chabashira. Getting nothing but a shrug from Shinguji back. Probably not bothering to accidentally start a argument concerning the subject. Something neither of them were really fancied in, despite normal knowledge and so forth.

After Tojo served those dishes, Saihara asked out of curiosity: **"Tojo-san, aren't you going to eat too?"**

 **"Not at the moment, no. I need to take care of a few things first, my hunger can wait."**

 **Saihara was going to respond, but Iruma cut him off. Yelling out with a fist slaming down.**

 **"Piece of shit flashlight!"**

Shinguji, like most of those present, were unaffected by the outburst. Having gotten used to her profanity, he asked for them all. **"You weren't able to fix it?"**

 **"No shit!"** She took a deep breath and tossed two tools she was using. Palm slapping against her knee. **"After wasting precious time on this thing, I found the problem. A problem that should be easy to solve...if we had a supply of fucking batteries."**

 **"I wouldn't really call that a waste of time Iruma." Saihara said, but his words were overshadowed but Ouma's words.**

 **"Shouldn't you or Kee-boy have stuff like that around?"**

 **"I do not."** Kiibo stated. **"I don't require the use of such things. I run on-"**

 **"No need to repeat yourself Kee-boy. You told us that already. Just like how you showed us that you can't eat anything!"** Awkwardly, Kiibo decided to just look off to the side. Not choosing to give the raven haired boy a response.

 **"Hey shithead!"** Iruma called out. **"As much as I'm the world's greatest inventor, I'm not able to create batteries at the moment."**

 **"Why not?"** Iruma stuttered out at Ouma's question. But then changed the subject somewhat.

 **"I-I mean, the batteries this thing needs are large ones. And the one I'm talking about aren't natural sized. Like...they're really fucking big! Not as big as "my batteries", of course."**

Before anyone could react to her particularly...unsaturated comment, a familiar white and black bear suddenly fell down from the ceiling. Landing on the table feet first. Letting out its signature chuckle. With the question concerning what secret entrance it used to enter the Dining Hall, remaining such a question.

It, somehow being preferred as a "he", "smelled" the air. Pushing its arms out in a stretching motion. Letting out a morning yawn right after. Acting out as if it was living, breathing creature. That just awoken from a nap.

 **"Heeeeeellllllooooo!"** It yelled in greeting. **"You guys all look like you're enjoying yourselves. Anyone of you mind this bear coming in?"**

Yumeno let out a unfavorable groan at seeing the Monochrome Bear. **"I honestly wished that after all this time, you were just a figment of my imagination. Just like all of this."**

 **"Huh? Why? What did I do?"** It asked, trying to start a "comedy" skit. Or something similar.

 **"What do you mean: "What did I do?"? You're the one who's keeping us here!"** Momota asked, temper already raising at the bear's presence.

 **"Huh? What do you mean?"**

 **"Are you seriously acting dumb?"** Harukawa asked right after, narrowing her eyes.

 **"Acting Dumb? Why I'd never do that!"**

 **"You're doing it, right now."** Ouma pointed out.

 **"What are you guys talking about? I'm not keeping anyone here! I don't act!"**

Just then, a familiar chime went off and the Monokubs suddenly appeared. The Red and Pink half colored ones ran over. Helping each other get onto the table. And made their way to the Monochrome Bear's side

 **"Oh no! Father's having amnesia!"**

 **"What! When did this started happening?"**

 **"Huh? I have kids?"** As if it never recognized them, the "Monobear" poked at the two shorter beartronic's bellys. Tilting its head left and right.

 **"AH! Father doesn't remember us!"**

Monosuke and Monodam stood some feet away, placing some distance between each other. The green half one remaining silent, while the yellow stripped one sighed. Taking a few steps forward before catching every human's attention.

 **"First, they pretend that Monodam is gone. Bullying 'em like Monokid, though not in the same way. And now, Pops is an amnesiac. I think something went way beyond wrong here."** "He" wiped "his" foreword with the back of "his" right paw. Not being surprised as Monophanie "accidently" tripped over. And knocked "herself", their "brother", and "father" over onto the floor. As well as sending Iruma's plate of crashing down as well, earning more usage of her vulgar language.

Shirogane seemed to gulp as she looked back and forth. Her being the most surprised by this **"D-Do you have any idea why that's...happening?"**

 **"No clue, nothing clear as blue, nothing.** **It's** **like _something went wrong_ , and they're being affected by it, somehow. I don't remember anyone knocking over some virus holder, causing it to spill its contents and make everyone zombies. Or...that did happen…**" Monosuke trailed off, glancing at "his" paws. **"Wait...am I beginning to forget things?!"**

 **"U-Um...no. That scene hasn't happened."** Shirogane weirdly assured.

 **"Oh! That's good. No- Triple good!"**

 **"Hey!"** Yelled out Momota. **"Why the hell are you here?"**

 **"If I had to guess...it's another motive."** Shinguji coldly suggested.

 **"W-What?! Already?"** Chabashira shook her head.

 **"If you got one for us, hurry up and give it."** Hoshi reluctantly said, fingers gripping the brim of his hat.

 **"Jeez! Jeez! Calm down. We got no new motive for you'se guys. At least, not yet."** Monosuke had to pause as "he" ducked. Dodging a crank thrown "his" way. "He" picked it up before stretching "his" arm out. Paw trying to, and actually failing, in catching a speeding red circular object. Fortunately, Monodam was able to catch it with "his" claw hand.

 **"We're the ones who're calm. You gotta to stop them before they tear this place apart!"**

 **"I'd like to...but Pops can handle Monotaro and Monophanie- Wait, why are they fighting?"**

 **"Hey! Answer us! If you aren't here to give us a damn motive, why are you all here?!"**

Monosuke and Monodam both gave Momota minute's length stares. Not out of shock, but out of...apparent indifference. At least, that was until Monodam's scar eye seemed to darken. "His" metallic grip on the red ball like object tightening.

 **"RUDE."**

 **"H-Hey Monodam, no need to get angry eh? You already showed-"**

 **"I-WILL-MAKE-FAMILY-GET-ALONG. YOU-PRESENT-GIFTS."** Without warning, Monodam shoved the red ball and another object, a passport of some kind, against Monosuke's stomach. Having the half yellow stripped bear hold them in place. And then, with no other words, "he" stomped forward. Moving around the table in order to reach the brawling bears.

Monosuke watched him go, before clearing "his" throat. **"Y-Yeah. Due to you'se passing the Trial, we all decided to give you all some gifts."** Slowly, "he" handed out the crank. With Saihara being the one to get up, walk over, and grab it. Before the other two items were given to him as well. **"These things are to be used around the school. In places where you've been. Of course, I'm not gonna spoil anything more than that."** Monosuke reached behind "him", seeming to shove a paw somewhat in "his" backside. Then "he" brought that paw back around, showing a yellow object with a few small dots poked in each side.

 **"A-A ocarina!"** Shirogane was kind and not shock stricken enough to identify it.

 **"Yeah, one of those things you play music with. Pressing down arrow keys, arrow buttons, and all. You know?"** Monosuke tossed the ocarina over to Shirogane. Who caught it with ease. And then "he" pushed "his" glasses back up.

 **"I don't know where any of this is!"** Monokuma suddenly shouted. Causing Monosuke to slightly flinch. **"I don't know what time it is. I don't know what continent I'm on. I don't even know how I was able to have children! And these kids are trying to kill me! Why?!"**

 **"No Father! We're just trying to beat some sense, and memory, into you! If Monophanie had her pan, this would be working!"**

 **"I-I'm not trying to hurt anyone! And I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have a p-pan."**

 **"ARRGH! Shut up!"** Iruma yelled right at them. **"You pieces of shit ruined my food!"**

 **"Shut up you slut!"** Monophanie screamed back. **"This doesn't concern you!"**

 **"S-...Slut?"**

 **"Iruma-chan, Gonta think that you don't scream. You cause things to be worse."**

 **"ENOUGH."** Monodam slammed "his" feet down. Stomping ever more furious towards "his" siblings and "father". **"THIS-IS-NOT-GOOD. WE-NEED-TO-GET-ALONG. WE- _NEED_ -TO."** Monodam grabbed ahold Monotaro's arm with one claw. While the other grabbed Monokuma's. **"NO-MORE-FIGHTING."**

 **"H-Hey Monophanie? I-I can feel something on my arm. A-And I think I hear something talking too. C-Can you hear it?"**

Monophanie stood quiet, enduring Monodam's blank but frightening-like glare. Not even attempting to respond. Fearing for what might happen, probably. So "she" just walked over to Monosuke. Monodam following after while dragging Monokuma and Monotaro along. Neither of them resisting in the slightest.

Then, three out of four of the Monokubs shouted **"Bye-kuma!"**. And all of the bears left the dining hall. Leaving all of the SHSL teens in the gust of some silence.

After some moments, Discussion was brought back to life. Along with questions being raised. Iruma still being enraged at what happened to her breakfast. And so on, so on.

Eventually, they all were able to calm down. Some going back to chew down their meals. While others were deciding on how to handle the usage of the objects. Ouma had pointed out that, since Saihara was the SHSL Detective, he should be the one to handle solving what item goes where. His point got no rebuttals, and after that, Saihara and half of the group left the Dining Hall. Off to see what the items did.

While some of the others, Ouma included, stayed behind. The SHSL Supreme Leader's reason supposedly being related to his not finished meal. However, the focusing on his purple irises gave way to another. One that not so surprisingly, was something that he'd picked up from the whole debacle. Something taking the form of an possible explanation.

It wasn't. And Ouma Kokichi knew that. Those eyes, pretending to light up in enjoying the SHSL Maid's cooking, gave that away. Surely, no human might not be able to tell. But A machine of advanced intelligence, was able to see what he had realized. What he had begun to theorize.

* * *

 ***Static***

With the change of the camera, the Intervener leaned forward in Its seat. Left hand having the pointer fingers run three, steady lines against It's cheek. Visible eye and the current live feed following after Saihara and Momota, splitting off from 3 of the others at the first floor staircase. Whole seated body remaining as still as it possibly could.

Thinking about the SHSL Supreme Leader, the Intervener allowed questions and thoughts to swirl around in Its brain. Wondering on how far Ouma's silent reasoning could go. Would he think that the first blackened was definitely dead? Or would his logic be powered by the realization, and realize that no dead visible body, meant that she still lives. If the second outcome was the case, what would he do? Try to end the game by jumping ahead with that same logic, believing he already knows who the Mastermind is? Or, would he wait and wait? Ponder and Ponder as the game goes on? Thinking on another set of thoughts of explanation on the stopped execution.

Indeed, how far Ouma's thinking will go shall be interesting to see. If the Intervener's mental predictions and logical guesses were effective. Being on a level passed requirements. Of course...Whatever shall happen, will happen. And if it is needed, It will intervene.

For now, the Intervener has resorted back to drumming Its left fingers against the temple. And to keep an eye on the now, three formed teams re-investigating the school. Now allowing any thoughts of what was to be found, to infiltrate Its mind.


	7. Arc 2: Flashback of a Past

***Static***

" **Hmm...I still don't think we're playing this game right."**

" **Papakuma!"**

" **No, we're not. I think its supposed to be the other way around. Higher cards take lower cards. And...we don't swap the cards we won with eachother."**

" **Gaaaah!"**

Akamatsu sighed as a hand shielded her eyes for a moment. Keeping her current on hand deck of cards' illustration side, hidden away from her opponent's and her own sight. Before letting her thumb and pointer fingers pressed together. Just above her nose bridge. Thinking over the rules she and her opponent set for a game, that she and 'him' barely knew about.

" **Are...you sure a 2 can overpower a King? Aren't face cards supposed to high and important?"** The beartronic tilted 'his' head, with what resembled a irritated glare sent her way. Herself lowering said hand to get a peek at it. Causing another sigh to pass through somewhat stale lips. " **I'm just making sure that we're not being stupid here."** The comment got a laugh in turn. Giving the blonde a few moments to stare questioningly, before it hit her. A depressing realization of her own past actions resurfaced, shattering any positive feeling in her once again. " **Oh...wait. Nevermind."**

She let a third, apparently final sigh, and then placed down a card to combat Monokid's four of stars. Revealing it to be a 5 of meteors. The bear let out another laugh, before dragging both of the cards over onto the giant gathering of many other cards won. Followed by the continuation of the game, no more questions of rules presumingly to be brought up.

For the past hour and a half, as the killing game's participants went about re-exploring the School, Akamatsu and Monokid had been playing multiple types of card games. Ones that they knew of anyhow. The cards being used were found underneath the couch, covered in some dust. The general theme of them being space related, instead of the diamonds and clubs and etc. With said cards still being listed from 2s to Aces.

This form of merger enjoyment, a game of "card wars" being played out, was an attempt to grasp onto recovery. So far, the visible elements of misery were able to dissipate. Replaced by some appearances of agitation, and a ever staying indifference. The human of the two frowning now and then, emoting nothing more then that. She probably already felt some semblance of fatigue, wouldn't be any of shock if it were so.

The roller camera set onto over the couch, side pressed against a arm. Eyeing them in the now fully lit room. Them both seated on the cold floor. View shifting left and right one moment every half minute. A urge of movement being resisted, no boredom was going to come about.

* * *

 ***Static***

Back in the "Camera access room", the label possibly needing to change, the Intervener slowly got up from Its seat. Taking some seconds on keeping a eye on the large screen. Watching Saihara use the final item, the crank, in the intended position. Shinguji, Momota, and Keebo located nearby. The Anthropologist having the more interested expression out of the three, for lied beyond. Although that interest was probably tied to three firstly presented options.

Before Saihara could finish turning the crank round and round, the action resulting in a wooden board being pulled off to the side, the Intervener visually remembered the buildings and their contents. Starting off with the number, which was two. Having one path each leading out to them. One on the left path, one on the right path. Remembering, remembering, catching the details before storing them in immediate memory storage. Knowing that some more explanation, alongside what was now planned, was needed.

After that, and the board fully pulled being aside. It lingered long enough for the doors open. And for the group of four to proceed inward. Before It detached Its sight from the screen, and turned Itself to the right. Left hand pushing the chair in.

It went over to the chest against the wall. Raising the tip of it open with ease using Its' foot. Looking down into it at first, then It kneeled. Fingers quickly diving down and scattering about. Feeling around each seeable object, staring while pondering. Pondering on how a soon to be scenario, would play. And how this It should go about it. Keeping the present time, the generated amount of time left for the exploration, and how long one certain event would last.

Whilst letting a piece of Its metal brain calculate, It grabbed ahold of the current room's keycard. Immediately bringing it up and out of the rectangular space, and into a pocket. Then after It gave the rest of the chest's contents some stares, closed the lid. Proceeding to work on locking the storage space right after. Taking nothing more than half a minute.

Nodding to Itself, It stood back up. Then It twisted around, and paced over to singu-...the room's most used exit. Not needing to lock it down upon stepping outside. Having already planned out the next course of action.

It made Its way towards the living room's entrance. Not entering just yet. It needed to reconnect with the camera within…

* * *

 ***Static***

Purple tinted lens brighten up from its position. Still rested beside the couch's arm. The two inhabitants still seated, in the same spots. Although the bear was sitting legs crossed. 'His' gaze fixated on the current hand of cards, that 'his' thumb was barely holding together. Back pointed towards the door. While the human girl had a good view of the entrance.

Slowly, the roller made its way up the couch arm. Keeping an ever vigilant eye on the two card players. And when it reached the intended position, it paused. Perching there for some moments, turning left and right to get a good look of the room. Before it continued rolling onward, proceeding over and now down the arm. Staying stuck the whole time until reaching the ground.

Then, it rolled in the same direction a few inches. Stopped, and rolled the opposite way. Making its way underneath the couch. To hide, and keep itself in a more safer location.

* * *

 ***Static***

Going back to Its personal view, It went on to grab ahold of the doorknob. Then with little effort, pushed the door open. All the way until its hinges pulled the door to a stop. Catching the attention of Akamatsu immediately.

While the blonde paled slightly at seeing It. Causing her to lose the grip on her cards. Leading to them falling onto the floor. Along with the Monokub to tilt 'his' head, hearing not having picked up the door opening.

"Huuuuh?"

'He' stayed staring at Akamatsu at first, reaching a paw out to wave it in her face. Getting her to manage a glance at 'him'. With a nervous finger pointing towards the Intervener. Making the bear follow it and for the first time, see the labeled: T.R.A.S.H T.H.I.N.G.

'Monokid' stayed seated and silent. Looking back and forth between Akamatsu and It. The lack of information still boggling whatever intelligence 'he' was bestowed. And it seemed like it might take the rockstar themed bear, some decent amount of time to possibly voice out something related to a question.

However, a earlier talk with the pianist seemed to set something off. As the bear snapped 'his' head around, confused expression replaced by anger. 'His' logic seeming to work out a possibility. Which caused 'him' to shoot upward with a jump, tossing 'his' cards into the air. Followed by a furious yell: "BELL'S HELL!"

The Monokub sprinted off towards It, not listening to Akamatsu as she screamed for 'him' to stop. 'Him' already decided that his previous plan of beating up whoever brought 'him' here, was gonna happen. Or at least, 'he' wanted it to.

Placing both hands behind Its back, the Intervener met 'Monokid's' charge with a held up foot. The bottom meeting the bear's forehead quite easily. Causing the Monokub to double back in self-caused pain. Recovery came quick however, and 'he' launched 'himself' out to attack again. Meeting the foot again, this time it only caused 'him' to be held back. Like a grumpy child trying to beat up his tall brother, forced to run in place with a simple palm of hand.

'He' yelled and swung. Yelled and swung, yelled and swung. Each bawled paw doing basically nothing besides hitting air, and occasionally slapping against the side of its boot. The attempts adding onto how much more pathetic 'he' was being. First was the dampened spirits of trying to find a way of escape. And now was trying to be a threat, without 'his' 'father's' power and 'his' Exisal.

After giving the patheticness a few starting points, It decided to move the conflict onward. Pulling Its hovering leg backward while remaining balanced. Making the Monokub recklessly sprint forward, still swinging fists. Luring 'him' into facing the brutal force of a charged boot. Sending 'him' flying backward with a painful yelp. Causing Akamatsu to throw herself to the side. And for her and It to watch 'his' kicked form, to crash onto the ground mid flight, and to meet the opposite far wall with a loud slam.

Strolling forward with both feet touching ground, hands still behind Its back, It shook Its head. Eye watching as the Monokub cried out over and over. And as 'he' slowly made 'his' way back onto 'his' feet. Rubbing both paws on the top of 'his' head. Most of that previously present anger, now transformed into hurt.

What a fearsome enemy.

Akamatsu justed backed up like a scared mouse. Her persona having been decayed from the one she had before. Actions tailed down to Ushering scared, rapid breaths. And to desperately look between It and 'Monokid'. Another yell of 'Stop it' probably readying itself to be produced.

It didn't, she just kept on breathing breaths of fear, and watched on.

When the Monokub recovered, 'his' vocal sounds of pain ceased. Transforming them into pointless, repeated 'Hell's Hell'. The apparent phrase seeming to be tied to a determined warcry. Despite the events prior where such a feeling was non-existent.

'Monokid' learned nothing from the first attack, and just went onto charging again. The It being only some inches away, steps turned into stomps. When the Monokub was in reach of Its legs, It decided to take a different approach. It let 'him' have a 'battle'.

Paw fists banging against one boot covered foot. A resulting 'warcry' line following after 4th punch. The strength being put into each attack was just above meek, comparable to a weak attempt of a pinch. Although the boot was forced to move a quarter of a inch, back and forth between the two paw fists. The whole display of the bear trying to fight, was plain disappointing.

Taking one step towards the offensive, the Intervener attempted to trick the Monokub. It pulled Its foot back, making 'him' jump out and grab ahold of Its leg. Leaving 'him' to the quick succession of that foot, thrashing about. Waving itself up and down, left and right, all with a swift motion. At first striking at the air, before It twisted around on Its other foot, and slammed 'Monokid' into the couch's left arm. Using only have of Its capable strength.

'Monokid' yelled out in pain, and went on to let out more individual yells. Due to how easy 'his' back met the couch, again and again. Grip on the Intervener's leg being lost, bit by bit. When it got to the point 'he' was about to lose it, the It tossed Its leg upward. Sending 'Monokid' flying up into the ceiling, chest first.

The small beartronic stayed sticked to the ceiling for some seconds, reason being the pieces of food from the garbage disposal 'he' gained from earlier. After that tiny amount of time, 'he' slowly descended, strings of exposed and outdated cheese stretching out. They continued to follow him all the way until they've snapped, their thin-like figures not having the ability to handle the stress. And 'he' was sent off, heading down towards the floor.

Inches before 'he' would crash against the metal surface below however, a hand was placed out and caught 'him'. The impact cause the one of two sources of touch no retraction, it just stayed still. Letting the bear take a few breaths before Its fingers digged into 'his' sides. Getting both a low groan, and 'his' eyes to weakly keep a stare. Squinting at the now leaned down face of the It. Not bothering to try and swing a fist.

"Named: Monokid. Birth date: Same as the rest of the Monokubs. Age: Classified. Condition: Currently the weakest of the Monokubs, distraught in agony due to losing a fight 'he' would lose. Body has taken 2% damage, spirit has taken 99% damage, internal systems has taken no damage." It paused after Its quarter-ful visual examination. Twisting Its grasped hand around to make 'him' look at It more forwardly. Using a finger to press the jaw lines upward. "You are forgotten by your Monokub kind. You are now a shadow of what character you were. And you will forever be down here until a direct orders otherwise. Why? Do you prefer another fight to lose? Or do you prefer to die?"

'Monokid' let out more groans, not even trying to let any voice file express agreement or disagreement. So 'he' just shook his head, over and over at a snail pace. Earning the recentering of the Its head, and the twitch of Its eye.

"Since Akamatsu did not info you of everything she was told, here is a paragraph short of a explanation: As previously stated, you will stay down here, labeled as a under surface facility. As you live down here day to day, you will be given tasks every morning to be completed, alongside Akamatsu Kaede. If the tasks are not completed, a similar punishment will ensure upon you as to what you just experienced. Once the tasks of each day are completed, them being assigned each morning after breakfast, a reward will await you and Akamatsu. Concerning you-" It turned right and around, spotting the girl over Its shoulder. Her still back pressed against the counter with the Television resting on top. Her whole body stiffened, and her lips shut. Enduring the still-like face's gaze. "-and her, you both are to live as neighbors. Arguments and Debates will be tolerated. However, if either of you try to kill or maim the other, This It will deliver a required punishment. Do you understand?" She immediately nodded. When It looked back to the dangled Monokub, 'he' did the same. "Good."

With that, It lowered Its hand toward the ground. Maneuvering it to look like a slide, fingers loosening their hold. First glance and thought would make one think, It'll simply let 'him' down. So 'he' will regain enough strength to get back to 'his' feet. And to walk instead of foolishly charging into defeat.

As it seemed like he was going to slide off, half of his body nearly reaching the ground, something stopped the motion. The Intervener grasped onto Monokid's leg with Its free hand, and swiftly pulled 'him' away from the floor. Disconnecting the other hand all the while. A whine sound coming out, with 'his' arms swatting at the air, was Monokid's reaction.

"You deserve a punishment for trying to obliterate this It. So, your right to walk will be withheld. Due to obnoxiously wasting leg strength and overall energy. Take this like a brat child, and you'll continue to hang about. Take this like a rightfully accused who admits idiocy however, and your walking ability will be returned."

'He' yelled out a "Gaaaaah!", but prevented any other phrases from popping out. No movements of rebellion were acted out. Attitude being shown only by the crossing of arms, and the set angry expression. 'He' won't cause any more problems for some hours, at the least by prominent guess.

It straighten It's posture. Then went over to Akamatsu's still form. Stopping just in front of her, eying her up and down at first. Before to her surprise, It held Its free hand out.

She hesitated at the gesture. Obviously still feeling affected by the cold words It said mere hours ago. Though, her thoughts were probably trying to set that fact aside. The one sided fight being the cause, not wanting something of that nature to happen to her. Ironically, just about half a day ago when she about to die, she was 'ready'. And if her thoughts were swimming around the pool It believed, she was afraid of getting beat up.

After moments of the hand just hovering there, she accepted Its offer. Needing to brace herself as she was practically lifted up from the ground. It set her down, and immediately detached Its hand from hers. And then a few steps back were taken, to create a arm's length of distance. "Follow this It, there is something to show you both."

It brought the hanging Monokid out of the living room, followed at the heels by Akamatsu. Then the It and the human female went on to go down the corridor. The Intervener sending the Monokub a glance, every moment or so.

"Regarding the mentioned reward upon completing the morning assigned tasks, this It will say that the form the reward is a chance. A chance towards an availability, to see through a certain point of view. That view being a screen, connected to many posted feeds that can move at finger directed command. A opportunity to see beyond the otherside of many feeds, to see what they record and show. For the both of you truly, a decision made by the Mastermind."

It already knew their differently formed and operated minds were sent to thinking. The human girl presumingly going about it more quickly, while the Monokub was more concerned with 'his' current predicament. Throughout what remained of the short walk, they took mental guesses. Their voices, or at least the humans', not being put to use to ask for confirmation. Akamatsu probably thought on the side, that the It would refuse to acknowledge her answers being right or wrong. And she would be certainly wise to do so, for it would indeed be a waste of vocal usage.

When It's personal quarter were reached, It gave the duo of human and Monokub a glance each. Taking in their individual reaction, seeing as they both encountered the door before. Akamatsu let her eyes express surprise, not expecting to see what lies inside this day. While 'Monokid' just gave the door a silent, neutral stare. Their certain levels of curiosity being made to be guessed at internally. Causing tiny imaginary points to be placed, on what curiosity level they were on.

Shaking focus from the internal forming action away, the Intervener shifted Its gaze forward. Free hand grasping the crescent shaped door handle, and had push the whole door in with ease. Revealing a room nearly covered in darkness, the exception coming from cyan-blue lights present off to the left. The lights being the Screen, the keyboard, and the wall board of 3 digit numbers for the cameras. Though from the current distance, the first of the three was the only recognizable figure to the human and Monokub.

Knowing that wandering around in a near dark environment wasn't a want from them both, the Intervener reached Its free hand out and around. Hovering over the near wall before the fingers descended onto it. Feeling around until a round, turnable light knob was felt. Then the fingers grasped around the said knob, and turned it slightly to the right. Causing the ceiling to project illumination from a previously hidden, ceiling embedded light.

As It then walked inward, It looked around at the exposed room. All of the walls, the floor, and ceiling, were split down the middle between two colors. White and Black colored the metal room's structure. The floor and ceiling just having a plain color split, while the walls all sported lighting bolt-like marks. Black bolts resided on the white half, while white bolts resided on the black half. Those bolts, shared a similar shape to Monokuma's scar eye. However, no malice was enthralled in the illustration. They were just lighting bolt, scar eyes. No pupil markings shown, seeming to mean that these eyes were shut.

Akamatsu and Monokid both looked around as well, taking in the walls as they were. Before they and the Intervener spotted numerous items within the room. Starting off in description, the two doors. One at the far end, the other placed in the center of right wall. No words or labels present, making what lies behind the doors, a mystery to all who haven't stepped inside. To the Intervener however, the rooms were nothing more then open space filled with furniture.

For the current room's furniture, it was limited. A single roller chair intended for the Intervener. Two bookcases lined up next to each other, being barren of any books. Located right next to the far wall door. Just inches away from their right, was where the chest was located. Then there was metal folding chairs, all lined up next to each other in the corner. Next to them, was a folded up ping pong table. Tied to it were 2 paddles, 4 ping pong balls, and a instruction manual for how to properly play ping pong. Of course, there was also the long desk that sat beneath and some inches away from the large screen But It had let Its sight gaze upon the desk, over and over, that It hasn't bothered to acknowledge the rectangular furniture piece fully.

Once the look around of the room was done, it was only a matter of time before Akamatsu would figure out what this room was. Certainly it was beyond and far away from being personal quarters, compared to her own given room-

"Saihara-kun!" Instead, Akamatsu had noticed what the large screen was showing. And the live feed of Saihara Shuichi entering the gym, definitely caught her attention. Especially Saiharas' shown presence.

Without thinking past her action, the girl gain some positivity back into her lately depressed state. Running off to the desk, fingers ready to rush along the keyboard. Heart thinking ahead of brain. One second formed thoughts placing themselves ahead of well constructed ones.

"AAAAAHHHH-" And no cautionary thought put to mind, that something bad would happen. Like if you'd touched a keyboard, you'll get hit with something. In this case, Akamatsu reached one hell of a electric shock. One that was powerful enough to send her back, and to fall onto the floor.

The Intervener simply walked up to her now frozen form. Looking down at her with that same, indifferent face. However, a disappointed glare was hidden within Its eye. While the dangled Monokub was chuckling, pointing 'his' paw out at her. Not believing that she didn't think ahead. Despite the fact that 'he' didn't think ahead earlier.

"Any being that tries to touch the keyboard, be it with finger or object, will be shocked. Due to how you, and everyone else on Planet Earth and beyond, aren't this It. In all honesty, you should have asked this It about the screen and Saihara first." It shook Its head. "Nevertheless, first hand experience sometimes tramples vocal warning." It reached a hand to her again. And slowly, she returned the gesture. With her being pulled up at the same pace.

Letting her think on that mistake, It sat Itself back down onto the roller chair. Setting 'Monokid' down onto the chair's arm. 'Him' being seated legs hanging off both sides. "I'd advise you stay seated."

"Hell Yeah!"

"Your agreement is satisfactory. Keep this up, and your walking right will be returned." 'He' merely nodded in response, and turned 'his' attention to the Screen. 'His' small height, and weight gladly not being able to tip the chair over.

"A-A-Anyway…" Akamatsu started, keeping her hands rightfully away from the keyboard. "W-What is this exactly? H-How are we seeing Saihara-kun, and...everyone else?"

The feed had automatically switched to one within the Gym. This camera being perched atop a basketball hoop. With the Interveners' intervence, the feed was enhanced. Having over half of the teens in sight. Centered on Shirogane, who was currently shaking slightly, and was watching the current conversation amongst the group unfold. That being about the found batteries for the Flashlight, and the flashlight itself.

"Unbeknownst to you and the others, you all were being watched by this It. There are very tiny cameras, all spread around the upper surface. Though they used to cover every room and area, they are ever vigilant. Powered on 24/7, rolling back live feeds to here."

"T-That's how you stopped my execution then, right?"

"By sight, yes. By physical action, no. This It was able to direct Monokuma into stopping the execution. The official way of how, won't be exposed to you. Besides this It saying the action was...started by the press of a button."

She didn't anything else on that subject. A quick glance being able to tell that she dropped it entirely. Her being more worried about her fellow teens. Along with being curious at the flashlight Ouma was currently holding. Though, there was a bit of strain amongst the pianist's facial features.

 **"-me and Saihara-kun found the batteries in a chest upstairs. They fit perfectly on the bottom here. Buuuuut...I still don't know how to power it on."**

 **"You don't know?"**

 **"I just said that, but yep!"** Then came about a wide, flashy smile.

 **"That isn't something to smile about."** The Cosplayer's comment was ignored as Ouma continued speaking.

 **"So instead of aimlessly messing around with this, I asked for help."**

Akamatsu and Saihara both froze. With the blonde for them both. "He doesn't mean Monokuma-"

" **Rise and Shine Ursine"**

One voice plainly chanted, before its owner popped in out of nowhere. Alone, with its face coated in boiling frustration. Paws clenching and unclenching, while his body was slightly bruised.

 **"Yeah? What do youse bastards want?! Pops, 'Taro, and 'Phanie are all dealing with amnesia. Although 'Taro and 'Phanie are just desperately trying to forget Monodam even exists-"**

"GAAAAAAH! MONODAM SHIT!" The mere utter of the half green, robotic looking bears' name, sent the blue half bears' attitude back to angry. The moment where the other Monokub pushed him to death, forever have left a mark on 'him'. 'He' was so furious, that 'he' almost shot up and out of 'his' seated position. If it wasn't for the Intervener, holding 'him' down with a hand.

 **"-and my day has just been hell hectic! What the hell do youse bastards want?!"**

 **"You already said that last line."**

 **"I don't care Witch girl!"** Yumeno pulled her hat down, covering one eye. While the other uneasily stared at the half yellow Monokub.

 **"I'm a Mage…"**

 **"Heeeeelllo!"** Ouma interjected, waving his hand in order to get Monosukes' attention.

 **"Yeah?! What you need?"**

 **"Well, we all would like to know what this flashlight is."** Monosuke at first, just stared at the item in Ouma's possession. Rubbing a paw over 'his' forehead. Before 'he' took a few breaths to calm 'himself'.

" **That thing? That's a Flashback Light."**

Shinguji gazed curiously at the invention. Then he looked at Monosuke, asking for 'him' to clarify. **"A...flashback light?"**

 **"Yeah. But this thing doesn't shine light on darkness. It ah, gives your memories light instead."**

"Wait, lost memories? It can do that?"

"In a way, yes." The Intervener answered, getting the immediate question of "How" from the blonde. It didn't answer, and just nodded towards the screen.

 **"You see, that thing can give youse bastards your memories back. The memories on how you all got here, why you're here, and lots of other things."**

 **"Really? With this light?"** Saihara asked. Though his prying question was pushed aside by Tojo's statement and own question. The latter not going to be answered, at least not yet.

 **"So it was you that took our memories away. What did you do to us to take them away?"**

 **"Well, Monophanie was in charge of the memory stick. So technically I'm not the bear to blame. And as to how? Well, maybe if you use the flashback light, you might remember that."**

Of course, there was stares of doubt. Specifically, Hoshi and Harukawa. With the SHSL Childcargiver speaking for them both.

 **"I don't believe it. There's no way this flashlight can just recover our memories."**

 **"To enlighten you, the Flashback Light can treat various symptoms of memory loss. Because-"** Monosuke stopped, lightly tapping the top of 'his' head. " **-well, I don't the specifics on how to explain it. Pops was supposed to do this but, he has amnesia."**

 **"Do you know how to turn it on?"** Yonaga asked suddenly.

 **"Huh? Ah yeah. There's a hidden button on the handles' underside. You'll feel a small bump. So just press down and once you hear a click, it'll flare to life."**

 **"Really?"** The Artist patted both of her cheeks in wonder. " **Can you demonstrate it to us?"**

 **"Eh...what?"**

 **"You said Monokuma is dealing with amnesia right? So why don't you show us how it works, by using it on Monokuma?"**

Monosuke tapped the floor as 'he' stared at her. Taking in and processing her idea both 'he' shook 'his' head no. **"Nope. That's not possibly. The Flashback light only works on you humans. While on us bears, it does squat. Not a bad idea to think about though. A flashback light that can work on us Monokubs, hmm…"** Before losing 'himself' in that thought, 'he' addressed all 14 of the teens. **"Anyways, do you all need anything else? I got to head back and make sure Pops hasn't caused any damaged."**

 **"Nope! You're all good!"**

With Ouma's confirmation, Monosuke up and left. Strolling past the still open gym doors. Leaving the 'students' to discuss the item.

Right after the door shut, Chabashira, Gokuhara, Hoshi, and Harukawa were all on the side of disagreement. The shortest of them all pointing out that, the flashlight could just be another murder motive in disguise. A possible lie to lead someone there to die. While Harukawa still voiced doubt on the object's apparent function.

Iruma however, did note that the whole scenario they were all in, wasn't exactly normal circumstances. And that the flashback could restore memories. To Hoshi's brought up point, Shinguji argued that uncertainty to what the light might show, would cause a murder more prominently. Saying that uncertainty is more of a motive, if they all were going to deny using it. And plan ahead on that route.

Some discussion and debate came about as a result. Though it wasn't exactly split. More people wanted to not use the flashback light, then those who did. It was 8 to 3, due to Saihara, Tojo, and Momota all staying silent throughout. Them thinking on their positions, and on what action was better to take.

Akamatsu had her own thoughts on that object. "Even though Hoshi-kun, Shinguji-kun- everyone raised good points, I think they shouldn't use it. I mean, that flashlight could take away memories instead of giving them."

"Gaaaah!"

"What? I never used one before! Besides, I haven't even heard of something like that before. It...sounds too dangerous."

"You do realize that your statement on not hearing of it, is invalid." Akamatsu gazed at the Intervener, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Your memory being taken away?" Her eyes widened. "See? Perhaps the flashback light could reveal that beforehand, you heard about it being in production." Before she could open her mouth again, It stated: "Also, regarding the question of how it could affect you, since you're them through a camera feed. The light from the lightbringer can transcend through the feed. And can affect any human watching, if you were staring at the round end once it came on-"

 **"Alright! Let's do it!"**

Momota's sudden declare brought Akamatsu and the Intervener back to the screen. With the feed changing to a camera that was placed on the wall, just above the Gym doors. "Momota-kun?"

 **"Guys, you all are way to cautious. I mean, I understand why. But we can't just run away from this! We won't win. If any of you guys want to win, sometimes we gotta be a little reckless. If we can't face this, we won't be able to defeat Monokuma in the long run."**

Shinguji gave his apparent signature chuckle. **"You don't know how we're supposed to win, don't you?"**

 **"Yeah I don't. But still, if you wanna win, you gotta make a stand. Or else you'll just be stuck. I mean, if any of you want to run away, fine. That's your decision. You won't get any blame from me."**

Ouma looked ready to chime in that he was ready to go, just to play with everyone. However, he stayed in place. A normal smile planted on his face. Turning slightly left and right, examining the everyone else's expressions.

Soon, one by one of the people who didn't want to use the flashlight, changed their minds. Deciding to stay and face whatever was shown by the flashlight. Though the particular comment from Kiibo regarding a whisper, certainly caught some bout of Akamatsu's attention. "A whisper?" However, she didn't say anything else on that matter.

The Intervener went ahead to try and change the camera feed However, the current feed was locked onto being viewed screen. Something was preventing the action from transpiring. And that raised a quiet alarm. Along with a process of planning.

 **"So Saihara! What are we gonna do?"**

 **"I'll...stay too."**

Tojo glanced around at everyone, before she finally voiced her agreement. **"If everyone agrees with Kaito, then I will follow suit."**

 **"Its decided!"** Yonaga turned to Ouma cheerfully. ** "Turn it on Ouma-kun!"**

 **"Alright!"**

At the moment Ouma flicked the light on, the Intervener suddenly moved. Going fast like a speeding bullet. It took both 'Monokid' and Akamatsu by suprise. Although the blonde girl was the one who It tackled to the ground.

"What are you doing?!"

Its hands shot out. One covered her eyes, while the other grabbed ahold of both of her wrists. Setting them off to the side. Just as a blaring, distorted sound came from the screen. As well as a blinding light shined out.

"A directive, a objective must be followed." Was all It had said in turn. Forcing her to stay down with both knees, and its own body. Waiting for the sound, and the blinding light to die off entirely. "Stop resisting, this is for your own good Akamatsu." She didn't.

However, the sound and light didn't last long. As It glanced over Its shoulder. Hearing nothing but silence from the screen. Causing It to get off of Akamatsu, and to remove Its hand from her eyes. The flashback light's duty was done.

Standing up, while still having Akamatsu's wrists in custody, It flew Its free hand to the keyboard. Typing in commands after hearing Saihara shou: **"I...Remember now!"**. Avoiding Akamatsu's questions and not loosening Its wide grip on her wrists. Needing to follow on with the next objective. Despite the irritations returning again.

After typing in the needed commands, the screen switched to a still image. Leading the Intervener to make Its eye focus on it. Describing it as mostly dark purple, black in color. With the exception of a fleeing Saihara Shuichi, who was running away from numerous of shadowed figures. And all the while, text boxes appeared on the bottom of it. Letters and words coated in blue, representing one's inner thoughts. This case, being Saihara's.

Akamatsu stopped trying to make It let her go. And like 'Monokid', let herself be captured by what was on the screen. Reading out the text that changed every 45 seconds. Her mind obviously picking up two certain words.

"...Ultimate Hunt." She muttered. Taking in its mention, its newly shown definition. And how it had affect Saihara Shuichi, by what the screen's text box was saying at least. Due to her familiarity on seeing...something on that image before. Her pondering on top of slight confusion, showing themselves on her expression.

"What...what is this?"

It let go of her wrists. Not letting Itself turn away from the screen. To answer her with eye contact, It couldn't.

"It's a flashback of a past. Specifically, a flashback of the Ultimate Hunt past. Something they all went through, all because of the light." Akamatsu pulled harshly on It's sleeve.

"Why didn't you let me see the light? Why?"

"This It already defined the answer to that. A directive, a objective. The Mastermind didn't want you to experience the power. Among other such reasons."

The image faded away to show another, this one dealing with static. Once the static cleared away, the image showed Saihara again. This time, it showed him with his eyes shut. And a metallic helmet of sorts, was on his head. The text defining it as being part of a new found technology, developed in a particular facility. The reason for the helmet being on Saihara was also defined. To erase his memory towards his talent.

After 175 seconds passed, the image disappeared. And the camera feed returned. Showing that all of the others shared shocked expressions. Saihara spoke up about what he saw, but was interrupted by Momota. Who said he remembered the same thing. Then there was Iruma, Yumeno, and Tojo, all confirming they also remembered the Ultimate Hunt. Then everyone else nodded after.

When the question of what exactly the Ultimate Hunt was however, their faces turned from shock to confusion. They couldn't remember the specific, tiny details. Such as what caused it, what did it involve. The event was defined as something they remembered, but not everything about was revealed.

Just when discussions were about to start, the Intervener typed away at the keyboard again. Causing the feed to be replaced once again. This time, by the earlier image of Saihara with the helmet on his head. The metal cords attached to the top of it being more visible.

 **"I...don't want to live anymore. I...want to die, with everyone else."** Just after that was said, the image faded out and the camera feed returned. Not before Akamatsu let out a startled "W-What?". The whole statement taking her aback.

The flashback of a past was finally delivered.


	8. Arc 2: Acquaintances

They flew, and worked throughout as functioning cognitions, strung together like a mental cave of web masses. Each line being flicked over and over by figurative words, composed of letters and sometimes numbers. With the creator of such words, taking the forms of ever moving digits. Reactionary points of available views being made known. Most delivered as swift as raindrops descending from the sky above.

They branched off, and were connected to some currently present movement functions. Themselves almost becoming fully divided. The formation of such taking place in the last hour. Happening automatically, like a mental storm breeze pushing against each line. Forming connections between the few free to be generated thoughts, and thoughts that came and went again and again.

It was obligated to keep track of what went on the upper surface. However, caculations on the blonde girl's current mental process, needed sight of her facial expressions to confirm viability. Both actions were required, but they took the form of divided web lines. Drawn inward, between, and outward. With more and more pieces getting added by every three seconds. Reason being added by the fact, that a physical viewpoint was forgotten in another room.

With one hand's fingers fidgeting rapidly, and a eye twitching, a consensus was reached. The event that had unfolded within the newly opened pool area, had just concluded. It being started by a want to "feel" like a celebrity, from the female given the title of Ultimate Aikido Master. Her getting Saihara and Tojo to assist in setting up the event prior. With the want itself, only being logical if the want stemmed from a distant "dream", and was secretly made into focus and a way to cope with the current enviroment. Or, the event was just something out of random pondering and wishing.

Turning It's focus away from further thoughts on the matter, The Intervener looked back at Akamatsu. Seeing her attempt to sweep up the metal floor, with a broom that once resided on the other side of the room. The habit here was apparently connected to exposing her anxiety. With the currently visible half of her face, showing some essencce of interior debate. As expected, although the levels of her shock value was still debatable.

The Ultimate Hunt's further acknowledgement. Being forced down and having her sight covered, just so she didn't have to experience, and gain the memories the others received. Many newly formed questions that took her expression on a three way changing state, from worry to suprise to irritation. And then the fact that Saihara, her closest "friend" throughout the killing game, had wanted to die. All of that plus other noted factors, were all certaining pushing past her stress limit.

It wasn't going to let this condition harm her much more. Leading and then letting her think about her faults, her hypocrisy, and her actions was one thing. Since her previously rising level of stress, was just inches above her limit. However in this present time, her whole body was vibrating wildly. Her legs uncontrollably shaking, lips quivering, sweat pouring down her brows and onto flating cheeks. There was a difference between letting one face the weight of one's actions, and letting one process newly developed info while their spirit is suffering beyond what was already done.

Hearing a sudden, small beep going off, Akamatsu stopped her current task. Prompting herself to reach down into a pocket, and pull out her monopad.

"This It has transfered an addition to your Map menu. The layout of the third floor, along with the Ultimate Tennis Pro's lab, the swimming pool, and so forth. Also, the new rule meant for the pool, is meant for you to look over." It explained, turning back to watch the camera feed. Though a glance at the Monokub, halted It in completing Its primary objective, just briefly. Following the now calmed bear's stare, It finally visionary acknowledged Its own stretched out arm.

The functioning, human skin covered digits were at work. Typing away at a device similar in outward structure to Akamatsu's Monopad. Having wires connected, with ends that ran back to the giant screen. Their structure and reinforced rubber covering, being similar to the intwined lines within Its own mental metal brain. Their purpose being slightly different regarding specifics.

Covering the whole display, was a screen akin to one of a start up computer. This of course, gaining inputed commands from the digits typing. Though neither the bear or the human girl would know what they'd look like. So a explanation, as it was demanded, was required.

"This It is typing in commands for that device, to rely new infomation to you. So to explain just how exactly you and the others recieved the rules, map layout, and the other menus and their contents, is because of this It. Automatic happenings could have transpired, but as this It was made to monitor, this It was made to use physically means to lend new developments to the students. Every new rule, every newly added area or floor, its all because of this It." It looked at Akamatsu. "And to your interior question, no. You can not easily break this device. It has one single weakness, and that is the one thing that can lead to the device's destruction. Same thing with the wires. Although rubber is the cover, something else lies underneath that elastic substance."

Her lips kept themselves conected. And her head just nodded. Attention of hers driven away from the previous subjects. Telling by a change of her gaze's showing emotion.

It looked back onto the screen. "Concerning this It's ability to multitask, do not be bothered by something unbothering. Such a thing will happen again, and again, and again. Some humans may call it a trait, but it is merely a part of programming put into this It. Like how the Monokubs are programmed, all to be comedy factors in this game of slaughter." Akamatsu's and Monokid's gazes set themselves on It. Tne bear voicing offensive with another, already said phrase. While the blonde's silence probably meant a simple stare. "It is true. Take a look back on your memories of your existence here Monokub. Your bullying of your "brother", your commentary on and off the monitor, your drunken state merely a day and two ago. If this It is wrong, try to make a argument."

All that Monokid responded with was more offended sounds. Beyond that, nothing. A glance sent towards "his" seated self, seeing that "he'd" resorted to crossing "his" arms like a child. Muttering to "himself" over and over, even though those closed fists looked ready to start flying again.

"Why are you so blunt?" Seeing as nothing of much import was transpiring at the moment, the Intervener turned the chair around. First notcing signs of her lips becoming chapped. Before looking her in the eye.

"Blunt? What was blunt about this Its' words?"

"Telling him that he- he just exists as a comedy piece. Just- who just says-"

"This It, for one, is an it. Not a who, an it. A machine, not a human. And for what this It said, that was the truth. You and "he" know it to be so. Think long and hard with that human brain of yours. Every instance where "he" and "his" siblings came around, they all played out a comedy skit of some kind. A skit to entertain, a skit to annoy, a skit that has some revelance to the current events. Why? Because that is what they were programmed to do. Because that is what they are meant to do. If you have an argument to this Its explanation, please enlighten this It."

Slight agigtation, to pouting lips, to the return of an taken back expression. That was the progression of her emotion. And no inch or sense of pity, would come from the It. No matter how many more times she'd experience this pattern, or any of the individual emotions in reaction.

She merely stared back in disbelief at first. Before opting to seperate her lips again. "That...that was-"

"Emotionless? More "blunt"? You should come accustom to this, quickly. Or else you'll lock yourself in your room over and over. Wasting time and energy." It planted a hand down on Monokid's head, and lightly pushed down. Acting as if "he" was a cushion. Not bothering to care about how the bear felt. "Do you understand this It, Akamatsu Kaede?"

"..Yeah. I do." She formed a deep frown, clinging her hands onto her sleeves.

"Good." With that, It turned the chair right around. And pulled it in until it was some inches away from the desk. Hearing Akamatsu walk up next to It. Eyes likely wanting to blare beams through Its head. Though, she would need to check out the rest of the notifications.

Passing by that conversation, It returned focus to the camera feed. Resorting back to manually change the feeds again. Checking up on Chabashira, seeing that she was still stalking the Ultimate Magician. Then Ryoma, who had just left his Ultimate talent lab. And then to Yonaga, who was giving some time to a new sketch in progress.

Teen to Teen, It allowed itself and Its resident neighbors to see what they were all up to. The majority going about expected, normal activites. Measures to deal with the killing game, and all of the events that transpired. Some of them trying to be more attentive towards their tasks, others forcing calm demeanors. Some of them trying to push back the new discovery aside, while others allowed their new memories to interfere with their thought processes.

As the majority did such things, the next displayed camera feed showed an interaction transpiring. A simple unfolding of conversation, between the Maid and Detective. The subject being of the male's current starvation, getting a near quiet gasp from the pianist.

 **"-I don't know Tojo-san. I'm just not hungry. Like whatever food that I try thinking about, they don't stir up my taste buds."** Saihara ran a hand through his hair repeatedly. Him currently seated at a set up table within the Ultimate Maid's lab. The word to properly describe its theme, being Victorian.

Amidst her usual, unwavering gaze, a blink showed some visible concern. **"If I may offer a solution, you should allow yourself a meal. Despite what your stomach might be telling you."** She softly moved the long, collection of hair away from blocking her other eye's vision. **"And as to what's causing this: Its most likely a symptom of depression."**

Saihara's fingers fidgeted, and he almost reached a hand up to pull his hat down. But stopped the action from transpiring. And just glanced downward, shaking lightly.

 **"Won't be suprised if that's it."** A false chuckle left him. And then he forced himself to meet the Maid's eyes again. The camera's position showing that the circles representing fatigue and lost sleep, were still present.

 **"Saihara-kun, if you're not able to make a meal for yourself, I am readily avalible."**

 **"I know, I know. Thank you Tojo-san."** He smiled.

She merely replied with an automatic **"There's no need"** , and explained that she was to meet the needs of all of their classmates, again. Though beyond that explanation, she did not correct her own statement. She is willing to do any appropriate, mature assignment. That assumption being based off of her more, adult persona.

Shaking away any more self generated thoughts, It returned to the exchange between them. Receiving and then refusing an intense urge, to scratch at Its twitching eye.

 **"Anyways, let's just talk about something else Tojo-san. I'll...work out my hunger, later."** Another blink, another second of revealed concern. She was really trying to keep up her composure. Interesting to ponder on, although the Intervener might have an idea on what was the cause.

 **"Well Saihara-kun, is there anything that can I do to help you?"**

 **"Um...I don't really have anything to ask of you, at the moment at least."**

 **"Then, did you just want to talk to me about your hunger concerns?"**

 **"Well, I was thinking that we could also spend some time together. If that's alright?"**

The Intervener felt what accounted as a tick, sound off among Its mental functions. On sudden, commanded intrigue, It glanced over at Akamatsu. Spotting her changed mood, and her allowed tiny smile. This was something else for her to cling to in recovery. A interaction between friends, with it being an acceptable subject to focus on. It took note, and then looked back.

 **"It's alright. If that's what you wish for, then I will wait by your side forever. So please, do not hesitate to request anything."**

 **"Ah...it's not that I want you to wait on me. I just wanted to be with you awhile."**

 **"That's particularly vague. What do you wish for me to do?"**

"Tojo-san…" Akamatsu whispered. Her smile probably widening a margin. Possibly, though her own conversations with the Maid might show something with slight differentiation.

 **"I don't wish for you to do anything. I just want us to talk about something else."**

 **"Would you like me to serve you by keeping your company?"**

 **"Serve?"** The Detective glanced to the side. Causing the Intervener to reposition the camera. Sensing that more twitches of Its eye coming. The source, coming from something not worth thinking upon. However, it lingered within the human designed It. Going from one mental construction, to becoming just beyond few.

It glanced at Akamatsu once more. Fingers directing the camera to set itself upon a mannequin, one of three seated at the table. Having Its eye focus on Akamatsu for more seconds. Taking in her expression again, needing to. Despite Its first, main objective.

It looked back to the feed. Resuming visual watch, while a hand was forced to hold a bored Monokub in place. The withholding of walking ability still in effect.

Currently, Saihara had asked Tojo if she'd chat with her classmates during lunch breaks or after school days. She answered in confirmation, leading to him to explain that's how he wanted to talk to her. No Maid duties involved, just a chat between two friends. Then he'd suggested that he and her could perhaps spend time in the dining hall. She agreed, and then they went off.

"How does it feel Akamatsu?"

"Hm?" Her right source of sight met Its left optic.

"How does it feel getting to watch your acquaintances converse? Having this chance to see them from a camera's view? Do you appreciate it?"

"I do. This chance...it makes me feel glad. But, it almost makes me feel-"

"Apprehensive." She nodded, her previous lighten features having died down.

"Yeah. Anything could just...happen. Anyone could do anything drastic at any moment. Just like…-"

"You." It allowed Its fingertips to slide across Its jaw, before turning Its hand to make the knuckles work along. "Beforehand you just felt a small nagging, correct? Something not exactly constantly on your mind, minute to minute. Despite the motive that was given, both pieces being the original and then the add-on." It leaned forward a bit. Redirecting fingertips to lay soft touches upon the held down strands. The ones covering Its other eye socket. "You were thinking about them, not in the sense you are now. Fearing that they'll kill someone amidst time of daylight. Fact, you were actually fearing for someone else previously."

"Me."

"Preciously. Though your mind became set on your objective, you were uncertain. Just a small bit uncertain."

"What are you trying to say?" She frowned. "What do you want?"

"For the first question: this It is just saying what Its saying. For the second: this It just wanted your input regarding your past felt focus, and your past viewpoint regarding the possibility of murder. Both compared to your present focus and viewpoint. Due to what you brought yourself to do, you're afraid for them. While before, you weren't feeling such a thing."

She crossed her arms. "What about that?"

"This It was just wondering, if you'd agree that you've noticed that "change"." It leaned back to Its normal sitting posture. "While always wanting to know how you feel watching them. You already know you can, and you already know how you can see this again. This It is thinking, if you complete the tasks assigned all days forward, what reason are you doing it on? For them because you truly care for them? Or it is for something else, fully or just somewhat different on you "caring"."

She offered no response to that. Falling silent like all times before. With her sight redirected to the feed. It did the same, though It didn't rush to push the brought up subject aside. It knew she did such, It just knew.

Switching the camera to one of few in the Dining Hall, Saihara and Tojo recently entered. The Detective taking his seat while the Maid remained standing. Then, she asked him what he wished to drink. Moments before however, he already answered her before the question was had vocally existed. She assured she'll go and prepare it, before going over to do just that.

Saihara attempted to stop her, but to no avail. He then shrugged and resorted to sitting in silence, patiently. The wait wasn't to long, and she came back out pushing a cart. Apparently her personal concern took over, there was more than just tea in place.

 **"My apologies for making you wait. It is done."**

 **"W-Whoa. What is all of this?"**

 **"It is your afternoon tea, Saihara-kun."** Afternoon tea present amongst food items. Delectable sandwiches, cakes and some scores were on the cart. Admittedly, the Intervener didn't have much info regarding preparations for afternoon tea. However, the numerous cakes and sandwiches were not what was requested.

His eyes showed some hesitation, desperation trailing right behind. He didn't want the food. But his need for something caused his hands to shake. And him to discretely lick his bottom lip.

 **"I ah...I-"**

Tojo sent her gaze towards the lined food items. Not showing any change in expression. **"I'd advise you don't let your tea go cold, Saihara-kun."**

 **"What about you Tojo-san? Aren't you going to sit as well?"**

 **"If I sit as well, then I can't serve you."**

 **"I don't want you to serve me. Come and sit next to me-"**

 **"I prepared this just for you, please."**

An argument was at the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed the words. His hands however, remained on the table in front of him. Causing the Maid to slightly raise her tone. Not out of anger, just irritation.

 **"Saihara-kun, I prepared you tea. And I intend to complete any requests given. Please enjoy this tea."**

 **"O-Okay…"** He made himself reach over and grab the cup. And immediately brought it to his lips. Easing the Maid's behavior.

Intriguing this scenario was. Despite there being a normal occurrence where servants and restaurant waiters, will grow a personal bond to who they serve, not many would provide more than what was requested within serve. Tojo here, let personal interest pass her set duty. The Intervener had to question, within its mind, if this concern was developed because of the exchanges Tojo had with Akamatsu. A resulting feeling to show care for a friend of a acquaintance.

Whatever the answer to that question was, this exchange will be noted. And stored for future reference.

"Gaaaah!" Monokid shouted, "his" speech might as well be equivalent to that of a cavemen now.

"We both know you're bored Monokub. It's expected, that's the resulting punishment."

"Huuuh?"

"Your ability to walk is just the front result. Your attitude result of boredom is another added punishment. Another factor to consider before you try to destroy something blindly, with no set in plan in motion for your attacks. Along with any similar put-to-action plans."

"He" turned to the Intervener. And shook "his" fist at It. Before another "Gaaaaah!" left "him", and "he" crossed 'his' hrms again.

"Regarding your speech, this It will say that it'll be permanent. Another punishment for you, though its cause is a certain half green "brother"."

"MONODAM SHIT!"

"Wherever and whenevver you might have said that, you should have some thankfulness for being allowed to say "his" name. Or else you'll just have another sound to make in place. Also, you should really tone down your anger phases. Every time you hear a description of "his" half color, or "his" name itself, swatting your arms out while cursing over and over won't do any good. Do that when you're by yourself, you look ridiculous."

Monokid indeed did try to trash about. But a ever present hand held "him" in place. Not daring to let the bear fall and attempt to stand. Or to let "him" fully deliver "his" fury onto the air.

The freakout lasted the same as last time, a bundle of minutes. When "he" calmed down, "he" resorted to breaking an air guitar. And then sat still, rubbing "his" eyes over and over. The condition leading the hand to lift up and leave.

* * *

Some hours past and the sun begins to descend. The Intervener had gotten Akamatsu a folding chair for her to use. She thanked it, herself having some manners. Their exchange of glances of course showed her dislike for It. How long that will go on, and how many rises and falls will transpire in their generally interaction relationship, is uncertain.

After sitting around, watching the teens live their entrapped lives within the academy, another interaction was beginning to commence. With the mental tick being triggered by Saihara offering a present to Gokuhara Gonta. Them both standing in Gokuhara's Ultimate lab.

 **"Thank you, Saihara-san!"**

 **"Huh? For what?"**

 **"For inviting Gonta and for the gift! Gonta very happy! So Gonta treat Saihara-san like true gentleman!"**

 **"It's okay Gonta. You don't have to be so intense. Just us talking is fine."**

The Detective and the Entomologist. A duo that would probably become quick acquainted friends. Reasoning residing upon their personas, and how they both hold some mannerisms in comparison. Sure, the giant teen strives to become a true gentleman, and indeed has some simple factors down. Saihara however, share the trait of some occurring nervousness. Among other things that have either been shown in action, or are still buried until a rightful time will come around.

It was just thinking the possibility of a friendship, was there. Since any hostilities were a very low probability. If events played out in a certain way or two.

 **"Gonta thinks we can race!"**

 **"Race?"**

 **"Gonta good at running! Running full speed through forest is so much fun!"**

Saihara allowed hesitation to show itself again. This time however, he himself forced back into his thoughts. **"Alright Gonta. If you want to race, let's have a race."**

 **"Okay!"** With no warning, Gokuhara grabbed Saihara's hand and sped out of the room. His grip firm, he pulled the Detective along as they ran. Heading over in the direction of the stairs.

"Gokuhara-kun's going to fast."

"Very observant of the obvious Akamatsu." The blonde stood up and took a few quick steps towards the screen. Her passing figure full of immediate worry.

"If they head for the stairs going to the first floor, Gokuhara-kun will-"

"-cause Saihara to bang his feet against the stairs over and over. As long as the giant holds onto him, Saihara could stay fine."

"But he's staggering!"

"True. But you shouldn't let yourself fall upon a bad outcome." She gave It an over the shoulder glare. "Just watch." She stayed like that for some moments, before returning to the screen.

 **"Saihara!"**

They reached the stairs. And though it looked like Saihara will be sent tumbling, Gokuhara sprung to action. Pulling the Detective back with a strong yank. Causing him to hit Gokuhara's chest.

"Gokuhara may not be as smart as normal human's regarding speech or human interaction. He has a strength in reacting to scenarios to what you've just seen. A trait being attuned to his persona's time living in the wildlife. Strong instinct on a higher level than others. While there is the weakness of his logic. Something among other things to take note of."

All Akamatsu did was nod, before looking back at the scene.

 **"-I'm okay. Thank you for saving me."** Saihara said, returning to standing with his two feet.

 **"No thank Gonta. Gonta almost hurt Saihara-san with run. Gonta sorry…"**

 **"No Gonta. I actually had fun!"**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Of course! It's been a long ime since I've had to run like that. It was good. A nice, good chance of pace. Actually, I'd like to do this again sometime. The next time I need another change of pace, or need something to cheer me up."**

 **"O-Okay! Gonta will wait! Invite Gonta any time. Gonta do anything for Saihara-san."**

"Akamatsu?" She turned around.

"What is it?"

"Have anything you want to say? You were almost...captured by their current exchange."

"I'm happy that my friends are getting along. That's all."

"Really?" It leaned right, staying some inches away from a currently air guitar playing Monokub. Getting a better, full view of the screen. "Is that really all there is to it?"

"What's with the suspicion?"

"Just asking another question from you, is all."

She finally walked away from blocking a piece of the screen. Shifting her body slightly left and right with her eyes giving the floor attention. The sudden behavior pattern was certainly unusual. Any if the Intervener were to ask more on her fixed staring, no more answers would be given. Without force of course, and using that method was unnecessary now. No matter, it'll come out in time. Just like how It's own answers will, regarding many of her own questions.

After that event, Gokuhara and Saihara went in to do a few more activities. One of them being a introductory lesson of sorts, into a group of bugs Saihara never heard about before. Akamatsu didn't either, but she couldn't stay staring at the screen for long as the lesson, with Gokuhara doing his best to teach, had move onto a stage of showing the bug firsthand. A beetle-like fly, with a length matching that of a small cockroach. Apparently its species hailed from South America, and were near extinction. Them being an prey for many creatures, their food description comparing them to the equivalent of a well liked snack. Something that Gokuhara wouldn't dare call any bug, due to his likeness towards wildlife.

Saihara was...both amazed and something short of anxious. He was able to make it through the lesson with no disrespectful remarks or expressions, if he even plans to undergo them. And at the end, thanked Gokuhara for the lesson. Though he didn't ask for another. Then after some more conversation, the subject being Saihara's experience as a apprentice detective, they parted ways.

* * *

Nighttime had rolled on much more quicker then one would expect. As if the 24 hours of a day was cut down to 18. And the sun had descended faster, in favor of the rising moon.

Monokid fell asleep, and didn't get up when Monodam came on and underwent the Nighttime announcement. "He" just lay back first on the arm of the rolling chair, snoring. While Akamatsu kept on watching the feed, her whole body beginning to grow weary. Fixated her violet irises on the Detective, who was currently laying awake on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the whole day's events and the previous day no doubt.

The Intervener grabbed Monokid up simply by "his" leg. And then wrapped Its arm around one of Akamatsu's. Instantly earning another glare from her.

"You can't stay here seated, watching Saihara and everyone else forever. You're tired, and sleep is required for you humans." She opened her mouth to rebut, or to say something similar in nature. But a yawn interrupted her. Facial features all carrying symptoms of some fatigue. "Your tears, feelings of anger and lost hope and sorrow, among all other negative emotions had contributed to your current state. You need sleep, and before that you need a escort." It glanced down at her legs. Seeing that they were crossed, and unmoving at the moment. "Your legs are probably numb, and you'll have some difficulty working the halls. Due to what was just said, and the fact that the lights are very dim. Let this It offer and be a escort."

She at first just stayed there, thinking. Then she gave one last glance at Saihara. Before she nodded, allowing the Intervener to pull her up. Leading on to the machine to escort the human and bear out. And to their separate rooms.

Monokid was literally dropped off onto "his" bed. With the covers becoming "his" quick to use pillow. Then Akamatsu was brought to her room, the feeling for her legs returning somewhat. As she was to head in and shut the door behind her, the Interener tapped her shoulder. Making her look back at the It.

"Some advice regarding your animosity towards this It. You've the right to dislike It, to hate It, to think of anything on the terms of vile adjectives in your thoughts. But for you to get gain a good night rest, this It suggests that those feelings be let go. Nothing is to be gained by bringing negative to the world of your human slumber. Let your mind be free, be it by playing some tune to yourself, or by allowing some hope to seep in with some positivity briefly." It blinked over and over, tilting Its head while studying the blonde. "Sleeping is sleeping, not planning or shaming or hating." It nodded to her kindly. "Goodnight Akamatsu."

Before she could close the door, a pen and paper were given to her swiftly. And all that the Intervener gave as explanation, before walking off and returning to Its duties, was one last question to be answered on said paper: "What would you like for breakfast, if you'll let this It cook for you?"

Despite everything that had happened that day, Akamatsu let her lips turn upward, just once in relation to the Intervener. Forming a tiny smile. Seeming to be true at first glance.

But in reality, it was a simple, false smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for the late update readers. Internet was "bugging" out over and over, and I couldn't upload anything until things were settled. Along with the fact that some misspellings small writer's blocks, had halted my writing. It's here though, and I think it went quite well. Don't you all think so?**


	9. Arc 2: Designed Monopads and Tasks

Midnight had passed by and the hours leading to sunrise began to count down. The ever perched cameras of the surface continued to function. Although only a few were still active, all others being manually shut off. And all human beings were slumbering once again, with the addition of four out of five Monokubs. The half red and half pink bears specifically, them sharing the same bed.

The Intervener stayed ever 'awake'. No need for sleep daunting It's vision or body. Proceeding to go about assigned directives, just after putting a halt to observing the Killing Game. Of course, It lingered back to catch a chance encounter and conversation. Taking in the context, who was involved, and how it'll possibly affect the future. Though such a process was a normality built in, the reasons going past giving the machine the ability to theorize. And the encounter that went underway, now just minutes before, involved the winnable key from the cashino.

Moving Its mind on, or else more irritations were to come around, It went on to complete a few short tasks. Firstly, checking the time, and finding it to be one hour and thirty minutes. Secondly, recovering the round camera from underneath the 'game' room couch. Thirdly, place said camera onto the wall next to Akamatsu's room door, before assisting it in finding a near-perfect vantage point to attach it to. And then the fourth, fifth, and sixth upon many more tasks. Until the last three remained.

 ** _Current objective: Head back to the room containing the 'gifts' without visual exposure, and finish the acquainted work that had been started previously._ **

Yes, the Intervener needed to go down the hallways blind. For any average human, if not for all, the task would prove some difficulty. This requirement however, would not spike up any trouble. Considering programmed training, on top of many other functions, was embedded into the machine's brain.

Despite the lacking of stumbles and wasted curse words, more irritations were brought to fruition. With It knowing why, and how to deconstruct the birth of what was approximated as an dozen onslaught. The detailing objective must be followed. No matter how little or how large interior resistance was formed. No matter how frequent and demanding interior needs were presented. Objectives, Directives, and all else must be followed, no exception or seeable deception.

The trail leading, nor the time taken to reach the destination, were barely long in length. Such was the physical presence, upon passing through the door, of gathered dust not bothered to be removed since Its first entry. As step by step was taken on heading over to the middle of the room, dust mixed with small bits of dirt, were what was recalled to cover below half of the floor. While the walls, also from recalled memory, were barren from any dents or lights. Opposite of those in the dimmed hallways.

Allowing the recalling of eyesight to illustrate the physical limitations of the height, width, and length, the Intervener walked until It's clothed knee met cool steel. Tilting Its head downwards at a specific angle, It started blind. Tapping fingers moving onto the object in front, while mentally reviewing specifics. Cautiously, It eye was allowed to open. And with the adjustment of shined brightness, a metal work area was seen.

Many tools, all lined up along the edges of a rectangular surface, hard straps holding them in place. Fourteen matching Monopad looking devices residing in the center. Their backs all facing upward, with a their covers exposed by just a few pieces worth. All the while just beside them, was a built in laptop. Having wires dug deep into the ground below, leading all the way towards a square shaped opening. That only having a hatch that lead to someplace upward.

Turning Its head left and right to confirm the now defined, table's length, the Intervener got to work standing. Forcefully pulling out various of the present tools, before opening up some drawers attached to the table. Pulling out hard plastic, hard metal pieces for each Monopad. Adding on half of what was needed for each with one hand, while the other powered on the laptop. Breezing through the device's startup procedure. And once the laptop was on and operable, commands not allowed to be seen were typed in.

With each half of covering done, a sound alluded either right after or before. Fourteen objects were summoned in response to the fourteen Monopads. Each one landing down onto the space below, before rolling off and into a prepared bin. As memory suggests, since looking up and away from work would cause consequences. And such things were not at all required.

Like heavily adjusted puzzle pieces in a way, the individual metal and plastic bits came together well. Now each back of each Monopad just had circle shaped holes. Giving any peeking eyes, if any were to be allowed, a chance to glance into the inner workings of these devices. Though all that would be found would be wires upon wires, surrounded by protective walls. Along with a slot, waiting for one particular item.

Without letting Its eye look past or around the work area, the Intervener retrieved the fourteen objects and brought them onto the table. Identifying them finally as thin but strong felt memory cards. Having small ports lining the sides, along with tiny initials located on the bottom right corners. Their contents intended for one of the fourteen students. In which, consisted of only a video. A video that contained information of importance, though how much it would mean to the watcher is yet to be determined.

Each card was inserted into the circle holes, the short length of the cards being able to slip them in easily. Once that was done, the Intervener stuck two long but extremely thin tools into the hole. Their down faced ends looking similar to that of a miniature wrench. And while a wrench's natural top could just be placed on any large screw, and you'd just need to turn and turn, this particular instrument had a miniature level that opened and closed the wrench head. Using the method installed, the Intervener connected some loose wires to the inserted card's side holes. Then It pushed the card down onto a awaitting port. Waiting until a click was heard, before the wrench like tools were pulled out and set aside.

After piecing together the rest of the bits related to Monopad's back, the Intervener got out some multi-colored, silicone cases. Placing the tablet devices into one case each. Giving Its eye a good look at the matching designs. All colors spread out like a hastily drawn piece of art. After that was noted, the front of the cases were opened and the screens of the Monopad were allowed to be seen. To finish up the projects, long black strips of tape were pulled out from the drawer. And they were planted on each cases' back at random, containing the full names of the killing game students.

 _ **New Current Objective: Bring the cases over to the copied room, and ensure that they reach their intended drop off destination.**_

Swiftly putting the tools back from whence they came, The Intervener took back steps towards a nearby cart. Using that, the case covered Monopads were loaded onto it. Then after shutting Its eye again, It left the room pushing the cart out. Not forgetting to seal the entryway behind It. And then after reaching the hallway, headed in the direction of the room housing the piano. The one that Akamatsu believes she hasn't laid her sight upon yet.

Pushing open the door with ease upon arrival, The Intervener lowered the brightness of Its eye. Then strolled right on in. Eying a particular set up that matched one from the upper surface. And instead of looking away, It took in the similar details.

A wall of CD cases that held records of many pianists and other musicians. The prepared CD player intended for the said CDS. The blackboard on the far wall, having musical notes neatly scribbled. The set of windows that showed the appearance of a city, when it actually just had a amazingly drawn image of one in place. Then there is the piano, placed on top of a red circle, surrounded by small stools. An almost exact recreation of the Ultimate Pianist's Lab.

The differences that were present, were the lights that hanged above. Shaped in squares and placed in patterns, them being flipped on upon entry, while currently withering away the last of their energy. There was also a hidden lever and a hidden button, one located on the far wall while the other was located on the left. Their exact location obviously, weren't going to be described by the Intervener at any time. And then there was the largest difference, that contrasted the two rooms more than significantly.

Near the right wall by inches, was a giant, solid, round metal cage. Held up by a metal, crescent shaped arch. With the entrance leading into the contraption almost glowing, as if awaiting the Intervener's passing presence. Along with the task that was needed to be completed within. And a number pad needing its code.

The Intervener wasted no time staring as It went on. Shutting the piano's lid so the flat surface could be placed, It set the fourteen silicone cases onto it. Adding some different, strong but basic tape to keep each Monopad attached. Then after that was done, It finally headed over to the cage. Taking off Its coat before briskly stepping inside, and typing in a memorized series of numbers. And brought Itself to the center, eye looking ahead at the monitor located in front.

The sliding door shut downward behind It, and two handles propped down from the side. Currently residing just a half inch away from their pop out points. And then the monitor came on, along with two round sets of lights. The Intervener readied Its metallic limbs, whilst reading the message displayed on the monitor. Reaching out, It pressed a finger down on one of two option. Then watched as the screen flickered and displayed a camera, this one installed inside the piano's lid, it facing upward.

Without a countdown, the Intervener proceeded to start jogging in place. Keeping gaze forward and centered, watching as a little bar showed up on the screen. Staring as said bar began to fill up. Along with hearing a faint sound of a platform beginning to move.

Then jogging quickly turned into light sprinting. The time being just ten blinks of a human eye. Light sprinting then switched to full on sprinting. The bar increasing with color, as each foot connected with the bottom of the round cage. Fists and arms raising and lowering at rapid pace.

Suddenly, as the bar reached one third of the way being full, two metal straps raised up from the ground. Sealing Its feet in place and making them barely able to move. At the same time, the two handles that stuck out from the sides, shot out until they were poking at the Intervener's shirt. Getting hands to immediately grab onto them, and to begin pushing and pulling. Up and around, as if a boat was being rowed. The pacing that was needed was at first slow, before It gradually shifted to rapid.

The speed that the Intervener was going about this task, was something that only characters of fiction could achieve. If a human were to attempt this, they would probably give up halfway. Even if they were extremely athletic, the near fast as a bullet requirement would summon brick walls of defeat. And cause any human to surrender.

This was not designed for beings of flesh and bone, oh no. This was designed for the Intervener and the Intervener alone. Generate the required speed needed, to rise the piano upward and back to the second floor Ultimate Lab. And in turn, would cause the machine to gain a mental taste. A taste of human struggle faced with stressful scenarios involving strength, as if It did not experience such experiences already. But It knew that was the one reason, It was clear to see. Along with the fact that, every time that the piano needed to go back and forth, between the surface and the under surface, this method was to be used. For the future, there was no way Akamatsu would be put through this. For it'll cause near death, if not death itself.

After the whole bar was full, the process ended and the handles pulled back into the cage. The lights went out, and the metal straps retreated into the ground. The entrance opened up, and the Intervener gave the monitor one long look. Seeing paws stretch out in the camera's view, pulling out the Monopads one by one. The Monokubs being the ones to deliver them to the participants.

Seeing this, It proceeded to slowly exit. Mind not being able to calculate an accurate time, so It instead took a random guess on how long the process took. Before leaning itself against the wall, and allowed a 'recovery' to undergo. Giving the now raised platform a glance, up and down. Knowing fully that the circle was indeed the said platform, and that the ceiling had opened up circular hole to match the length.

 _ **New Current Objective: Head to the Second execution warehouse and train. Time limit required: A hour.**_

No complaints being able to formulate vocally or mentally, the Intervener wasted no more time 'resting'. Grabbing Its coat from the floor, It left the room. Making sure to lock the door behind It.

* * *

The hour eve of sunrise had arrived after 4 hours pasted. And breakfast was being prepared once again. This time, the contents were Akamatsu's written order, and a random selection that took place within the Intervener's brain. For her, a bowl of rice and miso accompanied with salad. For It, a plate of chicken and waffles. Of course, Monokid was present as well, but 'he' could stomach fluids. Most unlike 'his' father. So for 'him', 'he' was given a water bottle, and a chewable ball of not entirely sticky gum. Along with a clear warning that swallowing would not be wise, which got a scoff in turn from the bear.

Concerning the blonde seated in front of It, the advice given had been taken. Despite tensions of quick dislike and flickers of pre-hatred, she had emptied her mind of negativity the previous night. Evidence her demeanor, and the lost of majority stress shown by her facial features. Calmness attuned with recovered politeness was in place, in contrast to the frowns straining her lips and ever bent clenching fists, where nails almost dug into skin. Her view of It was still present behind those violet orbs however, and as expected resorted to holding such exposure as just that. A image of truth reflected from her eyes. Certainly, there will come a time when that felt emotion would be unleashed.

Not allowing Itself to meet the many eyes with flowers wallpaper, the Intervener set Its sight on Akamatsu. Her staring and breakage from eating her meal coming as no surprise. As there were a few recent scars. They trailed down from Its concealed eye socket. Having stitches placed in with no remains of blood in sight.

"Do they interest you?" It asked, causing her stare to break and her eye to meet Its. "They are simply small scars, nothing of true import. This It would suggest you don't give any more amount of focus, or let intrigue cause any questions. You'll need that focus for the task ahead." The look she gave showed she wanted to go against that suggestion. But she silenced herself and complied.

"Right." Was all she uttered, before she went back to eating.

The Intervener turned to Monokid, and saw that 'he' was just gazing at the fist worth of gum. Poking at it with one paw, while the other let it rest on a palm. Seeing that it was far from becoming molded. If the bear could even tell such a thing, obviously.

"If that isn't something tuned to your tastes, then hand it over. You'll just be having a natural fluid for digestion." Monokid Gah'd and under handly tossed it over to the Intervener. With It setting the artistic creation aside. Landing it on a napkin, sealing off any intended uses that Intervener had in mind.

Monokid just scoffed and leaned back. Looking up while 'he' began to chug down the bottle's contents down. Squeezing 'his' paws around it to speed up the process.

Finding Itself to finish breakfast first, It decided to go into detail regarding Monokid's and Akamatsu's task. "Regarding today and what your first assignment shall be. The answer, along with the objective, are simple. You two will be exploring and scavenging. A part of this under surface, that was concealed from your eyes. Along with it being locked down, to prevent the discovery of lied beyond before the required time." It reached down into one of Its coat's pockets, and pulled out a red stripe themed keycard. The Intervener set it down onto the table, before pushing it over towards Akamatsu. "This will unlock the way, once you two a marking in correspondence to the color. As for where you'll have to go…" It tilted Its head over to Monokid. Who still had bits and pieces of rotten food sticking to 'his' chest hair. "Head to where this smell originated from. A smell that your suffered from, before it quickly got used to it."

Sniffing, Akamatsu's eyes widened. And she let her fork containing salad fall into her soup. Slight disgust forming as her expression. "You mean we both need to go to the trash room? Were all of the garbage is gathered, and-"

"-And where this Monokub tried to escape, over and over. With the result being 'him' crashing onto the ground a few times, and defeat to crush 'his' hopes and dreams? Yes, you both need to head over there and use the keycard. Don't bother with any excuse, you faced that place's smell before. And besides, you already fell into and slid down garbage before." It drummed Its fingers along the top of the ball of gum.

"Yeah I...did." She reluctantly agreed. "But how are going to be able to tell where this 'red marking' is? I mean, if we...have to go through all of those piles, we won't have enough light."

"Really now? Pull out your Monopad, as it seems like you didn't get the notification this hours ago." As her face turned into one of puzzlement, she did as It instructed. "Go into system options, and tap on brightness twice. You will find that there is a certain option available..." It trailed off as a bright, small and round light emerged from the tablet device's back.

"A flashlight huh?"

"Not one containing memories within the light." It pointed at the Monopad. "Normal logic would assume that the screen's own light, would offer the assistance you ask for. However, the illumination provided wouldn't be enough. So This It decided to finally update your Monopad with access, since the stable flash function was already installed."

Akamatsu set the device down, and turned off the flashlight. Then she met the everstone set gaze of the Intervener. Contrast to hers, spiked with some anxiety. "Wait, are you saying that we'll have to actually dig through the piles of garbage?"

"This It will neither confirm nor deny that."

"Gaaaah!" Monokid tossed the now empty and twisted around bottle at the Intervener. Causing a hand to shoot up and snatch it. With a dead stare directed to the Monokub.

"Did you forget what This It told you the previous day? You'll receive another beatdown, with a restriction on some aspect of your movable body to boot. Consider that those things, won't be what you'll gain after completing your task."

"Hang on." Akamatsu looked between them both, before resetting her vision on the Intervener. "You still haven't told us what we have to scavenge for. I think that's what he's asking."

"This It was about to go into that." Bringing Its drumming fingers to rest against Its temple, the Intervener proceeded in explaining. "For what you will be seeking and retrieving, it will be a dozen or so pieces of hardened scrap metal. Before you ask anything-" It held a palm out. "-you must know that this It does not know fully, what is to be planned regarding the scrap. Nor does this It know the exact reasons on why scrap lies behind the red marked entrance. All that can be said: Is that the Mastermind wishes for you and the bear here, to do your tasks. And answers on specifics, may be revealed in due time. Days at the second least, weeks at the first most." It glanced over at the clock. And what time was shown, prompted It to rise from Its seat. Carrying both the ball of gum, and the Intervener's empty plate.

As It turned around and made Its way over to the sink, Akamatsu gave her tone a slight raise. "So simple labor? Why couldn't the Mastermind get you to get this scrap metal instead? You know where to go and how to get there, why do we have to do this?"

"Reasonable of you to jump to those questions." It set the plate down in the sink, and turned the left knob to release the hot water. Then It placed the ball of gum within a wrapping of paper towels on paper towels. "This It could easily do what your assigned with ease. But there is one thing that you Akamatsu, need more than this It."

"Are you going to tell me? Or is there another order you have to follow from the Mastermind?" Tinges of cold chills, shrouded her words as they left her mouth. Despite her current, above normal speaking volume tone.

"Was that an attempt of a insult born from agitation?" It shook Its head as the ball of gum was put within the refrigerator. Then faced the pianist persona girl, softly shutting the fridge behind It. "Wasting your breath like that is pointless. And very unlike you. As this It recalls, you let calmarity take hold when Iruma Miu swirled insults. They weren't numbered many, but it took more then two days for you to lose your composure." It headed back over to the table. Watching as the blonde firmly gripped one of her backpack straps, and she stood up. One hand closed, the other open but hanging at her side. "You've done many pointless actions already. Only for each one to crumble down, and make you meet failure. Don't try such an action again, or you'll go back to the state you were in, a mere 18 hours and so ago. And unless you wish to experience the full force of that again, this It suggests you hold in your worthless insults."

Bits of her rising, anger fumes cracked through her returned frown expression. Her whole body shaking somewhat as her eye stared into Its. One could tell that with her shown condition, that she was holding in that aggression. An aggression turned from the Mastermind, and now onto the human looking machine before her. A feeling she may have only felt once before, in near fruition. After they stared into each other's colored irises for some minutes, she did the most logical and worthwhile thing. She took a breath, and did not lash out uncharacteristically. She crossed her arms and gave her unfinished breakfast a glance. Then she looked back up, sucking in her bottom lip.

"You...you got a point." She admitted. Instead of falling silent and crying a few tears. "I bet fighting you would just make the Mastermind happy, wouldn't it?"

"In some way, yes." It blinked thrice in succession. "Do you want to try asking that earlier question again?"

Taking in another breath, she asked away. "Are you going to tell me...why won't you go and get the scrap? Is there a reason or are you just not allowed"

"Both. You see, for the latter, this It must monitor the cameras for the killing game. For the former, this It said that there was something you needed. That something, was something this It had already seen, somewhat."

She let her arms fall to her sides. "There's something I have to see?"

"Yes, you and the Monokub here. Whom had been wishing that we'd fight each other for 'his' personal entertainment." It and Akamatsu both looked at the still seatec Monokid. And 'his' frozen, anticipated expression said all that was needed.

Monokid looked at Akamatsu, then at the Intervener. Going back and forth, back and forth. When 'he' realized that a fight wasn't going to happen, 'he' Gah'd. Then slumped down in 'his' seat. Letting a disappointed, recorded groan leave 'his' wide mouth.

"Sit back up Monokub, your fantasy of violence between us is gone now."

"Gaaaah!"

"Then fine, live in a fantasy and become lonely. You'll eventually lose hope again, just like how your will to find and beat Monodam-"

"MONODAM SHIT!" Monokid flushed red with rage and through 'his' paws upward. Swinging at the area before merely shaking said paws. If 'his' voice was functionally, 'he' would be swearing vengeance on the green half Monokub. As if that wasn't done already.

"And there you go." The Intervener met Akamatsu's eyes again. "Your partner will help you with the task, all while dreaming of some showdown with the most robot looking of thee Monokubs."

"You just made him angry."

"Give 'him' time. 'He'll' be just like you and any other human, giving yourself some moments to regain calmness." With that 'settled', the Intervener took a step back. Directing sight to gaze at Akamatsu's food. "Are you going to finish your meal?"

"I'm almost done so, yes. Give me a minute and I'll be done."

As she sat down, she pulled her fork out of the soup. Then she removed the soaked salad piece from said fork. Putting it aside before arming herself with her spoon, and went back to the meal. Not showing much mind to how cold it became.

After taking care of Monokid's trash, and then Akamatsu's bowl, the Intervener gave the clock one more look. Seeing the time was thirty minutes to 8, It nodded to Itself. Following that up with reminding Akamatsu to take the keycard from the table. In which she did. And then they both, with a still vengeful-of-'his'-brother Monokid, headed to the Trash room.

* * *

When the three of them reached the double doors leading inward, Akamatsu was stopped while Monokid went on. The blonde had a small breather mask, and a written note pressed against her chest.

"The first is for you, if the smell from in there gets to much to handle. Despite time spend in familiarity via Monokid. And the second is also for you. A more in depth explanation concerning what scrap you'll be looking for." The Intervener then pointed to her sleeves as Akamatsu took hold of the items. "If you wish, you can roll those up so any spoiled foods don't on your shirt."

"I was just about to do that." She did as It suggested, holding the mask and note in place with her chin meanwhile. Then she stashed the note in a pocket, and brought out her Monopad. "I...have another question." She gestured to both her and Monokid. "What am I- what are we supposed to expect, once we find and open up the passage?"

"Darkness for one. And for two, abandoned rooms and abandoned spaces. What you see will explain some things."

Though her eyes narrowed at that last bit, she nodded and accepted Its answer.

She was about to slap the mask on and head in, light active. But she stayed in place, uncertain. So another reminder was needed.

"If you don't care out this task, you'll face definite consequences. You won't be able to watch and see your 'friends' again. You won't know what the Mastermind might have in store for them. And you'll have to face a penalty for disobedience. Nothing as severe as what the Monokub will receive, but it'll still be a punishment." It tilted Its head and leaned forward. "Unless you want to face the consequences, go on. Bring back what is desired, by self carry or by usage of an object. And avoid failure."

Slowly, Akamatsu pushed aside that creeping uncertainty. And proceeded to go about entering the room of garbage. Mask on and her Monopad's flashlight shining brightly. Probably feeling the sole eye of the Intervener follow her for some seconds.

When she stopped inside and glanced about the piles of filth, a lone purple light slowly emerged from her backpack. Slightly peeking out, staring straight at the Intervener. And the It stared right back. Before the light belonging to the round camera disappeared, and went back into the backpack of the blonde haired female.

As It lingered there watching the human and Monokub search for the red marking, a thought came to mind. The recent conclusion to The Intervener's and Akamatsu starting 'fight', was pointless. Considering all the things the killing game can bring about, and how Akamatsu let her temper grow beyond a frown and argumentative words, the calmness achieved would not last. Like everything in the world, it would find a way to break or definitely shatter. Because of many factors that could and might just go into effect, in the future.

Like how a sun must rise, it must fall. And this found stability, was going to fall. One day, and it will never recover. Such is the essence of building hatred for a Mastermind. Before it's fully directed at their ever watching, able to kill machine.

With that to think, the Intervener turned on Its heel. And slowly went back to Its monitoring abode.


	10. Arc 2: Second Motives and Hypocrisy

**"Rise and Shine Ursine!"**

Eyes that only gained few hours of sleep fluttered open. Finding themselves to face the wall, with the left one covered halfway by a pillow's sheet. They blinked slowly, before the associated head turned and directed their attention to the monitor. And the Ultimate Detective made himself sit up, rubbing some remnants of sleep out of his eyes.

 **"OFFICIAL-ANNOUNCEMENT-FROM-THE-ULTIMATE ACADEMY...IT-IS-NOW-8-A.M./Official Announcement from the Ultimate Academy! It is now 8AM!"** Monodam and Monotaro said together unintentionally. Which caused Monotaro to look at 'his' half green 'brother'. While Monodam continued on with the announcement. **"HAVE-A-WONDERFUL-KILLING-SCHOOL-SEMESTER-TODAY."**

 **"N-Not bad. Though...I'd suggest you'se power up your voice. Like when we say the catchphrase."** Monosuke commented, slurping down on morning drink.

" **What are you talking about? I wasn't finished yet!"** But Monotaro's reply send a paw to plant on Monosuke.

 **"I wasn't talking to you'se 'Taro. I was talking to Monodam."**

 **"Mono-who?"** Even though 'he' foresaw this coming, as evident by a picked up whisper under 'his' breath, Monosuke dragged out an already annoyed sigh.

Monophanie placed her drinking her other hand. And then elbowed Monotaro's arm while her dotted eye narrowed. **"Wait, we're still doing this? I thought we'd stop ignoring Monodam-"**

 **"Mono-WHO? I'm sorry, but I don't know who or what you're talking about."**

 **"Don't give me that! We talked about this yesterday!"**

 **"Yesterday?"** Monophanie elbowed Monotaro again, this time in the side and with more force. Resulting in 'him' being pushed right and into Monosuke's arm.

 **"Yes yesterday! Before the flashback light, before the lecture by Monosuke, and before daddy-**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Wait, who's our daddy again?"**

 **"Huh? I don't know. I thought you knew."**

 **"Maybe that Black and white plush knows?"**

 **"Maybe-"**

 **"Will you two cut it out? We delivered the announcement, me and Monodam don't need you two doing this stiche again!"** Monosuke turned his sight towards the camera recording, and pointed at it. **"Hey you'se bastards! We dropped off a present for everyone one of ya. Right in your rooms. And you better to be ready to feel fear! Because there might be tears!"** After that, 'he' bopped Monotaro on the head. Then the feed cut out, the bears not getting to sign off like they usually did.

Wiping away some dried, beads of sweats from his forehead, Saihara at first just sat there. Taking in what was said while his gaze shifted down to his palm. Before pulling and throwing the covers off of him. Eyeing his lower body carefully for some seconds. Then he rubbed his face, his thoughts seemed to be preoccupied by something else at the moment.

Saihara took a few moments to think on whatever that something was. Then he looked around his room. Almost immediately finding what the Monosuke meant by 'a present'. And unlike what he may have suspected himself to feel, no surprise took form among his features.

Placed upon the table away from the foot of his bed, was a silicone case with a mixture of colors. Curiously brought Saihara to his feet, and he made himself walk over. He grabbed ahold of it and brought it close to his eyes. Lips parting as if he were to ask "What is this?". But the question was never voiced. As the screen came to life after he tightened his grip, fingers digging into the side.

He kept his sight attached, despite feeling tape residing on the back. He just stared as dark blue covered the whole screen. He just watched as silhouettes took up the far right and left sides of the screens. He stayed standing firm as the words **Monokuma Kub Pad** , bounced up and down into existence at the bottom. And he kept his nerves in check, as the silhouettes began to change.

Switching and switching between what seemed to be 13. With the big, bright red words **Motive Video** , taking center place. The **Monokuma Kub Pad** labeling faded away. And the silhouettes kept on switching. Going faster and faster as two more words began to form above **Motive Video.**

The switching stopped, and the silhouette that was present, was identified by both Saihara's recognition and the words that now formed a name.

 **Yumeno Himiko**

Caution had rose up within those grey irises. And his body stiffened upon Monokuma's voice sounding from the device.

 **"Back by popular demand! It's time for the motive video! It's time to find out...who's the most important person, or most important people, in *your* life."**

"Yumeno…-san?"

The screen faded in and out, and a image that the Detective was not expecting, was shown. The Ultimate Magician, standing on top of a tree trunk, whilst performing the classic "pull a rabbit out of hat" trick. Her audience being made up of children, all having joyful grins and astonished eyes. With some teens being present as well, the most of them carrying smiles while the least just stared at the magic act.

 **"Yumeno Himiko, the Ultimate Magician. Thanks to her natural and extraordinary talent with magic, this young woman has brought countless of smiles to life, and made them shine as bright as stars! Ama-azing!"**

Five more images faded in and out, showing Yumeno more and more tricks. The audience consisting of both the same, and different kids. Their glee however was shared. And with each image, their happiness increased bit by bit.

Then the images all decreased in size, and planted themselves along the sides of the screen. While a paused recording took the center. One teen and one child, with the younger of the two hugging a plushie of Yumeno. While the child kept that shared grin from all of her peers, the male teen showed a stilled sign of neutrality.

 **"After hearing and learning so much about her successes, our team managed to get an interview. With one of her fans, and her elder brother. They, like many others who've watched her shows, say that she is beyond being a Magician! Have a listen~"**

Without any input from Saihara, the video began.

 **"-I always go to her shows! And I bring lil Yune with me, everytime."** The girl said, increasing the hugging pressure on the plushie. Then her brother spoke up.

 **"I'm the one that has to take her, since Ma and Pa are usually busy with work. I admit I um...didn't think I'd like going at first. I thought that it'll just be a magic show, for kids you know? But...Yumeno Himiko really proved me wrong. Because her acts are so enjoyable-"**

 **"-They're wonderful!-"**

 **"-yeah they are. I mean, she does these acts that, I don't think I'd have the stomach to do. She performs dangerous acts, you know? And every single time, she's able to come out in one piece-"**

 **"-she's very cool!-"**

 **"-Yeah she is cool, but I'd personally say she's beyond being a Magician. She's something way more better. And I um...I can't really put it to words!"**

The video paused, and Monokuma's voiced returned.

 **"But wait! We also got more exclusive interviews with MORE fans! Unfortunately, we were only able to salvage quotes. So...I'd suggest you get ready for a fanbase!"** Four miniature sprites appeared on the upper left of the screen. Representing teens and kids, two sprites for each age group. With two ones placed underneath them. Their purpose at first, was lost on the Detective. When a few other voices left the device, and the numbers increased however, the purpose became clear. And Saihara could just stare, while his ears took in everything.

 **"She's fantastic!-"**

 **"-stars from her fingertips shows her awesome-"**

 **"-I wanna be just like her!-"**

 **"-I want her to be my sister!-"**

 **"-surviving underwater for a hour, is she part fish?!-"**

 **"-I hug my Yume plushie everyday!-"**

 **"-she gives me hope like I never felt-"**

 **"-she's a borediac like me!-"**

 **"-Yumeno-CHAN!-"**

 **"-she always with me now!-"**

 **"-I wish I could be like her-"**

 **"-she's a better mom than my own-"**

 **"-I want to squeeze her with many hugs!-"**

 **"-everyone's obsessed with her, like me-"**

 **"-I feel beautiful now because of her-"**

 **"-she sawed off her arms and then regrew them, in a SECOND-"**

 **"-I want to breathe fire too!-"**

 **"-she's more than hype!-"**

 **"-Yumeno-chan! Yumeno-chan! YUMENO-CHAN!-"**

The voices grew louder and louder, more pleased than the last. Then came the chanting, in which brought more to Saihara's already hurting ears. He was about ready to either drop it, or flung it a wall.

They suddenly stopped, and all the amasing pain ceased at the current level. Silence lasted a minute, before Monokuma's voice returned once again. And Saihara had found himself actually whispering thank you, because of such.

 **"Her fans are all around. You got the normal and simply entertained, then you the obsessed and cultists! But you already found that out, oops!"** The bear chuckled, before it appeared on the screen itself. Paws slapped down onto its stomach. **"Despite how crazy some fans are, it is confirmed that Yumeno has love for them all. Or at least, the most of them. You got to have some love them after all, right? Fans buy tickets, buy souvenirs, and even plushies that look like her...if she was a customizable avatar from some game system."** Monokuma leaned back and patted a ear. Before scratching at it. **"Its because of that support and love from fans, Yumeno is where she is now. Ask her about it, she'll admit it before saying "its a pain", somewhere along the line. She'll even admit that she loves them in turn. And maybe, she'll show some emotion concerning a unfortunate...situation. What am I talking about? Weeeell...let's say that some of her normal fans got into some trouble. Accidents, you might call them. What kind of accidents? It's a secret! And there's only one way to find out…"**

The screen suddenly shut itself off, and no other sound or voice came out. Leaving the single watcher distraught.

 **"What...was that? A motive video? Then it's...-but why do I have Yumeno's?"** He let the device slip from his loosening grip. Then shook his head. " **I'll think about this later! She needs to know!"** Not spending another second just standing there, he turned and ran out into the hallway. On a mission to find Yumeno.

* * *

He'd pushed the doors open as hard as possible, and Saihara found the Magician in the dining hall, along with Gokuhara, Shinguji, Tsumugi, and Tojo. As they sent their gazes his way, he placed his hands on his knees. Regaining some breath after sprinting over. Before he could say anything or even open his mouth to do so, Yumeno took a guess.

 **"You got a video too?"**

 **"Wha-What?"** Was all he could reply with.

 **"The Mono-kub pads. That's why you're in a panic."** Shinguji surmised. **"We all got one as well."**

 **"But they're all mixed up. Or at least, that's the case for ours."** Tsumugi assumed, looking around at everyone else.

 **"That true. When Gonta watch video, Gonta saw that it was not meant for him."** He rubbed the back of his neck. **"It was for-"**

 **"Gonta. We should discuss when everyone else gets here."** Gonta met Tojo's eyes, and nodded. Himself falling silent.

 **"What do you mean "when everyone else gets here"?"**

 **"Momota and Keebo both went to gather everyone. They'll be back here soon, so we can discuss our plans regarding these videos."**

 **"Ah…I see."** Saihara nodded at Shinguji's explanation. Then he made his way over to the table. Taking a seat with his hand planting itself to his forehead.

Just a minute after, everyone else arrived. No questions were asked regarding why they were gathered.

 **"Everyone, it seems like these are meant to be motives. In order to not let them influence us, we must not watch them."**

 **"To late for that Kee-boy. I already watched mine."** Ouma chimed with that trademark grin of his. K1-B0 was about to retort, and say something to his surprise. But Yumeno and Gokuhara both came out, and admitted to seeing what their videos held as well. The latter accidentally letting it slip whose video he saw.

 **"-like Gonta wanted to say before. The video was meant for Iruma-chan-"**

 **"Wait, you got mine?!"** Eagerness built on by interior fear, slipped past her lips. And her whole seated form sprung up. Hands slamming down on the table with her glaring. ** "I got yours Bugboy! So let's just trade-"**

 **"NO!"** Interjected K1-B0, swiping its arms in a dismissive manner. ** "If you two trade, then the rest of us will want to find out who has what video even more."**

 **"Gonta thinks there's nothing bad about that-"** Gonta asked.

 **"There is! The action of watching the videos meant for us, will only brew paranoia and distrust amonget us!"**

 **"But isn't that the best thing to do?"** K1-B0 let out a simple, confused "Huh", before it turned towards Ouma. Who how had everyone's eyes on him. **"If we watch each others videos, we'll be cooperating. Isn't that what everyone's been saying we should do? To work together? We have the chance, right here."**

Although it wanted to oppress that viewpoint, K1-B0 couldn't find any sensible words to voice such. The "Ultimate" Robot let left its mouth open. The mental, simulated processes were trying to construct any sort of "reasonable" output. And a mere mutter was the result.

 **"Y-Yes, but this-"**

 **"I agree with Kiibo."** Yumeno interrupted. ** "If though it's a pain, we should just ignore the videos. If we all do that, then we'll technically still be working together."**

 **"Ooohh! Yumeno-chan is definitely right! If we ignore them, then we'll not have a motive."** Chimed in Chabashira, obviously jumping ahead to back up the Magician. Considering their building relationship.

 **"Gonta thinks we do vote. So everyone can decide together."**

 **"That doesn't sound like that bad of a idea Gonta! Let's start: All who want to watch each other's videos, or just trade your current one for the one meant for you, raise your hand!"** Ouma's eyes glimmered. With the corners of his mouth stretching out. Followed by the raising of his arm into the air. Scanning his fellow peers to see who'd agree, alongside wanting to find something else. Whatever that may be, is left up to question.

 **"Though I'd never agree with this shitbird before, I'm gonna have to now."** Iruma did the same with her hand. **"I don't give a damn what the rest of you got on yours, I need to see mine pronto!"**

Staying silent, Hoshi raised his hand as well. Earning a confused glance from Shirogane, and a glare from Momota.

 **"Hoshi-kun...why are you-"**

 **"Because it's what it is. The motive video."**

 **"You...want to see it because it's a damn motive?!"** The Ultimate Astronaut grit his teeth. **"What the hell? Does this...have to do with what you said before? When you told Amami that you'll take your own life, so that Monokuma's time motive would just stop?"** Hardened fists pressed against his sides. Before one of them was raised palm facing upward. **"It might not matter to you if you get killed or not. But we all want to live! Don't be this guy who thinks he has no will to live!"**

 **"Hmph, if that's what you think, then think that."** The large, black orbs of the Ultimate Tennis Pro, stared back at Momota. Fingers not making any move to lower his hat. ** "But I won't be changing my opinion, I got no plan to." **

**"W-What?"**

 **"He just stated his opinion, and his stance on it. There's nothing to "what" about."** Ouma placed his hands on the back of his head, and tilted back a bit. **"Anyways, We still have a voting process to get through! No use in focusing on one opinion for too long."** Momota bit back his words and just brought his fist down onto his lap. And Ouma turned his sights onto Harukawa, Yonaga, and Saihara. **"How about you three hmm? You guys haven't said anything regarding our topic of discussion."**

 **"I was just praying to Atua."** Yonaga was the first of the three to finally commit to the conversation. **"Atua says that we shouldn't watch any motive videos."**

 **"Really?"** Harukawa was next. **"I think the same, though not entirely."** Her emotions remained close to stonic as her vision shifted.

 **"Want to provide a reason as to why?~"** Ouma's tone caught Harukawa staring daggers at him. Her mouth tightly shut, bringing on a frown. **"You're not going to, aren't you?"** He faked disappointment and shrugged. Not willing to try and pry a answer from her. ** "Oh well, that's...fine."**

To the final of the three, Ouma reseted back to a grin. ** "Saihara-kun, what do you have to say hmm?" **

**"I…no. I don't think we should watch each others videos. It'll...bring very bad consequences."**

 **"Really?...Okay!"** Acting as if the Detective's vote had no meaning, Ouma moved onto all the others.

Chabashira, Yumeno, Momota's and K1-B0's views were clear. So Ouma merely pointed to each of them, and declared their votes for them. For Shinguji, Shirogane, and Gokuhara, they all also went against the video watching. Shirogane being the only one to say anything regarding individual reason. And such was agreeing with K1-B0's and Saihara's pointed out reasons. Along with stating the obvious as to why she wouldn't watch any of the videos. Opposite to Hoshi's opinion laced in his remark.

Tojo went along with the majority of the crowd. And the voting had come to a close. Getting a disappointed Ouma, and Iruma and Hoshi to turn quiet. After the ruling, The Maid asked them all if they wanted breakfast. Most of them compiled, and she briskly made her way into the kitchen. Leaving a newly form of discussion, concerning what should be done about the videos.

Despite the camera feed staying, the one It that was watching tuned out the discussion somewhat. It looked ever onward at the screen, but It's focus was placed onto the Maid. It's center fingers drummed up a pattern, a hollow beat onto Its right sided temple. Thinking on about a tiny detail. A detail that was seen before the previous day, but in a different form. Just before she asked everyone what they wanted for breakfast.

Breakage of emotion. Five seconds of it, revealing three actions. A sniff by the nostrils. Followed by a twitch of the lips. And then a flinch upon blinking of eyes.

The sniff was like all sniffs upon time taken, it being quick at taking in the air around. However, the action showed a indication of a congested nose, backed up by the sniff sounding close to an sniffle. The twitch of the lips was subtle, the action of course was common for humans to at random. Though, the lips themselves were attempting to hold steady, and a quiver was on the urge of breaking past. The flinch of blinking of the eyes, like the twitch, was a common trait to. Yet, this flinch had caused more then one blink of those eyes, there was something that had been covered up and was still being so.

Tojo Kirumi, by logical thought process, had seen and heard and felt. Seen some event transpire, heard words spoken or/and actions taken, and felt herself react. And here she was, trying to stay within the common boundaries of her common persona. Her quick asking of meal requests, may have just contributed to the observation.

She may have watched her received Motive video. The outcome was that another crack, to be created. And such a thing, can lead a persona to many paths. All tied to future actions.

Tojo Kirumi might just face a grand obstacle, if she could bring herself to.

* * *

Upon treading inward into the passageeay, light's opposite was what covered the way beyond. The shining torch from the Monopad's pushed back darkness, and revealed abandoned hallways and doors. All of the latter few to be opened. The floor within and past by now three of the doors, were covered in discarded papers and empty file folders. Walls had file cabinets attached and some desks awaiting inspection. Powered down and lost of life computers were seen as well, their present opting Akamatsu to pay them attention first. While Monokid, who had recovered from 'his' swearing-revenge phase, was attending to the floor. Just for anything beyond blank or beyond readable paper.

Currently, they both were inspecting the same desk. She was seated in a chair going through the drawers. While 'he' was looking for an outlet and any long disconnected wires. The Monokub had the most trouble, due to the human female hogging the light's usage for most of their spent time. Which brought out a "Gah" from Monokid, before 'his' paw punched the desk's above him. Making the blonde turn away from what she was currently doing, and pull her seat out to see the Monokub.

 **"What's the problem now?"** She asked, well knowing what it was since this was the fourth time Monokid acted in this manner. The small, almost unnoticeable rollable camera perched on her shoulder, could confirm such with it's live going feed.

 **"Gaaaah!"** Monokid simply let out, before turning 'his' back towards her. Resuming 'his' current duty.

 **"Again?"** Akamatsu groaned, before shining the light towards Monokid. **"I already told you how we were going to do this. I check out half of what's up here, then you get the light. Once you find what could power this computer on, you give the light back to me, and I go through the rest of these drawers. Did you not listen to me, the other THREE times I explained this?"**

 **"Gaaah!"** Another Monokub paw met the desk, gaining a more louder sounding groan from Akamatsu.

 **"I- You shouldn't have other things on your mind right now. You need to focus, or else we won't find what we need to."** The bear scoffed, not finding any sense of thankfulness or self accomolishment upon seeing the wires. 'He' just grabbed ahold of the bunch, all close in proximity of each other. Then sent a glare over 'his' shoulder. **"What? Do you want to have your ability to walk taken away? Or for that thing to beat you up again?"** 'He' shook 'his' head. Mumbling recorded mumbles as 'he' turned back to the work at hand. Proceeding on with checking the wires, seeing if any were still intact, for all previous ones had their plugs dented or their forms entirely fired. In luck, Monokid found nothing of the sort for these, along with any of negative conditions 'he' knew of.

Once 'he' found the outlet however, the loudest "GAH" was made by 'his' vocal lines. With 'him' intetionally banging 'his' ears upward. Before Akamatsu could ask about what was found, Monokid immediately made 'his' way out from under there. Shooting up onto 'his' feet, with quick motions of stomping on the ground following.

 **"The wires were burnt out again huh?"** The bear shook 'his' head. **"The outlet was busted?"** He nodded, beginning to pace back and forth with paws squeezing 'his' ears.

Although she wasn't expecting that specfic outcome, she merely sighed and accepted it. Going back to examine the drawers and their possible contents. Or at least she was about to. Monokid had interrupted her by suddenly hitting the back of her chair.

 **"What is it?" '** He' then kicked at the chair. Making Akamatsu get onto her feet, shining the light directly at Monokid. **"Why are you attacking the chair for? Did I do something?"** With a form nod, the bear walked up to her and poked hard at her leg. **"What did I do to make you so angry now? I'm just looking through each place we've come across, and seeing if any of the computers can work! Is that anbad thing to you?"**

 **"Hell Yeah!"** 'He' formed an unidentifiable shape with 'his' hands. Leaving the blonde stumped. **"What are you trying to show me? I can't tell because you're hands are just...laying flat against each other."** Monokid stomped the ground rapidly and attempted to reach into one of her pockets. Earning a hard palm holding 'him' back from doing so. **"What the heck? You want something from me?"** 'He' nodded, and then pointed at her left handed pocket. Though this brought on even more confusion onto her, Akamatsu reached down and pulled out the paper she got from the Intervener. **"This thing?"**

 **"Hell Yeah!"** 'His' hands reached out, awaiting for her to place the paper in one of 'his' paws. She hesitated, biting at her inner cheek and lip. Directing her Monopad's light to illuminate the upper half of the paper's contents. Reading it over for the fifth time. Eyes looking from side to side, unsure if she could trust the bear holding this paper for just a second.

She came to a decision, and chose to read off what was listed instead. **"A dozen pieces of scrap metal(*). Files related to the players. And...a movable cart to help with *your* future tasks."** She finished the reading, and looked back at Monokid. **"There, I read off what we must find. Do you still have a problem?"** Feet stomped together in sync with another nod, was Monokid's response. **"Then show me what's your problem! If this paper isn't it, then what is?"**

All 'he' did was direct Akamatsu's sight to the computer, and then back at 'him'. Proceeding to undergo a series of motions using 'his' arms. Pointing at the computer again, he shook his arms dimmisively. Then he pointed towards the note in Akamatsu's hands. Forming a equal equivalent sign, before 'he' pulled one arm out and slammed it down on the other.

 **"I...see now. You're irritated because I want to see if any of the computers have anything on them. Instead of looking for what's on the list."** She breathed deeply and gnetly scratched her shoulder. Prompting the rolling camera to move back and around to the other shoulder. **"I just...- the thing told me that there was something here I was supposed to see. I thought that if we could somehow start one of these computers up, I might find what that might be. But no, so far each one is just beyond saving."** She crossed her arms. **"Don't know why you're just focusing on me though. You've been helping me out- what are you doing now?"**

Monokid was now spelling out a w order for Akamatsu. One letter at a time using two to three arm motions. After the first four were made know to the blonde. She let her lips form a distasteful, pouted frown.

 **"Hypocrite."** Monokid clapped 'his' paws and pointed right at Akamatsu. Who only deepen her frown. **"I'm a hypocrite? What about you? You're over here irritated at me when you should be at yourself as well. I asked you to help, you could've just refused. So if you're thinking I'M wasting our time, think about yourself in the same way."**

 **"HAHAHAAHA!"** 'His' pre-recorded voice laughing, 'he' slapped at 'his' knees. Almost stumbling over in newly brewed joy. A joy in which, was born from an observation the bear was apparently able to make. As for the pianist girl, she just kept her current expression. Biting down any other words or questions. And she just turned herself around, not noticing the cause of the bear's unusual reaction.

As she went back to looking through the drawers, the watcher of the unfolded event caught onto the apparent joy starter. Akamatsu was using a common method in a confrontation conversation. One that the bear just recently used, though not for the same purpose. It being intended or not remains to be discovered.

Diverting. The act of which one person or many, may switch the perspective or subject by a small bit, to avoid providing time or attention, towards what might have been said or outrightly presented. It is standard for the shy, for the guilty, and for a few other types of people. The people categorized by this method, don't want to confront others. They don't want to face the truth regarding their actions. They don't want to hear the wordsor reasonings, or even acknowledge their fellow bear breathen for a committed murder. They don't want to take in another line of input, from another who speaks a different truth from their own.

The persona of Akamatsu Kaede, was one of these people. She proved as such on many occasions, and would it even more in the future. It was true that held some of hypocrisy. As everyone and all persona do in some part of their life. But she refused to think upon it for long, to give it anything more then a single second of notice. It was a flaw, a negative, a weakness. And she didn't want to think about such things, not after she's been through a day of it. So here she was just now, with one she diverted the perspective of hypocrisy onto Monokid. And currently, shut the subject down with diverting silence, along with continuing a process of inspection.

That was, until the last drawer held something other then empty space. The Monopad's light shined down onto the visible file, illuminating the beige cover and the lettering scribbled in the center.

 **Player ST.**

The frown of pouting dissolved into thin lips. Iliac eyes showing suprise as her hands reached down, and brought the file up. Revealing that the said file was in fact, lying on top of another. It was the same color, and although the scribblied word was the same, the two letters were not.

 **Player AR.**

Curiously, she pulled that that file out as well. Then set them both aside. Seeing as there was no other files within, Akamatsu closed the drawer. Turning her full attention onto the files.

The flipped them both open together, and her eyes widened like saucers. They both contained stapled together pages, reports on two specific individuals. The letters on the front gave them away easily, but the blonde didn't make the connection. She just looked to one present picture, and then onto the next. Diverting herself even more away from the previous subject, until it was placed at the back and bottom of her mind.

Shirogane Tsumugi, and Amami Rantaro. They were the apparent players. And the info from the first page of each report, entailed personal information: Who were their parents, their specfic age measuring from years to recorded seconds, detailed likes and dislikes beyond one particular thing for each, personalities broken down into listing possibilities regarding natural science and experiences, and etc. However, the Ultimate Talent for Rantaro remained a mystery.

All Akamatsu could muster to say, reading through just the first page, was a common reaction:

 **"Who did this? When did they? And just...why?"**

Like all previously borned questions, they weren't going to get answer. As for none of the pages offer anything of the sort. The pages will just provide ammunition for predications and theroies. And a source to divert all the attention Akamatsu could give, away from her personal personality truth.


	11. Arc 2: Players and Released Emotion

**Shirogane Tsumugi, former student from "Lily Rose Girl's academy", is more noticeable then most of her peers. Even though she carries around a "plain" attitude, along with a "plain" vocal description of herself, she prompts up her presence without knowing it. Also, her attraction towards cosplaying also contributes to her presence being beyond "plain". She contradicts herself on this every single second, furthermore with every spoken word and every taken action. An argument could be that some people out of a majority, ignore her. Sure, but doesn't every single one of us have people who ignore us? Even if there are some people who see her as plain, that doesn't mean she is, in a full sense.**

 **Past her "plain" sense of herself, Shirogane has shown that she DOES have some talent regarding cosplaying. Not on the roleplaying or costume wearing side, but on sketched ideas and designs. Along with her having the ability to:**

 **1\. Find and choose a type of clothing material, to either begin or add on to costume construction**

 **2\. Meshing/Threading two different types of clothing material, so the outfit can carry a group of sprinkles of a combination effort,**

 **3\. Effectively crafting a variety of wigs.**

 **4\. Draw upon her face with the appropriate makeup (with no apparent record, or knowledge of any messes or mistakes being made).**

 **5 and Onward. And so forth…**

 **Her background besides her known highschool, of course is nothing special. Normal childhood with normal parents, who both had normal jobs. Her parents have one sibling each, who both have married partners and their own children. Shirogane isn't with her aunts, uncles, or cousins. Neither is she close with any of her school peers, her number of friends resolating at zero, while close aquatencies numbering in the dozens. Past all human interactions, Shirogane seems to be more attached to her hobbies then to her family. As if her hobbies themselves, were a part of her family. Of course, she doesn't hug or holds any conversations with any items of her hobbies, she isn't that type of person persee-**

Personality, then morning and evening routines, and then usually actions taken while in conversation and out. Among so many other things listed, were what lied within the folder. Multiple typed up papers, listing off detail after detail. With some housing taken pictures, showing the unaware cosplayer in many instances. Be it her on a street, visible through a window, or her just writing out ideas whilst seated on a bench out in nature.

Akamatsu's face turned fearful more and more, with each sentence she read. Having to swallow some glups, along with pressing her teeth down onto her lower lip. Hands firmly keeping their grips on both the "player" folders, and the light individually. And her gaze was so fixated on the paragraphs covering each page, that her feet were able to navigate through the darkness without assistance.

That was until a loud groan was made from her bear acquaintance, and a crack registered upon her next step. Causing her to pry her eyes to the side and down, light following her directed vision. She lifted her shoe up and placed it aside, causing another crack to formulate. The reason being that glass was covering the floor. And with a look forward and down the wide corridor ahead, the rest of the accompanying floor shared similar shards and bits. There being empty spaces lining the walls alongside solid, pushable doors.

" **What...happened here?"**

" **GAH!"**

Monokid wandered close to the pianist, and lightly punched her leg. Bringing her sight and equipped light to both fall upon him. " **Am I not allowed to ask that?"**

'He' shook his head and carelessly took a few steps forward. His weight and small form barely affecting the scattered glass. **"Stupid!"** 'His' voice box was able to generate, pointing both paws at her at the 180 turn of 'his' form.

 **"My question isn't stupid to ask. It's actually-"**

 **"GAH!"**

 **"Why do you have a problem with what I say?"** Monokid sneered and groaned hand in hand. Before flickering his thumb at 'his' nose, and turned back around. Waddling down the corridor, before entering the closest right-sided room.

Akamatsu followed after "him" after emitting a sigh, carefully stepping around the shards on the floor. When she entered the room, she shined the light around. Identifying more shattered glass lining parts of the carpet covered floor, as well as a few desks pressed against the walls. There was also overturned chairs, more scattered papers littered, and half a dozen drawers that were broken apart. The scenery gave the impression that this place was once a office. And that a animal of sorts came about, and was intent on destroying whoever may have worked here, along with their work.

However, animals don't really target work objects, do they?

As she went on to inspect the room further, she placed the 'player' folders against her arm. Squeezing her arm against her body while her fingers went over to her shoulder. Brushing some of her golden locks off and away, as a few strands were slightly curled and had blocked a piece of her vision.

Her action unknowingly causing the round camera that was always recording, to roll back. With Akamatsu feeling the movement, snapping her hand to feel along her back. Fingertips scratching and digging themselves below her shoulder, not feeling anything but her backpack and her sweater vest. A confused hum left her lips, before her arm pulled back, and set itself front and center. Hand reacquiring the folders. Her mind passing off the felt movement merely as a sudden itch.

Moving on from that, with the camera now resting upon her other shoulder, she gathered up a few papers and read through them. The first handful, as many more would show, had produced nothing besides random numbers or blank pages. Leading her to frown and to possibly think that such papers, were just distractions or just random placements. Along with her gladly tossing or putting such pages aside. Quickly prompting herself to examine the whole room, as thoroughly as expected of her.

All in all, nothing of import past finally finding scrap metal, was gained. All computers were like the same ones found earlier, not possible to power on. Each intact drawer held only pencils, pens, loose paper, basically everything someone or something might think a office worker may need regarding note taking. What were once glass paintings, held all but wooden frames, no related illustrations in sight.

 **"That's...more then strange."**

 **"HUH?"**

Akamatsu set the folders down onto a table, then turned towards Monokid. **"I was trying to think about what or who caused this. At first, I thought it might be maybe a animal that did this. But that guess is pretty much thrown out. No animal steals paintings, causes computer cords to fry out, or just tears about some drawers."** Akamatsu rubbed the back of her neck. Eyes darting from the far wall, to the nearest. Before they settled on the Monokub again. **"Someone, not something, caused all of this to happen."**

Monokid strolled over to her, and brought 'himself' up onto the table. Using the nearby, still standing chair to do so. After that, 'he' sat down and stared at the blonde. The look given had translated itself into doubt.

 **"If someone didn't do all of this, then what do you think did? My guess on a animal may be far-fetched, but a human can go around and trash this place in all places. People freak out lots of times, and that can cause people to do chaotic things."**

The bear kept 'his' stare intact and centered on her. Until 'he' shrugged and fell backward. Now fully laying down upon a somewhat, scarred metal surface. Head turned and now focused on the set down folders.

Still feeling chills crawl along her spine and arms, Akamatsu went along on placing what pieces of scrap metal were there, into her backpack. Her sight missing the rollable by some seconds, as it hid itself on the backpack's back side. Peeking through a corner slightly to watch Akamatsu place the pieces of metal within. And the round camera stayed put as Akamatsu put the backpack on.

Seeing that the weight of just two miniature pieces weren't hogging her movement, Akamatsu walked back over to the folders. Seeing that Monokid had taken interest in Shirogane's, with 'him' attempting to read it without no torch source. Akamatsu let him have it, thinking that 'he'd' wouldn't tear up or destroy something important. And then she proceeded to open up Amami's folder. Put down intrigue rising back up to reflect from her eyes, along with some sorrow. A sad frown upon her lips, along with her reading out the folder's subject name, had reminded her of the murder she commited.

 **Amami Rantarou, a former student of Hope's Pass High School(interesting name for a school hmm?), would be seen as a plain womanizer and playboy, just based on looks. Although many girls and some boys may see him as such, the reality is about five or more islands worth away. In reality, he is a chill and friendly sort of guy. Not one for romantic tendencies. Instead, he's actually more of a family man.**

 **His personality confirms such, as well as video footage of his time at school. Whenever he might be near some girl, with high points regarding beauty, he'd treat her like a normal person. Not as a goddess, not as a girl he'd want as his, and not as a person of higher importance than others. That in itself, is a very admirable note to make, along with it being a piece of personality beyond fiction. He's not exactly a gentleman or a "nice guy", he's just next to, or at least close to a kind normal of guy.**

 **Amami is a carefree and relaxed person, who has shown that he can be reliable at numerous amounts of times. His shown traits are calm determination, and a visible grip on bravery. Whenever he gets serious, his expressions shifts into becoming outright terrifying. Along with all of that, Amami has a tendency to adapt to specific types of scenarios. Such scenarios so far, have been shown as sudden conflicts between students, and crimes that have happened in some of the same buildings Amami found himself in(convenience stores, malls, buildings with purposes related to the like). Even though there is no public knowledge of this, Amami has actively put a stop to a total of 3 robberies. There is recorded footage that shows with one of the robberies, the light-green haired teen had talked down the associated robber. As well as there being footage of the other two, in which show him making swift calls to the police, just seconds after the robberies are set in motion.**

 **Regarding his family life, Amami is heavily involved. He has 12 younger sisters, an unknown amount of brothers, and a father who seems to actually be a playboy. Most days, Amami has been seen taking up the role of house head, from time to time. Whenever his father might be out, late at night, Amami would take up a number of tasks. Ranging from helping his sisters with their individual homework assignments, to helping out the oldest of said sisters clean the whole house. He's no Ultimate Maid, but Amami has shown that he can balance time and family duties efficiently. Despite day where stress levels have risen beyond stable peeks(the number of such days being few), Amami will pull through on being the family man.**

**(Overlooking his personality and now present persona, it would be a great shame if something were to happen to him. Just think about what a terrible shockwave would emerge, if Amami were to just be murdered. *Hopefully*, that won't come to pass.)-**

The pianist stopped reading onward, right then and there. Her hands clenched themselves. Her breathed caught in her throat, with her mouth shutting as fast as a gate. Her sight slowly traced back a paragraph. And she read the contents over again.

Fingers rose up into her hair, and squeezed at the nearest strands. Pulling at them tightly, while her nails slipped down to meet the scalp. Her eyes blinked sometimes before she forced them to close. Then there was her body trembling, a glance down at her knees would reveal that they might just give out.

As the camera rolled back onto her shoulder, her face came into view. One could just tell that: Another barrage of moisture was building up. Another group of minutes were about to be spend. Another session of self degradation and self pity.

Or at least, that was what seemed to have transpired. If the Monokub hadn't poked her hand, and yell right into her ear. **"PAPAKUMA!"**

 **"Leave me alone."** She turned her towards him and glared. Simple eye blinks fighting tears. ** "I just...need a minute."**

 **"BAH!"** He punched her shoulder while letting out a laugh. In which rightfully earned a slap from Akamatsu. Sending Monokid backward before 'he' fell onto the floor.

 **"Just leave me alone right now, okay?!"**

 **"AHAHAHA!"** 'He' didn't mind the fall, or felt pity that Akamatsu was on the verge of weeping. Monokid just laid back, and pointed at her. Using 'his' right paw to pretend 'he' was crying from 'his' dotted eye. Before pressing 'his' singular, digit thumb against the pacifier situated in 'his' mouth.

Akamatsu's eyes at first just narrowed. But then they widen alongside her frown deepening. Hands letting go of her captive hair, before they reformed into fists and lightly pounded against her thighs. Head twisting and then tilting to the side, expression showing disbelief past anger. **"You're calling me a crybaby...really?"** Her fists were forced over to the desk, and then were pushed downward onto the surface. Two slams sounding together in sync. Silenting the bear's laughs in a instant.

 **"I murdered Amami-kun, used Saihara-kun, and risked everyone's lives just so I can try to find the mastermind. And I...had to told what I exactly did, to realize how I hurt everyone. I hate what I did and...I hate myself. Do you know how that feels? To keep on reminding yourself of what you did, every minute since you've been told? No, you don't."** She took a few steps towards Monokid. **"How would you feel huh? Say you just murdered one of your siblings, and had put the rest of them in danger of being executed by Monokuma? So what if I'm crying alot? Wouldn't you do the same thing? If we followed your logic, you would've been worse then Monodam. And I think you wouldn't have wanted to be that."**

**"GAH! MONO-"**

 **"Exactly!"** She nearly yelled at Monokid, before she directed a accusatory finger at 'him'. **"You would've felt terrible, because you were worst then Monodam. You would be worst then what you consider to be the worst. I'm worse than being just a murderer, I three things combined into one. A murderer, and manipulator, and a disgusting selfish person. And I hate knowing that, and I hate that I'm that type of person. Do you get it?! I don't need anymore reminders past my own, and I don't need anymore labels on top what I have."** She kicked at 'him', causing 'him' to roll out of the way. Then followed another kick, with two attempted stomps. Her teeth were showing, and they were harshly grinding against each other. **"Unless you want me to make fun of you, and label you off as a angry brat, I want you to LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THAT! OKAY?!"**

Her tearful scream seemed close to being from a whole different person. With the effect it had on the bear resulting in 'him' backpedaling. Putting more than half of the room's distance between them. Flabbergast fear taking hold of 'his' body language.

Akamatsu continued to glare furious, violet irises at Monokid. Until 'he' brought 'himself' back to standing, and 'he' ran out scarred. Leaving the once positive glowing girl, alone with negative arms prying at her heart and mind. Leading her to forcing broken sobs to leave, and seperate her gritted teeth.

Turning her back to the room's lit up portion, she collapsed onto the desk. Fists attempting to dig down into metal surface. Whilst tears spilled upon the folder before. She didn't care, she just let out more wrecked cries. Automatically hugging the pages close, the upper tips pushing against her chin and throat.

She cried and cried, like all times before. Alone, with only her pathetic self and darkness as known neighbors. Her croaked voice stuttering out apologies, one for each of her 'friends' she had hurt. With her letting out whispers towards only herself, asking herself for forgiveness instead of the dead Amami. Probably thinking he would never do such a thing, along with a possibility that she wasn't much a believer in spirits.

She had cried over and over for the past day and so. As much those tears needed to be spilled, there was a limit. By a newly assigned objective's directive, enough was enough. And her sobs were going to be stopped, by something other then herself.

Disregarding the incognito status, the round camera was made to roll off her arm. Speed swift, earning a somewhat bumpy ride down. And then as it reached the desk via her elbow, the camera was made to speed towards Akamatsu. The outcome being it running into her forehead, with her head slowly lifting.

As her weeping face was made visible, her dispensing sorrow was slowed. Though tears continued to leave her eyes, she wiped them away to clear her vision. Her mouth silently asking a question of "What". Arms remained around the folder of her "victim".

When she could make out the purple light staring at her. She wiped away snot away from her drenched nostrils. Her crying fulling stopping, with sniffles taking place of sobs. Followed by her sobbing mess of a face, being replaced by a newly found face of confusion.

 **"H-Huh?"** She did nothing but watch as the camera rolled into her forehead again. Letting her eyes follow its movements, as it rolled back, and then moved around to her touch her arm. Voice staying silent as it reattached itself to her arm. She only reacted with surprised eyes, as it moved downward towards her skirt. Specifically heading towards her pocket.

Taking a right guess at what the camera was trying to do, Akamatsu reached a hand down into her pocket. Pulling out the note with listed contents. She almost jerked her hand as she felt the camera's rolling 'feet' brush against her skin. She kept her hand rising until her eyes saw its contents once more.

She scanned them over again, and then looked at the purple light staring at her. Raising her eyebrows slightly, questioning the purpose of her needing the note in hand. In which, she got her answer as the round orb turned towards the note, and then towards the exits leading out into the corridor. A tingle resolated against her occupied knuckle, trailed by the camera rolling back and forth on it. Awaiting her facial response.

Akamatsu read over the note again, though her reason was not to remember what she needed to find. Instead, she seemed to focus her sight on a particular part of the contents. And her eyes widened in realization, one that she seemed ready to embody in a vocal reaction. However, she held it back behind sealed lips. And merely looked back at the camera, eyes communicating a question unknowingly with their blinks.

The orb merely looked up and down, the action resembling a nod. Before it turned towards the exits again, this time with urgency. Sending off a tiny path of tingles from her knuckles, to her wrist. Although Akamatsu seemed to not mind the action and result, she nodded. Erasing what was left of her tears and wet snot.

Her mind somewhat recovered and now set back onto her given task, Akamatsu kept the folders and light close with one arm. While the other hung at her side, letting the made known camera roll backup onto her shoulder. As she left the room's premises, she let her gaze linger on the small, perched orb. Wanting to question it and its existence. But in the end, she quickly accepted it and went along with not asking anything from it. Thinking that she might be able to ask the Intervener, when she and...her 'companion' get back with the items.

* * *

"You were crying again, weren't you Akamatsu Kaede?" The question regarding the orb didn't have time to leave her mouth, as the Intervener called out to her from the dining room. Her footsteps putting more weight upon each individual contact with the floor. When she and the Monokub entered, they saw the machine seated at the table. Its fingers drumming at the chair's arms, with Its sole eye brightness set on dim-level. While a plate with remnant crumbs staining it, was placed off to the side. "Not unexpected in the slightest, since human guilt can last for more than beyond two days. Considering your persona, two days or perhaps three, is the amount of days guilt will reside inside your mind."

Standing up, The Intervener walked over and slid Its hand over the cart brought by the human-monokub duo. Tapping a circular pattern against the long dry, broken patterns of black and white paint. Before fingers grasped onto the edge, and the single optic peered down into the storage space. Counting the pieces of recovered scrap metal, as well as noting their size and their shaped forms. Then It went on to mentally list off what else was required, the percentage of the task's completion going up until 100% was reached.

It turned towards the human and Monokub. "Your task was successfully completed, and the privilege offered is now free for this day and night. And the privileges ready to be taken away upon failure, are no longer threatened this same day and night." It reached down and pulled out the 'player' folders, them both set down neatly within a corner. And then, held them out to Akamatsu. "These reports are for you, them being another privilege available after a day's task is fulfilled."

Not expecting to receive them, Akamatsu shakeningly took the folders from the Intervener. Glancing at the front labels, and then at the one visible, and the one covered eye. "Really?"

"This It said that there was something you needed to see. You found two of such somethings, and due to predicting your interest towards them by your attachment to your fellow peers, you are allowed to keep them temporarily. Think of this as a similar exchange between a visitor to a library, and a It serving as both a security guard and librarian." It pulled Its physical digits away from the folders. "It is highly advised that you don't write on any of the pages. The Mastermind would not like to develop a punishment based on written notes, or simplistic works of pencil drawn art." Akamatsu only nodded in response, and proceeded to place the folders in her backpack.

On swift paced feet, the Intervener took care of the crumb covered plate. Lowering the plate into a now running sink, It let the waters do their work. While watching the running, miniature waterfall, It spotted a overly drenched figurine, it being made up dark teal patches and heavily knitted fabric.

Letting a hand grab ahold of and bring it close to visual examine, the Intervener lingered Its eye on the faceless features. Studying the figure- the doll, for some moments before it was set back down. Placing it underneath the rushing water, just to watch it be drenched over and over again, from head to the pointed ends of its legs. Thinking on how the figure was not new to the Intervener, and thinking on the hours ago placement in the sink.

Not letting itself dawdle, the Intervener shut the sink off after the water dispensed was satisfactory. Then It trailed steps back over to Akamatsu and Monokid, them both now sharing intense stares. Making the Intervener intervene by clapping its hands together only once. "If you two would cease those stares, this It would suggest that you both go your separate ways. Since this hostility isn't...opted to be solved currently."

"GAAH!" With that agree toned yell, Monokid was the one to march out. Kicking the door open, 'he' went on to stomp out. Assumingly heading off in the direction and path to 'his' room.

"Curiously, what transpired between you two exactly? Was it merely a fight? Or was it an act of vocal domination by you?" Akamatsu turned back and was about to open her mouth, but the Intervener dismissively waved her off. "It was the second one, correct?" Instead, Akamatsu was resorted to nodding. With the Intervener letting Its fingers drum up Its temple again. "That choice of action was necessary, and expected of you. Humans can only take so much before they resort to uncharacteristic motions, shoutings, and drastic actions. Your anger to the bear should not be regretted by you. Unless you find yourself wishing you hadn't done such a thing, then you can waste thoughts with regret."

"I-"

"You have a question?" It placed both hands behind Its back, and stood focused. "Ask one or more, though the time for watching your peers is counting down." It took a quick glimpse at the clock, and noted the time was 11:13AM.

"Well...I wanted to ask about Amami's folder."

"Go ahead, nothing is stopping or halting you. Go ahead Akamatsu-"

"I was wondering, why are half of the pages in his folder all blank? I mean, Shirogane has all pages filled top to bottom, with some info sharpied over. But Amami just has blank papers after two picture full pages." The Intervener stared the blonde up and down, opening and closing Its eyelid over and over. Retrieving an appropriate answer from deep within mental processes.

"The Mastermind can sometimes be...hidden on why they do things. This It does not have any answer for you beyond that. So you'll just need to ponder on, and work out a answer on your own." After patting the ground twice with each foot, It strolled on past Akamatsu. "If there are no other questions, answerable to your liking or not, this It suggests that you and It head over to the camera room. You do want to see your peers again, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah I do." She scratched at her backpack covered back. While her mouth seemed to struggle over opening up and saying something other, or remaining shut.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

Her lips fumbled, requiring her hands to nervously pick at her skirt. The attitude here being more than unusual, but the calculated reason behind it somewhat explains it. "I uh- no! I don't have anything else to ask."

The It merely send the same, unemotional stare at her. Before It turned forward, grabbed the handle of the cart, and walked out with it. Having Akamatsu follow with shifty steps behind It.

* * *

 **A/N: Originally, this was supposed to be a bit longer and out by last Saturday, but time and complications always find a way to delay me updating.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad to see that lots of find this amazing, or simply entertaining to read. I also want to thank everyone who've commented, favorited, and followed this story, thank you all. And well, you all can expect a quick update from me in a few days, due to me having to cut this part short. Besides all of that, I've can say that some more freetime events will be in the next part. One specifically having to do with a certain Magician. So look forward to that if you wish, and that's all I'm gonna say here.**


	12. Arc 2: Selflessness and Selfishness

Seeing that Saihara Shuichi was going out, particularly on another search mission to find the Ultimate Magician, was not at all surprising. As human bonds can be forged through a variety of circumstances. If not bonds, then instead generated boosts of sorts, to strengthen said bonds. With the circumstances going from one student helping another with a homework assignment, to a friend comforting another friend in times of tragedy.

In this scenario, Saihara held a sense of want amidst his searching gaze. A want to get to know Yumeno. In which, sprung up from a ball of concern strung together. Due to him being the beholder of Yumeno's motive video, and a mental wish he'd wanted to keep intact. A wish that he made to Akamatsu, during Amami's trial.

As Akamatsu was seated some inches away from the Intervener, a short timed gaze sent her way, would show that came to realize the second condition regarding Saihara's current action. A smile only being described a pleasant was formed by her lips. With her facial features showing a state of her being proud somewhat. Seeing Saihara want to commune with others, more openly he'd done previously, brought glee to Akamatsu's day.

Of course, the Intervener had went over the other reason why Saihara was looking for Yumeno. Along with It detailing all of the events that took place. Starting from the morning announcement, all the way to Saihara juggling thoughts in his room for two hours. Such information, downturned the glee into combined fright and caution. With the pianist persona girl asking who watched their received videos. The already known answers given to her, forced her smile down knoch by knoch.

Reassurance however, was given to the blonde in the form of a relayed promise. The promise, suggested by K1-B0, states that no action of violence was to be taken concerning the motive videos. The only public opposition to said promise was Ouma, who really pushed forth the idea of watching all of their videos. His idea brought out a frown and glare from Akamatsu, who would only feel a needle form of pain, by Ouma referring to her failed promise. He said said that K1-BO's proposed promise wasn't going to hold, and had used Akamatsu's failure as a example.

The aftermath of Ouma "daring" to say such a thing, had almost made Chabashira perform some hard Aikido techniques on the Ultimate supreme leader. But Ouma proceeded to slowly walkout, while making a request for Tojo to follow. Said request being that she'd bring him lunch, since he'll be occupied with some task or something other. His sudden request had actually started a chainlike reaction, prompting some of the others to make requests for Tojo to follow. Providing her with a day's full of assignments.

Saihara tried to convince Tojo she didn't need to do about half of the requests. However, he was silenced by the Ultimate Maid when she asked him if he needed anything. Along with gaining a short explanation from her, telling him there was no need for concern. The details within, mainly centered around her selfless devotion to her duty as a Maid. And after that, she parted ways with the detective, returning to her morning duties.

Saihara just made himself accept her explanation. And finished his meal alongside Momota, them both sharing idle conversation. Then after, the Detective headed off to his room.

Back to the present now, Saihara had just searched through the whole first floor for Yumeno. And was heading to the basement, destination set for the game room. Reason being that he'd encountered Yonaga in the dining hall, and had asked her if she saw Yumeno anywhere. After she rambled on a bit on telling Yumeno about Atua, she told Saihara that the Magician said she was going to recover mana, down in the game room. Saihara thanked Yonaga, and sped his pace up to a fast walk.

Upon entering the mostly red colored room, Saihara saw Yumeno seated on a stool. Head resting on a palm, while she twirled around a few strands of hair around and with a finger. Mumbling to herself while looking up at the wall. And as both Shuichi and the room's camera got closer, Yumeno seemed to be lost in thought. Making Saihara gently tap his hand down next to her.

 **"Videos of the most important people of our lives, huh?" **Yumeno seemingly either ignored, or didn't hear the tap. And just continued staring off into space. **"I wonder...if anything happened…"**

 **"Hey Yumeno? Is there something wrong?" **The question pried the Magician out of her daze. Further causing her to look at the detective with slightly sad eyes.

 **"Nyeh? No, its nothing. Don't worry about it." **With that, Yumeno turned away and pulled her witch's hat down in front, shielding her eyes.

 **"Is it okay if we'd hang out?"**

 **"Nyeeeh...do whatever you want to do."** Saihara sat down on the stoll aside her.

 **"Yumeno?"**

 **"Nyeeeh…"** She patted her hat and planted her covered face further into the counter.

 **"Yumeno!"**

 **"Nyeeeh…"**

"Why is Yumeno being rude to Saihara-kun?" Akamatsu asked.

"That's the way the Ultimate Magician copes with tough scenarios. She drives back any fellow humans, and relies both on sleep and adrift pondering to help her through."

"Why doesn't she just tell Saihara-kun she doesn't want to talk?"

The Intervener leaned back in Its chair, while Akamastu leaned forward in hers. "The Ultimate Magician will give an answer, just listen and watch."

 **"If you didn't want me here, you could've just turned me down."**

Yumeno peaked up slightly from her face down posture. Letting her hat still cover one eye, while the other looked at Saihara. **"I'm too lazy to say no."**

 **"Ah. I see…"**

Although Saihara took her explanation and nodded on, Akamatsu pushed a hand against her cheek in bewilderment. "Does Yumeno-san use lazy as a excuse for everything? Like, everytime we talked, she would say "It's a pain", or "I'm to lazy", over and over. Whenever I'd ask if she could if something's wrong, or if she wanted to talk, or just-"

"Anything regarding a simple activity defined by you, correct?"

"S-Sure- Yes! And beyond that too. Why does Yumeno use those excuses? Is she really lazy or is there another reason?" The Intervener didn't bother to provide a answer, and just watched as the conversation on screen unfolded. Eye remaining locked on the red haired female.

 **"Hey Yumeno, why did you decide to become a magi-...I mean a mage?"** Saihara corrected himself, probably not wanting to hear Yumeno explain how she "was not a magician, but instead a mage" again.

 **"Why am I mage? Why are you asking about that?"**

 **"Well, it seems like magic requires a ton of work to prepare for, so…-"** Yumeno cut him off, deciding to fully make herself sit up. While pulling and then resetting the hat on top of her head.

 **"That's...a amateur question, you know? You don't need any annoying preparations for magic. Since I'm talented, not relying solely on my talent would go against what I was taught."**

 **"I see...but who taught you?"**

 **"I see...but who taught you?"**

 **"Nyeh? Isn't it obvious? My master of course, how could you forget?"** The question made Saihara's face show full confusion.

 **"You never told me you had master, this is the first time I'm hearing about this."** Yumeno had turned away from him, poking at the side of her forehead. Eyes squinting, seeming to try and pull at any memory of her referencing her master.

The result was that her eyes returned to their normal state, and she slightly brought about a shrug. **"I guess I didn't get to tell you."**

**"If you want to talk about-"**

 **"No."**

 **"Huh? Why not?"** Unknowingly to the Magician's attention, her fingers began to mess with her blue gem hairpin. Fingertips tapping at it first, and then rubbing against the pin's surface. The motion combined with her paying the counter some mind, can easily be seen as a simple act of disrespectfulness. Not wanting to confront a question or scenario, brought on by her own words. But the Intervener knew better then to assume that at firsthand.

 **"I...its a pain to talk about right now. Maybe...a bit later."**

"Wait...how is it a pain to-"

 **"You mean the motive videos, right?"**

 **"Y-...yeah...something like that."**

"...Oh." Akamatsu simply whispered. Proceeding to let sympathy take place in her irises, with a arm wrapping itself around her chest.

Silence visited once again, this time between the two screen watchers, and the two being watched. The detective not knowing how to continue or divert the conversation. The magician's automatic fingers continued to play with the gem pin. The pianist letting her mind wander to thoughts about her own family possibly, thinking on their current condition. And the Intervener just quietly gave each human an individual stare, having lips struggle over either voicing an observation or remaining shut.

 **"Hey."** Abruptly, the Magician perked herself up. Attitude shifted from somber to her set regular, semi-lazy persona. Leaving the stool with a tiny hop off. **"Since you're here, I might need some assistance."** She swiped off dust from her skirt, then turned to face Saihara. **"My mana is still pretty low, so I'll need you to join my party."**

Certainly not expecting the sudden recovery, if that was he'd call it, Saihara at first just looked uncertain. But he merely let the girl's change slide, if just for the current moment. And then he inquired her, wanting some explanation. **"Wait, what do you need help with?"**

"Just a quest that requires some detective-y action. And since you're the Ultimate Detective, you're the most suited to help." Even though her tone or posture didn't show it, The Intervener could see that she wasn't going to take 'no' as a answer. Her "It's a pain" excuse would probably be put to use. And some lowkey pestering would trail if that wouldn't work. Possibly, it all depends on what exactly she needs from Saihara.

"What do you mean?" 

Yumeno let out a tired sounded pout. Refusing to let her face suffer a palm. "What do you mean "What do you mean"? Detectives are people who solve things, right? I need you to help- okay, I actually need YOUR mana to help me locate something."

"Ah. Well, what do you need to find?"

"I'll explain on the way." With nothing more to say, Yumeno advanced towards the far door with a skip in her first step. With Saihara following behind at a slower pace. Eyes following the Magician as she went on. Curiosity being the main feeling expressed.

Once they left, the feed was not changed. Making Akamatsu turned right to ask why the Intervener wasn't going to switch feeds. But another question left past her lips. "Is your hand...okay?"

The Intervener forced twitching fingers down onto Its lap, and slapped Its other hand on top of them. Head quickly turning towards the pianist, eye twitching as well. "This is nothing to be concerned of, this It is 'okay'". It got up from Its seat, repositioning both hands behind Its back. "You haven't had anything to eat or drink for 4- 5 hours. This It would like to ask if you'd like to have anything appropriate to eat."

"Oh. I...I'll take a simple sand-"

"This way." The Intervener shot both hands out at Akamatsu. Wrapping both skinned covered instruments around her wrists. And then pulled her up onto her feet. Then It began stomping over to door leading to the hallway.

"W-Wait! Let go-"

"This It can not." It forced Its nose to be inches from her own. Having its eye look at each of hers, and then onto her nostril holes and then her mouth. Re-identifying dried tear ducts, dried built snot, and dried spit bored at her mouth corners. "This It cannot leave you alone in this room, this It must have you describe your requirements for current day's lunch, and this It most importantly: must pose a question to and instruct you." It leaned in, metal hiding behind crafted skin pressing against normally formed skin.

"A directive-objective, must be followed."

* * *

Akamatsu had fussed, she had tried to pull out of Its grip, and she had tried to attempt reason. None of those actions made any dent on the Intervener's new goal. They only caused metal fingers to tighten, and to dig into some inches into her wrists. As well as cause the Intervener to kick open the dining room door, as opposed to using a hand to turn the knob and push.

"Sit, stay seated, and do not attempt to leave." Was all it ordered onto her. It lightly shoved her into the chair, she has sat down in all times before. And then asked for specifics regarding lunch, tightening the hold on her wrists as a motivator.

Akamatsu complied with her meal's details, and the hands holding her down released their grip. Both attached arms slithering back to hang at the Intervener's sides. Before the It paced over to the kitchen backwards, eye lingering on the pianist until a short wall blocked view. Then the Intervener turned around, and immediately got to work. Ears awaiting some type of back movement of Akamatsu's chair, along with some shoes darting against the ground.

No sound of futile escape came, the blonde girl just stayed put. Just like an intimidated persona, not knowing if it should stay or if it should go. Fearing what would happen upon both outcomes, Akamatsu might just be forcing herself to freeze. Unlike her presummingly, or her natural known persona, where some confidence would reside. But no, she was most certainly frozen in place, most certainly.

The haste crafting of her request for a sandwich, along with a bowl of noodles and a cup of juice, took less than two minutes. The delivery of the meal took less time then that. And the Intervener merely sat down opposite of her, one leg crossed and resting above the other. The single eye still shining, continuously gazing at the girl. The speed demonstrated was comparable to that of a snake, when the said reptile would either encounter a aggressor, or would spot some food it desperately needed to devour.

No comments were made by Akamatsu, and she just began eating. A 'thank you' had probably tilted back and forth on the back of her tongue, with the result being that the phrase fell back her throat. Like her negative toned words from that morning, the move being wise. However, the long term effect of that had, added onto the probability of a certain emotion would resurfaced. And that said emotion did come to life again, and the result of it was nothing short of...nothing.

"'Something like that'." The Intervener said, interrupting Akamatsu from eating as she was one quarter done. :A curiosity bringing, choice of words." The Intervener then acknowledged. "One must wonder why do humans choose to speak those three words. Specifically in conversing situations, where the problem of visible sadness, is exactly what has just been said."

Akamatsu's brows narrowed. "You're interested in why Yumeno said that?"

"Half Precise Akamatsu, half precise. The Magician, among many others of humanity, use those words almost pointlessly. Just like how there are other words spoken at positive and negative tuned times, on top of actions that are put in motion. As well as expressions, by both facial and by hand means. So many usages of human senses, with a majority having outcomes meaning nothing in the end." The Intervener lowered Its leg to join the other, feet planted onto the floor.

"How do you know?"

"How does this It know?" The question by Akamatsu brought two patterns of three constant blinks from the Intervener. With the It leaning forward towards her once more. "This It was build with the knowledge to know. With numerous of other pieces of information. Concerning pointless actions committed by humans, one particular set of emotion influenced actions have happened the past two days, with you being the causer." Before she could react, It stood up and slammed both hands down on the table.

"Akamatsu Kaede, why do you pointlessly cry over a corpse?"

The question came out like venom from a snake's fangs. Unexpected and expected, with the effect causing the same quick damage and expressions. Shock and Agitation combined showered her whole face emotional, while her voice came out as a loud whisper. "W-What?"

"Do you truly feel terrible for what you believe you've done? Do you truly regret trying to kill the Mastermind, and instead put a end to Amami Rantarou's life? Do you weep for the life taken by you, or do you weep because you're weak?"

"Wh-what-"

"Stop stuttering and answer this It. Do you cry for Amami, or do you cry for yourself?" Her stutters were fumbling within her mouth, some left and some were swallowed. Akamatsu's whole body began to tremble, and she was certainly not providing any answers.

"S-stop."

"Stop? Why ask this It to stop? Come on now, give related vocal answers and maybe this It will stop-"

"J-Just stop-"

"Contradictionary you are, Akamatsu Kaede. You presented your persona as someone strong up there on the surface. But down here, you let your persona dissipate and become one with a crying girl. Weeping again and again, be it at morning or at night, or at a time when you must confront something internally. Why do you waste time with tears? Are you truly strong-willed or are you weak? Are you selfless or are you selfish?"

"Stop with the damn questions!"

"If this It stops with no explanation, you'll just go back to crying all over again. Crying because you can't afford to get something through your thick, but mentally damaged skull. You killed Amami Rantarou, it is time to move on and to stop running your tear ducts."

"Move on?" She shot out of her seat, pounding her fists against her skirt and then her thighs. "Move on?!"

"Yes. Move on and finally give yourself some recovery past a night's sleep."

"How the hell can I?!" She slammed her backpack down onto the table, crushing her sandwich entirely. Then she disconnected the strap and pulled out both player folders. Throwing Shirogane's aside, before she held Amami's up at eye level. "I killed this nice, polite guy. A guy that didn't deserve what happened to him. All because I...I wanted to help everyone. I can't just get over what I done, I just can't!"

"Have you even bothered to try-"

"YES I DID!" She shouted, slamming the folder on top of her backpack. "Of course I did! But...murder isn't something I can just move on from! I tried, and tried. But I can't do it!"

"Do you know why?"

"I just told you!"

"No. That's just a piece. A piece you remind yourself of over and over, ensuring your tears to fall moments later." The Intervener grabbed ahold of her wrists again, and harshly pulled her back towards It. Noses inches away once again. "You refuse to tackle the other pieces. And it is due to that reluctancy, that you are pointlessly weeping when you shouldn't be. You waste more energy with each session of crying, and you show a dark truth about yourself."

"What are you talking about?!"

"A topic formed into question, that you both heard and are refusing to answer. Instead you peddle around being the murder of Amami, and weep about like a girl enduring immense sensitivity to her actions. Yourself, if not your persona, is not that girl. But here you are, as such a girl. And unless you acknowledge the traits you've shown, recovery from the trial and your actions will never come to you."

Its grip soften around her wrists, and It tilted Its head. Lips forming a thin line as It watched Akamatsu process Its words. Angered breathing slowing after each individual breath was given. Eyes turning from carrying rekindled fires of aggression, to irises finding realization.

Minutes ticked away with nothing but breathing sounding out. The Intervener slowly let go of her wrists again, and pulled Its arms back at Its sides again. Waiting until the approximate time that the heat brought on by her aggression, would fully die away. And then It spoke again. "May this It ask you some questions, Akamatsu Kaede?"

Although a frown remained on her lips, she nodded. "Y-...yeah, sure."

The Intervener studied her facial expression, and then her body language. Then went on to ask: "Who do you cry for, Amami or yourself?"

Her mouth twitched and its inner workings struggled to produce a answer. But she did not fall silent, or attempted to steer away attention from the subject at hand. "I-...both. Amami-kun...for what I already said. But for me...I guess you can say I'm sorry for myself." The admittance stumbled out at the last word. And her fingers brought themselves up into her hair. Disheaviling it all with a few squeezes and rapid movements. "I do...feel sorry for myself. I...I guess I am weak. I mean, everyone is weak at times but...I never really made myself think I was. I just thought that I was crying naturally. Because...wouldn't anyone cry two days in a row, after killing someone they knew?" Akamatsu looked around at the thousands of flower eyes, all laid upon the room's wallpaper. Feeling as if she was being watched by a audience perhaps, as her lips brought on another struggle to halt her.

"What are you, selfless or selfish?"

"Both...again. I...didn't think I was ever selfish. I always thought of everyone, and how we would all work together to get out of the killing game. But...looking back now, Ouma was trying to tell me something when he rallied people against me. I was, and am now selfish. I wanted everyone to get up and escape together, no matter how many times their lives were put in danger. I wanted to help everyone leave and survive, by killing someone among us who was the Mastermind. And...both times I tried to help, I just hurt everyone around me." Her voice choked up, but she pushed back any more tears from attempting to fall. "I'm- no. I take back my answer, I'm not selfless at all. I'm entirely selfish, always thinking about what I think everyone thinks, always believing what I believe could help everyone. And...down here, I might as well be using Amami-kun's death to prove how horrible I am."

Slowly, she lowered herself back down into her seat. Lowering her hands down until her arms wrapped around herself. Not looking up to see the Intervener walk around the table, and approach her from the right. She just sat there, staring at Amami's folder. "Thinking about it now, I guess I was always selfish. When I was beginning to learn piano, I always wanted something. Something to further my needs, something to make me feel better, something to attach myself to and to twist around to meet my needs. And I'd think that what I want, is what other people want. Like me getting new music sheets, I would think that my parents would want me to get them, so they'd be proud of me learning more compositions."

Akamatsu let out a sad laugh, and dug her fingernails into her shoulders. "I'm a selfish, weak girl. Is this what you wanted me to recognize?"

"Yes and no." She turned her head to see that the Intervener was crouched down, facing her. "You are selfish, you are weak, but that does not mean you are neither selfless or strong. You care about others truthfully, while putting your needs alongside what you presume to be theirs. You aren't entirely looking out for yourself, you try to find a balance unconsciously between you and the people you care for. You are weak yes, as all humans are at times, but you are also strong. Strong in finding a way to stand against adversity, and to accept the truth as you are doing here and now. You are human Akamatsu Kaede, and you need to acknowledge your faults and strengths, instead of letting yourself latch onto a action you commited. Learn from your mistakes and your weaknesses, and then learn to grow and remember both what makes you strong and what makes you weak. This is what humans do when faced with sorrow, even if they do not know it."

The Intervener touched each musical hairpin present in her hair. Glancing between them and the wide eyed blonde. Face stone as ever, just like its tone forever being emotionless. "This It does not know what you've experienced regarding tragedy, or negativity formed into events in your past life, but this murder you've seemed to commit must be moved on from. If not, then you'll just forever be a regretful, weeping, weakling of the persona you are. And this It believes that you don't want that to happen, do you?" Akamatsu shook her head. "There you go." It brought itself back up to standing, eye constantly lingering on her right eye. "And this It would advise you remember that. Along with knowing that there is a difference between weeping for a action done, and crying pointlessly only for yourself. When there comes a time to cry, you'll let those tears fall and then later move on. Like all other humans, although you won't be relying on dark-themed humor as a coping device, you're not that type of human."

With that all being said, the Intervener lifted her backpack off of her crushed sandwich. Placing the bag onto Its own chair, while It and Akamatsu both saw the sandwich's remains were combined with the plate's. "Take this for instance, a simple act of anger from you caused this to happen. And this is the result. Pout if you must, what has happened, has happened. No time can be reversed to save this sandwich from its fate."

A short chuckle from Akamatsu caused the Intervener's eye look her up and down. "That's a pretty simple thing to focus on."

"Simple it is, but such things need to be noted at times. You may just find something simple, actually leads onto something more larger in meaning."

"That's true."

"Of course it is." The Intervener gathered the plate's shards, and the broken pieces of bread and lettuce and the like, onto Its hands. "Do you wish to have what's left of this, or no?"

"No. I'll just eat the noodles instead."

The Intervener just nodded, and paced back over to the kitchen. Placing the shards and sandwich remains into the garbage bag located within a pin. Then It washed away what crumbs stayed upon Its palm and fingers. While hearing Akamatsu walk around, probably going over to Shirogane's folder, and picking it up from the floor she threw it onto.

After that, the Intervener went back to the table, and watched as the folders were placed back into the backpack. It took a glance at the clock, and Its brains cogs switched focus gears. "Akamatsu, this It thinks you should bring your food and drink into the surveillance room. You wanted to watch your 'friends' go about their lives up in the surface, so you can multitask with watching and eating instead of simply watching and reacting."

"How am I going to eat in there though? If I try to touch the desk, I'll just get shocked-"

"This It has easy to set-up tables, that are available for use. This It can pull one out for you." The Intervener pulled out a series of disconnected paper towels from Its pocket, and gave them to Akamatsu. "Same with these cleaning fabrics, ask and you may just receive one or two upon eating a meal."

"Wait, you had those in your pocket the whole time?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that being so?"

Akamatsu shook her head while putting her backpack back on. "No. I was just wondering: Why did you have paper towels in your pocket?"

"Needed them to clean up a doll of sorts, nothing more."

The mention of a item mostly meant for children, caused Akamatsu to obtain a look of doubt. With a question at the ready to further pull out some answers. But she dropped the said question, just like how Saihara dropped the Magician's quick recovery a hour or so earlier. And Akamatsu just thanked the Intervener for the towels, before placing them under the still somewhat hot bowl of noodles. She had attempted to pick up the cup of juice as well, but the Intervener beat her to doing such.

"It would be unwise to let a hand leave a task meant for two. This It will carry this over."

Without no other word, they both left the dining room again. Leaving the ever staring, ever wide open flower eyes wallpaper. Along with a few crumbs left on the table, them all being huddled and cracked together.


	13. Arc 2: Instruction and Training

"Kindness is an operable, shiftable, and motive-open action. Operable means that kindness can come in many forms, and can be simple to carry out. Shiftable means that kindness can be delivered in both fast, and slow paces. And motive-open means exactly what it means: open to have any driving force of motive. Concerning each of killing game participants who carried out kind acts, their spoken or personality driven motivations haven't entirely been proven true." A hand was gestured towards the screen, fingertips stretching out towards the giant leaving the Dining Hall. "Take for example the Ultimate Entomologist, Gokuhara Gonta. Gokuhara has shown that he is friendly and kind in: mannerisms, attitude, and in actions. "Shown", meaning demonstration or display(depending on what word you'd like to use). The kindness is placed up front, visible on the outside, but there is no certainty on what goes on within. Are the present acts of kindness truly a product of such? Or are they in fact a distributed part being played, all for manipulation."

Iliac irises narrowed disaprovingly. Earning only a second's life worth of a glance from the machine wearing human skin. "Don't adopt that look Akamatsu, you don't truly know that giant man. You only spent three quarters of a week's length up there, with just a few conversations to base your view off of. All that you know of Gokuhara, is that he shows traits of kindness. Of course, you must not forget that you had spend most of your time with the Detective, Saihara Shuichi. Who, if you dare to think upon past events, you manipulated. With your kindness playing as a piece."

The blonde female pulled herself back against her seat. Head wanting to turn away, and to look at anything else instead of the Intervener. But she locked her head and sight in place. Simply wincing as she let the sting of those reminding words affect her legs, causing both to tremble and rub against each other.

"Manipulation is always free to use, for whatever reason be good or bad. You, like most to all other humans, have used that tactic numerous times. Just like blending selfishness and selflessness together to affect an action, manipulation can be connected to kindness." Leaning over, a metal finger pressed against Akamatsu's skull. The tip twisting left and right, with no reactionary grabs being attempted to remove the metallic digit. "Take some moments to think on the bonds crafted by your peers. Think on the strongest of the bonds made so far. Think on how one of the two relationship participants, could take advantage of a 'friend', and further or carry out any individual plans they had mentally constructed."

"Why are you trying to make me do this?"

"Why? Did you not hear this It earlier? This It told you that It needed to ask some questions, along with needing to instruct you."

"Didn't you-"

"This It never said there was one thing to instruct you on. Nor did it clarify that making you reach a realization, and look back on your actions for a short while, was the instruction this It had made you undergo." As little creaks of Its chair were heard, the Intervener stopped Itself from leaning over. Feeling that the chair was nearly tipped over, with the back rolling wheel below struggling to stay grounded. It pulled the chair back down until all wheels met the floor, and then It pushed Its seat over until It was positioned in front of Akamatsu. "For a more specific reason-"

"Its one of your directive-objectives, and it has to be followed, right?"

"Indeed. Beyond that however, this It is instructed to assist you on opening and improving your thought processes. With your recent realization and-or acceptance of your persona trait of selfishness-selflessness, serving as a connected start."

"A start?"

"A flaw you have, as stated before, is that you try to think about what people are thinking, uses seen and referenced so far regarding in times of crisis or moments involving you using your talent. Sometimes a negative, a flaw like that, can have a somewhat positive/strong counterpart or embedded piece. As you are both weak and strong, concerning your emotional and mental states." Having Its eye look over every speck of her face, the Intervener trailed a tiny circle along Akamatsu's temple. "You being here, having the availability to watch what transpires admist the surface, may lead you to believe you can only watch and react. But doing just those two actions, will leave you in a state of being helpless. Instead of letting such a thing manifest, this It is advised to help you find normality in theorizing, alongside paying attention to details within each interaction and event that happens. A pointless endeavor you might think or say, but this instruction has more worth then you know."

Scooting aside, the Intervener placed itself at Akamatsu's side. "This instruction process will of course take more then one day obviously. So this It highly suggests you accept and go through the instruction this day. If you won't accept today, then tomorrow is when this instruction must begin. And this It believes that you would like to 'get this over with as soon as possible', correct?"

Though she was hesitant, the blonde nodded. "Yeah. Though I don't like the sound of it, I'm interested."

"Satisfactory." Pushing Its arm up and outward, with Its index finger pointing towards the screen. The ongoing feed showing Yonaga and Shirogane, both of them seated within the cafeteria. "Stare up at the screen. Put all focus onto the conversing Yonaga Angie and Shirogane Tsumugi. And within the confines of your operable mind, paint yourself a scenario with some doors lining the corners and sides. Each door leading off to an individual future. Open them up, and mentally draw out what could happen. Draw out as many scenarios after this one scenario as you muster."

Not so soon after beginning, Akamatsu found herself struggling. She was starting to strain her staring eyes, and the cogs turning within her mind. Her hands pushed themselves upward. She drove her palms in and past her bright golden locks, and attached them to the sides of her head. Breathes hitching, spelling out a want on not wishing to see drastic possibilities. She couldn't just stop, she won't be allowed to.

"You've grown accustomed to harboring, not housing, negativity since the previous day. Twist and turn that negativity into your assumptions, and your products of imagination. You may want to not think lowly, or bad of your peers, but you must. There are like you, concerning them having flaws dotted behind and aside strengths. Any one of them can lash out at night, or early dawn, whatever reasons they have and use to justify themselves. Like you, you must know that, you must understand that, and you must accept that."

"I-I…"

"Breathe in and out, be it once or twice or thrice. Then concentrate, think, and then ponder and wonder. Try to follow that pattern to soothe and ease your struggles."

"O-…okay." With lips pressing together, and palms staying against the sides of her head, Akamatsu followed through with what was suggested. With the Intervener nearly copying her actions in complete sync, as Its sole eye shut Itself, along with the mind's current standing, fom the world outside from Its lid.

* * *

One breath, and tiny trails of stripes were birthed. Fanning out and filling up a terrain of monochrome. The trails formed into both ongoing, and stopping lines. Those that went on found the edges of the visually captured scenario, in which was being painted into a still image.

Two breaths, and the corners darkened as other lines laid a simple touch upon them. Forming newly thin, but vibrate lines carrying the color of grey. They spread out, three lines spawned from each corner. They shifted and then switched directions after covering inches, one side's lines had traveled left while the other's traveled right. Then at the change in directions, the highest and lowest lines moved to intersect at the middle line's endpoint. When they met, the middle line carried out a small transition of crafting many disciplines, and then those lines spread out to the insides of newly formed rectangular shapes.

Three breaths, and then came a quicken pace. Splatters color and design spilt from the lines constructed, filling in entrapped monochrome voids. Scribbles and drops followed after, easily connecting upon individual impact. Drying up swiftly, leading to the creation of four doors. Holding behind a future, a possibility, a thought upon event to take place after. And past it, a mass or simple few results of calculations concerning emotions. All being put together in the same manner as the first four doors were, although the pacing is slowed by elements of uncertainty.

One breath, two breaths, three breaths. One of the doors, carrying a more lighter tone then the others, was opened. And on the other side of the doorway, a very disaster-full outcome was felt to be waiting. A complete half was blurred out, with droplets of clearing liquid descending onto the surface. Intend on exposing whatever was present. The droplets had made contact upon splashing, and were made to divert smaller formed drops to fly out.

Just as ponders and wonders creeped and crawled into functionality, a sudden gasp was heard. And then the grasping movement of fingers was felt. Bringing forth a disruption to completion. With cracks and sharp slices detaching focus. An immediate departure from the scenario, and illustrated doors took place. Leaving the resident background of black and white split nothingnes. And then the sole eye reopened, finding the outside of reality once again.

* * *

As the illuminated, robotic eye blinked over and over, the hand lightly tugged the Intervener's sleeve twice. Causing Its head to slowly turn, meeting the shaken expression of the pianist girl. Eyes speaking some volumes at what she felt: disturbed.

"You gave up on working your thought processes through, haven't you?" Was Its simple, static response. Acting as if Its 'consciousness' didn't just visit Its mental functions.

"I…I almost lost myself. Not like lost in thought- I felt like I was being pulled out of my body."

"You never experienced that before?"

"N-No! Why didn't you tell me that me doing…this, was going to-"

"This It made a assumption that you knew about that action of your consciousness. Every human goes through something similar at least two times, be it during an investment of a novel or stitching of clothes." It needlessly blinked two final times, before glancing down at Its arms. Finding them both lowered together, with palms resting on Its knees.

"That…that shouldn't be normal."

"A two time placement of a action, has no close measurement of being defined as normal." The Intervener pulled Itself and Its seat back from the blonde. And then moved over to her other side, putting some few inches of distance between them both. "Don't bother yourself with the notion. You experienced it, you didn't 'leave' your body, and you're functioning at normal levels with normal breaths." It let Its fingers return to a similar position, and let them drum along a pattern. Studying the majority of the upper half of her body. "And this It suggests that when It's eye shuts firmly, goes silent, and undergoes a similar process to yours, do not disturb again. No matter if you experience another instance of feeling consciousness leave, or you and the Monokub get into a physical fight. Do you understand, and do you agree to not do such a action again?"

She shifted in her seat, rubbing her palm around the back and side of her neck. Causing the Intervener to undergo a lingering glance to the front of her neck, noting that a near death indentation remained intact. The sight of it sending a group of Its mind's webs to tinge and be strung. Remembrance knocking along the right side of Its head, with a new notification filling Its current attention.

"Hey…" A raised tone brought The Intervener's sight back to Akamatsu's eyes.

"Do you understand this It?"

"Yeah, I just said I did." Her right eye seemed to find something curious about Its own. She held back a statement or question, or desperately tried to at the least by her twitching lips.

"If you have something to ask or say, don't bring yourself to fall silent."

"You have…something in your eye. It…looks like letters." She inched her finger close to point out where exactly, but the Intervener lightly pushed the digit aside.

"Another directive-objective, that is all that the words are." Inserting and pressing two fingertips behind Its temple, the Intervener lowered the brightness of Its eye's light. The action prompting both intrigue and curiosity to light up her own irises.

"You…can adjust-"

"Yes, its simply a function this It was given some time into development. However, it is of little importance." Pushing itself forward once, the Intervener turned around and continued facing Akamatsu. While Its arm reached out behind It, and changed the displayed camera feed. As the sounds of conversation between the SHSL Cosplayer and SHSL Artist died down, and they both presumably left the Dining Hall by now. "What is important is how your thought processes treated you. Besides you're firsthand undergoing of an almost loss of consciousness." The Intervener stopped changing the feed at the moment, and retracted Its arm. "What did you picture upon peering past one the doorways of future possibilities, if you had gotten to do so. If so, how did you feel, and do you believe deep down that the scenario crafted by you, could happen."

Her lips froze and at first, didn't seem like they were to carry out any answers. But Akamatsu successfully fought against silence. "Well…I personally couldn't think that either Yonaga or Shirogane are trying to manipulate anyone. Sure, I don't know them enough. But…I didn't imagine either of them manipulating. I actually saw…someone else manipulating, the person being with Saihara-kun. Similar to what I did, but just more harsher. I…can't really explain it all, it all felt blurred." She scratched at her head, and then shifted her gaze to the floor. Trying to recall the closest to best image from her mind, with no sense of achievement being the result.

"That's all you were able conjure?" The Intervener stopped the rheumatic tapping of Its temple, and let Its hand fall back down upon Its knee knuckles first. "Not unexpected. It hurt to think on such things didn't it?"

Akamatsu nodded. "Yeah. But I think it was…alright overall." She patted her forehead. "We have do this again right?"

"Affirmative. Tomorrow and the day after. Along with a soon to be approximate limit of future days needed. The instructions will cease when you grow accustomed to working your mind in that particular manner. Think of the limit that needs to be reached, being a step or two below your talent."

"You're really going to try to help me out with that huh?"

"Yes." It broke away eye contact from the blonde. And did a full 180, hands shooting out to start switching camera feeds again. "Regarding today's hour or so of taken time on the first instruction, we will call it enough for this day. At most worth, the result is a gleaming breakthrough of a introduction. At least worth, it is simply the first step. Similar to a building's construction, one might compare."

"So…what happens now?"

"If you wish to put that ability of theoretically, logically formed assumption to the test again, you'll be allowed as we watch your peers for the rest of the day." Stopping the switching of feeds, the Intervener looked up as the screen displayed Yumeno and Saihara again. They both were outside near the muscular Monokuma-man statue. The magician was seated on a bench, with a wet staff wrapped in towels resting in her hands. While the Detective who was also seated on the same bench, was somewhat soaked, with a mere displeased expression taken refuge on his face.

 **"Nyeh…you really pulled through with providing me with extra mana Saihara. If I didn't think twice, you were secretly a white mage."**

 **"Sure Yumeno-san. You're…welcome."**

"Seems like this is what the Magician meant by needing Saihara's assistance. About some hours worth of a investigation for a metal staff, that somehow was taken from the Magician's room." The Intervener tapped at its chin. "Lock-picking is a loose possibility, since the dorm door's locks are more then significantly difficult to bypass."

"They are?" Akamatsu asked, since the mentioned concept hasn't ever crossed her mind.

"This It confirms. The Mastermind themselves have had a personal hand in constructing the locks. Despite how normal a door appears, the lock mechanisms within can range from a matching simplicity, to a fierce complexity." Akamatsu merely nodded and offered no sort of vocal input.

 **"Now that I have my staff back, I might be able to cast a better sleeping spell."** The Magician softly swiped at air with the possession in hand. And she seemed to marvel at the design of the staff. Starting off with the jewel entrapped by four thick branches at the top. Then onto the leaves, the harden oak and birch, and illustrated stars that lined the body, and finally onto the thin pointed end that could poke out a human eye. The magician stayed there, sight lingering more with each second. A semblance of emotion way past her common expressed laziness, had brought positivity to dance along her eyes.

 **"I never thought you would have that."**

 **"Nyeh?"** The Magician tore her eyes away from the staff, and that positivity disintegrated. **"Why not? Just because I'm a mage doesn't mean I rely only on my own generated mana. Sometimes, a outlet is needed to draw and store extra mana."**

 **"I…see." **Saihara said, not stating an answer to her question. Instead, he combed his hands through his hair, squeezing handfuls of watered strands to quicken the process of drying. While the Magician took a few steps towards him.

 **"If I could, I might've given you a sample of a fire spell so you'd dry up faster. But walking around and searching for my staff for hours has really drained me. If I tried out a spell, it'll end up being a pain."**

 **"Its fine Yumeno-san."** Saihara assured, although a glare sent towards the fountain said otherwise.

 **"If you say so. Thanks again."** With that, the Magician strolled off. Leaving the soaked and seated Detective alone. After a minute of squeezing out some more water from his hair, Saihara shook his head and got up. Mumbling something behind closed lips before he left the Shrine of Judgement.

The Intervener looked Akamatsu's way, and examined her facial features. Searching for some type of peek of a certain reaction. Be it by her eyes squinting, her brows lowering, or her mouth sounding out a curious hum. None of that, or any other telling signs transpired. Akamatsu caught the It staring at her, and asked "What is it?"

"Just wondering about a certain subject, nothing of import to speak of." It turned back to the screen and went along on switching camera feeds. Deciding to not touch the topic of an obvious, noticeable, and rather simple contradiction.

* * *

Some time after his 'investigation' with The Magician, Saihara took a shower upon returning to his dorm. Once her dried himself effectively with a towel, and then found a new set of his normal attire, Saihara went back out. Since he talked to and helped out the only red haired female in what she needed, he resorted to just walking around on the School's grounds. No other plans were set in motion for the day.

He'd entered the school building again and ascended to the second floor. Hoping to find something to put his mind to, or possibly someone else to converse with, who didn't need help concerning a mystery. When he got to the floor, he exchanged simply passing greetings with Shinguji. And then glanced around, paying attention to some pieces of grown grass and few present flowers on the floor. Along with eyeing the four trees planted near the monitor at the far wall.

However, when he set his sight on a door decorated mostly with the design of piano keys, he stopped in his wondering tracks. He took slow steps towards the door, looking it over until he stopped right in front of it. A sad frown exposing tints of returned regret. While the girl associated with the door adopted a similar toned expression, having a hand press against her head.

 **"Akamatsu-san..."** He muttered, before he made himself try out the knob. Earning only a dismissive click, the door refusing to be pushed open. **"Huh? Why is this locked-"**

 **"HELLO-KUMA."** Shouted only Monodam as 'he' popped up right next to Saihara. **"THE-LAB-IS-LOCKED-DUE-TO-THE-'LOCK-IN-BLACKENED-MEMORIES'-CLAUSE."**

Blonde and Black eyebrows raised at that. **"Lock-In-Blackened-Memories clause?"**

 **"YES. FATHER-WAS-MADE-TO-ADD-THE-CLAUSE-INTO-HIS-WILL. THE-'LOCK-IN-BLACKENED-MEMORIES'-CLAUSE, IS-MEANT-TO-SEAL-OFF-ANY-ITEMS-THAT-CONTAIN-ANY-REMEMBRANCE-OF-A-BLACKENED. ANY-FUTURE-BLACKENED-STUDENTS-WON'T-HAVE-THEIR-LABS-OPEN-TO-THE-OTHER-FULL-SPOTLESS-STUDENTS-AFTER-CLASSTRAILS."**

 **"What? If that's the case, why was I able to enter Akamatsu's lab after Amami's trail?**

Monodam carried out a short period of silence, putting 'his' claws together 'nervously'. **"FATHER-HAD-JUST-REVEALED-HIS-WILL-BY-ACCIDENT-TO-US-TODAY. HE-DID-THAT-BECAUSE-HE-FINALLY-SEES-THAT-HE'S-DEALING-WITH-AMNESIA. IT-TOOK-SOME-TIME-WITH-US-GETTING-ALONG-WITH-MONOPHANIE-AND-FATHER. IT-WAS-SADLY-DIFFICULT."**

 **"I…see."**

 **"THAT'S-ALL-FOR-THE-NEW-CLAUSE. EXPECT-A-NEW-RULE-TO-BE-ADDED-INTO-THE-E-HANDBOOK-TONIGHT-FOR-THE-CLAUSE. BYE-KUMA."** Then the half green bear carrying a more prominent, robotic appearance left. Leaving the Detective to gaze at the door curiously. Before he moved onto checking out the 2 classrooms nearby.

"I…have a feeling that there's more to that."

"Do you wish to expand on that Akamatsu?" She crossed her arms and shut her eyes. Humming softly while developing an explanation.

"I don't exactly know what, not right now at least. There's just something iffy about how he- Monodam, explained the clause, along with saying that by night there'll be a new rule to do with that."

"This It can share that It found also found the clause interest-pulling." The Intervener peaked back and over at Akamatsu. "You're observation skill seems to have increased slightly."

"I wouldn't really say that. Its just a feeling, that's all."

The Intervener merely shrugged and turned back to the screen. Switching the feed over to the camera within Classroom C. Where Saihara found Gokuhara seated alone. He was staring at the bug box he usually carried around strapped underneath his shoulder, mumbling some words attuned to still finding no sight of bugs.

When Saihara made his presence aware, he was happily greeted by Gokuhara. And they went off into conversing with one another.

 **"Gonta wants to thank Saihara for inviting Gonta again. Even though there's still no bugs, Gonta enjoys Saihara's company."**

 **"You know, it's still strange that there's bugs around and in the school."**

 **"Gonta agree. No matter how hard Gonta try, no matter what place, bugs should be found. Doesn't hafta be lots of bugs, like in Gonta's forest."**

 **"You lived in forest for ten years, right?"**

Hearing that, Gokuhara brighten up more then he already was. **"Yes. Forest family take good care of Gonta."**

 **"Hmm…that's right. You mentioned a family of wolves before too."**

That brightness in mood however, lowered and turned into a sign of guilt. **"Sorry. That…was a lie."**

Both Akamatsu and Saihara said **"A lie** /A lie?" in sync. The blonde sounding a tint more surprised. She never believed that Gokuhara was one to not tell the truth.

 **"Gonta know that Gentlemen never tell lies. Gonta never wanna lie, but Gonta had to. For forest family, Gonta very sorry."**

Once again, as if they were both standing side by side: **"For your Forest family?/** For your Forest family?". The recurred notion striking up some intrigue, and for the Intervener to look between them both.

 **"Gonta honest. Will Saihara listen to Gonta?"**

 **"Of course I will."**

"What do you think raised him Akamatsu?"

"I…think apes?" The guess brought the Intervener to stare at her. "What?"

"Are you basing that guess off of watching a documentary, or off of watching a series of movies?"

"Neither. I'm just guessing." The Intervener let Its sight linger, before It nodded. Then It turned back just as Gokuhara revealed that he was raised by reptites.

 **"I'm sorry?** /What?!" The difference in reaction by the Detective and Pianist was greatly welcomed. Just by a single clap delivered by the Intervener, face ever set in indifference.

 **"Dinosaurs not go extinct. Dinosaurs became reptities, dinosaur people. They live alone in forest, deep in. They raised Gonta."**

"Hang on! What did Gokuhara-kun said? Reptiles or…Reptites?"

"Reptites Akamatsu, Reptites. And if you're wondering, there is an actually theory regarding they're existence. Although there haven't been any sightings of reptites, or any authentic pictures."

"Ah…huh." She didn't know how response, so she just went with that. Followed by her scooting herself closer to the screen, purpose being to hear Gokuhara more clearer.

 **"Reptites and humans fought long time ago. But Reptites lost, and humans became dominant species. Now, Reptites not wanna fight anymore. And Reptites are very kind! Reptites raise Gonta as they're own. Teach Gonta to survive in forest."**

"This…is quite the story."

"Indeed. And you must wonder if this is the truth that's being spoken."

"Gokuhara-kun wouldn't-"

The Intervener raised one finger. "One, Gokuhara just lied to protect his forest family. And Two, have you forgotten this it said a mere hour or so ago?." She went silent after that, biting down a hypocritical response. "That blindness of basing humans off of their appeared character, it can easily get one such as you killed. Or even devastate you to your core, if what you believe about a person is proven wrong in a traumatic conditioned manner." Suddenly, the third longest finger rose up and joined the others. "And three, before you throw out a contradiction claim for this It, consider vocabulary usage. This It never said or advised you to dismantle your first formed thoughts. It only means for you to not rely on them because they came first, and that the only evidence evidence presented is in appearance only."

Receiving nothing bad dead noise from Akamatsu, the Intervener re-set Its attention towards the two SHSL personas on screen. **"-friendship born from battle…I suppose that could happen."** And to Its side, confusion may have resurfaced to take hold of Akamatsu. Her own attention swept up by the structured words of the Intervener. She may want to hear an explanation, but nothing of the like was distributed.

 **"Saihara-kun, you listen good to Gonta's story."**

 **"Of course I would. I'm glad you told me."**

Gokuhara casted his hand to burrow through his hair. His lion's corners turning upright **. "Everyone else make fun of Gonta. Call Gonta liar."**

 **"They were wrong to do that Gokuhara-kun. I know you wouldn't lie just to trick people."**

"Curious…" The Intervener whispered to Itself. Fingers finding Its temple again. While Its sight narrowed on Saihara.

 **"Saihara-kun!"** Those lip corners stayed turned upward while Gokuhara's mouth opened to fashion a wide smile. **"Saihara-kun is good person. Good friend! Gonta wanna tell you more stories."** And then the Entomologist went on to tell more stories. Their relevance dampened by an close surveillance of Saihara. Each drumming motion made by the fingers attending the temple, had caused the Intervener to ponder. The subject being something not previously given a high valued view. Now however, it was going to receive future notice.

* * *

Dinner was served for Akamatsu upon her personal order. When she finished under half an hour, the utensils and bowl put to use were taken care of. And when the nighttime announcement played out, the pianist persona was held back from heading off to slumber. All she got as answers, was a simple 'prediction' that had a high chance of happening. When it really was just an action known to take place, ever since Saihara had a hard fist connect with his face.

So Akamatsu was made to stay up, prompting her to await just what event was 'predicted'. Her foot tapping the ground sounding off every three seconds. Not due to impatience or anticipation, it was more akin to her mind working its cogs all over again. As that was the plausible case of authentic reasoning for it.

The directed camera feeds still following Saihara, the Detective found himself seated on the edge of his bed. Hands planted on his knees, while he gave the floor a long stare. Thinking on a subject that one could guess out of a series of ten possibilities.

Admist his thoughts, he was disturbed by the sudden ringing of his doorbell. The 'prediction' finding itself to be true. From Akamatsu's point of view, and brighten expression. When Saihara opened his door, he found himself facing two people who he had talked to earlier that day.

 **"Hey Saihara-kun! Gonta and Momota like to walk with you. Do you want to?"**

Saihara looked at them both, his sight turning left and right multiple times. **"Now? Its nighttime though…"**

 **"There's no rule about walking around at nighttime right?"** Momota threw his thumb over his shoulder. **"Me and Gonta here are heading to the courtyard. We'll be waiting for ya."**

 **"W-wait, Momota-kun. Weren't Gonta and you-"**

 **"Let him come if he wants to on his own. We need to talk about something alone anyways, forgot to mention it before."** Momota headed straight down the stairs after that. With Gokuhara scratching his head, watching Momota go until he'd left through the doors leading outside.

Gokuhara turned towards Saihara. **"Gonta sorry that Momota-kun go. But Gonta needs to follow him-"**

 **"Wait!"** Saihara stopped Gokuhara from closing the door with the palm of his hand. **"Why do you guys want me to follow you two?"**

 **"Gonta…can't tell. Gonta can only tell if Saihara go to courtyard. Gonta sorry**." Before Saihara could produce another question, Gokuhara shut the door with a mild increase in force. Unintentionally shutting the door in Saihara's face, leaving him and Akamatsu to ponder on what just happen.

"At this time of night? What do they want with Saihara-kun?"

"A few reasons must come to mind for you, yes?"

"W-Well yeah. But I don't know which reason could be the one." She shrugged.

"Then you will just have to wait."

After he seemed to dwell on if he should go or not, Saihara made a decision. He opened his door back up and stepped out. Shutting and locking it behind him before he followed after Momota and Gokuhara. Sparing a glance to Tojo, who was looking out the door and towards the far gate.

 **"Tojo-san?"**

 **"Saihara-kun."** She turned towards him. " **Are you about to head out after Gokuhara and Momota-kun?"**

 **"Yeah. They asked me to follow and meet them."**

 **"Hmm…it seems like you three will be meeting in secret."** Her eyes carried a tinted weight of suspicion.

 **"You could say that. But I actually don't know why they wanted me to come meet them. It could be because of the motive videos."**

 **"Perhaps."** She turned back to look out through the glass. Most of her face showcasing her natural stoic mood. Though her eyes seemed to blink and shift from suspicion, and into appeared simplistic intrigue. **"I hope you won't exchange motives with one another."**

 **"I don't plan on it. And if I did, you'll be able to say to everyone that you saw me doing such."**

 **"Correct."** She turned back towards him. " **Anyways, if there isn't anything you require of me, I bid you a good night."** As she spoke, her eyes did more then just making respectful eye contact as both pairs met. Something was noticeable behind those green-grey irises. An action that went beyond a visual prompted study.

 **"I don't need anything Tojo-san. Good night."** With those parting words, they both went their separate ways. As Saihara left through the doors, Tojo proceeded to head towards her quarters. The Maid letting her sight linger on Saihara's departing form for some seconds, before she did the same.

Before It could get lost in thinking about Tojo, The feed was unconsciously changed towards one camera perched above a bench. Bringing the Intervener to see Momota and Gokuhara. The Astronaut and Entomologist discussing something of importance, as their tones were interestingly quiet. When Saihara finally arrived however, they both cut the talk short and Momota addressed Saihara.

 **"Good to see that you came!"**

 **"Is there something guys? Why'd you two call me out here all of a sudden?"**

 **"Gonta and Momota-kun had talk after dinner. And Gonta heard that as-tron-auts train everyday. So Gonta ask if Gonta can join."**

"Join?" Saihara asked, not knowing that he took the same exact words out of Akamatsu's mouth.

 **"Yeah! You see, I haven't done any training at all. I'll get all weak by this rate. So join us Saihara."**

 **"W-Why me?"**

 **"Well Saihara-kun-"**

 **"Doesn't matter, let's get started! Take off your coats guys!"** Momota yelled, before he tossed his jacket over onto a nearby bench.

 **"Shouldn't Saihara-kun know why-"**

 **"It doesn't matter Gonta! We gotta do 50 push-ups!"**

 **"Fifty?!/** Fifty?!"

"Is there a problem with Saihara doing fifty pushups Akamatsu?" The Intervener twisted Its seat around and faced her.

"I-…Yeah! I got a few problems! Like how exercise isn't done late at night for one. And that suddenly making Saihara-kun do it, without no reason is going to affect his ability to put effort." She stood up from her seat. "For example: When I'd play piano. At first, I didn't know how to or why I wanted to play it when I was young. But when I got more older, I found myself grow more attached to playing. I gave myself the reason of wanting to get better, as well as wanting to play for people, to help me improve my ability to improve."

"So intrigue isn't a viable reason to help Saihara do the push ups?" As the Intervener and Akamatsu discussed, a quick peek towards the screen showed Gokuhara and Saihara both removing their coats. The Entomologist had gently folded and put his on the bench next to Momotas', while the Detective put his down with a simple drop.

"I…okay. Maybe that second problem is a bit iffy. But exercising, at this time?"

"This It suggests you and It just...watch them go about the process." Akamatsu shrugged once again and plopped herself back down in her seat.

* * *

Mere minutes pasted by and all three men did pushups alongside each other. Momota and Gokuhara were on each side of Saihara. The giant of the three had no problem with the pushups. While Saihara shown clear distrain, and Momota was taking the process slow somewhat.

 **"You're still thinking about why you're doing this aren't ya?"** Momota asked Saihara. **"Now's not the time for using your head! Now's the time to use your body!"**

Some pants and wheeze were all that Saihara could bare to respond with. Sweat wasn't pouring down from his hair, but his arms and body were wobbling and trembling with each push up. He was ready to give up, with his count being at the halfway point.

 **"You can do it Saihara-kun! Watch Gonta. Gonta takes a break if Gonta get tired."**

 **"No breaks for Saihara!"**

 **"Huh?! Why not? He not looking good."**

 **"He's need to make the impossible possible! He's need to push past his limit!"**

 **"W-What?"** Saihara shot a fatigued glance at Momota, forcing words of disbelief to pop out. **"M-Make the impossible possible? T-That…makes no sense!"**

Momota chuckled and continued on with his pushups. Needing to do just thirteen- twelve more. While Gokuhara provided a few encouraged meant for Saihara mostly. The short cheers doing nothing but make Saihara's struggle continue. All the way until he'd finally managed the set amount of fifty.

As Saihara let his arms give and had collapsed onto the ground, Gokuhara grew concerned. **"Is Saihara-kun okay? Gonta can go get water."**

All Saihara could do was delivers more wheezes. Getting two different reactions from Akamatsu and Momota. "Poor Saihara-kun./ **That's pathetic man, getting tired from only 50 pushups."** The former glared at the latter and huffed. "Pathetic? How was Momota-kun expecting Saihara-kun to feel after doing 50?"

"Have you ever had someone, a instructor most likely, say something on the lines of being dismissive after some of your piano performances?"

"Not many times. Actually, only three times had happened when I'd be told I could have done better, or something like that. All of them being when I was very young." She tapped at the side of her as she recalled. Then her eyes widened. "Wait, is Saihara going to-"

 **"That's enough for now guys. We'll pick back up on exercising tomorrow. Same time, same place!"**

Both Akamatsu and Saihara shared another reaction, this time being their expressions. With Saihara speaking for them both. **"W-We're doing this again tomorrow?"**

 **"Yes!"** Gokuhara gladly confirmed. **"Gonta and Momota-kun decided that Gonta and him hafta do this every night."**

 **"Really?"** Gokuhara nodded as he helped Saihara to his feet **. "Why do I have to do this though?"**

 **"Saihara-kun, this training for you."**

 **"For…me?"**

 **"That's right."** Momota shoved a hand into his pocket, before turning and gazing off into the distance. Letting out a sigh before he went on with explaining. **"I can't help but get frustrated when I look at you dude. I'd ask myself this a few times: Is the one who Akamatsu entrusted her wish to really this weak?"**

Saihara took a step back at that. With Akamatsu herself, growing totally quiet after she scooted closer to the screen. Her breathing going about in silence. Her eyes fixated on the event transpiring, lips parted slightly.

 **"You've been holding yourself back since then, haven't you?"**

 **"I…"**

 **"Do you think Akamatsu died because you made a wrong deduction? Do you think you killed her?"**

 **"Momota-kun…yes."** Saihara took a deep breath. Face taking ahold of depression, as the almost miscible circles under his eyes remained. **"Because of my detective work, Akamatsu-San set up the trap-"**

 **"Saihara-kun wrong!"** Gokuhara yelled, causing the other two teens to look his way. **"Gonta sorry for yelling, but that is wrong. Even though Gonta blames Monokuma, Akamatsu also to blame. She set trap herself, with her own plan."**

 **"Gonta's right. That was her fault! Her sins and regrets are all here alone! If you try to bear this all by yourself, you'll only make her worry!"**

Saihara looked away from the both of them, fists clenching tightly. Setting his sight out onto the glass and bushes. illuminated by the darkness of night. Before his eyes blinked and revealed building moisture. Then he turned back and pointed at Momota, yelling at him. **"I know that! I already know that Momota-kun! You don't have to go off and tell me! An** **d I can't help it! I can't stop thinking about what I could have done! What I should have done! What I could've just…noticed!"** He head his head and covered his eye with a hand. Letting tears fall streaming.

"Saihara…-kun." Akamatsu had attempted to reach a hand out. But she stopped the motion, just letting her fingers hover. Lips separating as if she'd want to say something. But nothing came out. No words nor no syllables formed. Because it would be pointless, because it'd just a sad waste of her voice.

 **"I…I'm scared. I try not to be, but I'm scared. I can't stop thinking about the pain and sadness, that comes if I reveal the truth. That's what I'm afraid of, that's my fear."**

 **"That's your weakness?/That's your enemy then huh?"**

The synced replies of Momota and Gokuhara ceased the dropping of tears. " **E-Enemy?"**

 **"Not just weakness but enemy. Momota-kun tell Gonta about inner struggles. Gonta had faced such things before. When trying to be gentleman. But for Saihara-kun, enemy is fear of truth."**

 **"You got that right Gonta!"** Momota walked over and patted the Entomologist on the shoulder. Then he turned to Saihara. **"You see, you have to deal with your worries yourself. I can't give you the answers on how to, but at least you admit that you're weak. Because admitting that, can help your motivation to train and get stronger!"**

Akamatsu let out a realised gasp. "Momota-kun is-"

"He is Akamatsu, he is." The Intervener nodded.

 **"Listen up guys! Training is the only way to overcome weakness."**

 **"Yeah. Even if it men-taul or phys-ical! Because exercise good for Gonta, good for Saihara-kun, and good for everyone. Gonta find this out long ago. When Gonta lived in forest with forest family."**

 **"Yeah!"** Momota ignored Gokuhara's forest family's comment. **"Your** **head and body are connected. So what changes your body go through, your head goes through the same."**

 **"Ah-"** Saihara stopped himself from any disagreements falling out. He bit back words, and gave the floor a stare. Thinking if he should accept or not. Just like his previous decision.

Partly due to the charisma of Momota, and a want spawned within him to improve, Saihara accepted the training. **"Okay guys. I'll try. If you two will let me train with you. To…get closer to defeating my enemy."**

 **"Of course bro! We'll accept ya."** Momota lightly patted Saihara's shoulder.

 **"Gonta glad Saihara join. But Gonta wants to ask, why did Momota-kun do thirty five pushups?"**

 **"Actually yeah, I was just about to ask that too."** Saihara and Gokuhara both turned towards Momota.

" **W-What? You were- Geez. The goal might've been fifty, but falling a few short is just fine!"**

"Well that's a bit unfair, isn't it?"

"Indeed." The Intervener leaned back and folded Its hands together. Setting them both sideways on top of Its knee. Sending a quiet stare at Akamatsu.

"W-What?"

"Just this It noticing a similarity." Just as the three teen males began discussing the training regime, the Intervener shifted focus. "You and Saihara both experienced a share amount of sorrow after the first Class Trial. With you both dealing with what happened in your own ways. There's a shared a trait of crying either yourselves to sleep, or letting out some silent sobs sometime throughout the day. And now you're both a road to recovery."

"Y…yeah. That's not that strange though. The part about people crying themselves…to sleep."

"Past experience before this game?"

"Y-Yeah, of course." Akamatsu sucked her lower lip in and shook her head. "Just normal things mostly, we don't need to talk about it."

"Alright." With that, the subject was dropped and attention was drawn back to the screen. Momota had just headed off towards the dorms with a grin on his face. While Saihara and Gokuhara stayed back.

 **"Hey Gokuhara-kun, I need to ask you something."**

 **"Hm? Go ahead Saihara-kun!"**

 **"Well, why did you want to help me? I mean, I understand wanting to help me confront my enemy. But that seems like an idea created by Momota-kun. I think you have a different reason alongside that one."**

 **"Ah."** Gokuhara retrieved his coat from the bench and let it rest in his palm. **"After talks with Saihara-kun, Gonta wanted to find way to repay Saihara-kun for kindness and friendship. So Gonta go to Momota-kun, since Momota-kun worry about Saihara-kun. And this training was the answer!"**

 **"You don't have to repay me for us hanging out Gokuhara-kun."**

 **"Gonta knows. But Gonta wanted to anyways, so Gonta can make stronger bonds with Saihara and Momota-kun. And because…Gonta have weakness too."**

 **"Huh? What's that?"**

Gokuhara lowered his arm and held on his coat tightly. " **Gonta…feel the same way. About Akamatsu-san."**

 **"What?** /What?" Akamatsu and Saihara both responded in kind.

 **"Gonta knows that Akamatsu-san accept punishment by Monokuma. But Gonta thinks that Gonta could've done more. Gonta…wished he could've protected Akamatsu-san, and Amami-kun."**

 **"Goku-…Gonta…"**

 **"So Gonta train with Saihara and Momota-kun. So Gonta get stronger, maybe get smarter! Because Gonta is really…dumb."**

 **"H-Hey-"**

 **"No, That is truth. Gonta not smart like everyone else. So Gonta want to learn, from Momota-kun and Saihara-kun. Through training and after."**

Saihara's eyebrows raised and his interest peaked. " **After? What do you have in mind?"** And the Intervener remained leaned back, anticipating the reactions.

 **"Well…Gonta wants to learn about being Detective."**

The replies from the Pianist and Detective personas did not fail to deliver surprise. "What?!/ **What?"**

 **"Gonta think that training with Momota and Saihara-kun, then training alone with Saihara-kun, Gonta can get stronger. In both head and body. Gonta want to help everyone, and Momota and Saihara-kun seem like friends who can help."**

Although he didn't ask the question, Gokuhara awaited an answer. Standing tall and firm, smiling as he'd believe that Saihara would agree. All the while Saihara was speechless at the sudden request. And Akamatsu stuttered as she tried to voice her opinion on the matter.

Somewhere within him however, made Saihara say: "O-Okay." And Akamatsu could only stare dumbfounded. Not because she rejected the thought of the idea. It was because she didn't it could be possible to happen. As improvement towards one human's intelligence can't be possible.

The Intervener was able to read her thoughts, and leaned over to her whilst tapping at Its leg. Tilting Its head to the side. "You seemed baffled at the concept of intelligence improvement." She faced it and almost made her nose collide with Its. "Haven't you paid attention to this Its instruction? Or do you have some memory problems?"

"B-But...this is Gokuhara-kun who's-"

"Do you doubt that his outer persona can't improve?

She just answered with plain silence. And just sat back in her chair, resorting to just thinking on it.

The Intervener just turned away from her. And made the camera as Saihara and Gokuhara noticed something peculiar. At the turn, The normally plain, calm-headed Tsumugi Shirogane was seen. She was stomping away from the School building, face contorted with anger. And she reinforced the emotion with her harshly opening and then slamming the dorm entry doors.

As Saihara and Gokuhara took some guesses and questioned as to why Shirogane was in such a negative mood, the Intervener merely whispered seven words and tilted Its head.

"How very curious, acting out like that."


	14. Arc 2: New wash, new Accomplishment

**A/N: Hold on for a moment...this isn't dead. This story wasn't even dead! It was just sitting around, becoming dusty for its author to update it! And guess what? The next part is finally here!**

 **So after a long break from this story, I'm back and ready to continue working on it! Thanks to working on the new and definite Danganronpa-Mindset: Remnants of Hope, I was able to shake off the essence of writer's block that got me gone from this. And I'm glad to be back working on this, because I got some writing improvements awaiting here. Or at least that's what I've seen, you all can let me know if there is improvements or not, along with whatever other comments you might have.**

 **Anyways, I'm back with this AU of DV3 and I apologize for the long wait. And hopefully, you all get lots of entertainment from this new part here. (Personally, I did with writing out the actions of a certain half-blue Monokub!)**

* * *

The sudden sound of a large splash, along with the immediate feeling of cool water surrounding 'his' body, rightfully brought the half blue Monokub out of sleep. Before comprehension could ram through 'his' lackluster of a intellect brain, strong hands pulled 'him' up from underneath the contained waves. Without approval, a showerhead was pushed toward 'his' face, and its stored fountain works sprayed out in force. All the Monokub could do was wail and attempt to trash about. However, 'his' arms were captured together in a tough grip, leaving his legs to kick at both a faucet and a tile patterned wall. Both of the actions, had turned out to be utterly pointless.

"This It suggests you stop acting like a human toddler, you need this shower." As soon as the word 'shower' landed in 'his' ears, more sounds of bratty and shouting protest broke out. More attempts to escape this scenario of what 'he' believed to be life-threatening, played out and got constantly failure as each outcome.

Eventually, 'Monokid' slowed 'his' movements of rebellion. 'He' quieted down so much, it lead 'him' to just weakly pat the bottom of the bathtub he was seated in. The only sounds produced by 'his' limited vocals, were tired versions of 'his' usual 'Gah' phrase. As for what 'he' felt within 'his' interior, discomfort covered 'him' head to lower paws. And for 'his' exterior, soap was squirted onto sponges, and then applied to 'his' trash occupied form. The whole process lasted for almost a half hour, as the combination of rotten foods, and sticky plastics and thrown out fabrics, provided a small challenge.

When the washing was over and done with, the Intervener ceased the running of water. As the bath was emptied of its liquid contents, a 'Monokid' themed towel was tossed at the said bear. "You had been sleeping, and letting filth stay attached to you for to long. Seeing as you had no sense of waking up and cleaning yourself, This It needed to act."

"GAH!" 'Monokid' wrapped the towel around 'his' ears, and carefully rubbed some traces of soap away.

"Be angry if you need be, this happened in most part due to you. This It suggests you accepting the blame, if you even can. If you don't…you'll become worse then the depressed state Akamatsu endured." The Intervener stood up and watched as the bear continued on drying his small form. "And This It knows that you don't want to become worse then you are now. Or would you actually prefer it?"

The towel, quickly made damp, was balled up and thrown at the Intervener. With a weak backhand motion, the wet ball of material made from cotton fabric, was set off flying to the side by the emotionless machine. "This It will take that as a heavy no then."

'Monokid' grumbled as 'he's stepped out of the tub. 'His' body reflected the bathroom's light with a shine. And despite taking notice by lifting 'his' arms slightly, the half blue Monokub went on to turn 'his' attention onto the Intervener. 'He' attempted to ask a question, but all that flowed out of the two different halfs of 'his' mouth, was a recorded cheer for "PAPAKUMA!". And 'Monokid' could only sound a shout, and kick at the bathtub in annoyance at that.

"Enough of this dawdling." To the surprise of 'Monokid', the Intervener grabbed the Monokub's wrist. Then It began pulling 'him' along, not able to care for the Monokid's dismay and predictable disagreement with the action. "You have work to prepare for."

The Intervener physically dragged a constantly struggling bear out of his room, and down the dim lit hallways. The light scrapping and slapping of small feet against the floor, went on throughout the small-timed trip. Although ever ounce of resistance, added one second or two toward the trip's length. Nevertheless, the Intervener knew that there was still many minutes left, before the sun would rise.

The destination that the Intervener brought 'Monokid' to was the kitchen-dining room. With speedy paced legs stomping, the Intervener brought the Monokub over toward a chair that had three restraints. Two of the restraints being metal, were for the bear's legs. And the third, while it was merely a set combination of three seatbelts, was intended to hold the bear's stomach to the seat.

With 'Monokid' letting loose rage in presaid voice files only, the Intervener placed the bear on the chair. It swiftly put the restraints into place, as well as needing to dodge a accumulation of fists thrown Its way. When that was done, It stepped away from the bear and went over to the kitchen. A few of the cabinets were opened, and a quick hand scavenged through their contents. It wasn't until the fourth set of cabinets, that the Intervener had found what It was searching for.

Having found the paper containing a written list, the Intervener headed back to the Monokub. Then It continued talking. "If you would stop your overbearing frustration, you'll be let go and free to walk on your own two feet." The Monokub spit out nonexistent saliva. Then another bout of behavior belonging to an angry child, was about to come into fruition.

The recovered paper was shove close to the bear's face. Any chance of a bout vanished as 'Monokid' tilted 'his' head. And after reading the listed contents, 'he's groaned and pulled at 'his' leg restraints.

"This It requires you to work more effectively with Akamatsu Kaede. Despite the hostility, your lengthy cooperation is vital." The Intervener set the paper down in front of 'Monokid'. "If no stable sense of an alliance through shared work is formed, very dire consequences will be lashed onto you. This It will need to distribute such, despite whatever noises resembling complaints and pleads you may create. And as you clearly don't want to face any unnecessarily consequences, this It finds agreement with your generated viewpoint."

With no blinking motion of its eyes, the Intervener leaned forward and brought its face close to 'Monokid'. As the bear threw 'his' head back against the chair, the Intervener brought the digits of its hand in front of the bear's dotted eye. Letting a deadly, serious air cover the whole kitchen. "An example of consequence if you disobey, will be a assault of various tools upon your paw. Ranging from simple hammers, to the usage of numerous bricks. Needless to say, but your 'bones' will not survive an onslaught. And any usage that can be achieved, along with your right to use such a paw, will be demolished as well."

Something had clicked in the bear's programming, and all motions of struggle and struck-awake anger died like dosed flames. The bear's paws just laid down flat against the chair's arms. 'His' legs hung above the ground akin to loose ropes. 'His' two different eyes remained fixated on the Intervener. And no retort dared to slip past 'his' mouth.

Seeing as the point successfully cake across, the Intervener lowered its hand. "Under different circumstances, the explained punishment can arise." It sent a glance down onto the table. "There is a storage item taped underneath this table, this It requests that you retrieve it."

Although 'he' hesitated, 'Monokid' reached down. In just a few seconds, with slight difficulty, a small backpack was brought out and then onto the table. "Open it and bring out whatever lies inside." The command was followed smoothly, and in the bear's paws was another paper. "The contents of this list are only meant to be seen by this This It, and you. While you and Akamatsu Kaede explore more of the this under surface, you are tasked with retrieving the listed items. Akamatsu Kaede must not learn nor know of these contents, or the task placed upon you. This It will know if you tell her, or let her see the list and items by 'accident'. You're not at all a good liar." The Intervener pulled itself back, and then poked the bear's forehead. "Do you understand This It, as well as the one of many consequences that'll happen if you disobey, Monokub?"

"G-…Gah…"

"Satisfactory." The Intervener walked around 'Monokid' until It was standing behind the seated bear. Then It kneeled down, pulling a small object out if its sleeve. "Keep both lists intact. Leave first out for Akamatsu to see, and put back the second in its placed spot." 'Monokid' followed through with what was ordered, and grumbled to 'himself'. Then to 'his' surprise, the restraints holding 'his' legs and stomach prison were undone by the usage of a key.

As the bear rubbed 'his' legs, and as the Intervener took some steps toward the kitchen, the door opened. The both of them turned and saw the Ultimate Pianist Akamatsu Kaede, yawning with a bright aura surrounding her. "G…Good morning."

The Intervener and 'Monokid' sent each other acknowledged looks, before the Intervener nodded at Akamatsu. "Morning it is. Do you required the same meal as yesterday Akamatsu?"

"Y-Yeah…" She stretched her arms above her head. Then she made her way over to a chair, and sat down. "If you don't mind."

"This It does not mind, or mind anything at all." The Intervener pointed to the list next to the miniature backpack. "That has all items that you and the Monokub need to get today."

"I figured." Her fingertips tip-toed across the bark surface and picked up the list. After she'd brought it close to her tired-remnant eyes, she placed the paper away and stayed quiet. Her sight didn't turn to notice the Monokub, acting as if the bear didn't exist.

The Intervener brushed the apparent fracture of a neutral relationship aside. It knew that the higher chance outcome was the recovery, and didn't give the other possibility of negativity any thought. All the Intervener did, was stroll away into the kitchen, and began to process of cooking.

* * *

Once the duo of human and bear was set off, the Intervener returned to the room housing an endless system of monitoring. For a following hour, the Intervener kept ever focused optics on the other Monokubs. The four of them went through a near loop of shenanigans, involving their amnesia 'crisis'. They ran around from place to place, having arguments break out between Monotaro and Monosuke. The half red bear continued to deny Monodam's existence, while the half yellow tried to use logic to diffuse Monotaro's attitude. The both of them nearly brought out their Exisals to fight out their disagreements. But Monokuma, the once mighty headmaster of the school setting, stumbled onto them in a similar manner to the half blue bear's drunken state. And that only caused a less threatening confrontation to transpire.

When the morning announcement arrived, the bruises that Monotaro and Monosuke earned stood out like sore thumbs. They both failed to follow in sync with the Monokub's morning call, and left the announcement up to their 'sister's Monophanie. All that 'she' had got done, was advertise an atrocity of a meal made by both of her in-conflict 'brothers'. Needless to mention, the ingredients spoken of ranged from what was normal and good, to things unheard of being used in such a way. So in short, the meal the two Monokub 'brothers' created was an abomination. And that fact, was a provided factor in the stirring of the conflict.

Thinking of conflict, a predicated scene had begun to play out mere minutes after the announcement. An argument that turned into a one-sided, handicapped shouting match. The definite cause was known to the Intervener, but to Saihara Shuichi and all others who had entered the Dining Hall, they were left shocked and confused.

The normally calm and plain girl Shirogane Tsumugi, who was now full of agitation, was facing off against Chabashira Tenko and K1-B0, who was previously the negotiator but is now a defender. The witnesses are Saihara Shuichi, Tojo Kirumi, Hoshi Ryoma, Iruma Miu, Shinguji Korekiyo, and the currently meditating duo of Yonaga Angie and Yumeno Himiko. The damage that had been done so far is a thrown chair, self-pulled out blue locks, and fingernail scrapping on the Dining Hall's center table. And the upfront reasoning as for why this was happening, was politely explained to Saihara Shuichi by Tojo Kirumi.

 **"Yonaga-san announced that she and Yumeno-san will be performing a magic show this evening. Surprisingly, Shirogane-san has a major issue with the show."**

With eyes slowly widening at the shouting match, Saihara fully turned toward Tojo. **"What issue is that?"**

 **"Two motive videos, specifically Shirogane's and Shinguji's, have gone missing**." Hoshi elaborated, shoving his hands into his pockets. "They both woke up today to find the videos gone, and that their doors were unlocked."

 **"Seriously?"**

 **"Indeed."** Shinguji calmly answered, his eyes going back and forth between the two aggressive women. **"I can't speak for Shirogane's testimony, but I always make sure to lock my door before turning in for the night. As for the motive video, I placed it underneath my bed, within a shoebox. When I went to check on it this morning, the video was gone."**

 **"Not that bad of move, hiding it the way you did."** Hoshi commented.

Shinguji nodded, having his eyes narrow. **"And only I knew that I hid the video in that spot."**

 **"Because of that, Shirogane has been like…this?"**

Hoshi nodded, lightly tugging down on his hat. **"Yeah. From what Kiibo told us, Shirogane stormed into the Dining Hall all angry, and immediately started accusing Yumeno and Yonaga of stealing her motive video. The only reason we got as to why, is Shirogane believing someone small in height stole her video."**

 **"I see…"** Saihara gulped at seeing the exchange of furious words intensifying. **"I might want to ask Shirogane about her story."** He glanced at the three bystanders of the ordeal next to him. **"Did anyone try to calm her down?"**

 **"Me and Shinguji."** Tojo confirmed, clenching at the edges of her skirt. **"I tried to suggest a compromise, but Shirogane ordered me to stay out of the argument, so that's I'm doing until someone gets hurt. Shinguji on the other hand, tried to calm Shirogane down by saying his video was stolen as well, and that didn't work."**

 **"And I just suggested that we just sit it out."** Hoshi remarked, shaking his head. **"There's nothing we can do besides that anyways, you know? And let's face facts: Chabashira wouldn't dare try to hurt a girl, since she's hostile to us guys all the time."**

Saihara frowned and turned quiet. Possibly thinking back to when he saw Shirogane last night, and how she acted then. Due to his level of intelligence, he'd be able to point out that this incident of Shirogane's motive video being taken, isn't something that would stir and explode anger from her. Something else had happened last night, and that was the main cause of Shirogane's behavior now. As she was always, in the upfront sense, a plain and normally calm girl.

Going back to the conflict at hand, Saihara joined the other bystanders as their fourth member, and let the scene play out. Since he was the detective persona, his job's description being to solve crimes, not to solve conflicts.

 **"Yumeno-san would never do such a thing!"**

 **"Then who got into my room?! Who stole my motive video?!"**

 **"Shirogane-san, I tried to tell you this but you didn't listen: anyone could have lock picked the door to your room. Instead of thrusting the blame onto Yumeno-san, you should think-"** K1-B0's words were cut short.

 **"I am thinking!"** She further frowned her mouth as much as she could **"And I already told you this: They were able to sneak in my room without waking me up! So someone small had to have broken into my room! The only person who could've done it, besides Ouma-kun since he's way too obvious, is Yumeno-san! And since she did it, she can easily give them to whoever she wants to at the magic show! She can design some trick, or something to give any of the two motive videos to whoever!"**

Speaking of the Magician, Saihara's expression turned confused at seeing her struggling to meditate along Yonaga. **"Hey…why are they-"**

 **"No one knows."** Shinguji replied. **"They were like that when I entered the Dining Hall. If I had to guess, they are trying to find peace amongst this argument here."**

 **"Ah-huh."** At the explanation, Saihara looked between Yonaga and the Magician. His mind was probably wondering how they both could just meditate at a time like this.

All of a sudden, admits the rising chaos, Yonaga opened her eyes and glanced around at the state of the Dining Hall. After that, her sight landed on Shirogane. For an instant, the smile she kept afloat with her lips twisted into a frown. Then, with a second's look to Yumeno, Yonaga stood up and stretched her arms up into the air. It was as if the meditation served as a stasis, a temporary resting state.

Switching between taking simple steps, and then moving along on the tips of her toes, Yonaga made her way over to Shirogane. As the bystanders all noticed, none of the participants did. As that was the case, Shirogane nearly jumped when Yonaga made it to her side, and kindly tapped her shoulder. With a failed-to-be suppressed shriek, Shirogane turned to Yonaga and glared into her eyes. The furious pair of dark blue optics, contrasted against the ever kind pair of lighter blue. A shout of 'What' was readied to be let out then and there, with some flung saliva to boot. But Yonaga did something very strange to all but the Intervener.

Yonaga hugged Shirogane, and let out near-quiet hushes. And instantly, the boiled rage was frozen. **"W-What…"**

 **"Enough Shirogane-san, you don't need to lash out like this. I understand, I do."**

 **"H-Huh?"**

 **"You're not really mad at Yumeno, aren't you? You're just feeling frustrated, anxious, and worried all at once. Its okay, you don't need to let it all out this way. You're not alone in feeling that way. In fact, there's a handsome god watching over you."**

Shirogane's eyes returned to their usual state. All tension felt throughout her body ceased. Everything that she had been experiencing, deep within her interior self, seemed to dissipate.

 **"H-Huh…"** Slowly, Yonaga pulled away from Shirogane, and the latter's calmed state was revealed to everyone. **"A…handsome…god…"** Each word was spoken with pauses placed between them. It was as if Shirogane was mouthing them out in her head, before she voiced each word. " **Weird…I'm not…angry any more."**

 **"Wonderful!"** Yonaga clapped her hands together once and smiled. **"And that's all thanks to that handsome god!"**

 **"Interesting."** Shinguji was the first of the bystanders to approach the table. **"Yonaga, what did you exactly do to Shirogane?"**

 **"What did I do?"** Yonaga tilted her head to the right, and then to the left, her smile opening up and widening. **"What did I do? Atua had spoken to me, and made me share his love with Shirogane-san!"**

 **"Really now?"** Shinguji asked, and in turn got no response as the Magician groaned.

 **"Is the fight over now? I don't hear anything loud…"**

 **"Everything's fine now Yumeno-san!"**

 **"Wait…there's still something here. Its…disrupting me. I-I…my calm heart is being messed with…"** A look of strain clouded over the Magician's facial features, and sweat began to form and fall from her forehead.

Seeing the Magician's supposed disturbance, Yonaga walked over while Chabashira's became worried. " **Yumeno-san?"** When no reply came, Chabashira leaned down near the Magician's ear. **"Yumenoooo-san!"**

 **"Stop it…"**

 **"Sshh Chabashira-chan, Yumeno-san is praying right now. She's had enough of losing her concentration!"**

Looking between them both as Yonaga got closer, Chabashira took a few moments before she shrieked. The palm of her hand met her forehead, and she became terrified. **"Yonaga-san! When did you brainwash Yumeno-san?"**

 **"Brainwash? Nyahahaha! I've done no such thing! I just assisted Yumeno-san in feeling Atua's presence!"**

 **"Ah, it is indeed brainwashing. And it's too late it seems."** Shinguji tsked, then he was the first of the bystanders to find a seat.

 **"Seeing as everything has settled down, I must head into the kitchen."** Tojo turned over to Hoshi. "Will you be eating with us this morning Hoshi-kun?"

 **"Hmm?"** After taking a moment to think it over, Hoshi shook his head. **"No. I just wanted to check on things, before going off and…doing my thing. I'll get something later."**

Hearing his answer, Tojo turned to Saihara and was about to ask the same. However, she hesitated. As her eyes caught Saihara's sight and attention, Tojo gripped the edges of her skirt with some force. At first, it seemed to be nothing but a simple motion. But as slight trembles were noted by the Intervener, that increase in grip was more then some motion.

Before Saihara could ask about Tojo's sudden stare, she brought out the question regarding him eating breakfast there. He said yes, and that sent Tojo off to ask Shirogane and Shinguji the same question. And then she'd retreated into the kitchen, to follow on with her duty.

Just then, Hoshi stepped out of the Dining Hall. Saihara was about to follow after him, as there was something he'd wanted to say. But probable intuition made him stay put, and watch as Hoshi headed off back to either his lab or to the dorms. A curious action was halted, by the reasoning for it was easy to guess. Saihara needed to look into the motive videos gone missing.

Seeing as Shirogane was now seated watching Yonaga and Yumeno go back to praying, after Chabashira was pulled away by K1-B0 for whatever reason, Saihara walked over and sat down in a seat next to her. He hesitated, as she held a lingering stare that had flames lay dormant. **"H-Hey."** Shirogane's head snapped toward him, the said flames rising with her teeth gritting bitterly. But as she saw Saihara-kun, any signs of still present anger were watered away.

 **"O-Oh, Saihara-kun."** Looking away from him, Shirogane wrapped a arm around herself. **"I-I'm sorry that you, and everyone had to see me like that."**

 **"It was very unusual, seeing you be angry. But its understandable, so its fine."** Saihara shook his head. **"Speaking of that, I want you to tell me if you can, about what happened: How did someone break into your room, and steal your motive video?"**

 **"I…I can only plainly guess, since I have no proof. Someone small in height, as well as agile, had to have lock picked my door, and snatched the video. I say small and agile because quite plainly, I wasn't woken up by any sounds. So someone with those traits must've gotten in, and sneaked out."**

 **"There's a few people here who are small, so you assumed it was Yumeno-san."** As he mentioned her, the both of them turned their heads to look her way. **"If I'm not mistaken, you both got along alright. So why'd you believe she's the culprit?"**

 **"I-I was...caught up being angry, and just pointed at Yumeno-san because of the show."**

 **"Show? You mean the 'magic show'?"**

 **"Y-Yeah. I learned about it last night from Yumeno and Yonaga-san. And as my video was stolen today, I plainly guessed that Yumeno was involved."**

 **"Doesn't that seem a bit convenient, if not too obvious?"** Shirogane had her shoulders fall.

 **"Y-Yeah…"**

 **"Well, I can say that there's two more suspects I can think of. Though honestly, one of them wouldn't cause you to lose it like you did, while the other just might…"**

Those 'plain' eyes residing behind a pair of lens, lightened up. **"Hoshi-kun…and Ouma!"** Strangely to Saihara, Shirogane found herself able to turn the corner of her lips upward. **"Of course, him being the culprit makes more sense! I haven't seen him around since yesterday, so he must've been the one to sneak my motive video away!"**

As he didn't need to ask Shirogane about who she was referring to, Saihara decided to pick up on a certain detail, over the more curious change in behavior. **"You haven't seen Ouma-kun since yesterday?"**

 **"Hmm? Oh yeah, I haven't. I guess with me being furious, I might've noticed him being somewhere but I ignored him."** Her forming smile was forced downward into a frown. **"I bet he was laughing at me, if he wasn't surprised."** Then her face twisted about, showing confusion. **"But why would Ouma take my video, along with Shinguji-kun's?"**

Saihara's gaze turned downward, and his hand opted to hover over his mouth. If the Intervener was correct on Saihara's thinking, then the Ultimate Detective had developed an idea for Ouma's motive. Although it would just be a thought, brought on by something Saihara might recall Ouma saying previously.

Before Saihara could possibly decide to share his idea, the doors to the Dining Hall opened. At first, Momota Kaito solely made his way in, while scratching the back of his head. Then a minute after his entrance, Iruma trailed behind him, carrying around her constant air of confidence(one that was easy to shatter). Expecting the others to file in, Saihara keep his eyes on the door, waiting. However, Momota sat down next to him and sighed, right after saying 'good morning'

 **"Don't expect anyone else come through bro, everyone else is off doing some business. Especially Ouma and Gokuhara, they're hanging around each other for some reason."**

That special detail made Saihara's eyes narrow, leading him to possibly question why those two would be together. But he was interrupted once again, as Shirogane questioned Momota's usage of a single word.

 **"Bro?"**

And thus, an explanation needed to be give to Shirogane. Who in turn, had her face brighten up greatly. Which supposedly, caused the remnant fire within her eyes to go out completely. Key word usage: 'supposedly'.

* * *

The following events that unfolded after, were ones easily predictable. Some time after the heated argument, Yonaga helped the Magician announce the upcoming Magic Show. Then Magician gave details, them being: how she'd be preforming many magic acts, when the show will start(sometime after breakfast tomorrow), the omission fee being only the presence of smiles, and letting everyone know that K1-B0 had already given it's assistance in planning the show. When that announcement was done, the topic of the stolen motive videos relayed to Momota and Iruma. While the female of the two earned some points of distrust toward the group, Momota declared that Saihara was definitely going to find out who the culprit was, as if that wasn't what Saihara had planned to do before. And then nothing more then small talk, and the acknowledgement of the status of the four missing students, had taken place.

Finding logical interest drawn to the progress of the pianist and Monokub duo, the Intervener went on to check up on them.

* **Static***

What was seen, was yet another predictable but curious event being played out.

 **"So…what are you exactly? You're small, you're able to roll around without ever turning over, and you've been watching me for who knows how long."** A pondering-driven finger poked against the round camera. **"Can you…speak? If not…then can you communicate with me somehow? Like, can you roll out some words? Or can you nod, and move left and right?"** All that was returned, was an purple light staring at one of two iliac irises. But then, the metal and circular object performed a slow nod, and moved from side to side. **"Huh…okay. Can you answer some of my questions then?"** It moved from side to side again. **"Why not?"** Those irises narrowed disappointedly. **"Is it because…you work for the Mastermind too?"** It nodded, causing the blonde girl to groan and slap a hand to her forehead. **"Of course, of course…"**

For what seemed to be five minutes, Akamatsu Kaede had been trying to converse with the camera that made itself known to her, that being a day ago. So far, telling from the tiny shifting of eyebrows and movements of eyes, nothing much was gained from her attempt. In fact, if her Monokub partner would come around the corner of the desks 'he' was searching, 'he'd' be more then glad to attempt to point out how crazy she looks. As from the view behind her crouched posture, didn't show any trace of the round camera at all. But despite that possibility, and what bothersome events would follow after as a result, Akamatsu pestered the camera.

Once she learned that the camera worked for the Mastermind however, her determination to find answers slipped away when faced with a hard truth. As the Intervener, or as she called it "That Thing", was not as open to share all answers she wanted to hear. And as this round camera was similar in that regard, she was probably cursing internally at that.

 **"Damn it…"** With her having her hands reside underneath the camera, she rose it up so the light met her eye height. Carefully, she didn't let the light flash into her eye. **"I should have expected that."** With a sigh, Akamatsu sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. **"And seeing that's that, I guess I can't ask much from you. Well actually, I can ask you one thing, since it won't be any restricted information: Do you know that machine? The one that looks like a human, but doesn't act much like one at all?"**

The camera nodded, and that caused Akamatsu's facial features to light up a little in interest. **"Really? Then…can you answer questions about It?"** The side-to-side movement produced another groan from her. **"That's…just fine."** She turned away and attempted to whisper to herself, but she underestimated how low a voice the camera could pick up and hear. **"I guess I need to find some other way then…"** When she turned back to the camera, she wiped away her visible disappointment. **"Since you've been watching me, and haven't tried to hurt me, I think trying to toss you away or whatever, won't be a good thing to do. If I tried to, I think a punishment will be awaiting me."** At that assumption, a nod was given, causing Akamatsu's eyes to go wide. **"Huh…"**

Going silent, Akamatsu stood up with the camera in her hands. For some moments, she just stared at the round and functioning object. Then with lips forming a hard, thin line, she nodded to herself. **"I guess you'll be hanging around forever here. As long as you don't do anything weird, creepy, or try to mess with me somehow, I won't try to mess with you. Deal?"** The unending, dimmed purple light looking at her with no movement, served as a confirmation from her point of view. Then with slightly trembling hands, she raised the circular camera onto her shoulder. **"A deal it is then."** She whispered to herself, before returning herself to the assigned task at hand.

Using the flashlight of her Monopad as a lamp, Akamatsu had set it down near the center of the current room. It's positioning served as an equal divide of light, to help out both the room's examination carried out by her and 'Monokid'. And so far, no complaints in the form of voice lines were tossed Akamatsu's way. So the idea was at least benefiting them both in some way.

When mere minutes had ticked by, the room's full examination came to a close. The human and Monokub came together with what they needed to find, and dumped it all in what piles were already formed from earlier progress. A lingering peek inward showed pieces of scrap metal, stacks of pens and pencils, loose lines of rope, and tied together wires. None of the items within really sparked any visible guesses at intentions, from Akamatsu or 'Monokid'. So instead of just standing there and thinking deeply on what they recovered, the two of them pressed onward.

The Monopad's light was directed down the singular, seeming to be endless corridor. As the duo walked in accidental sync, 'Monokid' glanced over again and again at pianist-persona girl. Although 'he's carried a normal expression, beads of sweat formed and rolled down along 'his' forehead. Immediately, the detection of an emotion 'he' never actually displayed before, came to fruition. Nervousness, sprung up by the crafted sponge of stubbornness, which was ironically drying up that said stubbornness.

At feeling irritation take a strong jab at 'him', 'Monokid' yelled and kicked at the one of two back wheels of the cart. Pain quickly shot through 'his' foot, forcing jumbled and recorded curses to flow out like water. And if 'he' were still frustrated by 'his' morning bath, that frustration added onto the volume of 'his' howls.

 **"Why did you kick the cart for?"** Akamatsu asked, face far from amused as she stopped in her tracks. **"Because I'm sure I did nothing, that was all on you."**

'Monokid' rose and shook 'his' clenched paw at Akamatsu, all the while hopping on 'his' undamaged foot. Pathetically, as if it even could ease the pain, 'Monokid' attempted to blow on 'his' injuries foot. That earned a confused look from Akamatsu, which received a short string of shouts from the bear. However, the aggression would be turned away onto a new factor, as 'Monokid' lost balance and fell backward. The wall, standing tall and innocent, felt the tiny impact of 'Monokid' falling against it. And in the heap of the moment after, 'Monokid' shouted the phrase 'he' would use for Monokuma, and banged 'his' head against the wall.

 **"Hey- Hey!"** As one banging became two, and then three, Akamatsu crouched down and pressed her hands out. **"Enough of that!"**

 **"Gah!"** Her hands were pushed away, and with one lasted bang, 'Monokid' then decided to rest a quarter injured head against the abused wall. With a groan, 'Monokid' crossed 'his' arms and turned 'his' head left. The foot spared any anger-caused damage, tapped away at the floor. And overall, the display confused Akamatsu even more then seconds before.

 **"What's wrong?"** The blunt question got her a glare from the Monokub, making her return one right back. **"If it's because I did something, don't even try to explain. Last time I let you tell me, me messed with me and my emotions. And I'd like that to NOT happen again."**

 **"Gur…"** 'Monokid' pointed to Akamatsu and shook 'his' head.

 **"So I'm not the problem this time?"** 'He' nodded. **"Then what's the issue here?"** With great hesitation, 'Monokid' pointed to 'himself'. **"Wait…are you blaming yourself for something?"** The following flailing of 'his' arms and another shaking of 'his' head, served as her answer. And all she could reply with is a shrug. **"Okay?"**

After outright slapping both paws against 'his' forehead, 'Monokid' took a breath and pointed at 'himself' again. **"You?"** With constantly shaking arms, 'Monokid' attempted to form a specific letter. When Akamatsu just stared blankly at 'him', another slapping of paws to forehead happened. Then with one of said paws, 'he' pointed to an eye. **"Your…eye?"** Without throwing another fit surprisingly, 'Monokid' groaned and gestured to 'his' whole self. **"Oh! You mean 'I'!"** 'He' nodded.

Next, 'he' imitated the action of waking up, before tapping at 'his' wrist. Akamatsu was about to question what happened to 'him' that morning, but a curious second thought to what the bear meant, made her change her words. **"A.M…am? I am?"** With a ecstatic one, 'Monokid' moved onto what 'he' would've believed to be the hardest part of 'his' message here. 'His' face nor active paws didn't need to show the final phase, as someone with a smart mind, could figure out what the Monokub was trying to say.

'Monokid' was not one to fully take back insults, or to seek any ounce of forgiveness for some action taken. Due to 'his' hyper, rock-on, yelling persona, the thought of taking steps back was a difficult one to fathom. And the process of turning that thought, into a actual move to be made, was something 'he' seen as impossible. It was near impossible as 'him' ever forgiving 'Monodam', along with the notion that 'Monokid' would have ever apologized for all the bullying done. But despite that, and the fact that 'his' intellect was near the level of utterly stupid, the bear knew 'he' had to make the near impossible become possible. If 'he' wanted to find growth, or find a spot of simple peace amongst 'his' overwhelming nature, 'he' needed to truly get along with the blonde.

So in that effort, 'Monokid' crawled forward and performed what would be seen as an amusing movement. The Monokub bowed 'his' head down until it touched the ground, and lowered both paws palms-first down next to said head. Akamatsu at first, was stumped by this. But the functional knobs of logic worked away in her mind, and realization made her stare down at the Monokid with a disbelieving smile. **"You...are sorry?"**

 **"Gah…"** Akamatsu held back a surprised laugh, and just beamed.

 **"You're…sorry. That's just, I can't even-"**

 **"Papakuma…" '** He' mumbled, placing both paws over the back of 'his' head. As he felt great amount of shame, along with repressed anger at 'himself', 'Monokid' kept 'his' face connected to the ground. 'His' intent being to hide away 'his' embarrassment forever.

 **"Wow…I'm-…thanks."** At hearing that however, 'he' popped 'his' head up and looked at Akamatsu. **"That's very nice, and actually humane for you to do. Maybe our host was wrong about you, being just a entertainment object and all."** With a smile of disbelief turning into a true, happy smile, Akamatsu nodded. **"If you mean it of course-"** Rapid, embarrassment driven nods came from the half-blue Monokub, with groans supposed to resembled near-quiet replies of 'Of course! **' "Then…I accept your apology."**

That, just telling by 'Monokid's change in immediate behavior, 'he' felt an immense weight be taken off of 'his' shoulders. The knob of pride was turned, and 'Monokid' couldn't help but jump up to stand. As Akamatsu moved back and narrowly avoided two rising fists, ''Monokid' cheered 'himself' and pumped both fists upward. With running in place legs, the half-blue Monokub did a slow 360°, the greatest feeling 'he' could ever imagine having flowing through 'his' tiny body.

Accomplishment, one thing 'he' had always been made to feel whenever 'he'd bully 'Monodam'. And due to the events that led 'him' to come down here, 'Monokid' hoped to one day feel that feeling in it's full form, if 'he'd get the chance to dominate 'Monodam' in some future showdown. But for now, feeling accomplishment now was more then satisfactory.

 **"Um…you realize that you're pointing at the ceiling right?"** Amidst celebrating by moving in a circle, 'Monokid' had resorted to pointing to random spots on the ceiling. 'His' intent was to show the Intervener that 'he' had in fact, apologized to Akamatsu, and was ready to fix up their friend-enemy relationship. But when Akamatsu made 'Monokid' realize what he was doing, all celebration stopped and was replaced by more embarrassment, on top of returning irritation.

As a result, 'he' kicked at the cart again, and then bounced around on an injured foot again. Although this time , 'he' found Akamatsu deciding to give him an arm to hang onto for support, so 'he' didn't fall back into the wall, again.


	15. Arc 2: Probability of events

Satisfactory. That was the appropriate label to place, for the success of the human and Monokid duo's task. All requirements were seemed out and found, and were neatly residing in the push-able cart. And for the individual task that 'Monokid' was assigned, 'he' didn't let his accomplishment or any other distractions deter 'his' focus, and all that 'he' needed to retrieve was founded.

After leaving the cart full of scrap metal, broken pieces of machinery, and then some in the dining room, The Intervener lead Akamatsu and ''Monokid' into the monitoring room. Two different sized chairs were already prepared for them both, with there being a good-up table. On it, a sandwich and a large bowl of popcorn were present, wrapped individually in plastic. "This It prepared a meal and snack filling for you both, even if you both didn't wish to watch the surface events."

"Why wouldn't…we?" At Akamatsu's statement turned question, the duo glanced at each other.

"This It just acknowledged the probability that you both don't want see what transpires, as you two may need to attend to other activities." As they moved their eyes onto the Intervener, 'Monokid' yelled and shook 'his' head.

"PAPAKUMA!"

"What else is there to do then watch what's going on up there?"

"As this It just mentioned, it was just a probability." With a flick of its hand downward, the It and duo headed straight towards their seats. The smallest was for the toddler sized bear, the largest and most moveable was for the Intervener, and the normal and brand looking one was for only human in the room. After the seats were taken, and the wrapped meals were retrieved by who they were intended for, The Intervener passed over a long written list to Akamatsu. "This is a summarization of all of the events you missed, as well as multiple notices regarding the movements of eyes and words emitted from voices."

Once she looked the whole list up and down, her eyes widened in shock. "You…wrote down how many times everyone blinked, breathed, spoke…" Her face formed an uncomfortable expression as her eyes met Its. "How'd you-"

"This It is a machine, lest you forget. One of this Its functions, is to record the movements of facial features. You may call it a mechanism to suppress boredom, if this It had access to human emotions." Although the knowledge that the Intervener could that still weirded her out, she resorted to nodding and finally began reading through what was written.

While that went underway, the Intervener looked to Its left. Eyeing the backpack that the bear put off to the side of 'his' chair, the Intervener quietly snapped its fingers together in front of the bear. A grown was made, and the Monokub had to force 'his' face away from the tiny mountain of popcorn, as 'he' looked ready to start chowing down. With the point of a finger, the Monokub follow the Intervener's sight. Once 'he'd saw the backpack, 'he' looked back to the Intervener confused.

Leaning down, the Intervener gestured to far side of the room and whispered: "Place the contents in the chest there, and this It will allow you to eat in peace." A sign of protest arose with 'Monokid' lightly slapping 'his' forehead, but the Monokub didn't put up anything more of a fuss and nodded. Reluctantly setting the bowl aside, 'he' got out of 'his' seat and grabbed the backpack by its straps. Then 'he' dragged 'himself' over toward the mentioned chest, and obeyed 'his' newest command.

When 'he' returned, the pianist neither heard 'him' get up or stopped her reading. Because of that, the Intervener tilted its head towards the popcorn, and let the Monokub go somewhat wild. And alas, the bear got to crunch down and enjoy a favorite snack, instead of being left to starve.

"This is all just…" Returning its visually attention to Akamatsu, the Intervener watched as her emotions collided. Surprise, agitation, confusion, and nervousness all mixed together. And that created an expected, but still interesting cocktail of reaction. "Shirogane getting mad, motive videos being stolen, and a magic show?"

"There is also the supposed team up of Ouma Kokichi and Gokuhara Gonta, the noticeable isolation of Harukawa Maki, the second-timed incidents of one certain persona's normal face-"

"Y-Yeah I know all that, I just read this." Akamatsu lowered her lip corners slightly. "And when you say persona, you mean person right?"

"Take that as what you will." The answer might have stirred up a bother in her, but Akamatsu attempted to shake it off and decided to sigh. Then, as she determined she didn't the list that reached down to her knees anymore, Akamatsu have it back and turned her eyes onto the screen.

"Besides that, all of it really doesn't sit well with me. I mean, Yumeno-chan doing a magic show is a great idea, but everything else makes me very iffy." She pressed a finger against her chin. "Shirogane never got mad before, if I'm not remembering things wrong. So her acting like that now isn't good at all. And two motive videos going missing…it must be Ouma-kun who did it. But then there's the vagueness you put about this 'person's not being normal." Her eyes narrowed. "If I ask you about that, you're not going to give me a straight answer aren't you?"

"Some questions you find answers for yourself, as this It isn't a plain answer machine."

"Right, right." Despite the all of the info troubling her, she was able peal away the plastic wrapping covering her sandwich, and took a great bite.

"This It has calculated a particular series of events will unfold this day. If they do, you'll need to prepare yourself for the viewing of a shocking turn." As she didn't ask any questions on that subject, the Intervener focused on the switching of cameras. It continued to type away numbers, and watched as the screen faced multiple occurrences of static appearing. However, when the camera feed showing Tojo Kirumi and Saihara Shuichi was found, the constant switching stopped. With its eye halting any further movements, the Intervener leaned forward. And then the majority of its concentration, was set on the screen.

"Now the probably of events…begins here."

 **"-Due to Yumeno-san asking for my assistance, I've been working alongside Kiibo and some others to help with the preparations. And I can say that they have been going quite well."** Currently, Saihara and Tojo were both located in the Magician's Lab. The Maid of the two had been looking over two noticeably, large glass tanks. She claimed that she was looking over said tanks, all for preparations regarding the magic show the next day. But amidst the process of re-roaming the tank top to bottom, Saihara asked if she was available to hang out with. Although she agreed, she had quickly hidden away a tiny reveal of an concentrated expression.

Saihara didn't catch it, and simply proceeded on with the conversation with his input. **"That's good to hear. "**

 **"Yes…it is."** Turning away from Saihara, Tojo glanced down at the floor. Then as she lingered her sight on the carpeting, a sigh escaped her.

 **"Tojo-san, is something wrong? I heard that sigh…"**

Inhaling what appeared to be a normal, usual take of fresh air, Tojo turned back around. **"My apologies, it was rude to sigh in front of you."** Unbeknownst to her immediate knowledge, the hands that had retreated behind her back, grabbed each other with a strong grip.

 **"I don't mind. You don't need to worry it."**

 **"That…does make me feel better."** She managed to maintain eye contact with Saihara. **"But to be honest, I am worried about a…few things."**

 **"Really? What are you worried about?"**

Tojo almost made herself break the eye contact then and there. The question of interest and concern, caused her to fall silent for a short while. Her lips jittered for a second, as if whatever words she planned on speaking had met a blockade. **"Since…a part of my memory is lost, I cannot remember clearly. Because I am trapped here, I...have abondoned my master."** Those chosen sentences brought about equal looks of confusion, on both Saihara's and Akamatsu's faces. However, neither of them asked anything. **"From an employer's perspective, it would seem like I disappeared without a trace…"**

 **"Ah…"** Saihara's eyes showed understanding. **"I suppose that is worrisome."**

 **"Yes. For me to be unable to complete a request…"** She didn't finish. Instead, she merely took out tinges of her discomfort at the thought, with her hands squeezing each other with more apparent force.

To no amounted surprise, Akamatsu spoke up on Tojo's discreet motions. "Tojo-san must be really bothered by that, along with everything else that's worrying her. I mean, she's normally indifferent on showing how she feels about things. She hasn't really…emoted herself much, or even tried to hide it like she's doing with Saihara-kun here."

The Intervener kept its eyes locked on the screen. "Do you have any guesses to provide?"

With what might've been an added shrug, Akamatsu declined. "No. I'm…actually not sure on any that I've made."

"Understandable, since you've only spent limited time conversing with her."

After Saihara and Tojo had agreed on her employer being worried, due to her long absence, a silence fell down upon them. The male was unsure of how to proceed with the conversation, while the female gave the glass tanks a stare. A strange awkwardness seemed to turn them both mute, while thoughts concerning the outside world were undoubtedly occupying their minds again.

The silence however, was broken as fast as it came. **"Hey Tojo-san, if it's alright with you, could you tell me what else is worrying you?"**

 **"...The last few employers I've served, for one."** Her answer came out with clear delay, but such a detail was not picked up at first by Saihara.

 **"Huh?"**

 **"You see, the last person I served was an author of light novels. Although he had many ideas, he was repeatedly in turmoil because he couldn't write them all. Due to that, I offered advice on writing quickly, and on setting his focus onto one branch of ideas. After listening to me, he was able to publish one novel per mouth."**

While Saihara showed visible shock without saying a word, Akamatsu allowed her eyes to widen and questioned: "One book per month? How is that even possible?"

"Human determination mixed with growth of skill. That's how its logically possible."

"That makes sense…" Akamatsu trailed off, probably not knowing what else to say.

 **"Even though that's interesting to know Tojo-san, I don't see why you'd be worried about a former employer."**

 **"Saihara-kun, I am not worried about him persee, as he'd went on to be a great author with a more decisive mind. I am in fact worried in the sense of…what ifs. Since I've left his service, I admittedly think on his current wellbeing. As I did more then just offer advice, I was his Maid."**

 **"I see…"**

 **"Regretfully, I find myself thinking on more what ifs, them being about some of my other past employers. I say regretfully because having those worries, along with some distracting concerns, can interfere and affect my capability to perform my duty."** Lowering her tone down by a tiny amount, Tojo brushed some hairs away from obstructing her left eye's vision. **"I can not allow them to…bother me. I...must look to the future, and do whatever is necessary and required of me."**

 **"Tojo-san…"** After hearing her small speech, Saihara couldn't help but smile. However, there was a small notion of concern, it being made by the lowering of his eyebrows. Some part within the contents of Tojo's strong words, had made Saihara not fall into simply feeling admiration. Although at the moment, he possibly couldn't quite bring himself to identify it, by thought or by his voice. So he just opted to smile, focusing on and taking in the majority of what Tojo said.

As for Akamatsu, she seemed to do the same after emitting a sound of agreement. Leaving the Intervener to form a calculated guess, it being that Akamatsu might've picked on what Saihara found concerning as well. But do to the importance of the ongoing interaction, the Intervener kept Its eye on the screen.

 **"Tojo-san…that was very inspiring. I actually agree with you."** Slowly, his smile deconstructed, and his lips returned to showing a neutral state. **"Despite what's happened with Amami and Akamatsu-san, I think I've taken steps forward. Though its all still…hurts."** Although he struggled to admit that, Saihara didn't advert his eyes.

Seeing this firmness to not turn away coming from Saihara, Tojo's eyes lit up by a small margin. **"You have great potential, Saihara-kun."**

 **"Great Potential/** Great Potential?" Akamatsu and Saihara both responded curiously, with the former saying that one second behind Saihara.

 **"I see it in you, a potential that's similar to people that I have served in the past."** Lifting her hand up and out slightly from her back, Tojo pressed her gloved palm against her uniform's skirt. At once, the palm enclosed itself around the dark fabric, tightly squeezing ** i**t. **"Despite what difficulty you're facing, I suggest that I may serve you. So you will be able to walk on a path of success."**

Akamatsu, who probably shared the same facial reaction, brought herself more closer to the screen. "Is Tojo-san serious?"

"Is there a problem with what she suggested?" At the Intervener's question, Akamatsu shook her head.

"N-No! I'm just- I mean, isn't this is very sudden? Sure, I don't how much Tojo-san and Saihara-kun have bonded, but what Tojo-san is doing is both…strange and very kind. She's done a lot for them all, as well as for me and Amami-kun, but still extra step is generous-"

"You find this suggestion to be strange, very kind, and generous." The Intervener had raised a finger for the three adjectives. "That's how you feel on this, yes?"

"I…yeah."

"The suggestion might just be as you say, but this It suggests you think on it some more." No question of why came from Akamatsu after that. She either decided to follow along with the advice, or she instead put it aside and returned focus on the interaction currently happening.

 **"Y-You think so?"** Saihara adopted a blush, and he'd let a finger dive into his hair. **"I can't even imagine it. Besides-"** Uncertainty took physical form within his irises. **"I was only picked to be an Ultimate by coincidence, Tojo-san. I don't I'll be able to…be more then that."**

Tojo gave Saihara a stern look. **"Saihara-kun, I am not mistaken in what I see. You just haven't realized it yet. And…you should know that Humility is a virtue, despite you being self-deprecating."** Her eyes, mouth, and visible hands all twitched at once. **"You should believe in yourself more. And I…will gladly assist you in that regard."**

 **"Tojo-…san."** Appreciation and some amount of disbelief filled Saihara's tone, and then they began to orchestrate themselves onto the rest of his form.

Watching this happen, by whatever amount she could possibly notice and see, Akamatsu commented. "She's right. Despite what he's seen and been through, Saihara-kun can overcome his challenges and become more greater then he is now. Even if its at a slow pace, he can move past his regrets and what I did. I know he can, and I know that he knows to, regardless of what he tells himself."

"Just like you were able to accept your flaws?" The Intervener asked.

"No, not just like 'me'. He can strive to be better, a better…him."

"Interesting development." Was all the Intervener replied with. Then It and Akamatsu went back to watching, the blonde girl most likely sporting a smile.

Despite the two feelings he felt, Saihara let his appreciation pass over his disbelief. **"Thank you Tojo-san."**

 **"There's no need to do that Saihara-kun. You should be thanking yourself."**

Saihara just chuckled, before shrugging his shoulders. **"Maybe."**

 **"Anyways, I will only assist you if you ask me to. As I am a Maid, and I follow after everyone's needs."** Finally allowing her other hand to come out of bidding behind her back, Tojo placed it down against her side. **"Unless you need anything else from me, I will be going to help out with further preparations for the Magic Show."**

 **"Actually-"** Saihara stopped her before she cover place one foot forward. **"-I'd like to talk a bit more Tojo-san, if you'd like to."**

A short delay on Tojo's part, prevented a response from being spoken. **"...If that's what you wish, then we can talk some more."**

 **"Okay then."** Glancing around The Magician's lab, Saihara tugged at his sleeves. **"In that case, I'd like to head to the dorms. I want to see if there might be any traces of evidence, concerning the stolen motive videos."**

 **"Do you need my assistance in that regard then?"**

 **"If you want to help Tojo-san, you're free to."**

And so the two of them left the lab, and started heading straight for the dorms.

* * *

What should've been a fairly normal walk and talk, did not turn out to be so after Saihara and Tojo made it to dormitory courtyard. As Tojo-san was attempting to help Saihara see some of his potential, a scared Momota Kaito just then darted away from the dormitory itself. Sweat born from terror, furiously ran down from the Ultimate Astronaut's forehead. And as he almost collided into Saihara, his voice carried a lower volume stemming from a scenario seeming to be life-threatening. **"R-Run you two!"**

 **"Huh!? What happened Momota-kun!?"**

Momota glanced back and then at Saihara. Then he strongly grabbed at his shoulders. **"Don't just stand here! He's going to be coming any second now!"**

Despite Momota's current state, Tojo had her usual calmness remain present. **"Who are you talking about?"**

 **"I don't know what happened to him, but Gokuhara is…-"** He cut himself off and pulled back his arms. **"No time to explain! You two need to run, now!"** With that warning, Momota sped off toward the main school building, leaving all but the Intervener confused.

"Gah?"

"Gokuhara-kun?"

 **"What did Momota-kun mean by all of that?"**

 **"Gokuhara-kun did something to terrify Momota-kun?"**

'Monokid', Akamatsu, Saihara, and Tojo all reacted one after another. While the bear and pianist duo just carried confused looks, Tojo-san took a step toward the dormitory.

 **"Tojo-san?"**

 **"Whatever Momota-kun may have seen, he must be mistaken. Gokuhara-kun might be terrifying at times due to his height, but he wouldn't ever cause anyone to be afraid of him on purpose."**

 **"A-Are you sure?"**

 **"I am positive Saihara-kun."**

 **"I see he ran away from Gokuhara too huh?"** The sudden addition of a new, low voice made Tojo and Saihara turn around. Standing there, with his hands in his jacket's pockets, was Hoshi Ryoma.

 **"Hoshi-kun?" Do you know what's going on with Gokuhara-kun?"** Tojo asked for herself and Saihara.

 **"I don't know why, but he seems to have gone into a rage, and is trying to catch everyone. He actually charged right at me a full speed, not uttering any word."**

 **"I…see."** Tojo looked back to the dorm, eyes narrowed. In contrast, Saihara let his eyes go wide.

 **"He threw himself at you, and you still managed to get away? That's amazing."**

 **"Yeah, I used the Shukuchi method. Its like a flash step y'know, and its a technique from my tennis days."** Letting out a sigh, Hoshi shook his head as his fingers tapped at his hat. **"Gokuhara's still got a ways to go though, since he won't be able to catch me like that."**

"Shouldn't they be running away right now?"

"Bah!"

Akamatsu and 'Monokid' both commented, the human doing so for concern for her classmate's safety, while the bear was feeling mildly interested and wanted more crazy things to happen. And instead of giving them a reply, the Intervener just pointed Its physical digits at the screen.

 **"By the way…I want to say sorry."** Despite the currently risen circumstance, Hoshi let out an apology. **"For saying something so uncool like "I've got no reason to live", all the way back when I was willing to throw myself into the fire days ago."**

At first, Saihara didn't have a clue as to what Hoshi meant. But the gears in his head turned right around, and he remembered a certain conversation. **"Ah, you mean back when we had our first motive, you said something like that."** Saihara shook his head. **"You don't have to apologize…"**

 **"I…- I'm going to say this so its clear: I'm not so stupid that I'd waste my life."** As the stick of a lollipop was brought out of his mouth, Hoshi's gaze became one holding regret. " **I've been thinking about how you were dealing with…all of this. And I have to admit, I've become jealous towards you."**

"Jealous?"

 **"I…wish I had a more stronger attachment to life, so I could try my best alongside you all. But after what happened to Akamatsu, along with some other things just piling up…"** He trailed off as a tinge of remorse came up. Seeing that, Saihara wanted to say something, but his want was interrupted as Tojo's voice raised.

 **"Gokuhara-kun?"**

Hearing her, Hoshi and Saihara both turned toward to see Gokuhara Gotta, standing right outside the dormitory. He was violently glowing, an amassed flame serving supposedly present and serving as an radiating aura. And behind those wide spectacles, lied two giant, enraged eyes.

"W-What?!" Akamatsu shouted, bringing herself even more nearer to the screen in a panic.

"HOLY SHIT!" 'Monokid' shouted this time as well, with a more joyous tone as he starting to loudly munch down on his popcorn. In short, he was now more then interested.

 **"There you are…where you going?"**

 **"Gokuhara-…kun?"** Saihara took two steps back, gulping.

 **"Listen Saihara, Tojo, I'm sorry but I'm gonna run. I still got things I need to do."**

 **"No!"** Gokuhara nearly roared, clenching his fists as tightly as possible. **"Gonta no can let you leave! This…is for your own good!"**

 **"Gokuhara-kun, calm down…"** Tojo tried speak, but Gokuhara began to charge at them, his aim being set for Saihara.

"W-Wait! Gokuhara-kun!" Before she could harm herself by recklessly pressing down on the keyboard, the Intervener pulled Akamatsu back and held her in place.

"Watch."

"B-But!" As Hoshi dashed away, Gokuhara was getting closer and closer to slamming into Saihara. While Saihara just threw his arms up in front of himself terrified, Akamatsu's panic lashed out in a desperate yell. "Gokuhara-kun!"

In a split second however, Tojo ran in front of Saihara and pushed him aside. Then she threw her arms out, and shouted as loud as possible. **"GONTA STOP!"**

As if Tojo's words had flipped a switch, Gokuhara halted in his rampaging tracks. Three inches, that was the length of distance he was away from Tojo. His eyes remained big and fired up, and his aura stayed intact. But two more booming shouts from Tojo, caused such attributes to drain. **"CALM. DOWN!"**

As if her shouts were large shockwaves, Gokuhara staggered back. A series of rapid breathes were made, and all of his enragement began the process of dying. His irises returned to their normal state, the aura surrounding him decreased and decreased until nothing was left, and his clenched fists slowly unraveled. Unsteadily, his gaze remained fixed on the strong and determined glare Tojo sent toward him. And after he blinked a few times, he tilted his head. **"Tojo-…san?"**

She just stood there, her glare becoming extensively tense. Such a glare made Gokuhara looked at his hands. And after moments of him just breathing in and out, realization of what he almost did made him gasp.

 **"Gonta…Gonta almost hurt…"** When he looked back up, her eyes swiftly became watery. **"G-Gonta almost hurt Tojo-san."** His hands raised up to his head, pressing themselves against the sides as he croaked. **"G-Gonta a-almost…d-did u-unforgivable…"** Tears began to leave frantically shaking eyes. **"G-Gonta…!"**

Not daring to endure Tojo's gaze anymore, Gokuhara looked over at Saihara and choked on whatever words he tried to say. At that sight of the giant crying, Tojo soften her expression and lowered her arms slowly. Hesitantly, she stepped toward Gokuhara, and reached a hand out to him. When she merely touched his arm, Gokuhara broke down sobbing outright, and reached to his eyes to cover his flowing tears. And as if on instinct, Tojo made her arms wrap around the giant and just held him.

 **"Calm down...calm down..."** She whispered, getting the giant to only shake his head.

 **"G-Gonta didn't m-mean t-to-…G-Gonta s-sorry!"**

Nervously walking forward, Saihara stopped just behind Tojo and couldn't stop himself from feeling terrible, just at seeing Gokuhara like this. **"Gokuhara…"**

 **"G-Gonta g-got mad a-at e-everyone. G-Gonta h-had hurt f-friends. A-And G-Gonta almost h-hurt T-Tojo-san. G-Gonta…s-sorry!"**

Amidst watching the regret and sorrow cover Gokuhara's whole form in trembles, the Intervener managed to just slightly turn right to see Akamatsu's reaction. Although she was feeling the same as Saihara, and her lips were quivering amongst a sadden face, no tears were being spilt. She just hugged herself, letting her eyes gain some small amount of moisture. The want to comfort the giant was obvious, as her hands struggled on moving toward the screen, but she didn't attempt to do something she wasn't able to do.

So as she sat there in silence, some minutes passed by. Gokuhara's sobbing ceased, and he was able to calm down. Once that was done, he pulled away from Tojo's comforting hug and looked ashamed. For one finally time, he apologized, and wiped away the last of his tears.

 **"We know you are sorry Gokuhara-kun, but we don't know why you were mad. Can you please tell us why you became angry?"**

Nodding again and again, Gokuhara complied. **"Y-Yeah."** After taking some more breaths, he grabbed onto the strap connected to the insect cage hanging at his waist. **"G-Gonta was with Ouma-kun. G-Gonta wanted to be Ouma-Kim's friend. So Gonta could help Momota and Ouma-kun be friends. Before that happen, Ouma-kun told me terrible secret."** Shutting his eyes, Gokuhara gritted his teeth. **"Ouma-kun said friends didn't like bugs. Then Ouma-kun say we make everyone like bugs. Ouma-kun say I bring everyone to Lab. Then everyone learn about bugs. Then everyone love bugs."**

 **"Ouma said all of that?"** Saihara asked. He wasn't entirely surprised. He had a sneaking suspicion that there was something devious transporting, as Ouma didn't exactly hang around with Gokuhara much. So something suspicious was already afoot, but Saihara certainly didn't believe that was the exact case.

Not being bothered by addressing Gokuhara by his first name, Tojo went ahead and asked: **"Gonta, did Ouma-kun say anything else to you?"**

 **"Gonta…think so. Gonta was angry when he said no one loves bugs. B-But…Gonta hear Ouma-kun say something. Something about getting motive videos. While Gonta get all friends."**

Saihara snapped his fingers and frowned. **"So that's his goal!"** Before any question on what he meant could be said, Saihara stepped closer to Gokuhara and wanted to confirm his idea. **"Gokuhara-kun, did Ouma say anything more? Did he say why he wanted to get the videos?"**

 **"Oh um…"** Gokuhara scratched his head, trying to remember back to that morning. **"Gonta…yes! Gonta remember Ouma-kun say why! Ouma-kun say we watch our videos, before or after everyone loves bugs."**

'Monokid' committed a face palm, A loud exclamation of "WHAT?!" blew out from Akamatsu, and two deep scowls were formed by Saihara and Tojo.

 **"Gonta…don't you realize what watching those videos will do?"** When the giant just gave a blank look, Tojo shook her head.

 **"Gokuhara-kun, do you remember our vote from the other day? Remember, when everyone as a group said if we should watch the videos or not?"** Gokuhara nodded at Saihara. **"Gokuhara-kun, watching those videos will go against that vote. Not only that, but everything that's on those videos are bad. They're our motive videos! If we all watch them, do you know what might just happen?"**

 **"Gonta…hear Ouma-kun say that watching would be good. But Gonta never hear Ouma-kun say…why. So Gonta…thought it would be good. Gonta thought watching movies bring everyone together…"**

 **"Gokuhara-kun, as much as that would be nice to see, that won't be the case. Once everyone sees those videos…they'll be provided motive to kill."** Tojo explained clearly.

Once Gokuhara processed all of that, he was taken aback. **"Watching all videos…make friends kill each other?"**

 **"Yeah. And…not everyone here hates bugs Gokuhara-kun. What Ouma told you isn't true. He was lying."** Hearing that remark, Gokuhara's sight fell down. Pure sorrow returning to reside within him.

 **"Ouma-kun...lied to Gonta? Even when Gonta try to be Ouma-kun's friend?"**

Seeing his giant friend's hurt written across his face, Saihara placed a still-cautious hand on his shoulder. **"That's what must've happened Gokuhara, my deduction led me to that. I'm sorry…but that's the most likely truth."**

 **"No, Gonta sorry. Gonta let Ouma-kun lie to him. Gonta go out and hurt friends."** Gokuhara shook his head. **"Gonta stupid!"**

 **"Gonta, although me and Saihara-kun know how you feel, you must to set your regrets aside.** " Tojo stated.

 **"Tojo-san's right. What we need to do now, is stop Ouma from getting everyone's videos."** Glancing at the dormitory, and then at the School's main building, Saihara nodded to himself. **"Gokuhara-kun, you said before that you had to bring everyone to a lab right? Just to be clear, you meant your lab right?"**

 **"Y-Yeah! Gonta meant Ultimate Entomologist lab!"**

 **"Okay then. Would you like to lead us there Gokuhara-kun?"**

 **"Yeah! Gonta can lead the way!"**

After Saihara and Tojo exchanged nods, they followed right behind Gokuhara. Their running figures left the current camera's vision. And at their absence, Akamatsu shot up, and released all the shock built up due to this twist in events. "Does Ouma-kun even know what he's doing?!"

"Bw-haha!" 'Monokid' laughed at her, and pointed a paw covered in theatre butter and popcorn bits.

"This is not funny!" The bear just shook his large bowl. And anyone near could determine that by the shaking, the Monokub was almost two thirds done. "You shouldn't be enjoying this! Y-You should…you..."

"Let the bear laugh and grow fat." The Intervener said. As It flicked a hand in the air, It began switching through a few camera feeds. Purpose being to locate all of the participants. And after that, It would internally note the time, to create a mental-soon-to-be drawn out diagram.

All probable events determined to happen, were unfolding in reality. For the whole series to be complete, one more event that allowed to be seen by all, needed to happen. And depending on the outcome, a new part of the plan may be set in motion.

* * *

Everything that transpired within the Ultimate Entomologist's lab sped by, as if it all was a lighting strike. The trio of Saihara, Tojo, and Gokuhara practically busted into the Lab. They found Shinguji, Chabashira, K1-B0, and Ouma all inside. While the first two showed visible bruises, the third was just distraught and appeared to be going through a phase of fatigue. And of course, Ouma stood there with a wide, innocent grin pasted on his face.

Needless to say, a argument broke out between the three newcomers and the Ultimate Supreme Leader. During the argument, Gokuhara ended up be coming greatly confused. Ouma started messing around with giant's easy-to-believe nature, and had twisted Saihara's earlier words and their meanings around. Ouma happily made accusations of Saihara lying, along detailed explanations on how and why Saihara would lie, and then he went on to say that Tojo was doing the same. Of course, he was met with rebuttals from the Detective. Saihara used what evidence Gokuhara laid out for him, to point out what Ouma's true intentions were, along with the accurate probability rate in which he was lying.

A miniature, non-stop debate played out overall. In the end, Saihara was able to win it. All due to how he wouldn't back down, and help he received from Tojo and then from K1-B0. The Ultimate Robot had used a secret function, the one where it could record what humans can say, and used that against Ouma to deliver a final blow to his stack of lies. What Ouma said, was exactly this: "He's so simple minded, you know? As soon as I told him everyone hated bugs, and were intent on getting rid of them, he started crying. And all I need to say to him then, was that he needed to bring them you here, and that he can get everyone to obviously love bugs. Nee-heehee…so easy to fool!" And in the end, while everyone around him held looks of distain, Ouma held onto his traditional grin.

However, that grin would soon be washed away, as Gokuhara revealed how Ouma's actions hurt him. Then, with his rage returning in the form of determination, Gokuhara declared that he would 'help' Ouma love bugs. So simply, Gokuhara let his swarms of bugs loose out on Ouma, and short lessons on all of bugs were meant to play out one by one. All the while that was happening, what motive videos Ouma had gathered from earlier that day, were snatched up by Chabashira. And then five out of seven, ran out of the Lab, hearing only muffled buzzing and Ouma screaming.

Once the group of five got out, K1-B0's ability was acknowledged, and it was thanked for its service. Then as the five formed a small circle, the discussion regarding the four stolen motive videos in hand, and who their owners might be played out. It didn't take to long for some assistance to come around, it being in the form of Monosuke and Monodam. They came, they said they heard the commotion, and they agreed to return the four Monokub pads to the respective rooms of their owners. And just as they quickly popped up, they quickly left, leaving the group of five unsure if they could trust the Monokubs with the task. However, now that the predicament was settled, the five of them all went off to continue the day in some way.

K1-B0 was surely going back to the Gym to assist with the preparations for the Magic Show. Shinguji said he would return to his room for a short while. And Chabashira let everyone know that she would be watching over Yumeno, as if she hadn't been doing that constantly since day 1. Which left the Detective and Maid, them both deciding to stay together for some while.

The rest of the day leading up Nighttime passed by rather swiftly. Numerous events of some importance happened, here and there with some certain persons. Some curious examples were written down, and given to Akamatsu to read over. One example was: Gokuhara eventually letting Ouma leave his lab around the evening, while not trying to allow any of Ouma's lies trick him anymore. Another had been a secret meeting and deal making, occurring between Hoshi and Harukawa, the details being unknown as they whispered. And then there was a lingering stare from Shirogane, as she visited the Gym and peeked in to see the progress of the Magic show.

"What might you be thinking of Akamatsu?" The Intervener asked her, as the camera feed displaying Saihara's dorm room was switched to.

"I…I'm a bit scared."

"Explain, if you would."

No doubt she had bit her lip in contemplation, Akamatsu set the written list of noticed events aside. "Since Ouma-kun was planning on making everyone watch all of the motive videos, I'm worried that someone else might be desperate as well. I…I think another killing might happen, and I don't want to think that. I want to believe in everyone, I want to believe that these videos won't cause anyone to kill. But…its so possible now." She paused, tapping her fingers against her head. "Anyone could get overly curious, and attempt to steal or kill for their motive video. Although Ouma-kun was caught by Saihara-kun, someone else might try to make a move regardless. People…can be determined to do whatever they want, despite what risk there is."

"Speaking from personal experience aren't you?"

"Yeah…I am." Despite her overcoming the guilt somewhat, the shame still resonated within her.

"Good." The Intervener nodded. "Due to that, you're putting that fault of yours to use here."

"I thought you had a problem with me before, when you thought I meant that Saihara-kun had to be like me."

"There was no problem to be had, This It was only made intrigued."

"Why?" When silence came as her answer, Akamatsu sighed and patted her knees. "Forget I asked."

"Gah!" The bear slammed down a third, recently made bowl of popcorn next to the other two. With a loud burp, 'Monokid' pounded a fist down into the third bowl and emitted a yawn.

Seeing the sleepy state of the bear, Akamatsu asked: "When did you make him two more bowls again?"

"While you were watching Yonaga discussing the Magic Show with K1-B0 and Yumeno earlier. The bear wanted more, and would no stop pestering this It. So while this It had to dislocate focus, It decided to make and then bring the bear two more bowls. And as you and This It can see, the Monokub here is feeling both content and discontent.

"The discontent is because he was 'bored' for most of today, right?"

"Yes, along with having 'his' hate for 'his' brother resurface due to 'his' appearance."

"MONODAM…SHIT!" With that yell, and 'him' sounding like some drunken fool, ''Monokid' knocked over the other two bowls. Then 'he' stuffed his face with popcorn, munching loudly.

 ***Ding Dong, Ding Dong!***

The sudden sound of ringing, got the attention of all three watchers and Saihara. **"Huh? Could that be Momota-kun?"** As he went over and opened the door, Saihara found Tojo standing on the other side, grabbing her broom tightly. **"Tojo-san?"**

The most stoic, neutral expression Tojo could muster, resided on her face as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. **"Saihara-kun…there is something we need to discuss."**

 **"Huh? We need to talk now, tonight?"**

 **"Yes."** Attempting to not shift about uncomfortably, and to not lower a hand to scratch at her left leg, Tojo replied. **"I know it is late, but what I have to tell you is very important. It…can't wait until tomorrow."**

 **"Huh…okay."** Though he was certainly weirded out, Saihara stepped aside and allowed Tojo in. As he closed the door behind her, he watched as she glanced around his room. **"What is it that you want to talk about?"**

 **"Well-"** She paced forward, eyeing some dirty clothes that littered the floor. Not only did she see them, but there was also some crumbs from some snack, near the leg of the bed. Seeing such things, made whatever she had planned to say, be shoved aside. With her eyes carrying **"-I see that you haven't taken care of your room."**

After he followed her directed sight, he sighed. **"Y-Yeah. I've been busy, so I didn't really find time to care much for cleaning up."**

 **"If you'll allow it, I will gladly assist you in tiding up your room. If not, then I'll say what need to say, and I'll leave you to clean up and sleep."**

A displeased look was crafted, and its presence urged Saihara to accept her offer. **"S-Sure, you can help me out with this mess."**

Frowning due to an unknown cause, Tojo directed her vision toward the only other door in the room. **"Do you have any cleaning supplies in your bathroom, Saihara-kun?"**

 **"Yeah, I do. Its all next to the sink, in a bucket. I've haven't really used any of it, so they'll still have the plastic wrapping on."**

 **"That's not an issue."** Instantly, her frown was made to twist itself upside down. Bearing some smile, Tojo bowed slightly to Saihara and headed into the bathroom.

Once she closed the door behind her, she went on to lock it. Then, with her quick smile being discarded, Tojo headed over to the sink. Instead of reaching down to the bucket, she gazed upon the mirror attached to the cabinet residing above the sink. She brought herself close, and tilted her head in a way as if she noticed something abnormal.

"Tell me Akamatsu, have you ever took a chance to see a reflection of yourself?"

"Did I ever…- yeah, I think I did that a few times. Back when I was starting to play piano, and one of most recent chances I took, was when I was still with everyone up there."

Tojo frowned, and set her broom to stand against the wall.

"Why did you need to see your reflection?"

"Back then I was afraid, because I would be performing for my parents. Even though I got some practice done, I couldn't help but think I wasn't going to be good for them. And as it turns out…I was good."

With harshly gripping fingers, Tojo took off her black headdress, and let it fall from her grasp down into the sink.

"What abot your mentioned recent experience? Why did you need to see a mirror?"

"I…was feeling bad for myself. After I made everyone go through the underground passage, I just a few moments after having breakfast the next morning."

Not bothering to waste a moment, Tojo lifted up and took of her maid uniform. She held the black apron in front of her body, looking at the frontal details from top to bottom. Then she folded the article of clothing into two parts, and set it down underneath the sink. When she rose back up to meet her mirrored self, now eyeing the white dress that had laid underneath the black apron.

"Tell me, you said that was only one of some recent moments. Would you elaborate on another?"

"Well…the next time I looked at myself, was on the deadline day of our first motive. That morning I really stared at myself, trying to prepare every ounce of me for what would happen later."

Glancing down at the tie and black collar doning her dress, Tojo frowned deeper as she undid the tie altogether. She folded it the same way as her apron, but cared less for the tie itself as she let it fall to the floor.

"Would you tell this It of how close you've grown to Saihara?"

"Why do you-…Okay. Even though I only knew him for only five days, I felt like our friendship was the strongest it could be. I enjoyed having the chances to talk to him, the chances to learn about him."

Without needing to look downward, Tojo crouched down and automatically undid the lacing of her shoes. It all took only ten seconds, before the bows that were formed were eliminated. Then as she stood back up, she helped her white-socked feet escape their grey homes. With even less care then the handling of her tie, she kicked the shoes off. And as the socks seemed extendable, Tojo pulled the socks up to cover some part of her black covered tights.

"What did you feel…when you realized you had to Saihara, in order to carry out your plan?"

"...I felt terrible, absolutely terrible. But I believed I had to use him, in order to save everyone from the killing game. I needed to use his plan, in order to get the one responsible for all of this."

Using one gloved hand, Tojo harshly pulled back the long bangs that usually covered her left eye. With that harshness, she forced the bundle of hairs behind her left ear. Once that was done, she patted her left leg and gave herself one long and hard stare.

"You had multiple driving factors didn't you? Determination, Selfless born from Selfishness, a devotation forced upon onto you-"

"Why are we talking about this?" Akamatsu finally asked.

As the camera maneuvered to see Tojo's full reflection, the young woman brought the broom back into grasp. Then she took some dear moments, to see three functioning pieces of her facial structure. Twitching lips, rapidly blinking eyes, and nostrils cycling between quiet and loud breaths. All in all, these were actions that should not be allowed to have any actually motion, or to have any existence.

Slapping a gloved hand down onto the side of the sink, all of those motions apparently ceased. And all that was left, was a very weak mask.

"This is another set of moments, of when you're seeing a reflection of yourself. Not in person, but in motivation."

With determined steps following a turn on her heels, Tojo proceeded back out from whence she came in. Leaving the blonde girl, as the Intervener finally broke its sight from the screen to her, to cover her mouth and to understand what was going to happen.

"S-Saihara-kun…T-Tojo-san…"

Swiftly turning back to the screen, the Intervener directed the camera to follow after Tojo. With foreboding steps she approached Saihara, who was coincidently on his knees, and was attempting to pull something out from underneath his desk. **"Tojo-san? I just cleaned my clothes up, and now I'm trying to get this bag out here. I must've dropped it down here yesterday, after eating some chips."**

Tojo took silent step after silent step, both hands now grasping the broom. She didn't dare to speak.

 **"I got this, just give me a few seconds."**

When she was finally behind him, she stared down with nothing but unsteady and determined eyes. Her hands raised up, the pole end of the broom being readied. And with a silent apology possibly being mouthed, the broom handle was brought down.

All Akamatsu could do, was scream in an lost-cause attempt to stop her. "TOJO-SAN!"

Saihara didn't get hit however. He turned his head, and allowed an eye to look over his shoulder, simply out of curiosity for why Tojo was fell silent. And as he saw the her bring the broom down, he yelled out and dashed to the side. Letting the broom handle instead hit the desk's surface with a clang.

 **"T-Tojo-san?!"** Saihara hastily crawled backward until his back met the wall, eyes as wide and terrified as they could be.

Her composure broke, her own eyes glared at the Detective, and she snarled. And before he could further react, Tojo lunged down at him with her broom, intent on pressing it down onto and destroying his windpipe.

"All that matters now...is the outcome."

* * *

 **Edit A/N: I wanted to get this posted as soon as possible, so didn't have much time for an A/N. Anyways, things certainly become dire eh? And I used a cliffhanger? Well...how many words can you all read in a reading?**

 **Next time, we'll see what outcome comes around. And how that'll change our game up here. Until then...I hope you all have entertained readings!**


	16. Arc 2: Another betrayal

The pianist persona screams and cries. The rock star-themed Monokub cheers and laughs. The detective persona consumes fear and defends. The maid persona consumes devotion and attacks. And all the while, the machine watches with no intent to intervene. It does however, takes action and notes details concerning the other two watchers.

It holds the blonde girl back from running to the keyboard. It endures her desperate onslaught of forceful punches. It doesn't attempt to silence her reactionary screams toward what's happening. It just stares forward, seeing the broom's length be pressed forward by the maid persona.

It lets the half-blue bear jump up and down in 'his' seat freely. It endures the bountiful barrage of recorded phrases of joy. It doesn't attempt to silence the bear's excitement toward what's happening. It continues to stare forward, noticing the detective persona trying to fight back.

The girl's erratic displeasure, the bear's hysterical thrill, they were to only be noted. Beyond that, they don't matter. What matters is the outcome, for that is all that matters.

Current Objective: Watch the screen, record the outcome.

Keeping its seated form in its chair, and now tuning down the reactions to the conflict, the Intervener placed all focus and attention on the struggle.

The broom's length weighed down heavily upon Saihara's throat, the motion nearly collapsing any access for air. He immediately put up resistance, wrapping his hands around the broom in order to pull it off. No inch of success was gained, only more steps toward death were achieved. He could feel overbearing suffering, he could only wheeze out weakly, and he couldn't stop looking into the eyes of his determined murderer. Tears were spilling, but they weren't just ones containing sorrow.

Feeling another emotion shroud his vision, as well as reach toward his limbs, Saihara grit his teeth. With a powered push from his hands, he sent his attacker staggering. In just a few seconds she shot right back, still intent to cut off all oxygen. But instead of the groom's length meeting his neck, it met Saihara's palms. Serving as activated guardians of his throat, they grasped the long wooden pole. And with all the strength their owner could bestowed them, they pushed again the instrument of strangulation.

He pushes, then she pushes. Their strength finding common, and uncommon ground over and over. Some moments, Saihara ends up back up against the wall again. Then somewhere amongst the struggle, he ends up jolting forward, almost causing Tojo to lean back and possibly stagger again. They continuously go back and forth, all the way until Saihara is able to break their deadlock.

He manages to lift his knee, and slams it against Tojo's stomach. That forces her to pull the broom way, before she attempts to strike him across the skull with the pole end. He ducks, then shoves past her. He nearly runs into the side wall, but holds a trembling palm out to stop himself. And in an instant, he turns around to see the seething Maid persona.

She slowly approaches, ready to take another swing if Saihara attempts to run past. As Saihara raises his hands, he can't help but see how her face has changed. Her jaws move, having her sheltered teeth grind together behind a snarling mouth. Her lips are stained with escaped lines of salvia, born from previously open grunts and growls. Her pupils have gone wide, showing no visible remorse. And each section of her body is terribly shaking, the reason being unknown.

Despite the growth of fear, rage, and his human instinct response of fight or flight bearing down on him, Saihara attempts to talk Tojo down. He doesn't want to ready and use instinctively made fists, or to fight her at all. **"T-Tojo-san!"** He coughs, causing him to rub one set of knuckles against his abused throat. **"W-What's gotten into you?! I-Is I-it the m-motive video?!"** She doesn't speak a single syllable. **"S-Say something! P-Please!"**

At first, when she suddenly stops her advancement, Saihara catches his breath. They both stay standing, staring at each other. One might think that they'll both easily calm down, and the fight will cease. In reality however, it is simple a quickly drafted stalemate. A one-sided, dreaded stalemate.

Tojo glances down at the broom. She shakes her head. Then proceeds to hold out a knee, swiftly slamming the broom down upon it. It breaks into two, the ends both becoming sharp. And without any thought, the brush-end is tossed aside toward the only exit out.

All forming relief drained away from Saihara's face as Tojo grips the other broom end tightly. He watches for some seconds, as Tojo slids her free hand down underneath her dress. When she slowly begins to pull something out from where her leg resided, Saihara glances around with haste. His mind jumps onto the worst case scenario by the implications, and he tries to find any other weapon that's nearby. When he spots such a weapon, just behind Tojo, he slightly turns his gaze back to her. And all of his hot blood might as well had turned cold.

A twisted shard of glass was being squeezed tightly by Tojo's left hand. She showed no care as her glove's fabric was cut through, and as blood began to leak out. All she cared for, was the last step she took toward Saihara, and her own objective. And with those set, Tojo sprinted forward and swung both weapons together, letting out a overly loud screech.

Saihara staggered off toward the right, dodging the two stab motions. He didn't hesitate as he ran forward, heading straight for his desk. Tojo followed right on his heels, readying another attempt to stab at his heart. She took the chance when he stopped to pull the lamp into his grasp. Although the glass shard missed, the sharp ended broom half had slashed at Saihara's back. All that was gained was cutting open his black uniform, revealing his white undershirt.

Saihara harshly pulled at the plugged in lamp. Just as Tojo was about to penetrate his left shoulder with the lass shard, Saihara made the lamp's connected cord pop out of the outlet. He stumbled to the right, avoiding the swipe, and reacted automatically by swinging the lamp at Tojo's head. He struck her cheek, and the impact forced her to reel back. She swiftly retaliated, stabbing the broom half into his other shoulder.

He howled, falling back with the sharp wood impeded in. He pulled it out despite the rush of pain, and threw it out in some random direction. He scrambled back, the knuckles of the hand wrapped around the lamp pressing against the stinging wound. And with the rolling of his body, his eyes landed looked outward and saw his dorm door.

He needed to escape. He needed to find someone. Or else the unforgivable would happen. And he wasn't going to let it come to fruition.

As he started to bolt toward the door, another surge of pain sent a terrifying jolt throughout his body. Both spit and a scream shot out of his mouth, for he felt glass pierce his knee. Before Tojo could stab him again, he wildly threw his unharmed shoulder back at her. His elbow bashed against her jaw, the force causing her to stumble. That gave Saihara the chance to crawl forward. He took it, not trying to let the new wound seal him in place. He crawled all the way until he tumbled off the bed, and fell onto the floor.

Rolling his body over again, Saihara had to resist the heavy urge to cover his knee. He bit down hard on his lower lip with all upper teeth, crying aloud within his mouth. He wanted to stop all movement, in order to deal with this excruciating suffering. But he forced himself against such wants, and began to crawl backward with his good arm and leg.

Tojo however shot across the bed, and jumped down at Saihara. With both hands now handling the shard of glass, she aimed to stab a hole through Saihara's chest.

Her short-coming plan was thwarted. Saihara had tossed and turned himself out of the way. But before he could attack back, Tojo threw herself down and swiped the shard at him He avoided it all the same, and attempted to whack her with the lamp. But she swatted his hand away, making him lose his grip on his weapon. It went flying, and the shard was brought down for a third time.

He shot both hands upward, stopping the incoming shard by grabbing at the gloved hands guiding it. Due to his pierced shoulder and knee, his resistance waned. The pointed blade neared the center of his neck, closing in inch by inch as more seconds passed. And as it would seem to be, an outcome would be coming.

However, be it by that survival instinct driving him, or his brain had rapidly put together a solution, Saihara had acted fast. He threw his head and upper chest to the side, and let his one hand lose its grip. The shard met the ground, its welder snarling once again. Before she could bring the weapon back up, the gloved hands that held it were pushed down by Saihara's left. All the while Saihara did something he never thought he'd manage to do.

He threw his fist forward, and had it connect with Tojo's cheek. The force put behind may have been weak, but the punch pushed Tojo back. Then to make sure she couldn't follow right after recovery, he lunged at her. He delivered two more punches, and shoved the Maid persona back with no regret.

Not taking any wasted seconds to breath, Saihara attempted to make it to his feet and get out of there. But his attempt of running, was ceased with his injured knee giving out. He dropped back to the floor after staggering into the left wall. From there, he attempted to crawl with what haste his body would allow. Along the way, he mistook the bathroom door for his only exit. And after reaching to open the door, dire curses flew out of him upon seeing the tile interior.

A scream of anguish from behind made him roll out of the way. Then came down Tojo, her glass shard breaking into two due to missing the target of flesh. As Saihara scampered back, Tojo swatted one half of the shard aside and went after him. Her cheek now bruised, and her eyes now becoming watery, she thrust the shard piece forward. Saihara stopped the one handed motion with his left hand, and had halted the advanced of Tojo's other hand with his right. She intended to choke him, while finally stabbing some upper part of his body.

They both could've stayed in that deadlock of grips until one grew tired, but Saihara didn't dare wait. With a cry, he lifted up his good leg and delivered a kick onto Tojo's abdomen. Her attempts to push both a hand and glass shard simply weakened, so Saihara kicked again. Then he kicked a third time, and then a fourth. Tojo finally stumbled back, and the hardened grasp on the shard was broke. As the shard fell, she nearly fell back onto the bathroom's floor. Regardless of the bruising pain, Tojo stayed upright and desperately leaped right at her target.

Saihara yelled out, and delivered on one more kick. The bottom of his shoe collided with Tojo's nose, the impact causing made the skin crack. The force put into it sent Tojo flying back into the bathroom. And then Tojo landed on the tile floor, letting tears finally leave her eyes, and having her bloodied hands cover the newly made wound.

Hurriedly crawling forward, Saihara reached up and grabbed the door handle. He shut the door with a loud slam. Then he immediately grabbed ahold the long discarded broom half, and readied the more blunt end for possible defense usage. He lingered near the door, waiting for Tojo to try something else. He would either stop her, by either knocking out…or killing her.

If the latter solution had crossed his mind, Saihara's eyes darting down to his fists would be explained. His orbs of sight squinted, before shifting up and down, between the bathroom door and his somewhat stained hands. He breathes deeply, in and out as was attempting to make sense of the thought to kill, beyond what Tojo just tried to do. Not only that, but he wanted to find some answer to all that transpired in the last few minutes. Why did this happen? Why did Tojo-san try to kill him?

A more dire sense of logic however, made Saihara toss aside his want to find answers. The wounds on his shoulder and knee stung him, and he let out a loud shout. His hands shot down to both wounds, first thought wanting to cover them. But then remembrance of what he figured to do dawned on him, and he shook his head.

He started crawling over to his dorm door, clenching the wooden broom half close to his chest. He pulled himself closer and closer until he was directly underneath the dorm door. With arisen difficulty, he reached up and was able to turn the handle. Despite the struggle to pull the door open, as well as him accidentally following onto his bleeding shoulder, Saihara was able to crawl through.

 ***Static***

Two distant voices coming from down the stairs lit up hope within him, and he desperately dragged himself to nearest staircase. Tears resurfaced and spilt as he saw Momota and Chabashira, then both arguing over some small issue. The sight of a normal conversation, as well as seeing a man he had become friends with, made Saihara choke on a mostly pain-driven sob. As he extended his hand toward the Astronaut persona, he cried out his name. **"M-Momota...-k-kun!"**

While the male automatically prepared a shamefully smirk, and the female was about to ready her degenerate phrases, they both were taken aback by Saihara's crying face. The question of 'What's wrong' was halfway out of Momota's mouth, but when he fully took in the blood leaking from Saihara's shoulder, instead Momota rushed up the stairs. Once he got a full look at both injuries, and the full state of Saihara, Momota quickly kneeled down at his side.

 **"S-Saihara- What the hell happened to you?!"**

All that came out of Saihara's mouth, was more excruciating sobs and broken apart syllables.

* * *

As Momota and Chabashira both went on to help Saihara out, with the Aikido Master not uttering any hateful words toward men, the Intervener had let its attention break away. It looked to its left, seeing that 'Monokid' was satisfied by the entertainment. His third popcorn bowl was empty, his mouth was stained with melted butter, and his voice box let out chuckles. He attempted to rate the fight with his paws, but gave up and said some random phrase.

Concerning how Akamatsu felt, she didn't let the Intervener just see her status. She grabbed It by the shoulders, and turned it toward her. And then as she shook It violently, she let out a barrage of rage.

"Why the hell didn't you do anything?! Saihara-kun, Tojo-san, either one of them could've murdered! You could've done something- anything! But you sat there and watched! Muttering about the damn outcome! WHY?! WHY COULDN'T YOU'VE INTERVENE LIKE YOU DID WITH ME?!"

Her hair was a mess. Her lips were stained with blood from multiple occurrences of her biting down. Her eyes had spilt out yet another waterfall's worth of tears. And her cheeks and clothing sustained numerous scratches. She was tore apart within and out, all due to what she'd witnessed.

"W-Why?!" She knew the answer already, but her emotions blinded her from it. So the Intervener merely placed both of Its hands over hers, and pulled them off Its shoulders.

"Remember what this It works for. And remember: A directive-objective must be followed." That was all It needed to reply with. It shoved her hands away, and went on to stare intently into one of her two irises. It showed nothing more then Its constant indifference, along with a short-lived twitching of Its eye.

* * *

Not long after her outburst, Akamatsu and 'Monokid' both let slumber overtake them. The Intervener had to carry them both back to their rooms. It simply set the blonde girl and the half-blue Monokub down onto their beds, before It returned to the monitoring room. A plain paper and pen were both found, and were planted down onto the desk. The Intervener wasted no moment before writing a record of the outcome. The soulless, black ink that was used contrasted greatly amidst the white form.

After covering most of the center with scribbled words, the Intervener folded the paper up and placed it within a pocket's confines. Then It went over and opened up the chest. It briskly retrieved the items the Monokub had placed within. And using Its leg, the Intervener shut the chest.

The hours of the night then sped by. New objectives were drafted, and the machine carried out what designs were listed:

Two new devices were given life and then hidden within gold knobbed drawers. Two whole scenes were developed and put together. An method of obliteration was tested. Multiple sessions of training were underwent. Notes were made to occupy more and more blank pages. And future plans were hypothesized and drawn out for visual remembrance.

Once all of the objectives were completed, morning came forth as if time was accelerated. The Intervener had made its way to the kitchen once again, and prepared meals meant for the two other watchers. When they both arrived together, their expressions were different. The bear was more positive then all other mornings, as the previous day's accomplishment stayed tuned with 'him'. The human girl on the other hand, still obtained present anger, although it had been soften due to sleep.

Before it needlessly passed them their meals, the Intervener informed them of something surprising. "Neither of you need to carry out an retrieval, or any sort of task currently. Certain events transpired in the last few hours, and their aftermaths must be seen by the both of you. All of course, alongside this morning's planned show."

Having made her lips form an easily faltered frown, Akamatsu narrowed her eyes. "When you say 'Certain events', are you talking about Tojo-san's attempt at killing Saihara-kun?"

"That is included." The Intervener tilted Its head toward the door. "But anymore talk is pointless. This It strongly suggests we head to the room of constant monitoring. What must be seen, will be seen."

"Hahaha!" 'Monokid', thinking that 'he' will see more action, laughed and marched out. Akamatsu didn't budge at first. But after enduring only seconds of the Intervener's void stare, she reluctantly got up and left.

After the Intervener trailed behind, It placed down both meals on the small table that awaited. For the Monokub, there was a bowl filled with chopped apple slices and pieces of vegetation. 'His' reaction was a simple shrug, before 'he' began to chow down. For the pianist persona, her meal was a simple bowl of soup, which held chicken bits that were moved about to form a frowning face. She sent a glare at the Intervener, but It had no need to acknowledge it.

Nevertheless, both of the watchers chose to eat. As they did, the Intervener switched between the cameras until It found Saihara's figure. The morning announcement had played out, and now Saihara was being helped out of the dormitory by Momota. They both spared a glance back, looking at one of the dorms doors within, before they both began advancing.

As his arm was slung around Momota's neck and shoulder, Saihara reached his other hand down to his limping leg. He gently touched his kneecap, feeling the bandage that had been applied last night. And although the pain had been subdued, it still spiked up every now and then along with his shoulder, which made Saihara groan and wince.

Currently, Saihara resumed a conversation they began in the dorms. **"-Still Momota-kun…thanks again."**

 **"I told you, you're welcome bro. I wasn't gonna just leave you there, bleeding out."**

 **"Yeah…"** As they advanced toward the school, Saihara clenched his fist. **"I…I still can't believe it, what she did…"**

 **"Yeah man. To think Tojo of all people, tried to murder you!"** Momota shook his head. **"I honestly thought she was stronger then that! She…was the most calm of us, the one who did lots for us. I just…-shit!"** He send a frustrated glare at the sky. **"Hopefully, we'll find out from her why the hell she tried to kill! If we can't…then we'll find out some other way! We're not going to just let her go off without finding out something!"**

Saihara didn't choose to say anything. He fixated his gaze on the school ahead. Confliction flickered out from his mind in the form of his lip's lowering corners. In truth, he did not know how to exactly think about last night. He let everything that was said and done, all with Tojo during the earlier hours of the day, resonate deeply within his brain.

He almost became the next victim of the killing game. He was almost killed by someone he was becoming close to. He almost lost his life to a woman, who had said she was willing to help him reach success by serving him. He was ultimately used…again. His trust, his friendship, and his general connection to Tojo, all twisted around to be used in her favor.

As Saihara let those realizations grow foundations, he could just feel his interior burn. Regret, dislike, disappointment, sorrow, and betrayal. He could feel all five feelings entwine together, as well as them extending off and away. It was as if each feeling flowed through to affect a limb.

His left hand clenched itself even more tightly, having associated fingertips attempt to lay touches upon his wrist. His right hand almost shut itself fully, but it instead remained half open, letting its knuckles scrape against his waist. His left leg wanted to stop walking and start dragging itself across the ground. His right leg fleetingly met the ground with each gentle, dropped step. And his head let emotional hurt visibly spread across all regions, which ended up developing an overwhelming headache.

 **"Saihara- man, you wanna stop?"**

 **"No…I need to see the magic show. I…need to see something hopeful instead of…"** He trailed off, almost biting his tongue.

 **"I get ya man…sort of."** Letting himself form somewhat of a smirk, Momota helped Saihara up the stairs.

Before Momota could open the doors, and help Saihara enter, the Detective persona tugged at Momota's shoulder. **"Eh? Is there something wrong?"**

 **"Two things** **…"** Glancing back to the dorms, Saihara looked at building with suspicion. **"First, I really don't think it's a really good idea to leave her in my room. What if she tries to…find and kill me again?"**

 **"We talked about this man. Heck, you heard me ask Chabashira to try and talk to Tojo, but we know her stance on it. She doesn't fully believe you, and she wouldn't believe whatever Tojo might say. She wanted to help, but Yumeno's safety-"**

 **"-Right…"** Saihara frowned. **"Since Chabashira-san is very attached to Yumeno-san, she wants to make sure nothing happens to her during the magic show. I- but still…"**

 **"I know, but what's done is done."** Momota sighed. **"And what are we going to do? We're not going to just go back now, right? If Tojo tries something, which I really think she won't, me and everyone else won't let her."**

Although the predicament still bothered him, Saihara merely grunted and moved on from it with unease. **"Okay- fine- we'll deal with it later. Now for the second thing: How are we going to explain this to everyone?"** He gestured to his crippled state.

 **"What do ya think? We have to tell everyone the truth!"**

 **"I-I know we do…but…"**

 **"Saihara man, we HAVE to. No matter how crazy things might try to become, everyone has a right to know. I mean I can keep a secret, but you can't just say you fell down the stairs all night, and ended up impaling your knee and shoulder randomly."** As Saihara looked down unsure, Momota tightened his grip on his friend's arm. **"If you're afraid of what everyone might think, don't worry! No one's going to be fearing you, they'll understand you were defending yourself."**

Saihara held back any more words containing argument, but had resort to saying: **"Okay, but only when everyone's gathered together. I don't want to tell everyone separately."**

 **"Sure man! As long as everyone knows."** After the two males nodded at each other, Momota finally opened up the school's main doors, and helped Saihara get inside the structure.

After the switching of camera feeds, the Intervener turned to Akamatsu. "Any thoughts?"

At hearing Its voice, her resentment toward Its inaction the previous day took visual form. No remarks however, escaped her lips. Instead she gave a honest and related reply. "I...I'm generally still shocked. Like Momota-kun said, Tojo-san has always been a great help to everyone. She prepared most of our meals, she's cleaned up our environment, and she was always willing to help out with even the most simplest of things. So…why would she try to murder? Why target Saihara-kun?"

"This It had already were told you the answer for the former question. Think back to what this It eluded to last night."

"Okay…" Sending her gaze to the floor, Akamatsu attempted to clearly remember whatever the Intervener was trying to say. After some moments, her hands reached up to the sides of her head. "You…said something about me seeing a reflection of my motivation." She stalled the raising of her head, as the implication was not good. "Tojo-san…wanted to save everyone? She wanted to end the killing game?"

"You speak the reason, but you misuse it with latter context."

"BAH!" 'Monokid's yell caused the both of them to turn 'his' way. 'His' paw was pointed at the Intervener, and 'his' legs were kicked up.

"I think he wants you to give a clear answer, just like me." At Akamatsu's assumption, 'Monokid' nodded.

"The reason of wanting to know however, is different."

"I don't care." She said irritated. "And don't change the subject, you're making me want to know even more."

The Intervener gave the screen a glance, and then drummed Its fingers against Its left temple. "This It will only say this: Tojo's motivation for murder was indeed for everyone, but it goes beyond the group of participants."

As Akamatsu and 'Monokid' spoke no other words or made any sounds, the Intervener switched the camera feed again. The resulting feed showed Momota and Saihara turning a corner. The both of them proceeded to go down the final corridor, the one leading right to the Gymnasium doors. However, two largely different sided males stood outside said doors. And as the camera was made to move toward other two males, their conversation began to be picked up.

 **"-and deep within rainy forests, is where that bug kind is! Gonta got to stay and watch bugs get water!"**

 **"Huh…that must've been an experience."**

 **"It was great experience! Gonta had fun, and no bad things happen!"** Gokuhara smiled down Hoshi. **"When we get out of school place, Gonta want to bring Hoshi-kun to forests! Gonta want to bring all friends!"**

Lowering his hat somewhat, Hoshi raised a hand up palm-first. He tilted it back and forth, as if it was on some imaginary scale. **"We'll see what happens."**

 **"Okay!"**

Once Momota and Saihara had gotten more closer, the sounds of their footsteps made Hoshi and Gokuhara both turn their heads. As Hoshi became alarmed at the sight of Momota helping a limping Saihara, Gokuhara merely greeted them. **"Oh! Momota-kun! Saihara-kun!"**

Seeing the giant, Momota stopped himself and Saihara. A nervous lump formed within his throat, and some still present fear made itself visible. **"H-Hey guys…"**

Hoshi hurried over to them and whipped a candy cigarette out from his mouth. **"Saihara?"**

 **"H-Hey Hoshi-kun."**

Raising a brow at Momota having to help Saihara walk, Hoshi started asking the obvious question. **"Why are-**

 **"It's...not a comfortable story."** Saihara grimly said.

Hearing that, Gokuhara walked over feeling confused. **"Huh? What story?"**

 **"I-uh…let's just say something happened last night for now. Once everyone is together, I'll talk about it."**

 **"W-What he said."** Momota inched his head back from Gokuhara, who unlike Hoshi, was not picking up any bad vibes from the mentioned story.

 **"Gonta see! Gonta understand!"**

Not wanting to further talk about or simply around his current condition, Saihara changed the subject. **"B-Besides that, what are you two doing here?"**

 **"Oh! Gonta going to look around school! Gonta going to look for Yonaga-san."**

 **"Why Yonaga-san?"** Both Momota and Saihara questioned.

 **"She hasn't shown up at the Gym yet."** Hoshi chose to explain. **"After waiting a while, Gonta here volunteered to go looking for her. And just as he was on his way, I wanted to talk to him about something."**

 **"Ryoma is right!"**

Being surprised by the first name usage from them both, Saihara asked about it: **"Gonta? Ryoma? Since when were you two close friends?"**

 **"Gonta been friends with everyone! But last night, Gonta have long talk with Ryoma. Then Gonta and Ryoma play a long game!"**

 **"What type of long game?"**

While Hoshi sighed, Gokuhara happily replied. **"A long game of sport and exercise! See…Gonta wanted to say sorry for being scary. But Gonta thinks exercise be good for Ryoma! So Gonta and Ryoma exercise, like when Gonta exercise with Momota-kun and Saihara-kun!"**

 **"It…actually went well."** Hoshi forced himself to offer input.

 **"After exercise and playing sport, Gonta say sorry to Ryoma. Then Ryoma accept Gonta saying sorry! And after that, Gonta and Ryoma become great friends."**

Looking at Gokuhara, and then at Hoshi, Saihara couldn't help but smile. **"That's good to hear."**

 **"Good? I'd say great!"** Having gotten over the sudden appearance of anxiety, Momota smiled as well.

Hoshi shrugged and then threw his thumb over his shoulder. **"Anyways, the magic show is going to start soon. Though Yonaga-san isn't here, Kiibo volunteered to take over her role. You know, announcing Yumeno and her acts."** Then after he placed the candy cigarette back into his mouth, Hoshi turned to Gokuhara. **"You don't want to miss everything do you Gonta?"**

 **"No! Gonta want to watch magic show too!"**

Hoshi smirked. **"Then get going."**

 **"Okay! Gonta will be back!"** After claiming such, Gokuhara sped past Saihara and Momota.

Once the giant was gone, Hoshi shoved a hand into his pocket. **"See you guys inside."** With that said, Hoshi walked back to the Gym.

 **"Hmm...I wonder what exactly happened between them."**

 **"Whatever did, it really must've cracked through Hoshi's shell. Didn't you see that smirk? I don't think I've ever seen the great Ryoma Hoshi smirk since...huh."** Momota looked down at the floor, thinking on the recent occurance.

 **"Momota-kun?"**

Momota waved his pondering off. **"Forget about that, let's get inside already!"**

After exchanging lingered glances, Momota and Saihara followed after the Tennis Player persona. Once they entered the Gym, Saihara took account of everyone there already. Akamatsu did the same, listing off everyone's surnames one by one.

"Shinguji, Chabashira, Iruma, Hoshi, Yumeno, and Momota and Saihara-kun." The up turn of her lips from Hoshi's newfound friendship with Gokuhara, lowered some inches. "Where's Shirogane-san?"

"Is there a problem with her not being there?" The Intervener asked.

"Yeah…I think so. Despite her accusations of Yumeno-san, Shirogane-san could've come to Gym for the show."

"What about Ouma and Harukawa? What are your thoughts on their absence?"

"Well…Ouma-kun's a liar, and Harukawa-san is very secretive. And I don't really know them well. So I…don't know what to think concerning this."

The Intervener let Its fingertips lower and raise right above the glowing keyboard. It almost placed focus on thoughts concerning a specific action and event, but didn't let itself lay out a mental connection. It just returned focus to all of reality. Once It did, bursts of laughter filled Its ears. It directed the camera to find the reason instead of the source, and immediately understood the reason for the sounds of amusement.

 **"Ladies, Gentlemen, and great Atua, thank you all for being with us today! I present to you all the mysterious, the miraculous, and the amazing Yumeno Himiko!"**

Standing atop a large water tank, was The Magician herself. She was shaking, if not stuttering to herself. And standing on level ground, wearing an outfit that matched the Magician's theme, was K1-B0. It had its arms spread out, was wearing a red cape around its neck, had a similar hat to the Magician's resting atop its head, and was blushing furiously.

Iruma was the only one out of the gathered audience for the show was laughing wildly, not believing what she was seeing. She couldn't get any words out. So she just forced a hand over her mouth, and continued laughing like a madwoman. All the while, the two other watchers in the Monitoring room were just ecstatic.

'Monokid' fell off 'his' chair. 'He' kicked his legs up and swatted the air with them. Then 'he' resorted to rolling around on the floor, like a pig in a mud. While Akamatsu however, stayed seated but threw her head back. Her arms hugged her stomach as she laughed like crazy.

"Ki- Kibbo-kun! Wha-Wha-What?!"

Enduring Iruma's muffled screeches of laughter, as well as amused stares, K1-B0 looked back to the Magician. She nodded, and held her hands down at her sides.

 **"Nyeh…Th-The magic I will perform today is Extreme Water Magic, called the U-U-Underwater…Escape Act…"**

Seeing her speak up, K1-B0 followed suit. **"If you all would please turn your attention to the water tank here!"** It gestured to the said tank. **"When the timer above the stage starts, Yumeno-san will enter the water tank. Once she's in, her assistant- that being me- will draw the curtain in front of the tank! After sixty seconds have passed on the timer, the tank above will open and drop in a school of piranhas!"**

Hearing that last bit, Akamatsu returned her eyes to the screen and attempted to calm herself down. "A-A school of…w-what?"

 **"You heard me right, a school of piranhas! Once they fall in, and the curtain is pulled back, Yumeno-san will have disappeared! At that moment, give her a round of applause!"**

K1-B0 turned back and up to the Magician. Seeing It send a look of determination her way, the Magician took a deep breath. Then with nervousness seeping into her tone, the Magician made an announcement: **"W-Well then, Let's finally begin…T-Te Amazing Magician's Magic Show!"** With that, she started the timer. And with only one second of hesitation, she dove into the water tank.

 **"Okay then! I'll close the curtain!"** K1-B0 did as it declared, obscuring the inside of the tank from e everyone's view.

A long wait, filled with brewing nervousness began.

The first ten seconds passed.

 **"Yumeno-san isn't out yet."**

 **"She went in just mere moments ago."**

Twenty seconds came and went.

As Saihara clenched his fists, Chabashira looked around anxiously. **"D-Do you all think she's alright?"**

 **"Calm down Chabashira, I'm sure Yumeno knows what she's doing."**

 **"Actually, that's not true."** Shinguji told Momota.

Thirty seconds sped by.

Chabashira glared at Shinguji. **"W-What do you mean you degenerate male?!"**

 **"I had a short talk with her about this trick, and she told me that she never casted this magic before. She said it was always very difficult to do."** Chabashira just recoiled at that information.

 **"Y-Yumeno-san…"**

Forty seconds ticked away.

 **"S-She still hasn't come out!"**

 **"Kiibo, maybe you should-"**

 **"No Hoshi-kun, I will not interrupt the act."** K1-B0 stated firmly. **"Yonaga-san trusted me with this. Not only that, but Atua is watching over Yumeno-san."**

 **"Atua?!"** Chabashira stomped forward, sweat beginning to fall from her forehead. **"S-Since when did you believe in Yonaga-san's god?"**

"Only ten seconds left…" Akamatsu, having recovered from her laughter bout, was quickly becoming just as afraid for the Magician as Chabashira was. "Y-Yumeno-san needs to be out by now, right?"

The Intervener said nothing, simply saw as the timer count to zero, and hear Chabashira's yell.

 **"Y-Yumeno-saaaaan!"**

The piranhas fell down into the tank. And without no fault in motion, K1-B0 drew back the curtain. Revealing to all that only the piranhas resided inside the tank.

Relief and/or bewilderment stunned all present humans. While the Intervener remained ever emotionless, K1-B0 showed pleasant pride before it made itself clap. And 'Monokid' threw 'his' arms up in disappointment, as 'he' had wished for the Magician to be pirraha food

 **"S-She's gone!"** Stating the obvious, Chabashira got close enough to the tank to place her palm on it.

 **"N-No shit…"** Momota whistled, and then chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. **"If she's not in there, then where-"**

 **"Ah-Ha!" Supposedly** popping out of thin air, The Magician appeared before the audience. She hopped into the air, throwing her arms up as her hat shot up. **"Behold! The magnificent Underwater Escape Act!"**

Immediate applause followed through from the astonished gathering, and The Magician honestly couldn't hold down crimson rushing to her cheeks. She opted to look away from the crowd. Her eyes landed Chabashira, who was standing there with the brightest expression of admiration. She wanted to say something, anything, but her ability to speak found no words.

 **"That was pretty fuuuuucking A-mazing!"** Iruma cackled.

 **"I'd say the same."** Hoshi admitted, tugging lightly at his hat. **"Haven't seen anything like that in my life."**

 **"Saihara man-"** Momota leaned over and whispered. **"-do you have any idea on how she was able to do that?"**

Saihara shook his head. **"Not at the moment, no."**

"I feel the same as Saihara-kun." As her own clapping died down, Akamatsu brought herself closer to the screen. "I- I can't tell if it was a trick or real magic-"

 ***Ding dong, Ding dong***

The sudden ringing of familiar bells made all applause cease, and all voices to go quiet. The nearby monitor turned on, and a duo of bears appeared on screen. The said duo was a badly beaten Motosuke, and a very relaxed looking Monokuma.

 **"Listen you'se bastards! A body has been discovered! Everyone of you'se…gather over at the pool!"** After grumbling and letting out some slip of profanity, the monitor shut off. And as if gates of panic were forced open, the whole Gymnasium's atmosphere became dreaded.

"W-Wha…WHAT?/HELL YEAH!" As Akamatsu and 'Monokid' both reacted, one light of many upon a board of camera numbers lit up. Seeing this, the Intervener typed away at the keyboard. It pressed down on the associated three numbers, and slid Its fingers onto the enter key.

After the static cleared, the three faces of people who found the body were visible. Gokuhara, who looked the most shocked and definitely the closest to sharing tears. Ouma, who hid an curious smirk behind a somewhat shielding hand. And Harukawa, who stood beside Ouma, eyed the body with some sense of apprehension.

Maneuvering the camera upward, the Intervener waited until the camera nearly reached the ceiling. The It turned the whole camera around at the speed of a bullet, making it face downward. And the camera was brought right back down, zooming in on the body floating within the swimming pool.

Both eyes were forever widened. Arms and legs were unevenly spread out. Whole face was covered by water and blood, with the substances having leaked out from the nostrils and mouth. And on top of the stomach, lied a ring shaped buoy.

The corpse of the Ultimate Artist persona, Yonaga Angie, laid dead above bloodied waters.


	17. Arc 2: Something else to Find

Standing near the edges of the shallow pool, eleven pairs of eyes stayed trained on Yonaga's body. Silence brought on by shock, was the reaction the whole group held. Plain denial was wrapped up in the meanings of their unmoving bodies. The denial wasn't for the new corpse's appearance, it was for an reawakened collective of thoughts brought up by fear. Someone within their group has murdered, again.

Mirroring her fellow participant's fall to silence, Akamatsu stared at the screen with her hands tangled in her hair. The emotion within her eyes constantly shifted between dreaded acceptance, and safe disbelief. She did have thoughts that another murder would happen, occupying some quarter of the predicting segment of her brain. The realizations she was made to face about her persona, were attached to newly developing worries. And every since the chain of events from the previous night(the ones she was allowed to view), those worries were portrayed by subtle bites of her lower lip.

Now, while the Monokub two seats from her was literally on the edge of 'his' seat, her lip had two small lines of blood leaking. She hadn't even noticed. And when she does, she may not have any desire to wipe away the trails.

 **"HELLO-KUMA!"**

The appearance jingle of the four Monokubs, had all voices shout out instead in perfect unison. Then the kubs all supposedly popped up into existence.

Slapping 'his' paws onto 'his' cheeks, Monotaro looked to be appalled. " **Another dead body? Another murder? Oh no!"**

 **"It feels like its been a many years since this happened! Like, time flew by as if we had to sped past lots of nonsense!"**

 **"T-The blood…a-another horrible murder…"** Monophanie's paw slowly raised up toward 'her' mouth. **"Seeing this just…makes me wanna- Bleargh!"**

The pink bear turned, and let loose a assault of glittery bile. Unfortunately, the bile was all thrown out on Monodam, who just stood there and endured.

While 'Monokid' was laughing 'his' ass off the seat in the monitoring room, Monotaro took two steps back shouting: **"G-Gross!"** And Monosuke could only lower 'his' glasses, and plant his paw on his face.

When 'she' was done, Monodam slowly swiped 'his' claws over 'his' now pink-sparkled face. 'His' lack of verbal response, and the return of 'his' usual neutral expression made Monophanie tremble. **"M-Monodam?"**

 **"Monophanie…you should've vomited on the ground."** Sighing, Monosuke waddled until 'he' stood between the half-green and half-pink bears.

" **You know…now that I think about it, Monodam looks good with pink!"**

Monotaro's comment made 'his' three siblings turn their heads toward 'him'. While Monophanie and Monodam expressed some shock, Monosuke's paws clenched at 'his' sides. If 'his' dotted eye could move at all, it would be twitching. And in honesty, 'Monokid' didn't really feel anything besides being very okay with this.

 **"MONOTATO…YOU-REMEMBER-ME?"**

 **"Yeah I do! I remember the academy, who our Father is, why we're here, and what I like to eat for breakfast!"**

 **"You'se…gotta be kidding me! Now you remember..."** Monosuke looked at Monophanie. **"Do you…remember everything too?"**

 **"Hmmm…I think so! Daddy is a…black and white bear, me and Monotaro have been very mean to Monodam, we were in multiple fights…"** Monophanie had resorted to poking the side of 'her' head, attempting to produce more examples of known past events.

" **You…you're kidding me!"** Monosuke angrily glanced at the corpse in the pool, then up into the air, and finally back at 'his' siblings. **"Me and Monodam had to become the top bears of the house. While he tried to help you'se get along, I had to do most of our work here! I had to endure: your outbursts, your shrieks, pops not remembering us or himself, lots of abuse, and lots of pressure!"** 'He' pulled at his ears. **"And since you two bastards are all fine and peachy now, all that needed to happen in order to avoid all that, was for someone to get killed!? What the hell!? It was that damn simple!?"** The half-yellow gave the ceiling a glare, and let out an overbearing yell.

 **"MONOSUKE. YOU-SHOULDN'T-BE-UPSET. OUR-FAMILY-IS-BACK-TOGETHER-AGAIN."**

 **"Y-Yeah!"** Monotaro looked away, petting 'his' paws against each other. **"E-Everything's all better now…eh."**

 **"DO-YOU-HAVE-SOMETHING-ELSE-TO-SAY-MONOTARO?"**

 **"N-Nope! I'm all fine here!"**

Although Monodam sent 'his' 'brother' a blank stare, the half-green bear seemed to accept the answer for now. Seeing that Monosuke was now letting out stirred, crazed sobs at 'his' realization, Monodam began to waddle over. However, he was stopped by the reemergence of a voice known by all, but hasn't been heard in days.

 **"You know, this really looks like it belongs in a gallery. If someone took the time to draw and paint everything here: the water with and without blood, the body's positioning, the life preserver, and the way the eyes are wide. You'd find the work somewhere in the gallery, maybe on a second floor! And the title will be 'A Pool Demise'!"** Standing right next to Hoshi Ryoma, the black and white bear cackled. It slapped its knee while leaning its head forward, having its eyes look over the body with revived glee. **"If not 'A Pool Demise', then maybe something more wordy! Maybe it'll be called 'A Island Saint's pool demise'!"** Slightly bobbing its head up and down, Monokuma shrugged. **"I don't know! I'm more of bear craving a great murder, then a bear of art. But Ultimate Artisty here…she knew all about the ins and outs! Though to be honest, she was generally more of a sculptor and painter, then a true artist."** It tilted its head to the side, brushed the side of its mouth, and turned to see all of the near-adult teens looking at it. Still staying shock, anger, and neutrality being their long-stippled expressions.

 **"What do you guys think? Was she really the Ultimate Artist? Does a painting of her here, or her body itself deserve to be put in a art gallery? And what should it be called?"**

Just as a few mouths fell open, and words were about to be let out, the Monokubs all shouted.

 **"H-He's here!/Daddy!/Pops? Is that…really YOU?/MONOKUMA.** /Papakuma!" Monotaro and Monophanie both ran toward their 'father' with open arms. Monosuke and Monodam took slow steps. And 'Monokid' pumped 'his' fist into the air.

As Monokuma let its half-red and half-pink 'children' wrap their arms around it, it shrugged and had its paws rise and fall. " **Who knew that having someone important murdered could give you your memories back?"**

 **"You…too pops? You got your memories back too?"**

 **"Righto kiddo!"**

 **"No way-"**

 **"Alright, that's enough."** Hoshi interrupted, his gaze matching half of the group's shared irritation. **"You all had your reunion, give us the Monokuma file already."**

All pleasant feelings obtained within the bear family were instantly broken. Many pairs of mismatched eyes glared at the Ultimate Tennis Player. And before any of the kubs could yell out, Monokuma clapped its paws together. **"He's right you know!"**

 **"W-What? But Daddy, we just-"**

 **"There might be time to gather together, later!"** Monophanie and Monotaro were both pushed away by Monokuma, with the 'female' bear of two pouting. **"Right now though, there is still something else to discover!"**

 **"A-About damn time-"**

 **"W-What do you mean?"** Gokuhara unintentionally interrupted Iruma. **"We found Yonaga-san here. So…why Monokuma say discover?"**

 **"Well…"** Monokuma scratched the back of its head. **"I can't give away anything specific but…upupupu! There's something in the school you need to find. Once you find it, I'll gladly give you all the file. And you better do it quickly, or else you won't be able to investigate with enough time!"**

 **"Hang on! You can't just send us off to find something without-"**

 **"Oh just zip it!"** Monokuma shook its head at Momota, before it walked over to Monodam. With a quick swipe, Monokuma got some of the pink bile off. Then the black and white bear held its paw to the group of eleven. **"Here's a hint! Find a trace of this vomit's color. When you do, you'll find what you need to see in no time. Also, another thing: You all got five hours to investigate, so make good use of it!"**

After giving each of its 'children' a glance, Monokuma laughed before making it way out of the pool area. Monotaro and Monophanie followed right after it, leaving Monodam and Monosuke to look at each other. Then after some silent seconds of staring, they left as well.

 **"W-What did he mean?"** Chabashira asked for the group. **"Why do we need to discover something else? What do we need to see?"**

 **"Instead of asking about it, we should quickly head off**. **"** Bearing a regrown smile, Ouma left without another word.

 **"He's right."** With that simple response, Harukawa left as well.

 **"T-They're not wrong."** Momota looked back down at the floating corpse of Yonaga Angie, his eyes saddening at the sight. **"But shouldn't we try to…get her out?"**

 **"That will depend on how much information the Monokuma file gives us."** Shinguji stated. **"If the information we are given is enough, we might not need to get Yonaga out."**

 **"Maybe. But despite that factor, we should still get her out. She might have something on her body."** K1-B0 replied, taking off and setting aside the Magician outfit It was fitted it.

 **"Gonta go find something, and be back!"** After giving the whole room a tearful, 360 look around, Gokuhara ran off towards the storage room.

" **Although I doubt we'll find anything in there, I give him a hand."** Once he said all of that, Hoshi sped after Gokuhara.

 **"H-Hey…Yumeno-san…"** Chabashira placed a hand on the Magician's shoulder. **"Y-You don't have to keep on looking at her. You can look away…"**

The Magician offers no response. She stayed rooted in place, at the edge of the pool. Her eyes haven't left Yonaga's lifeless carcass, and her irises did not reduce back to their normal condition. Dark, overbearing circles surround her eye sockets. Her breathing decelerated onto transpiring every half minute. And her lips remained shut and were slender.

 **"Yumeno-san…"** Having pulled the young girl back by some inches, Chabashira's grip on the Magician's shoulder increased. Her facial features showed nothing more then worry. **"You don't need to keep looking-"**

 **"Leave her alone Chabashira."** K1-B0 said, earning a leveled glare from the Ultimate Aikido Master. **"Even though I agree with your suggestion of action, Yumeno-san needs some time by herself. When she's ready to move and talk, she'll let us know."**

 **"D-Don't you see her face? She needs-"**

 **"I agree with Kiibo."** Shinguji commented. **"Although we've all seen a dead body before, this case is different for her. The death of someone personal is…not an easy situation to handle."**

 **"Be quiet you dege-"**

 **"Enough."** Saihara cleared his throat, gaining everyone else's attention. **"Chabashira, I know you want to help Yumeno-san, but its best to leave her be. I…have experience with this."** His admittance left a bitter, sorrowful taste in his mouth. However, that reminder made Chabashira's defensive stance lower.

 **"O-Oh…" **Chabashira spared her friend a glance, before she looked back at Saihara. **"Tenko…sees now."** Then with incredibly reluctant steps, Chabashira gave Yumeno some space.

 **"Seeing that is taken care, I will take my leave. I intend to find whatever this 'something' is."**

Just as Shinguji began heading out, Iruma spoke up. **"S-Same here!"** And with her boot's heels kicking at the ground, Iruma ran out of the pool area.

 **"Well…what do you want to do Saihara?"** Momota asked. **"Do you want to stay here or-"**

 **"The dormitory."** Saihara interrupted, his eyes having gone wide with terror.

 **"Eh?"**

 **"M-Momota-kun, shouldn't Shirogane-san and…*her* know about this? The both of them aren't here, so they might be over at the dorms."**

 **"Huh?"** Momota squinted his eyes did a headcount of everyone there. Then he glanced up, probably counting up everyone they've seen come to the pool. When he was done, Momota took two dire steps back. **"Y-You're right! They need to be checked on."**

" **I-I think we should be the ones to do it."**

 **"If you're up for it./Are you sure?"**

Saihara nodded at both Momota and Chabashira. " **Yeah, I am."** As he and Momota both were turning in the direction of the exit, K1-B0 raised a finger upon fully noticing how Saihara relied on Momota-san assistance. Before the question could be asked, Momota offered a placeholder answer. **"It's a long story Kiibo."**

* * *

"I-I…got a question." After the camera feed within the dormitory was made to display, the Intervener looked to the blonde at Its right. She was wiping away the last remnants of silently cried tears, them being for the Ultimate Artist. Her eyes had received some redness, and her nose was sniffing up clogged interiors. Her state, although it wasn't the worst she's been, was on the stretching end of terrible.

Instantly, the Intervener retrieved a paper towel from its pocket and handed it to her. "For blowing snot." She accepted the tool of absorbent. After thanking It by nodding, she cleansed her nostrils of most of the blockage.

"What…I wanted to ask is...why is Saihara-kun's room on the second floor? His room is on the first floor, the nearest to the doors."

Hearing that combination of questioning and acknowledgement of detail, The Intervener gave the screen a glance. The feed showed the doors belonging to all of the males, and the one robot looking somewhat like a male. From the perched view on the ceiling, any person or creation who'd give the doors any visual attention, would see that two nameplates were switched. Saihara's was on the door furthest from the dormitory exit, while Ouma Kokichi's was on the door closest. The reasoning for that was not to be revealed, but the question asked was to be answered instead of strayed away from.

At first, the situation seemed to be nothing more then problematic. Not only did Akamatsu bring up this interesting difference, but there were mental needles nearing the Intervener's brain. Answers were needed, and an incapability to create one was unthinkable and unacceptable. So The Intervener leaned forward, placing Its hand together were having Its mind run through vocal solutions.

When one was found, The Intervener spoke it word for word, not bothered by the percentage of truth being less then half. "This It believes the Mastermind wished to change some simple, unimportant things. Most likely, the Mastermind saw the rooms as one of said things, and had the Monokubs switch their contents around." Before Akamatsu could present another inquiry, The Intervener pressed on with more crafted sentences. "As for why none of them has noticed, they received some workings of the side effect of the flashback light. While memories are given to any number of humans who look upon its light, the flashback light can distort simple pieces of remembrance. Examples being: Where someone might've put something a day previously, the exact location where one might be, and the positioning of books on a shelf."

Akamatsu gave herself a few moments to take all of that in. When she did, she tapped at her knees. "So when Saihara-kun…and everyone else was exposed to the flashback light, they had memories that were inserted and memories that were blurred."

"Yes. That fault was crafted in unexpectedly at the time of the invention's full development. There hasn't been any more attempts beyond two to fix the issue."

"Why did the attempts stop?"

"Acceptance of how the flashback light was, that was the reason." Hearing the creak of Akamatsu leaning back in her seat, the Intervener proceeded to switch the camera feed once again.

What was displayed was Saihara's bathroom door, it being open enough for an eye to peak through. The Intervener made the camera give the whole room a quick look about. All that was seen was the long aftermath of the fight between Saihara and Tojo, no effort had been put into cleaning up anything. The bloodied shard, the long broken wooden ends of a broom, the forced down blanket of the bed, it all left to stay a mess.

Which begged the curious wonder of 'Where was the Ultimate Maid?'

The camera was made to fly through the small gap made by the door. The light above was still on, letting the interior's contents be seen. Dried blood stained the wall and floor spaces near the door, and a crooked path of faint pink dots lead to the sink. As the camera followed the path, the gloves that the Ultimate Maid worn were discarded upon one tile square. Two clean cuts were noticeable in the black cloth, as if the pressed down damage was made to tear open fully. And some inches away, still constructed bubbles of soap and spilt water harbored the tiles nearest the sink, along with two dirty rags.

As the camera's view was lifted. Akamatsu jolted back and let out a gasp. White clothes were torn apart in some places, the work being done by strong hands. The instruments of touch rested on top of visible knees, with bandages having been wrapped around wounds made accidentally. Lips had dried pink, bits of saliva, and black make up trailing down from the eyes all surrounding. The nose was covered mostly by a beige bandage, with the slight disjunction caused by the kick being fixed. Hair was now a curled mess, almost looking a soaked mop. And eyes had all make up ever added washed away by tears and sweat.

The young woman known as the Ultimate Maid, was not in the present. A girl, having been broken apart by regrets over the night, was all that resided underneath the sink. What strength and devotion she held previously, was twisted into their opposites. Weakness, along with the lost of loyalty and respect, was all that was there.

"T-Tojo-san…" Akamatsu made herself stand. She took sympathetic steps forward, her hand slowly rising up. But she stopped the action, and instead resorted to lowering both of her hands toward the desk.

The Intervener threw Its arm out and grabbed a hold of Akamatsu's wrist. She turned to him, confused. It merely pointed down to the desk itself. When she made her mind's cogs run, she gulped and nodded, remembering the shock penalty. And after The Intervener let her go, she pressed her palms against her sides instead.

"Does she remind you of anyone?"

Akamatsu's lips parted, but nothing but air flowed out and in. She did not decide to answer. Silence was her answer as she stared at the girl on the screen. Pity no doubt already working out of automatic sympathy.

A full minute passes before a sound from the feed is heard. Its identified as a door opening, and is followed by a voice calling out the girl's surname. When no reply came, a hushed and short conversation plays out between two males, them obviously being Momota and Saihara to those who watched. But to the girl, she just hears voices she can't put names and faces to.

Not before long, the bathroom door is pushed open the rest of the way. The camera is turned toward the sound, seeing Momota stand in the doorway alone. His brows are knitted together, and his face holds short surprise and concern. But when his sight lands on Tojo, he recoils back and uses the doorknob as support.

 **"S-Shit…"** The girl's eyes met his, her current seeable feeling indirectly casting him as the cause. **"T-Tojo…"** She says no syllable as he takes in her damaged state. She prefers to hold her lips shut until a point where she may feel better, if that ever comes. **"H-Hey…"** And as he then takes a step towards her, the girl makes no movements beyond blinking.

 **"Y-You…didn't even leave this place yet, did you?"** Momota takes another step, not seeing he's been stepping on the trail of blood spots. **"T-That means you haven't eaten, haven't seen the sun yet, and…been alone."** The Ultimate Astronaut doesn't try to hide the trembles of fear, enveloping his next two steps and whole overall body. He's scared, but he's trying to keep some calmness in place. **"S-Shit Tojo, what the hell happened to you?"**

Momota stops on his fifth taken step. He waits some moments, expecting some worded response from the girl. When he doesn't get anything but her silent gaze, he shakes his head. Instead of prompting himself to advance further, he decides to crouch down in order to meet her level. He says nothing for a while, as he tries to accept this girl's condition.

When he does speak, he sighs deeply before he starts with a stutter. **"L-Listen, I don't know what exactly happened last night. Saihara told me everything from his side, but I got no clue about yours. I mean, you must've watched the motive video you got right? But we all got different people's, so I'm left wondering why."** Momota resists the urge to look away, or to close his sadden eyes. **"Why did you try to kill him? Saihara he- he's done nothing wrong to anybody. He tells me you and him had no animosity, he's never done anything to hurt you or anybody, and he's just been…him you know? So I wanna know why. Why you tried to kill my friend, my bro."** Momota gives the doorway a glance, seeing no trace of Saihara peering in. **"It can be now or later, not never. I'm not going to take no, or just silence as a answer. Because...I need to know how someone like you, someone who always kept her cool- someone who always helped others out, thought that killing a friend was what you needed to do."**

The girl lowers her palms from her knees, and instead rests them on her ankles. Her sight finally flickers away from Momota. Her lips press against each other with spiteful force. Her head leans her chin down on her leg. And as she sits there back against the sink's pipes, letting her thoughts latch onto Momota's words.

Hearing nothing from her, Momota shakes his head. **"Later it is then. Honestly, its more better that way. And when the time comes, you be ready to tell me…and Saihara."** Slowly, Momota rises up. **"Besides all that though, me and Saihara came to find you for more then that. I don't know if you heard it, but someone is…dead."** The last word makes Momota cringe. **"We don't have the Monokuma File yet. The bear himself told us that we need to find something in the school, something that has something pink related. I can't figure out what, but I know we'll find it soon. But before we do that, we need everyone to help out…including you."** Momota points out the door, and then directs the finger to Tojo. **"What happened yesterday will be taken care of after the…trial. So you're gonna have to work with us, with everyone. If you can't, then we're all screwed you know?"** He takes two steps toward her, and manages to hold his hand out. **"So you need to get yourself cleaned up, and focused on the case here. If you're worried about Saihara, don't be. He won't hurt you, as long as you don't try to hurt him or anyone. The same can be said for me."**

She stares at the offering hand as if it's a foreign entity. She doesn't know if she should return the gesture, make sense of it, or say anything audible. So at first, she just looks. But as a whole minute passes, Tojo acts.

She pulls herself out from under the sink. Then she rejects the hand with a feign glare, before she backs up into the wall. Using the sink as support, she makes herself stand. Unlike previously however, where she stood firmly with determination, she is slightly hunched over.

 **"Well…I think you can use a shower, and a new set of clothes."** She nods at a sluggish pace. **"Even though he'll have a problem with it, you can use Saihara's shower. But before you do that…I'll need your room key."** She pulls the mentioned key out from the side of her dress, and holds it out for him to grab. He takes and puts it away easily on his person. Then after he gives her a nod, he proceeds to walk out and shut the door behind him.

Although she is able to assume why Momota needed her dorm key, she doesn't bother to think on it. She turns herself around, the camera following her sight. And she sets her gaze on the mirror sporting multiple cracks.

Almost literally stumbling over to the reflecting surface, Tojo takes a long look into the split image of herself. She lets her fingers every important aspect of her face. However, her fingers rest underneath her eyes, and she stares into the green orbs. Her irises show shame, more regret building up, and no ounce of respect for the girl she sees. But there is a lingering presence, one that hasn't exactly been tossed off by her current state. A speck of confidence, for whatever reason, is buried in her pupil.

* * *

Some minutes after the water starts flowing from the showerhead, Momota comes back carrying an unused set of Tojo's usual attire. When he sees him, Saihara does nothing but look at him with his still angered eyes. The anger not being meant for Momota in the slightest. But nevertheless, Momota asks about the nasty look, with the answer being painfully easy.

 **"You actually got her clothes."**

 **"Yeah, I did. I mean, you wouldn't want to see her without them right?"** Momota doesn't notice the narrowing of grey irises. And isn't able catch a glimpse as he decides to stand in front of the bathroom door.

 **"No I don't."** With that small bit of a venomous tone let out, the Ultimate Detective turns his focus onto his shoulder. He groans and then mutters to himself, softly rubbing two fingers across his injuries shoulder blade. It still hurts, but brings about pain equal to many syringes being stabbed in.

 **"Hey Saihara…do you hate her?"**

Despite the suddenness of the question, Saihara proceeds to ask Momota in turn. **"Why do you want to know Momota-kun?"**

 **"I need to know how you view Tojo, with you being as straight as you can be."**

 **"Straight as I can be huh?"** Saihara crabs at his bed's wrinkled sheet, squeezing the material with enough strength to make his knuckles turn slightly white. **"After I spend time with her, hoping I could get to know her like the others, she attempted to kill me again and again. Regardless though...I surprisingly DON'T hate her, or despise her. But I DO...loathe her?"** He slaps his hand onto his forehead. **"Our trust and friendship are broken. I had to to hurt her as she hurt me. Needing to hold back an urge to do more then just fight back. I had to feel and go through all of that because of her, and...I'm mostly still confused."** Saihara sighs, before he shakes his head and glares at Momota. **"How is that for me being straight?"**

Momota takes in the heat behind those eyes carefully, and ends up scratching the back of his head. " **Jeez man…I'm sorry."**

Although he was feeling anger course through his veins, Saihara was able to have a somewhat steady hold on his emotions. **"No…you don't need to be."** After saying that, the Ultimate Detective rested his head against his risen palm.

As the two males waited, The Intervener brought out a curious question for Akamatsu. "This It wonders Akamatsu, how do you feel about this scenario?"

"I…I'm honestly feeling divided on this. On one hand, I just feel bad for both Saihara-kun and Tojo-san. What happened shouldn't have happened." Akamatsu sighs. "But on the other I'm upset at her, and at you. Tojo-san should've stopped herself, and told someone about whatever she was going through. And you…know why I'm upset at you."

"Still blaming this It for following a directive-objective?"

"Yeah!" Her tone was lifted up, no doubt her expression carried a semi-pouty frown. "You said that stuff about following your directive-objective, but it sounds like an excuse to me!"

"A excuse you say." It drums its finger up Its scalp. "You should know better then to speak like a fool. Despite what human skin and human body pieces you see, this It is not like you. Nor is K1-B0, that machine merely simulates what emotion it has been installed with, and acts in accordance with its attached persona." The bathroom door opens up slightly, Momota covers his eyes as he holds out the clothes. Instantly, two water stained hands take the pile, and the door shuts in Momota's face. Leaving the Ultimate Astronaut to walk over, and sit down next to Saihara. "Whatever agitation you are feeling at this It, should be dismantled. A human taking its negativity out on a machine, without any thought-out reason, is not good for one's health."

"BWA-AHAHAHA!" 'Monokid' bursts out laughing, pointing at Saihara's resentful expression

"You think him being like that is funny?"

'Monokid', having been entirely focused on the screen the whole time, nods absentmindedly. That causes Akamatsu to huff and buff an annoyed breath.

"Would you like it if I started laughing like you, with you being like him?" The Monokub's laughter dies, and 'he' looks to Akamatsu surprised.

"Heh?!"

"If you started getting pissed at seeing Monodam, would it be funny if I laughed at you?" Silence comes from the Monokub, 'him' needing to think on her question for a while. When 'he' replies, presumably shaking 'his' head, Akamatsu presses her heels down onto the floor. "Exactly. So don't do that, don't be a jerk."

"Bah!" A glance at 'Monokid' shows 'him' throwing 'his' paws up. And then he resorts to paying attention back to the screen.

After she sighs again, The Intervener turns around to face her. When her organic optics looks to It, she has something to ask or plainly say. However, she holds it back. She possibly wanting to talk about whatever graced the tip of her tongue, at another time.

Although that assumption is bleak by predictions constructed by event calculations, the Intervener moves Its sight away from the blonde. As It looks upon the camera feed again, Tojo Kirumi finally exits the bathroom. Every trace of her once damaged person, is mostly gone and replaced by her usual demeanor. And while Momota manages to smile somewhat, Saihara doesn't let his mood go up at all. He glares as he stares, and then he forces himself to look away.

" **Feeling better?"**

As she made sure her new gloves were on tightly, the Ultimate Maid nods. She is able to find her voice, its normal calmness and maturity having returned. **"Most definitely. Thank you…Momota-kun."**

 **"Alright!"** Finding that Saihara offered no resistance, Momota easily wraps his friend's arm around his neck and shoulder. **"Now since that's all done, we better head back to the school."** He gestured his arm to the dorm room's exit. **"You...can lead Tojo, we'll be right behind you."**

 **"Of course."** With delicate steps, the Ultimate Maids opens and holds the door open for the two males. Afterward she closes it, and proceeds to lead their trio out of the dormitory.

 **"What do you want to do man? We can go see if Gokuhara got the body out, and you can start examining it. Or we can try to find whatever Monokuma wants us see."**

Saihara bites the inner wall of his cheek. **"I…think we should try to find this 'something'. I have a strong suspicion of what it is, and I really want it not to be what I think."**

 **"If that's what you want to do, then okay! We'll make sure to sweep the whole first floor-"**

 **"The whole school."** The correction made the trio stop right outside the school's main doors.

" **What?"**

 **"I know I'm…crippled right now, but I'm not going to let it stop me. I'll need help sure, just like earlier, but I'm still going to go up to the floors above. I have a feeling that what we're looking for, is either on the second or third floor."**

 **"Heh…"** Momota grinned, and gave Saihara's good shoulder a pat. " **That's good determination right there! Its worthy of the sidekick of Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars!"**

 **"Sidekick?/** Sidekick?" Tojo and Akamatsu asked, with Saihara looking puzzled.

 **"Yeah! I thought it over, and decided that Saihara's going to be my sidekick!"**

Saihara could only blink questionably. **"…Your sidekick?"**

 **"Honestly, I'm more of a science guy, so I'm not really cut out for investigations. But I got charmisa, and I know how to make the tough calls! Saihara man, you just have to work with me, and I promise to take full responsibility for anything that goes down."**

Saihara resisted sharing a glance with Tojo, and just ran everything Momota just said through his head.

"Isn't having a science side good for investigating?" Akamatsu asked.

"It depends on what type of science one may have knowledge of."

"Really?" When the Intervener nodded, the blonde asked another question. "If that's the case, then how about Momota-kun offering to take responsibility? Its seems so…sudden."

"Perhaps."

 **"…Okay Momota-kun. I'll…be your sidekick."**

 **"Great!"** Momota gave Saihara a second, and final pat on the shoulder. Then he started helping Saihara along, making the trio move toward the school's doors.

Once the three stepped inside the entrance hall, a dreaded ringing sounded throughout the school. They all froze in place, seeing the monitor turn on as Monokuma and Monodam's images came into view. And not so long after, was an announcement blared out.

 **"A body has been discovered! To everyone interested, head on up to the Ultimate Tennis Player's Lab!"** Monokuma said with ultimate glee, while Monodam stood quietly.

As the monitor turned off, terrified looks were shared amongst the trio. Momota nearly choked on a lump in his throat. Saihara felt his knees almost give out. And Tojo just stared at now black monitor, eyes wide.

 **"T-There's another b-body?! What t-the hell?!"**

 **"W-We have to get to the third floor."** Saihara was somewhat able to keep himself standing, and forcibly gave Momota a weak shove to the ascending stairs. **"W-We have t-to go!"**

With nothing more then scrambled words serving as further reactions, the trio darted off to the stairs. Going as fast as each one of them could go, crippled or not.

As they headed up, the Intervener typed in the camera number associated with a singular blinking light. 'Monokid' yelled out in excitement. And Akamatsu let out a croak. "A-A-Another body? N-No way…"

The camera feed had switched, and now the feed displayed showed the area outside of the lab. The lens of the camera were zoomed in on the seeable expressions of Shinguji, Ouma, and Harukawa. They may have seen a dead that day already, but semblances of shock resided in their eyes. And slowly the camera, being attached to the area of the wall above the Tennis Player's lab, turned to the right.

Shoes, skirt, blouse, and blazer, they all have blood violently splattered on them. Rimless spectacles lay crushed underneath a hand sliced open. A pair of bloodied, broken scissors lay some feet away. And what was once a plain appearance, is forever shattered by a face of twisted horror.

Surrounded by leaked blood and pulled out organs, was the corpse of Shirogane Tsumugi.

"N-No…" Akamatsu placed a frantic hand over her throat, her voice cracking. "T-This isn't…" Mumbles contorted most of her speech, as something started to bubble up from her stomach. "N-N-NRGH…"

The Intervener sped out of Its chair as Akamatsu covered her mouth. In a matter of a seconds, It went to her side and presented an empty trash can. She hurriedly grabbed it with both hands, feeling a huge weight climbing up her throat. It didn't take long for that weight to force her mouth open, and for vile contents to shoot out.

A long, awful line of dark green vomit was hurled down into the trash can. Her breakfast from this morning were blown out in chunks. And the sound occupying it was an abomination of retching. Any other human who'd hear her barfing, would follow suit immediately.

Seeing as it wasn't such, the Intervener instead provided a necessary comfort. It rubbed her back gently, and stayed near. However, Its eye looked back to the screen. And gave the visible corpse a long stare.

 _ **Player S.T. is dead.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Did anyone think that there was going to be just one murder victim? Sorry, but there's two! And yes, Shirogane's...condition is quite brutal, but I tend to do that in my fan works here.**

 **Response to Revamped Persona(I'm doing comment replies? What!): Really shocked you there eh? But like with all of the cases, the murderer will be revealed at the trial! You're free to guess though!**


	18. Arc 2: Deadly Life

"I…I'd thought I wouldn't stop. I'm sorry, but seeing Shirogane-san like that…I couldn't hold in-"

"There is no need for an apology. Most-to-all humans commit the vomit process as a result of seeing unsanitary, and brutal sights. Especially humans that engulf recent meat, contain weak reactionary stomach systems, or simply are sensitive to exposed human flesh and-"

"Stop." She holds a hand up, while the other latches itself onto her stomach. "Please…don't say anything else. If you do then I'll-"

"You've certainly reached your probable limit. There will be nothing more then individual groups of saliva, along with chunks of your digested-"

"Can you please stop talking about this?"

"This It will stop."

A dreary sigh left Akamatsu as she rubbed at her neck. For the past three minutes, Akamatsu had been letting loose occasional volleys of bile into the kitchen sink. She had been given a stool, retrieved from some location not known to her, to sit on. Throughout, she had been given two bottles of water to assist in washing her mouth, along with helping any urges to be forced out instead of later. And while she had to suffer in that regard, the Intervener had proceeded to give her necessary back rubs, and 'Monokid' was watching unfazed as 'he' gobbled up apple slices.

Breathes carrying some exhaustion left her nostrils. Hands were trembling as they made to hold onto the counter. Her face carried a great pale complexion. And her expression was one mixed up in disgust, preparation, and sorrow.

If she dared to label this day as one of her worst, she might place it somewhere within the top fifty. Two 'friends' were murdered, a second trial was going to take place, she's had to let out breakfast remnants, and 'Monokid' wouldn't stop munching loudly. Now here she was, not taking the Intervener's words into consideration, and preparing herself for another volley of bile.

She waited a few moments, keeping her face down and her head away from the rushing water. When nothing but gentle air came out, she slowly rose up. She let some fingers lightly touch her forehead, before setting her palm against it. Then she turned the sink off. "I think I'm…good."

"Take a sip of humanity's needed beverage, and that'll determine if you are 'good'."

She pushed the nearly empty bottle aside, and grabbed the untouched one. As she slowly turned herself around, her fingers unscrewed the cap. Not before long she leaned her head back, tgen raised the bottle to her lips.

After taking a sip that took about one-eighth of the contents, Akamatsu placed the bottle aside. She gulped the liquid down, moved her hands to her sides before forming fists. She waited another few moments, hoping that the water doesn't automatically jump back up her throat. And when that hope was granted, a relieved sigh left her lips.

"Finally…"

"This It suggests that you bring the recently used, water container along. You will need it in order to clean out your mouth."

"Yeah…"

"You will also needed to use mouthwash later on, along with a shower to dissipate the lingering scent, and then some time to slumber-"

"Later…" The corners of her lips lowered slightly. "I need to see Saihara-kun, Momota-kun, and everyone solve Yonaga-san and Shirogane-san's murders. I need to see who did it, figure out how they did it, and then hear why. Even if I can't help everyone out up there, I need to find out for myself. I'd rather do that, then have you explain it to me."

"You'll experience probably heartache and hurt now, instead of later."

"Yeah."

The Intervener gave the half-blue Monokub a glance. The toddler-sized bear was done with the bowl of apple slices, and now had 'his' paws resting on the back of 'his' head. Satisfaction by the day's events rendered the bear into a relaxed state, one that didn't break easily. He 'was' told that 'he' needed to follow after Akamatsu and the Intervener. No attempt to ask for a reason or be defiant was taken, 'he' just sat down at the table and ate away.

"Can we…go back now?"

"Affirmative."

Once Akamatsu had readied her nerves, the trio went back to the Monitoring room. They retook their seats, expressions entirely differing between them. The bear was feeling revived excitement, the machine was forever indifferent, and the human had become solemn.

"Are you excited for the investigation, trial, and possibility of Monodam reaching his end?"

An automatic cheer was produced by the bear, pumping a fist into the air. "Hell yeah!"

"Then will you brace yourself for disappointment? Monodam may find a way to survive the trial."

"MONODAM…SHIT!"

"No…you will not."

"Bah!" 'Monokid' shook his head. 'He' didn't let the Intervener lower 'his' spirit. 'He' wasn't going to let 'his' hope falter, or at least try not to them. 'He' was going to keep hype built up, and would be ready to celebrate the demise of Monodam.

Akamatsu meanwhile, was looking through the Monokuma File. From the Intervener's memory, as It had implanted the details into said file, It remembered the details:

 **The victims are the Ultimate Artist and Ultimate Cosplayer, Yonaga Angie and Shirogane Tsumugi. Yonaga was found dead in the pool, while Shirogane's corpse was found brutalized outside the Ultimate Tennis Player's lab. The cause of death for Yonaga is by drowning. The cause of death for Shirogane is the multiple stabbings, in her stomach and chest. In addition, some of Shirogane's internal organs had been forcefully pulled out.**

After she was done reading, Akamatsu's breathing turned unsteady. "W-Who would…-"

"Any one of them." The Intervener plainly interrupted, keeping Its optics attentive to the after-shock reactions of Saihara, Momota, and Tojo. The two males were both up against the wall, eyes managing to narrow back to their normal states after widening. And the lonely female of the three was just standing some feet away, gaze shifting between her Monopad and Shirogane's body, all while trying to hide the majority of rising caution.

"B-But-"

"Have you forgotten the previous conversation about perception?" The Intervener zoomed the camera feed out, showing only two of the three individuals who found the body. Shinguji was the most taken aback visual wise, as the displayed ferocity of the killer's work stunned him. Harukawa on the other hand, was the most composed and collected of the present five. The Ultimate 'Child Caregiver' was crouched down near the body, and was merely looking the stab wounds over.

As for the Ultimate Supreme Leader, he had recently ventured into the nearby Ultimate lab. And he hadn't come out.

"You…got a point." There was a shiver of disbelief placed among her words. "B-But for someone to go as far as…organs."

The Intervener offered no reply. It sent a glance to the Monokub, seeing 'his' state was still relaxed. Then It set Its sights back onto the screen.

After the newly arrived trio took in Shirogane's corpse, Saihara almost wasn't able to break himself away from staring. taken the time to read over the file. Despite the fact that this horrific display has been engraved into his mind, he was able to remember the task at hand. He took time to read the file, and at the end he couldn't help but scratch his chin. **"There isn't any time of death."** The three standing Ultimates turned to him, leading him on to elaborate. **"The Monokuma File tells us everything except a time of death, for both Yonaga and Shirogane."**

 **"Is that so? Interesting…"** Shinguji commented, eyeing the corpse once more with a glint in his eyes.

 **"Why would the time of death be kept from us?"**

 **"Maybe…the time of death will be able to identify the killer."** Saihara suggested.

Sucking down what might've been the forthcoming of bile, Momota turned to Saihara. **"I-If that's the case, then we just need to figure out the time of death!"**

Unbeknownst to them, Harukawa shook her head and muttered under her breath: **"Obviously."**

 **"If requested, I will go around and gather alibis."** Tojo said.

 **"Even though that's a good idea, I think you should stick with us for now. We'd work better if we stayed together."**

Although the following statement was earnest, the whole 'suggestion' was one not to be refused. Two pairs of cautionary eyes looked to Tojo now, because of what she's done. If she were to go off on her own, their suspicions of her would be raised. Despite the glaring eyes sent her way from Saihara, Tojo knew her best option was to stay near them. **"If that's your request, then I'll accompany you both."**

An easily breakable and unsteady smile, along with a hesitant thumbs up was sent the Ultimate Maid's way. **"Thanks."**

Just then, Monokuma fell down from the ceiling from some secret hatch, and prompted itself up onto its feet quickly. **"You guys all found the 'something' I was talking about! I never had any doubt in my mind you could do it!"**

Not at all perplexed by the bear's arrival, Shinguji cleared his throat. **"You gave us all a lead to follow, did you not?"** At the bear's shrug, Shinguji decided to move past the subject. **"Besides that, what is it that you want this time?"**

 **"What do I want? Its what you guys need to know!"** Monokuma chuckled. **"You see, I was going to wait for one of you to ask about a important detail. But as I thought on it, none of you might actually think to!**

 **"Ask about what?"**

 **"There's a body here."** Monokuma gestured to Shirogane's corpse. **"There's a body down there."** The bear pointed to the far wall, before directing its paws to lower toward the floor. **"There's no time of death or any certainty that-!"** And then the bear threw his arms up. **"-there isn't just one killer!"**

 **"More then one?"**

 **"Yep, that could be the situation for these murders! So before anyone asks anything, I'll give an explanation!"** Setting its paws down to reside at its sides, Monokuma began said explanation. While the bear went on, the Intervener grabbed the Monopad It kept safe, and let Its fingers began typing.

 **"If there are two killers, the rule is that the first one that kills becomes the blackened. In short-sight, the second victim is a waste of a victim, and the kill is a waste of a kill. HOWEVER, there is a way for the second killer to become the blackened! Besides what's obvious: the second killer just has to kill the first blackened! BUT before any of you go off hunting, there's a limit to how many people can be murdered. The limit is three, and if that limit is passed, then the unfortunate killer will face a very grueling punishment!"**

Monokuma threw its head back and laughed. **"BWA-HAHAHA! All of your faces are hysterical!"** The bear pressed its paws to its rumbling stomach.

When the bear was able to calm itself, it held a paw up. **"Before any of you start worrying about the rules, they're going to be updated. You'll be able to read off everything about double murders!"** Then the bear waved at the now six present personas. **"See you all later!"** And before anyone could produce any words, Monokuma sprinted away.

What could've been a short time span of dreaded silence, was ruined by one certain cheery tone. **"So there might be two killers hmm?"**

Momota nearly jumped at the Ultimate Supreme Leader's voice, and almost hit the back of his head against the wall. **"Ouma?!"**

At Momota's unnecessary reaction, Harukawa sighed as she stood up, and Ouma redeveloped his mischievous smile. **"I gotta say, two killers for two victims seems pretty solid to me."**

 **"Ouma, did you find anything in the lab?"** Saihara asked.

 **"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."** That dodge response brought Saihara to frown. **"Regardless though, I gotta go."**

 **"Ouma-"** Tojo stopped speaking as he walked over to her. He flashed her an even more bigger smile. In an instant he bit down onto his sleeve. With a quick jerk he pulled the sleeve backward like a rubber band. And then he let it go, making it slap down against the arm.

 **"Don't worry Mom, I won't be going too far! And I'll be just fine without your…help."**

As Ouma walked off, Tojo let her eyes linger on his back. The calling of 'Mom' would forever irritate her, but there was something alarming about his words. Be it the way he spoke so cheerfully, or the flash of something within his irises, Ouma might know of what she did.

Once Ouma left her sight, with Harukawa suddenly trailing after him, Tojo turned herself around. Her concerns about Ouma were swiftly sweeped away. **"Where are you heading to Harukawa?"**

 **"That's not for you to know."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Come on Maki-Roll!"** Momota piped up. **"You can't just go wandering off like Ouma.** **You should-"**

 **"No."** Her gaze had transform into steel cold glare, and had intensified in having a presence. And it was with that she replied, before turning on her heel and pacing down the hall.

 **"Maki-"**

 **"Although she's certainly making herself suspicious, I believe she should be allowed to flee."** Shinguji commented.

 **"...Yeah."** Saihara nodded uneasily. **"Besides, she was following after Ouma. She might be trying to stop him from entering her lab."**

 **"That might be the case."** Shaking her head, Tojo set her gaze on Shirogane's corpse. **"But we shouldn't pay that much mind. We need to investigate."**

Glupping at the disgusting sight, Momota turned to Saihara. **"I- Man…I'm not up for-"**

 **"-I know you don't like it Momota-kun, I don't either. But like with Amami, we need to check Shirogane over from top to bottom. She might have something on her that can help."**

 **"Just like Yonaga at the pool."** Momota sighed. **"Fine-"**

 **"I can do it."** Momota, Saihara, and Shinguji all looked to Tojo. **"If I may be requested, I will look over her body instead."**

 **"Really?"** Tojo nodded at Momota, who let out a relieved breath. **"Well I won't mind."**

 **"Neither will I."** Shinguji commented, tipping his cap slightly. **"Although I advise to not disturb Shirogane any more then necessary."**

 **"That's very generous of you Tojo-san, go ahead."** Despite how close Saihara sounded to being sincere, the ever determinant glare said otherwise.

 **"Thank you."** She replied, before she crouched down and began searching through the Ultimate Cosplayer's body.

* * *

Ignoring the protests of Akamatsu and 'Monokid', the Intervener switched camera feeds. The large monitor now displayed the pool area, with Gokuhara Gonta being the main focus. He had squinted his redden eyes down at the Monokuma File. Then with the slow movement of his head, he glanced back down to the recover body of Yonaga Angie. He sniffled, the sight of her dead body still bothering him. Even after he spilt all the tears he could, for both her and Shirogane.

It had been a few minutes since he and K1-B0 got Yonaga, and the buoy out of the pool. The feed showed the body laid out on its back, the buoy placed near its head, and one of two large poles that were discarded off to the side. While the buoy's presence, and the piece of rope that was attached were mysterious, the two poles were easily the objects for the body's retrieval. Assumingly, Hoshi and Gokuhara found said poles within the storage closet there. And ever since Yonaga was brought out, Gokuhara seemed to keep himself seated near her. All the while K1-B0, having its hands wrapped around the other large pole, was attempting to retrieve something from the depths of the pool. And Hoshi, Chabashira, and Iruma were all providing 'advice'.

Akamatsu asked aloud why Iruma was back at the pool, and the Intervener went on to offer an explanation: "She may have come back after Monokuma announced that another body was found. The Monokuma File's details may have brought her back as well, since she might not be good around exposed organs."

"Ok..." Akamatsu might have nodded, and thus left the subject at that.

 **"Its just a pair of kinky shit! Just plop the pole down and pull it out!"**

 **"Handcuffs aren't 'kinky shit', they're hard restraints for-"**

 **"Yeah, I know! But that doesn't mean people use them for kinks!"**

 **"Can you both cease this argument? I'm trying to retrieve some evidence."**

 **"Can't we just…give you floaties Kiibo?"**

 **"The handcuffs are at the bottom of the pool. Me being able to float above won't solve anything."**

 **"Hmm…Ah! Hey Yumeno-san! Maybe you can use some of your magic!"**

When the Magician gave no reply, and kept her sight on Yonaga's body, Chabashira's expression fell. She wanted to say something to the Magician, or do anything to comfort her. But the argument between Kiibo and Iruma, halted and held her tongue back.

"Why are handcuffs in the pool?" Akamatsu asked, making the Intervener turn away from the screen.

"Do you have guesses to temporarily answer your question?"

Akamatsu sat back, tapping at her ahoge as if it was a antenna for thinking. "I'm not sure. If someone could find the place where you could get a pair, then maybe I can come up with a reason. I mean, right now the handcuffs aren't on Yonaga-san. If they were then they might've been used to trap her, which would explain how she drowned."

During her explanation, the Intervener glanced back to the screen. A very interesting development was transpiring. When Akamatsu was done talking, the Intervener vocally acknowledged said development. "It seems like your guess has some merit."

Akamatsu looked to the screen. While 'Monokid' had decided to clap 'his' paws together, Akamatsu brought herself closer. There was no doubt that she was confused. "What is Gokuhara-kun doing?"

Currently, the giant was carefully turning over Yonaga's arms. He laid a hand of hers out against the ground, placing it at her side. His head was tilted down while he scratched his head. There was some heavy dentation, as well as blood traces around the wrist. With nothing but confusion boggling his mind, Gokuhara stared down at the strange evidence.

The raising of voices from the Ultimate Robot and Inventor however, stirred Gokuhara away from his discovery.

 **"Just shove the damn pole down for fucks sake!"**

 **"If you stop interrupting my concentration, then I will be able to retrieve-"**

 **"Then just jump into the damn pool!"**

 **"Jump- No! If I did, I would sink!"**

 **"So what?! You can just climb the wall out of there!"**

 **"Climb the wall?"**

Shaking his head, Hoshi decided that he had enough of the arguments. He backed away, before he turned around and walked over to Gokuhara. **"Those two are more then just a handful."** He looked over his shoulder at Iruma, narrowing his eyes somewhat. **"Especially her. But they'll be sorted out…soon."**

 **"Gonta don't like seeing friends fight."**

 **"Me neither."** After giving the bridge of his nose a pinch, Hoshi looked to his giant friend. " **Did you find anything here?"**

 **"Yes. Gonta find it very strange."** Gokuhara pointed at the Yonaga's wrist.

Hoshi gave the blood and dentations a look, before he gave the other hand a glance. Seeing that it was balled up, Hoshi pulled the fingers back. Then he set the hand down, noting that the wrist shared the same anomalies as the other.

 **"Its safe to say the cuffs were put on her. And from the looks of the dents, I think her killer chose to use one of the smaller sets."**

 **"Gonta…wonder where killer got handcuffs from."**

 **"I got a very good idea from where."** Cringing slightly at the implication of future suspicion, Hoshi casted his gaze upward to a square shaped window. He saw that it was actually open, with a unusual item hanging out of it. But then the window seemed to shut, making his brows lower questionably. **"That's certainly…interesting."**

 **" What is?"** Hoshi pointed to the window. When Gokuhara looked up to it, he loudly gasped and nearly fell back. **"There's a-"**

 **"-piece of a rope."** Hoshi took a few steps forward, before he moved over to the side to get a better view. **"And its hanging right out from the window."**

What started out as an attempt to look over at his short friend, turned into Gokuhara looking appalled in exchange. **"There's other rope too! It hanging from the Gym window."**

As he shifted his gaze right, Hoshi nodded. **"Yeah, it's just hanging from there."**

 **"Gonta think he and Ryoma investigate. Gonta has weird feeling."**

 **"If that's the case, I'll follow you."**

Once the two headed over, Gokuhara wrapped a hand over the rope. He pulled at it, expecting the rest of the length to fall to him. When the rope wouldn't budge, Gokuhara tried to pull at it again. Seeing as the second attempt failed as well, Gokuhara was ready to outright yank it down.

 **"Stop."** Tapping at the giant's sleeve, Hoshi gestured up to the window. **"The rope is wrapped around the frame there. You don't want to pull it off, and make it come down at us right?"**

 **"No..."** Gokuhara ceased his third attempt at pulling, and just let the rope rest in his palm. **"But Gonta is confused. Why is rope tied to Gym window?"** At the question, Hoshi could only shrug.

"Hey…can you make the camera face the life preserver? I thought I saw something attached to it."

"Affirmative." The Intervener did as Akamatsu asked, turning the camera to the buoy, and waited until she acknowledged the curious variable.

"Why does the life preserver have a piece of rope attached? Actually can you zoom in?" As the Intervener did as such, she dragged her chair across the floor to bring herself closer. "Is the rope there…ripped? Was it ripped off?" The Intervener did not answer her. Instead It turned the camera back to Hoshi and Gokuhara. The both of them were now standing some distance away from each other. They had the longer rope stretched out atop their hands.

"It seems like they're measuring it."

"Huh?!" 'Monokid' blurted out.

"Yeah, why are they trying to measure it?"

"The reason will reveal itself in time." The vagueness of the reply irritated the bear and blonde, but they didn't attempt to push for a straight answer.

 **"Gonta thinks it not long enough!"**

 **"I…think so too."** Frowning, Hoshi retraced his steps back to Gokuhara. **"At best, it might reach over half of the length."** The opposite, free end was raised up from the ground. Hoshi narrowed his eyes at the ripped state. **"It doesn't make sense…"** He looked toward the window far from the Gym. **"All that's there is a little snippet, so why would someone tie this rope around the frame?"**

 **"AH-HA! Success!"** A cheer coming from K1-B0 made Hoshi, and the directed camera, give the robot attention. The Ultimate Robot had retrieved the handcuffs from the pool depths, all due to proper managing of the pole being placed through a cuff.

 **"You REALLY should've just dived!"**

 **"I told you, I would sink!"**

 **"Yeah, yeah…"**

 **"Anyways, I finally got these out."** Letting the handcuffs slid off the pole and onto its hand, K1-B0 discarded the pole to the side. **"I'm curious on where they could've come from. I don't recall finding any place of storage for these, especially the warehouse."**

 **"Really?"** Chabashira asked.

 **"Yes! When I asked to assist in the magic show, I made it a priority to search through every box."**

Akamastu turned to the Intervener questionably. "Kiibo really did that?"

"Affirmative. This It was able to watch K1-B0 partake in such an event. Of course, this It only watched K1-B0 for a short while, so the claim of searching through the whole warehouse is…unproven."

After the camera's focus was set back on Hoshi and Gokuhara, the giant spoke up. **"Gonta thinks we go talk to Kiibo. He can help with rope."**

 **"Help? You mean he might know where it might've came from?"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Not a bad idea."** Hoshi gave the Gym windows one a short glance. **"He might be able to answer another question I have too. Let's get over there."**

Hoshi and Gokuhara headed over to K1-B0 after it set the handcuffs down, specifically next to Yonaga's head. It's explanation to the two lively females, was that the evidence should be kept in close proximity.

 **"Hey Kiibo, do you have a minute? Me and Gonta have to ask you something."**

 **"Yes, I am available. What is it?"**

Gokuhara pointed out the rope hanging from the Gym window. **"Gonta and Ryoma don't know where rope come from. Gonta and Ryoma hope you know."**

 **"I can confirm that the warehouse is the logical place. I was sent to look for rope by Yonaga yesterday afternoon. I was able to obtain the rope she needed, and brought it back to the Gym. Of course, she said something else was needed, so I sent off again. Apparently, she had forgotten a pair of scissors in Yumeno's lab, and she asked me to get them for her."**

 **"Oh! So that's why you were outside of Yumeno's lab!"**

 **"Yes.** **Right before I entered you surprised me, and brought me back to your lab."**

Gokuhara looked down disheartened. **"Gonta sorry for doing that."**

 **"Its alright now, you were under Ouma's influence. Just make sure not to go on a rampage like that again."**

 **"Okay then! Gonta promise!"**

Hoshi fell silent for a short while, taking time to go over the info in his head. Then he went on to inquire: **"If you were working on the Magic Show, then did you keep the Gym window is open?"**

 **"The window is open?"** Hoshi threw his thumb over his shoulder. K1-B0, as well as Gokuhara since he didn't notice, looked over to the said windows. And after seconds of intense staring, K1-B0 became shocked. **"It is! It was closed last time I checked!"**

 **"The windows were closed last time you checked Kiibo?"**

 **"Yes! I had shut them myself yesterday evening. And I thought they were still closed after me, Yumeno, Yonaga, Tojo, and Shirogane left the Gym last night. But that's not the case here."**

Hoshi's eyebrows raised. **"Shirogane was at the Gym last night?"**

 **"Indeed she was. She came by around 5PM, and asked Yonaga to accept her apology for the way she acted earlier. Yonaga forgave her, and said that if she wanted redeem herself to Atua, she could help with the Magic Show preparations. She did help out a bit, although not much unfortunately, since me and Tojo did more then half of the work."**

 **"That's good to know. But you got me asking another question: When did you all decide to leave?"**

 **"It was one hour before nighttime I think. We spent most of the day working on the preparations, so Yonaga spoke for Atua and told us that we were done."**

Gokuhara rubbed his chin curiously. **"What about scissors? Did Kibbo go to lab and get them?"**

 **"I…didn't."** Kiibo admitted, looking away shamefully. **"I was too focused on current events, and retrieving the scissors had slipped past my mind. Its very…unfortunate."**

 **"Wow! You have a sinking complex, you aren't willing to climb pool walls, you're talking on about Atua, and now you can forget things!"** Iruma barged into the conversation right after chatting with Chabashira. **"You might really need my help after a-all!"**

Oblivious to Iruma's quick change from irritated to feeling 'heated', K1-B0 shook its head. **"I already told you that I rightfully decline. If I am interested in upgrades, I might come to you later."**

 **"I-Iruma…-san."**

 **"What?"** The Ultimate Intervener turned to Gokuhara and Hoshi. While Gokuhara was forcing himself to look away from her, Hoshi sent Iruma a dangerous glare. The glare made the usually boastful blonde yelp, and made her raise her hands up slightly. **"H-Hey! W-Why are you looking at me like that?"** When she got nothing but a threatening silence, she yelped again. Quickly, she walked off and away in a random direction.

 **"U-Um Ryoma? Gonta think you didn't need to-"**

 **"I had too."**

K1-B0 glanced at them both. **"Is there something wrong with Iruma-san?"**

 **"Despite how heated up she gets, yeah there is."** Hoshi dropped the glare. **"It doesn't matter now though."** After he'd seen her put some distance between herself, and both himself and Gokuhara, Hoshi looked at K1-B0. **"Thanks for the info Kiibo."**

 **"Ah, you're both welcome. But I wonder, when was the window opened up. And when was that rope tied around the frame?"** K1-B0 mused on those questions as it turned to the Magician. A sad frown saints its lips, and it decides to exchange goodbyes before it heads over to the Magician.

 **"Gonta confused about things too. Doesn't Gym close off at night?"**

 **"Yeah, no one's allowed into the Gym after nighttime."** Bringing out a small package containing candy cigarettes, Hoshi flicked the cover open. He swiftly lifted one candy cig from the pack, and slid it into his mouth. **"With just that, the list of suspects goes down a few pegs. But there's lots of things to make sure of."**

 **"Hmm...Gonta thinks Gonta and Ryoma go to Tennis Lab."**

 **"I was just about suggest that. But...will you be able to stomach seeing Shirogane?"**

At the mention of the Ultimate Cosplayer's name, Gonta took a deep intake of air. Then he made himself nod. **"E-Even though terrible thing happen, Gonta needs to see her. Gonta wanna help everyone. Gonta wanna to be smart. And Gonta wants to be detective!"**

Being able to smirk, as he heard that claim before, Hoshi nodded at the giant friend. **"Then I'll come along. But we need to stop by Yumeno's lab, see if we can't find the scissors Kiibo was talking about."**

 **"Okay!"** With that said, Hoshi and Gokuhara proceeded to leave the pool area.

* * *

At the same time, a door leading a private room opened up on the third floor. A gloved hand, bloodied from examining Shirogane's body, reached out against the wall. Not before long, an apparent light switch was found, and flipped up. The resulting action caused lights to flicker on, and to reveal that the room looked akin to something from within a prison.

The trio Tojo, Momota, and Saihara slowly made their way in. The two males eyed the room with caution, having not seen the apparent restroom before. The Ultimate Maid however, didn't bat an eye in surprise. The cell doors leading into shower stalls, the stale lighting, the single depressing looking sink, and the dark canvas covering the walls was all familiar. She had been in this room a few times, carrying out her duty as a Maid.

 **"S-Shit…what the hell is this place?"**

After giving the room a few glances around, Saihara answered Momota with a logical guess. **"Hoshi did say that he was a prisoner before. So this has to be a twisted homage to that fact."**

 **"That…is messed up."**

 **"Over there, at the window."** Following Tojo's extended finger, Saihara and Momota both saw an undone cable of sorts. While Momota stared at it confused, Saihara's eyes widened.

 **"Could that be?"** He looked out the door they opened, attempting to look out into the set up court. His intent was to see the tennis 'net', but the doorway's limited size and door itself prevented him from doing so.

 **"Hey man, what are you thinking?"**

 **"Momota-kun, could you bring me over to the cable there?"** Getting a nod from him, Saihara was helped over to the cable. Most of the length was covering the floor in front of one stall. Its shape was twisted somewhat, and the far end lead into the window. Saihara went onto ask Momota to open the window, and watched as the trapped end fell onto the floor.

 **"Huh!"** Momota stuck his head out, letting his eyes wander around at the outside. **"This leads out to pool! You can see the whole area, the Gym window, and that the others got Yonaga's body out."**

Picking the cable up with his free hand and emitting a grunt, Saihara eyes studied the material carefully. Then he nodded to himself. **"I think this matches up."** Momota questioned Saihara with a simple "What", prompting the Ultimate Detective to explain. **"Since the Tennis net is messed up, I think this is the cable for it. But…why is in here? And why does one of the ends look ready to brake?"**

 **"Someone must've taken it out for some usage, and decided to store it here."** Tojo commented, staring cautiously at the cable. **"As for the end part, I do not know. Much friction could've been done."**

 **"So…we need to find out how this was used then?"**

 **"And what caused the friction."** As Momota took in Tojo's monotone reply, the Ultimate Maid looked out toward the Gym window. When she spotted the hanging rope, distaste wired into her lips turning downward. She almost lost herself to staring before she looked away. With a somewhat trembling finger, Tojo placed some rogue hair strands behind her ear.

 **"Anyone could've entered into Hoshi-kun's lab, and undone the Tennis Net. As for where we should look…"** Saihara trailed off as he let the cable slip from his grasp. Then he gave the window some visual attention, looking it up and down. He stopped the movement of his sight as he noticed something peculiar. And then acknowledged it to Momota. **"There's some faint markings on the frame here. Its like something was wrapped around, and then was pulled at strongly."**

 **"You got any guesses Saihara?"**

 **"I…got one, but it's too convenient."** Saihara unfortunately stated, giving the cable a suspecting and doubtful look.

 **"There's more markings over here, on the side of the sink."** Hearing that notice, Momota helped Saihara over to said sink. As Tojo pointed out the exact location, Saihara ran a finger along the markings. **"From what I'm seeing, these seem to be scratches, meaning that something was scraped against it.**

 **"I think you're…right."** Saihara's admittance was bitter, but he didn't let pathetic or unneeded words slip along his tongue. **"The scratch marks themselves aren't natural, so they must've been made by some kind of metal."**

 **"If something metal is what caused these scratches, we have a set of candidates."** Tojo gestured to the nearby wall, where three pairs of handcuffs were hanging. While there was a fourth unoccupied spot aside the other three, one of the handcuffs looked different. Seeing that Saihara wanted to examine it closely, Momota brought him over and let the Ultimate Detective grab the handcuffs.

Saihara let his fingers run along the definite markings for some seconds. Then he was able to connect the possibility of where, and how the markings were made. Immediate disbelief flared to life within his eyes. **"This is all too convenient."**

 **"What is?"**

 **"The Tennis cable being under the window, the scratch marks on the side of the sink and these handcuffs. Momota-kun, these pieces of evidence are all located in the same place."**

Momota scratched his head. **"So what?"**

 **"Since this room was used by the killer, or possibly killers, they left evidence behind that we can easily connect. I don't know why any of this was done. Not to mention the rope hanging right from the Gym window, I still can't figure out why that's there, or how we missed it when we entered the pool after the first Body Discovery Announcement."**

 **"You know man, the killer could've put these here on purpose."**

 **"Why though? They could've disposed of the cable, and hid the handcuffs somewhere."**

 **"Is that what you would've wanted?"**

Saihara shook his head, brushing a hand through his hair. **"That's not what I'm saying Momota-kun. All that I'm saying is this: There's something strange about these pieces of evidence, and their placements."**

 **"I agree, whoever left these items about didn't bother to clean up after themselves. I suggest we need to find out why, and if this actually has anything to do with the case."**

 **"I think so. There's a pair of handcuffs missing, meaning that someone came into this shower room and took them. It could've been Ouma just minutes ago, but that seems unlikely to me."** After placing the handcuffs back amongst its brethren, Saihara and Momota both moved to the center of the room.

 **"Hey Saihara, Tojo, do you think that's everything for this room?"** They both nodded, with the male being a bit hesitant.

 **"There's one thing I'd like to know before we go Momota-kun: Do you know how we can tell the length of the Tennis Cable? I'm asking out of curiosity-"**

 **"Its 50 feet in length."**

 **"How do you know Momota-kun?"**

Sitting his right hand's knuckles against his hip, Momota reluctantly answered. **"Oh, I knew 'cause I was in the tennis club until middle school. Back there, I got to learn about how long the cable's are…usually."** Shaking his head, Momota brought out his confident smile. **"But there's no need to dig into that. Is there something suspicious about the length of the cable?"**

 **"No, I was just checking. Sometimes, the little things need to be accounted for."** At that remark, Momota grinned. And then the trio of Maid, Detective, and Astronaut left the shower room.

 **"** **If I might suggest our next course of action: believe we should still collect alibis. We have Shinguji's claim of being at the dormitory for most of the day, excluding the Insect Meet & Greet." **Tojo said.

 **"What time did that take place again? I thought it was right after midday, but I'm not to sure."** Saihara questioned.

 **"I believe it was right around that time of day too. Thankfully, we were able to put a stop to all of that."**

 **"You know, thinking about it now, you haven't told us where you've been until Nighttime Tojo."**

The Ultimate Maid tensed up at Momota's words, but then swiftly relaxed. **"That's...right, you two don't know about where I've been before Nighttime. Before I tried to…"** She purposefully trailed off.

 **"Just tell us where you were, and if anyone can back that up."** The bluntness from Saihara made Tojo slightly flinch, but she didn't fall quiet.

 **"I had come up to this lab after the Insect Meet & Greet. I decided to clean the place up somewhat, specifically the shower room. Afterwards, I headed to the Gym to help with the rest of the Magic Show preparations. Not long after that, Shirogane stopped by. Yonaga forgave her for her furious behavior from earlier, and let her help out with the preparations as well. We worked all the way until 9PM. And Yonaga told us all that we were done for the night, which lead us to go our separate ways."**

 **"Where did you go for the next hour?"**

 **"I visited the Ultimate Tennis Player lab again, reason being…to see if Hoshi-kun needed anything. But he was occupied by doing some exercise with Gokuhara-kun, and I couldn't bring myself to interrupt them. So I left at them as they were, and returned to the dormitory."**

Momota rubbed his chin. **"So Yonaga and Shirogane were both alive before 9PM. Meaning that the note we found on Shirogane, might not be a fake thing after all."**

At the mention of the note, Tojo produced the slightly blooded stained note from her person. She opened it up, and let her eyes reread the contents again. While she did that, the Intervener maneuvered the camera until it looked over Tojo's shoulder, letting Its fellow watchers see what was written. The blood, as well as some ripped holes, obscured most of the writing.

You said-

-can meet up at Tennis Lab, after Nighttime at-

-keep this until you've met with me-

-everything will be fine again.

"Bah!" 'Monokid' threw 'is arms up before facepawing.

"Whoever wrote, or got that note really did a number on it!" Akamatsu said with a frown. "And the handwriting is…very strange. All of the words are as straight as they can be."

"Do you have a guess as to why?"

"Whoever wrote the note must've had steady hands, that's all I can say." The Intervener took in her assumption, and laid back against its chair. It silently thought on the correct answer, but knew that it was pointless to announce it, as the participants would stumble upon it eventually.

 **"Since Hoshi and Gokuhara-kun were both up here last, we need to find them, and ask about how long they'd spend time up here. Depending on what they say, we can form a length of time of when Yonaga, and Shirogane might have died."**

 **"Well, I didn't see them down at the pool, so they have to be-"**

 **"-We're right here."** As the camera turned to the doorway, Hoshi and Gokuhara both walked in. The giant of the two carried a face of distraught, and had bawled his fists up. **"We just came up the stairs, and talked with Shinguji out there."**

 **"Yes…Gonta and Ryoma are…here."**

 **"Gokuhara-kun?"**

 **"He thought he could manage seeing Shirogane the way she is now. But he got a look, and…isn't doing very well with it."** Hoshi explained.

 **"Ryoma right about Gonta. Gonta doesn't understand why someone…hurt Shirogane like THAT. And Gonta doesn't understand why two friends were taken!"**

Saihara's expression turned worrisome. **"To be honest, I'm still trying to figure that out too. Monokuma told us about the possibility of there being two killers, and he would add a rule about that."**

 **"Two killers? Huh, that hadn't crossed my mind."** Hoshi admitted.

 **"Besides that though, I feel the same way as you Gokuhara-kun. To think that someone here brutalized Shirogane, its alien to me. But…we have to investigate, in order to find who killed her."**

 **"Yeah! Its just like what Saihara said!"** Momota nodded. **"Raise your chin up man! We gotta stay focused on finding evidence!"**

Gokuhara gave Saihara and Momota's words some deep thought. Then he wiped away the distraught from his face. **"Okay! Gonta do his best to be Detective!"**

 **"Detective?"** Tojo asked.

 **"Yes! Gonta want to be more then strong. Gonta want to help by being smart. Though Gonta had no lessons with Saihara-kun, Gonta is investigating with Ryoma!"**

 **"Lessons? Saihara man, when did this happen?"**

 **"Um…-"**

Hoshi stepped in before Saihara could explain. **"You guys can talk about that later. For now, you have something to ask us right?"**

 **"Yes we did."** Tojo acknowledged for the trio. **"Last night, I saw that you and Gokuhara were in your lab at around 9PM. When did you both leave the lab?"**

 **"Ah! Gonta and Ryoma talk, and then do exercises for some time. Gonta thinks it was a hour."**

 **"A hour and a half actually."** Hoshi corrected Gokuhara. **"We both left the lab around at 10:30PM, and we both were planning on heading back to the dorms. But we both ran into a very stupid situation."** Hoshi lowered his hat to start covering his eyes, while Gokuhara's cheeks obtained an embarrassed shade of red. **"It was all because we encountered someone, right outside of the school. She used her 'womanly powers' to mess with Gonta here, and I didn't like that at all. But as a result of what she did, I had to spend some time calming Gonta down after he ran off."**

 **"Ryoma is telling truth. We both saw Iruma-san, and Gonta had done horrible thing."**

 **"It was her who pulled that crap on you, you didn't mean to look."**

 **"Gonta…doesn't think so."**

Not understanding, and not at all liking the implications, Saihara hurriedly moved the conversation along. **"You both saw Iruma-san last night?"**

 **"Yeah. She was wondering around the school. We never got to ask why, and I'm not planning on listening to a excuse from her later. If you want to know, you need to ask her yourselves."**

Having her face form a scowl, Tojo intended on getting more info. **"Hoshi-kun, when you say Iruma used her 'womanly powers', what are you implying."**

 **"Tojo, what I mean is what I mean. Iruma messed with Gonta, and had no look of regret when he ran off crying. And no, I'm not going to say anything else about it. Just thinking about it…irritates me to my core."** His deadly glare returned, and he set it on Momota without meaning.

 **"H-Hey! No need for that scary look."**

 **"Yeah…"** Letting the glare deconstruct, Hoshi sighed. Then he glanced at Saihara, and then Tojo. **"As for what me and Gonta did after that, we stayed up until 1. We headed to the dorms, we parted ways and we went to sleep."**

 **"Gonta can say the same. When morning announcement came, Gonta and Ryoma meet up and head to school together."**

 **"Did you guys see Shirogane or Yonaga at all last night?"** Saihara asked.

 **"No. We saw no one else but Iruma last night."**

 **"I see…"**

 **"Now, if there isn't anything else you wanna ask us, we're gonna continue investigating."** When no more questions were raised, Hoshi and Gokuhara both bid farewell to the trio, and went into the shower room.

 **"Well, where do we go next?"**

 **"Since Yonaga's body was retrieved from the pool, I say we check it out for any clues. Once that's done, we see what the others there know. And then…we'll do as Tojo-san suggested, try to get everyone's alibis."**

 **"Nice plan man! Just what I expect from my sidekick!"** After Saihara tried to brush the compliment off, the trio left the lab.

The Intervener reached over to the number pad to follow them, but halted Itself. It looked to Akamatsu, who seemed to be silently going over everything said. Her eyes were shifting left and right, looking over her wrist area specifically. And her lips were pursed.

"Is the series of events concerning the corpses clearer, or has your confusion worsened?"

"I think I figured a few things out." Akamatsu raised her sight. "But I'm not sure anything yet. I'd like to wait until the class trial, before I say anything."

"Are you sure?"

"For now, yeah."

"Affirmative." Placing the twitching fingers of Its left hand against Its stomach, the Intervener tilted Its head back and forth. "Despite natural restraints regarding revealing information, this It will inform you that your doubtful thinking, is not wrong at all."

"It's actually more of Saihara-kun's thinking, not mine."

"If that is how you will see it, then this It will let you believe that." Once the Intervener said all that, It looked back to the screen. The camera feed was changed to the hall outside the Tennis Player's lab, where a ever watching Shinguji curiously stand in place. The camera was turned to look upon Shirogane's plain, worthless, beginning to rot corpse. As always, the Intervener looked was nothing more then emotionless. However, the events surrounding Shirogane's demise, left a curious impact on Its memory.

Then It pondered on how the participants, and Akamatsu, would handle the truth.


	19. Sneak Peek

**M/N: Hello-Hello everyone! I must deeply apologize for the long halt that this story has been on. There have been other works, as well as life events that have kept an update from being forwarded(posted). Thanks to a strike of inspiration however, this story is back on track now! The next part of our story, concerning some Deadly Life and the trial of Yonaga and Shirogane, will be coming soon(three days minimum.) So until then, you all can have this a sneak peek(preview). See you all later!**

* * *

Sneak Peek:

 **"Oh heeeelp! Maki-Chan's gonna kill me!"**

 **"You will die if don't hand that back over."**

 **"Oh No-"** She darted right at him, swiping a fist at where his dodging head once was. **"No!"** She sent another punch flying, missing his side-sliding torso. **"No?"** She might as well growled, before delivering a series of attempted grabs and hits. And he managed to avoid every single one, repeating the same word over and over. **"No-No-No-No-No-No!"**

 **"Hey!"** Momota's shout had stopped what might've been Harukawa's first landing fist. **"What the hell are you two doing?"**

Waving what was now identified as a Kubspad above himself, Ouma didn't hold back. **"Maki-Chan's going to stab me, strangle me, outright assas-"**

 **"Do you want to die?"**

 **"Eeeeee!"** Throwing his arms out, Ouma 'cried'. **"Somebody-Somebody don't-don't help me!"**

 **"Stop this Ouma."**

 **"Huh?"** Catching sight of Tojo, Ouma 'yelled' and dove himself behind Harukawa. **"It's her! The Mom whose worst than the worst!"** Without delay, he slapped a hand down onto Harukawa's shoulder. **"Save me Maki-Chan! She's way more worse than you!"**


End file.
